See Other Universes! in a Screen!
by TeenGamer21
Summary: Class 1-A has been invited by Hatsume to watch other universes, how could this go wrong? The subject of the matter of course is out protagonist Izuku Midoriya. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so this is my second story, this is nothing more than an experiment, if it's hated then I will leave it and abandon it, if it's liked then I will continue, so this is how it works, you guys will send me suggestions of one shots that I will make then post and have the characters of BNHA react to it. So anyway I hope you enjoy this because I have no idea if this will work out or not.**

* * *

"Attention students of Class 1-A!" Principal Nezu, came by the door, surprising the students and their homeroom teacher. "A student named Hatsume Mei, has made quite an invention, and has asked for an audience and what better audience than the Class 1-A!"

They were a bit scared, knowing Mei, her 'babies' as she put it, tended to explode. But it was a direct order from the principal so, they really have no choice.

They found themselves in a room a very big room to be exact. Inside the room was a lot of chairs, some of the chairs has already has some people namely the staff, the big 3 and Eri, surprisingly.

"Hello! 1-A!" shouted the pink haired girl in a corner and in front of her was a chair, but no ordinary chair, the chair itself sent shiver down their spines. It was more or less an electric chair.

' _Are they going to kill us?'_

" _Nooooo, I'm still a virgin to die!'_ Shouted internally by the one and only Mineta.

"Now allow me to explain!" she said tapping the chair "This chair right here will send some sort of waves into your brain and connecting them to other universes making us see what's happening there! Now the person strapped in this baby, will be unconscious, but will feel what the 'him' in the other universe feel." She said grinning.

Even though she explained it, they can't help but still be perplexed about this.

"So who wants to volunteer?" Izuku was pushed at the front, he looked at his friend feeling betrayed.

' _He will be missed.'_

' _Poor Deku.'_

' _Fucking Deku'_

' _He's a worthy soldier.'_

"Ah Midoriya!" she said getting to his personal space, while he was mumbling and blushing at the same time. Next thing he knows he was strapped into the machine and he was unconscious.

"Now! Let the scene begin!" The curtains separated and out came a huge T.V. in flickered to life.

 **It was a peaceful morning, the blue sky and the the sound of an alarm clock blaring.**

 **We now look at a two-story house inside a room where the alarm is coming from, then a hand pressed a button. The origin of the hand came from a person below the blanket, the blanket was moved and we see the back of a person, the person then stretched.**

"Wow, with that back the guy must work out a lot." Krishima stated. Some pros agreed at this.

"I wonder who this guy is?"

 ***Yawn***

" **Man, morning already?" The figure stood up and went to the door. Opening the door we finally see who was the person.**

Every girl blushed at this _'MIDORIYA!?'_

' _He-he-he's_

 _So_

"HOT!" Pixie-Bob said stars in her eyes, while her team was eyeing her while also prepared to stop her, should she decide to jump at the stage and risk it all. Morals be damn.

 **We see Izuku Midoriya now 24 years old, now with years have passed, he definitely changed his muscle tone was one, he was not huge, he was lean with and eight pack abs, his muscle was more define than ever, if he was ripped then, he was** _ **very**_ **ripped now. He now also has an undercut with top of his hair just cut short. He was shirtless and only wearing some sweatpants.**

The girls blushed seeing Izuku's abs.

"LET ME GO!" Shouted Pixie-bob while being held down by Tiger. "I have to have him!"

"Pixie! Control yourself!" Mandalay shouted, sure she admits that the boy was cute but she didn't think of him that way.

"Oh says you! I'm the one who has to clean the sheets after your little-." She was interrupted with Mandalay having her hand on her mouth.

The girls kinda agreed on her, Izuku, was…hot, and they were wondering who he ended up with.

" **Well, better prepare breakfast." He went down the stairs.**

 ***Sizzle***

 **Izuku was now cooking breakfast, while wearing a black v-neck. He was humming a tune while cooking.**

"AND HE CAN COOK!" Midnight said, she has to admit, he looked good. She licked her lips, _'I mean it's only illegal if I get caught right?'_

" **Morning Dad."**

"DAD!?" the audience shouted.

"He has a kid?!"

"Wow, didn't expect that."

"I mean he looks like an adult now, so it's no surprise that he has kid ribbit."

"I wonder what his kid looks like."

 **He looked back, now seeing a white haired teen, wearing the U.A. female uniform, this person was Eri Midoriya.**

"Eri!"

"Wow, she's older now."

Eri herself couldn't believe it, that what she looks like when she grows up? And her father was her saviour.

" **Morning Eri, breakfast will be here in a moment can you wake up your sister for me?"**

"Wait sister?"

"He has another kid?"

"Man he got busy." Kaminari said grinning.

" **Sure Dad" getting up from the table she went back the stairs and proceeded to her sister's room.**

 **He was going to put the bacon to the plate when arms snaked its way to his waist.**

" **Morning honey."**

" **Morning." He put the bacon down and turned around, kissing the woman behind him moments ago.**

 **Now in full view, we see some pink skin, horns on top.**

"MINA!"

"SHE GOT IZUKU?!"

"Let's not forget they have kids."

Everybody's attention was on Mina, who was drooling and a little hot on looking at the image in front of her.

" **Well that's one way to start a morning."**

" **Yep." Giving her a mug of coffee.**

" **Ew~" a cute voice sounded came from the stairs "Mommy and Daddy are kissing."**

"Oh~That's so cute!" everybody cooed, even Aizawa, agreed that the kid was cute.

 **Chuckling they ate their breakfast.**

" **You excited Eri?" Asked Izuku gulping down some orange juice.**

"For what?"

"Shut up and watch!"

" **Yeah and nervous."**

" **Don't be." Mina advised "Your father's first day was not good either. He really a nervous wreck then."**

" **Hey!" Izuku said "Well I have you remember that you married this nervous wreck."**

"Oh my god! That's so cute!" Tooru said

"Huh, Midoriya seems to be more confident than he was before."

Everyone agreed on Iida, gone the stuttering and here was an all improved Izuku.

" **Yes, yes I did."**

" **Ew~"**

 **They laughed, after some time they finished eating Eri was at the door already with Izuku behind her.**

" **Dad?"**

" **Yeah?"**

 **After some silence she turned around and asked "Are you disappointed at me?"**

"What why?"

Everyone wondered this too, why would he be disappointed in her?

Eri was worried, what would get him to be disappointed in her?"

" **Hm? Why would I be?"**

" **I don't know my father.** _ **THE**_ **No. 1 Hero.**

"No. 1 HERO!?"

"DEKU!"

The staff just smiled, happy that their student was a famous hero, and that's not all it was a person who had a heroic heart.

All-Might was proud, his student, his successor has done it, he made his dream come true and was now a full hero. _'My boy, I'm proud of you.'_

 **Having a daughter go at the support course." She looked down, yes as the years passed by Izuku became the No.1 hero after some time, replacing All-Might.**

"Oh that's why."

" **No, no I'm not disappointed." Izuku said. He put a hand on her shoulder. "I didn't become a hero, because everybody was doing it. I became a hero because it was my** _ **dream**_ **. And if your dream is to tinker, help heroes, build whatever gadgets you want using that noggin of yours." Tapping her head.**

Everybody smiled at that, enjoying the father and daughter moment that they shared

"He'll grow up a as fine father."

" **Then fine. Your my daughter, and I say follow your dream."**

 **Eri was tearing up. She hugged her dad goodbye and shouted that she was leaving to her mom she was now by the door when a voice stopped her.**

" **Hey Eri."**

" **Huh, what is it Dad?" Looking at her he can't help but imaging at himself when it was his first day of U.A. He actually saw himself standing by the door,**

Smiling they were smiling, the class 1-A remembered their first day, their cute cinnamon roll was able to break his bones every time he use his quirk. Now? He was a changed man.

 **And here he was now.**

" **You look really cool." Repeating his mother's words to her. She smiled too**

" **Thanks dad!" and off she went. Having her own adventure.**

The T.V. turned off

"Oh man, that was awesome!"

"Yeah who would have thought right?"

"Oh my god IZU-DAD!"

"I WANT HIM!"

"Restrain yourself!"

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **so I'll wait for your suggestions if none comes, I will think of something. but again if this is a bust then I'll leave it.**

 **So, visit my other story called Death and Beyond**

 **and bybye**


	2. Chapter 2-I'm Sorry

**And here is chapter 2 and I just want to say thank you for the favorite, the follows and the suggestions, I did not think that this would be that good so any way here are my replies to some of you.**

 **3 Question Marks: I'm having trouble to what kind of scene I'm going to make for him, but I'll try to think of something, but your suggestion might be a little later.**

 **PsychoNightmare: What type of yokai are we talking here? there are lot of them.**

 **doCinthehouse: A lot of ideas I like it! I'll try to take some of those to the story.**

 **Depicable Kiwii: I do't watch Fate/Stay Night so I can't actually write something for that. But I'll watch it for the sake of the story and your suggestion.**

 **That's all the replies I'm going to do. But to those that likes to see a Izuku being Spiderman or being a Villain don't worry, I'm working on it.**

 **so anyway enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh man! I wonder what we're going to watch now!" Krishima yelled.

"True, with a lot of universes, about Izuku there's a lot of possibilities." Tokoyami commented, clearly fascinated about the machine and the possible universes.

The pro heroes was also talking.

"What do you think?" Cementoss said.

"There are so many possibilities out there, it will be good to watch some of them."

"Yes, but we all know that not all of them are going to be good."

"Yes."

"Ok! We will begin with the next one!" Hatsume announced holding the remote

"Are these random?" Iida asked

"Yep! Anyway Begin!" Hatsume pressed a button.

 **The clouds were dark and it was raining, a weather that is similar to what is happening now.**

"Oh man, is this a sad one?" Sero asked.

"Maybe."

"Let's just watch the music is kinda serious."

 **Everybody was walking in a line, all wearing black clothing marching towards their destination.**

"Wait what!"

"Someone died?"

"It can't be Izuku right?"

"Sssh! Let's just watch."

They nodded and continued to watch.

 **Each step, felt like a huge weight to some people. Each step was emotions came pouring all over again. Each step was an end.**

 **Katsuki Bakugou stood there walking aimlessly,**

"Bakugou!?"

"What's he doing there!"

 **he was walking like he was in a trance, his eyes were empty. He looked in front of him and saw his aunt.**

 **She was crying, it was muffled thanks to the rain, who wouldn't cry?**

"Why is she crying?"

"Did Izuku's father die or a relative perhaps?" The students were asking question after question, but the pros already have a guess, but worst of it all All-Might had a gut feeling and he didn't like it.

' _Please, do not be what I think this is.'_

 **He looked beside her and saw his mother trying to comfort Inko, while also shedding a tear here and there.**

 **Then**

 **He looked to his right.**

 **And there it was….a black coffin.**

The audience already knew this, someone died, but who is the question.

' _ **How did this happen?'**_

' _ **Idiot you know how it happened.'**_

' _ **Yeah it was your fault.'**_

' _ **All your fault.'**_

"Why would it be Bakugous fault?"

Bakugou was just staring at the screen, looking at the face of himself just….empty.

' _What happened?'_

' _ **No! i-i-it can't be…right?'**_

 **No one answered him, he looked to his right. How did this happen?**

 **All he remembers was…..blood lots of it. He-he-he saw….**

 _ **Flash back**_

" _ **What's with these people!" Katsuki shouted seeing the sea of people. "A bunch of idiots!"**_

"Typical Bakugou." Krishima said, with the Baku squad agreeing

"Yeah, but where's Deku?" Ochaco asked confused to why Izuku was nowhere and Bakugou was there.

 _ **Then the sound of an ambulance came and went to the sea of people.**_

" _ **Tsk! An Accident who's the id.. ." his words dropped bit by bit when he suddenly saw a mop of green hair.**_

"No!"

"No way!"

"Fuck no!"

Some of the Pros, already knew this and some of them was in tears. All-Might was..

' _My boy, Young Midoriya. Please don't be the one in the coffin.'_

" _ **Wha-? Don't tell me." He marched towards the crowd but the police was stopping him.**_

" _ **LET GO OF ME FUCKER!" He struggled and managed to slip their grasp and went to the ambulance they were about to close the doors but he saw it. He saw HIM. He was….not recognizable, but he knew who that person was.**_

 _ **It was Izuku.**_

Everybody was silent, some were horrified to see that Izuku, their Izuku was….that injured….he was not moving….almost dead.

Bakugou was horrified, staring at the screen with….a pained expression.

' _No….no….no that's not Deku.'_

 _ **Flashback End**_

' **All your fault.'**

 **It was his fault, he was the reason why Izuku was dead, he was the reason he jumped.**

One of the questions that the people were having was, why was he blaming him? Why?

Bakugou though, knew why. With this knowledge he ran to the nearest trash can and spilled his lunch.

 **He was the reason.**

 **And only him knew that.**

 **He looked at the coffin again.**

' _ **De-Izuku….I'm sorry.'**_

The screen turned off, everybody was just silent. They were glad that their classmate was there alive and well.

Bakugou walked towards him, still strapped to his chair and grabbed his shoulder and whispered.

"That's not you Deku, you're stronger than that."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **waiting for more suggestions from you guys and thanks for all the support i really appreciate it and**

 **byebye**


	3. Chapter 3-Misunderstandings

**And here's the next chapter I have nothing to say except to keep those suggestions coming and thank you so much for all of your support and suggestions**

 **anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Inside the room was quiet, the last one really shook them, not believing that their friend would go to such pain….and finally jumped.

The pros was asking themselves what changed? What was the trigger? All-Might could only stare. He recognizes the building Young Bakugou saw Izuku jumped, it was the building that he crushed his dreams in the first place.

' _I'm glad that he didn't jump after that. I would have never found a most worthy successor than Young Midoriya.'_

"Ok! How about we go ahead and proceed to the next one!" Hatsume said trying to lighten up the mood. She would admit that Izuku was a fine person, heck he was the only one who could understand her, so getting him out of the picture, would actually feel lonely.

"Young Hatsume, please proceed but after this we will have a short break and return her to watch more." The principal instructed and the students agreed.

"All right here we go!"

The screen flickered to life.

 **It was a bright and sunny day, the students were having a relaxing time in their dorms, thankfully it was Saturday so they can pretty much relax and enjoy their day.**

"Oh this will be a happy one! I'm sure." Kaminari said,

"Shut up and watch idiot."

 **We now go to Class 1-A, and we see them in the common room.**

"Hey it's us!"

"Yeah finally!"

"Do I really look that fat?"

" **Hey where's Todoroki?" asked Sero playing video games with Kaminari.**

"Why you have a crush on him?" Mina teased,

"Hell no!"

"Sorry, but you're not my type." Todoroki said watching the scene.

" **I don't know, might be in his room. Why?" Kaminari replied furiously tapping the buttons of the controller.**

" **All of us are in here, so we might as well hang out."**

" **True, but we might as well let him be, enjoy his day." Kaminari raised his hands to the air clearly winning the match. Sero sighed.**

" **Hey!" Katsuki yelled getting out of the elevator**

"Hey yourself."

"My, you sure have a temper problem young man." Midnight said observing the scene in the screen.

" **Has anyone of you losers seen Deku?!"**

" **No." Krishima said coming out of the kitchen. "Last I saw him he went to the shower after his training."**

" **Thanks shitty hair." He said now heading to Izuku's room.**

" **What's with him?" Sato asked. Everyone just shrugged continuing what they were doing earlier.**

 **Katsuki was now marching towards Izuku's room.**

' _ **Damn that Deku, missing our morning jog, what a piece of crap.'**_

"Well someone's pissed."

"Shut up."

 **Now at the door he was about to explode it but a voice stopped him. And it came from inside the room.**

" **Midoriya, take off your shirt."**

" **Ye-yeah."**

"What the?!"

"Was that Todoroki?!"

"Why is he there?!"

"More importantly why did he told him to take off his shirt?!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"IT'S HAPPENING!"

"TODODEKU!"

' _ **Deku!? Wait-th-that was Half-and-half! That bastard!'**_

" **This is my first time Todorki-kun, pl-please be gentle."**

"FIRST TIME?!"

"TODODEKU!" some of the girls cheered, while some blushed at hearing the word 'first time'

 **He heard Izuku said and there was only one thing in his head right now.**

 ***BOOOM!* The door came off with a large boom, courtesy of Bakugou.**

" **THE HELL'S GOING ON IN HERE!?" after saying that he gawked at what was in front of him.**

"Someone's jelous.." Krishima teased

"No, and shut up!"

 **Todoroki was on top of Izuku, they were on the bed, but that's not all. Both of them were shirtless.**

"I APPROVE!" Shouted Midnight with the majority of the girls with her having nosebleeds at the display.

Some of the guys was face-palming,

"Midoriya I didn't know you swing that way."

"Heck, I can't believe that Todoroki swings that way."

 **Silence came, for a few seconds…..but was stopped when tiny explosions was heard.**

" **Deeeekkuuu…"**

" **Wa-wait! KA-KA-KACCHAN! It's not what it looks like!"**

"You sure about that?"

"I think it's pretty clear what was happening moments ago."

" **Like hell it isn't! You got five seconds!"**

"Only 5?"

"Well that's not fair."

" **5! B-b-b-b-but!"**

" **4!"**

" **NO WAIT!"**

" **3!"**

" **It's rude to barge in Bakugou, you disturbed us." This time Todoroki was the one who said that, but he just added fuel to the fire.**

"Not helping Todoroki."

If someone would look closely at Izuku who was strapped in the chair, you would clearly see he was also afraid just like his other self.

" **2!"**

" **What's going on he-Oh my…." Came Momo's voice, hearing all the screaming some of their classmates couldn't help but be curious.**

" **What in the!"**

" **YES! THE SHIP HAS SAILED!" that came from Mina.**

" **TODODEKU! IS A THING!" Tooru, yelled joining Mina.**

"TODODEKU!"

"TODODEKU!"

"TODODEKU!"

" **Wait we can explain!" Came from Deku's voice in an embarrassed, frantic and horrified voice.**

" **TIME'S UP!"**

" **WAIT KACH-."**

 ***BOOOOOOMM!***

"Oh man. Typical Bakugou."

"Shut up."

"You sure you aren't jelous?"

"SHUT UP I SAY!"

 **It was now a couple of weeks after the incident, the situation was explained and it was settled, leaving a depressed Mina and Tooru. Turns out Izuku was very tired from training, Todoroki offered him a massage to settle his muscles. The explosion made them stumble and sent Todoroki towards Izuku. That answers how Izuku was shirtless, Todoroki only said that he came from training that's why he was shirtless too.**

"Oh…" came from the girls.

"Oh man…I was really hoping for Tododeku."

"Me too."

" **Oh man, I'm glad that Izuku's straight."Sero said walking with Krishima, they were headed to Momo's room to return a book they burrowed the other day.**

" **Yeah, I mean I would still support their relationship, but I'm still glad." Krishima said in agreement, he actually said that it was unmanly for them to hide their relationship to them, but they explained and all of them apologized. Well, Bakugou just stormed out of the room but they got the message.**

" **Anyway, we should probably return this." He gestured at the books in their hands.**

" **Yeah, come on let's knock." Sero was just about to raise his hand to knock. But they haired something that stopped them.**

" **I think it's too big to fit Izuku." Came the voice of Momo from the inside.**

"WHAT!?"

"THAT WAS MOMO!"

"TOO BIG! TOO BIG! MY GOD! IZUKU IS A SAINT!" came from Mineta.

' _ **IZUKU'S THERE!?'**_ **They leaned towards the door to listen better.**

" **Ye-yeah, sorry Momo, it's way too big to fit there."**

"Oh My GOD!"

"IZUMOMO!"

"IZUMOMO!"

"I APPROVE!"

' _ **WAY TOO BIG! WHAT ARE THEY DOING IN THERE?!'**_ **both of them thought and somehow some of their classmates joined in.**

' _ **Izuku! You're taking her virginity aren't you!'**_ **Mineta thought with drool coming out of his mouth.**

" **We can't exactly force it, but let me try something."**

" **Sure."**

"Oh my god." Came from some of the girls. Some of them were a little hot, and letting their imaginations fly.

"I HAVE TO HAVE HIM!"

"PIXIE-BOB! NO! RESTRAIN YOURSELF!"

"NO!"

 **They listened in, with Jiro using her jacks to listen better, while she has some blush on her cheeks.** _ **'Maybe, this is another misunderstanding.'**_

" **Oh my god, they're so forward."**

" **Who would have thought that Momo, would be ok with this."**

 **Their classmates agreed.**

" **Maybe we got this all wrong, ribbit, maybe they're doing something and we are just misinterpreting it." Said Tsuyu, remembering what happened a couple of weeks ago.**

"Yeah, maybe she's right. I mean come on its Izuku." Kaminari said gesturing to Izuku who was strapped to the chair.

 **Her classmates agreed with her and about to back off the door when a voice stopped them.**

" **OW! Izuku that hurt!" Shouted Momo clearly in pain**

" **I-I'm SORRY!"**

The thought didn't last and their imaginations was flying again.

"HE DID IT!"

"HE'S A MAN NOW!"

"I APPROVE!" Midnight said, now with a slight drool. _'I could probably knock him out, and burrow him for a day or three.'_

 **That was enough for them to ask questions in their heads but most of them were.**

' _ **WHY WAS SHE HURT?!'**_

' _ **DID HE DO WHAT I THINK HE DID!'**_

' _ **MIDORIYA'S A MAN!'**_

 **But with their added weight the door couldn't handle it, and it was broken down out of its hinges.**

" **Ow." Groans of pain was followed, they looked up and raised their eyebrows.**

 **There stood Izuku tending to Momo, who seems to have her head in her hands, clearly in pain.**

"What's happening?"

"I'm confused."

" **Um…what's going on here?" Uraraka asked now confused.**

" **Oh, hey guys. What are you doing here?" Izuku asked. Momo was alright now and was also wondering why they were there.**

" **We heard you taking her Virginity!" Mineta shouted pointing a finger at Midoriya. "TELL ME IZUKU DID IT FEEL GO-GAH!" he was stopped when a tongue slapped him in the face knocking him out.**

" **WHAT!?" the two teens blushed and explained what they were doing. Momo decided to copy Todoroki and redesign some of the furniture in her room, but she was not strong enough, seeing Izuku she asked him for help, the first step was to move her closet outside replacing it with hers (she already asked the staff and they said it was ok.) But as they were moving it they saw that it was not going to fit at the door and it had to be in a specific angle for it to fit through, in the process of angling it Momo was hit on the head by the closet.**

" **I'm sorry again."**

" **No, it's fine, I should have stepped away. So it was my fault."**

"Oh so that explains it."

"Hahahaha, can't believe that we went overboard with that."

"Oh."

Midnight while knowing the truth still has a smile on her face. _'It's only illegal if I get caught.'_

 **With the situation explained, everybody got out of her room. And went with their day.**

 **A couple of days later after the incident everything was calm now. It was Saturday morning, when Krishima, Sato, Sero, Ochaco, Iida and Jiro came from their repective rooms to get breakfast.**

"Hey it's us!"

"Shut up!"

" **Oh, good morning guys."**

" **Morning."**

" **Morning."**

" **Good morning to you too."**

" **I wonder what's for breakfast?" Sero asked looking at his friends "Hey who's going to cook breakfast again?"**

" **If my memory serves right, it's Midoriya. But he will prepare breakfast after his morning run." Iida informed. They settled that people who can cook will prepare each meal for them in a scheduled manner.**

" **Right. So that-." Sato was stopped when they heard a sound.**

 ***moan***

Everybody was silent, at that, some actually held their breath at that.

' _There's no way right?'_

' _Come on it's another misunderstanding.'_

They agreed in their minds that this is another misunderstanding and not another on of those.

 **They stopped dead in their tracks, not knowing(knowing) what the sound was. They took one more step but stopped again after hearing again.**

 ***Moan* oh Izuku. That feels good."** _ **'MINA!?'**_

"MINA!?"

"AGAIN!?"

 **Yep the voice was like Mina and from what they were hearing Izuku was also there doing certain 'Activities.'**

" **You know what." Krishima started with a clenched fist. "For the past week we have been misunderstanding what we were hearing when it came with Izuku and some others." They nodded. "Maybe this is just one of them, the moment we turn the corner something explainable will be seen and that's it."**

 **They stared at him. "Yeah you may be right." Sero laughed**

" **I mean come on. It's Izuku." They all shared a laugh at that. True, their cute cinnamon roll would never do those things. They continued their way and headed to the kitchen.**

The audience agreed at this, no way they will fall for it again.

" **Yo! What's for-." Krishima's voice stopped once he saw what was in front of him and so did his friends, they just stood there frozen.**

 **In front of them was Izuku and Mina but that's not all.**

' _No way….'_

 **Izuku was shirtless and pinning Mina to the wall who was on her shorts and she was only wearing a bra….her top seems to be on the floor beside them, her legs were wrapped on Izuku's waist and her hands were on his neck. Both of them were staring at their classmates, like a deer caught in the headlights.**

"I APPROVE!" Midnight said having a nosebleed for something so….hot.

"I WANT HIM!"

"PIXIE-BOB!"

 **They just stared at each other not knowing.**

 **Well until a shout was heard**

" **WHAT THE FUCK! DEKU!" Katsuki yelled tiny explosions was gathering in his hands.**

" **Ummm….we can explain?"**

"Really?"

" **5 SECONDS!"**

" **KACCHAN NO!"**

The screen shut down. There were silence, until a chuckling was heard. Surprisingly it came from Todoroki. The others followed suit and the chuckling became a full-blown laughter.

Laughter was just heard at the room, everybody joined in even the Pussycats.

The events of the last one, cannot be forgotten nor can be ignored. They know more things will come, but they were glad.

Izuku was here and that's it.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **There will be more chapters to come as such some of your suggestions will appear. in the next chapters also there are a lot of Villain Deku suggestions. So I will work on that**

 **anyway**

 **byebye**


	4. Chapter 4-A little break

**And here's chapter 4!**

 **Thank you for the suggestions I'll go ahead and start on some of them.**

 **Now this will be very short one, because I want to get the one Izuku waking up and talking to everybody out of the way and go ahead with the next one, so expect the next chapter in a couple of hours or so.**

 **anyway enjoy!**

* * *

The room was now quiet after their little laughter of the video they seen just moments ago.

"Come on, Hatsume-san please wake up Midoriya-san." The principal instructed, Hatsume nodded and pressed some buttons on her remote. The chair beeped a bit then silence.

Izuku's eyelids fluttered open and the lights of the room actually was blinding making him close them again, slowly opening his eyes he saw everybody again. "Uh, he-hey guys."

"IZUKU!/ DEKU!/ MIDORIYA!" his friends and classmates greeted him, once he was freed from the chair he stood up and felt the full force of everyone, everyone was hugging him, some asking him if he was all right. While some…

"W-WHO-WHO KEEPS PINCHING MY BUTT!" yep some took advantage of the sea of his friends and pinched his butt. A certain blonde heroine with cat ears was smiling to herself.

' _He has a cute butt.'_

The class 1-A separated when their principal coughed.

"Well done Midoriya, but I must ask are you all right?"

Izuku looked at himself. Sure he was a bit dizzy, but nothing else.

"Uh, yes. I do feel dizzy, but it fades away bit by bit." He answered.

"Hmm, tell Midoriya-san while you were asleep. Did you feel any different?"

Everyone was looking at him now, Izuku was thinking moments ago what happened while he was unconscious.

"Um, all I see was this images, like memories, but they weren't mine. Like I watching a movie yet it felt so real." He answered at best he could. The images were good at some, but there were moments were he felt like he was going to cry, moments were he thought he was embarrassed. But nothing major to catch his attention that much. Maybe the machine was showing him.-

"Deku, you're mumbling again." Ochaco said gaining his attention

"AH!" everybody laughed at Izuku for being…..well him. Soon even Izuku joined in.

* * *

They took a short break to stretch their legs, they decided to head to the cafeteria to eat, seeing that it was lunch. The teachers said that they were excused to some of the subjects for the day, so there were no worries in missing some lessons.

While heading towards the cafeteria, they decided to chat a bit, but the topic was about what they seen in the screen, but they excluded the part where Izuku killed himself, not having the boy think that he died, and experienced it. Right now, he was blushing hard when they mentioned some certain activities his other self was doing to a certain pink friend.

Suddenly he was pulled backwards, his friends yelled in alarm only to see Bakugou holding Izuku by the collar of his uniform.

"KA-KACCH-."

"Listen here Deku." His face was calm but there was still this aura that screams 'Die' and 'Fuck you' on him

"Ye-yeah?" Izuku stuttered afraid. Not afraid of Katsuki, but more so on what he was going to say. With his past experience with Katsuki before he knows it's not good.

"You're not some weak-ass person to give up you hear!" Bakugou yelled to his face. "You're strong and a person that doesn't give up! Don't let others tell you otherwise!" he then shoved Izuku to his friends. "Now get out of my way." He said walking away.

"Kacchan?" Izuku wondered, what that was about. Him and Bakugou was going well, after their big fight. So this was still new to him.

"C'mon Deku, or we will miss, Lunch Rush's special lunch today!" Ochaco hurried him.

"Yes, and we need to be back at the room at 1 pm. So onwards my friends!" Iida said, with his robotic gestures. They just chuckled at this and head towards the cafeteria.

* * *

After lunch they headed back to the room, to continue what they were doing earlier.

"I wonder what we are going to watch now?" Sero asked taking his seat.

"Yeah, who knows what's next."

"Midoriya-san! Please go to the stage please!" asked Mei excited to have her baby going again.

"Y-yeah ok." Izuku walked towards her.

"Oh, since you're there, can you grab the remote?" gesturing at the remote at the table, nodding he picked it up, examining it he saw a lot of buttons, but most of them made sense because it looked like a TV remote.

' _S.C.?'_

"Hey, Hatsume-san. What does S.C. mean?" the moments he asked that question she blushed, fully knowing what it means.

"Umm, n-nothing. Just get to the chair ok?" she said, sweat was on her forehead, clearly nervous. Izuku saw this but didn't push it, she was the only one who knows this so she's pretty much the professional here.

Nodding he went to the chair.

"Ok here we go." Strapping Midoriya again, the next thing he knew everything was black and he was unconscious.

"Ok, let's start this baby!"

The screen flickered to life.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **expect the next chapter in a couple of hours.**

 **and what does S.C. MEAN!?**

 **anyway**

 **byebye**


	5. Chapter 5-Poetic Destruction

**And here's chapter 5**

 **I won't keep you guys long so**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

 **It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining. People were in the shopping district. Heroes were on patrol waving to some people that greeted them.**

"Well this seems good enough." Kaminari commented.

"Yeah, I guess this is another good one?"

"How about we just watch."

" **Mommy! Look" said a little girl tugging the dress of her mother. "Look, it's a Hero!"**

"Ohhhh" everyone cooed at that. Loving the scene already.

 **The little girl was pointing on a hero that was patrolling the streets, clad in his hero costume. The hero noticed this and waved.**

 **It was a peaceful day.**

" **Good morning citizens." Came a voice,**

"Who was that?"

"Yeah that came out of nowhere."

 **the people looked everywhere for the source, some of the heroes were alarmed at this and prepared themselves. "And to too as well** _ **Heroes"**_

Some of Pros already knew what was happening.

"Why do I feel like, this is a bad one."

"Let's watch."

 **The heroes recognized the tone of the voice and knew that this was a Villain, looking around for the voice, and telling citizens to evacuate the area.**

"A villain attack?"

"In broad daylight?"

" **There's no point in trying to find me. I have hidden speakers in the area." The heroes stopped their searching and just focused on evacuating the citizens.**

" **Hm…I seemed to have lost your interest." The voice said.**

"Yeah no shit, you're not that interesting to begin with." Bakugou said watching the scene, but can't help but see the changes on Izuku, one minute he was smiling and now he was bored?

" **How about this then. I have also hidden some bombs in the area."**

"WHAT?!"

"A BOMB!"

 **At this their full attention was on the voice "Ah! Caught your attention now eh?" the voice laughed. They thought it was a joke for a second but**

" **Let's see, I have a countdown." They informed HQ about this. "Ah I know."**

" **3."**

" **What?!"**

" **Three?!"**

" **2"**

"Only three seconds?!"

"That's not fair!"

The pro heroes agreed, there were only a couple of villains that they experienced that did this, whoever this was. Was pretty smart.

" **Everybody take cover!"**

" **1"**

" **Mommy-."**

 ***BOOM*BOOM*BOOM*BOOM***

They couldn't help but flinched at the explosions, Mandalay covered Kota's eyes and Mirio covered Eri's eyes.

Even Bakugou couldn't help at the sudden actions that was happening. One minute it was peaceful and now it was chaos.

 **A series of explosions came from the ground and the buildings in the area. The Heroes covered some of the people but others were caught in the blast.**

"Poor people."

"Where the hell is the back up?" Aizawa said with some of the pros agreeing.

" **HAHAHAHAHA!" The voice laughed "How about that HEROES! Go save the day and rescue everyone!"**

' _Whoever this is, was clearly mocking them.'_

They were all focused on the scene now that they weren't even talking, but some people found the voice a bit, familiar.

 ***BOOOM*BOOM***

 **Another set of explosions came destroying more and more of the city.**

" **Mommy" a little girl was crying "I want my Mommy!"**

' _Poor little girl.'_

" **Help! Someone help me please!"**

' _I'm sure someone will help right?'_

" **Please!"**

" **My husband"**

 **The street was in chaos smoke filled the area, fire was everywhere, some of the people were trapped in rubble, some were unmoving.**

 **The heroes tried to free some people, but there was only a couple they could save.**

" **Dammit!"**

" **How does it feel** _ **heroes**_ **?" the voice said, a bit quieter than moments ago. "How does it feel, to be powerless? To feel useless?"**

Some of the Heroes weren't there, but they could feel the frustration, the desperation, the anger that the people on the screen they were feeling. In just a couple of seconds, the voice managed to turn everything upside down.

Some of the students felt a bit sick. If they were in that situation they wouldn't know how to feel. Failing to save anyone? That hurt.

 **The heroes now dreaded the voice, clearly mocking them.**

" **Come on then, Be a hero."**

 **We now see an overview of everything, the building were on fire, some of the cars were also on fire. Rubble was everywhere. But most of all dead bodies can also be seen, some were even in their own pool of blood. Some of the people had glass shards, while some had burn marks. The heroes could only save so little.**

"Oh my god it's chaos."

 **A figure was on a roof of a building, wearing dress shoes, black dress pants, a green dress shirt with a red tie, a black vest and black gloves. The figure has green hair.**

"No."

"No…"

"Fuck."

"No way!"

" **It's beautiful." The figure said.**

" **Please, leave them alone." There was also another person in the roof, he was a skeleton man who has blonde hair, and blue eyes. "It's me that you want. Isn't it Young Midoriya."**

"DEKU?! / IZUKU!? / MIDORIYA?!"

 **Izuku's face was seen with a small satisfied smile. "Yes, you are correct." He gestured the destruction in front of him. "But I want them to suffer, from the years I suffered from them." He clenched his fist. "All those years, being beaten by this society. Now. Hahaha, now they're destroyed."**

" **Young-."**

" **How does it feel All-Might?" Izuku asked his idol looking at him with a large grin on his face. "How does it feel, that you can save them. That they're on reach. Yet you can't."**

' _It hurts.'_ All-Might answered, hearing it from his successor hurts even more.

 **All-Might was silent, he was badly injured, he ran out of time already. Right now he's just slowly dying.**

 **He leaned his head on the railing. He can hear all of them, he can hear the people calling for help, he can hear the little girl calling for his mommy, he can hear them** _ **dying**_ **. And he can't do jackshit.**

Some of the audience were on tears, while some was staring intently on the screen.

" **Horrible I guess." Izuku said still with his large grin. He then sighed. "It's poetic you know?"**

"What?"

"What so poetic about that?"

" **What is?"**

" **This place, this rooftop. Don't you remember?" he gestured at the building they were on. "The same building when YOU crushed my dreams, now the place where you die." "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!"**

All-might looked down, remembering that day, even now he regretted it. He was glad that nothing like this or the previous one happened, he found a worthy successor and that's it. End of story.

 **All-Might just stared, he was already feeling dizzy from the blood loss.**

"No…"

"Is he?"

"No, no, no."

" **And now your last moments, would be failing to be a hero." Izuku then turned to him "Good job** _ **Hero**_ **" he stood up and walked away.**

 **All-Might could only stare at Izuku as he was leaving. He didn't have the energy to move anymore, he just closed his eyes.**

' _ **Nana, I'm sorry.'**_

 **Izuku was outside of the building holding a remote.** _ **'Time for the finale.'**_ **He pressed the button.**

 ***Boooom***

 **A section of the building exploded, making the building fall apart, collapsing.**

 **The day was echoed with sirens, and if some people hear closely they could hear a faint laughter in the distance**

The screen shut down.

The room was silent once again, they stared at the screen. They looked at Izuku and some of them smiled.

' _That's not him. He's stronger.'_

"Ok! So who's ready for next!"

The people raised their hand smile on their faces.

They knew that this was coming, they accepted it. They might not like it, but Izuku was there and nothing else can change that.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **So anyway the Villain Deku, well I have like a lot of ideas for him, full of what if's and this is just one of them.**

 **Now thanks to: Money D. Lars, VayaSlaya, RisingKing, zukucchi, TemPexal, Shirinai Atsune and Princess of the Phoenix for the suggestion of the Villain Deku.**

 **Now for what's the next chapter will be it will be decided through whatever I draw.**

 **I have all your suggestions mixed with mines in a bowl and the first thing I do now after breakfast is to draw from that bowl.**

 **So any way I hope you enjoyed it Keep the suggestions coming and**

 **Byebye**


	6. Chapter 6-Super Dad!

**And here's chapter 6!**

 **now I want to apologize to Princess of the Phoenix, for your suggestion to make a Hamilton version, I can't make it. I tried to make it earlier and only failed, I tried just putting the lyrics of First Burn, but it didn't felt right. I watched the First burn animatic, I watched the Hamilton in 7 minutes and Hamilton explained in 3 minutes. Yet it just gave me a headache! I understood it, but I can't just see myself writing something like that..Sorry.**

 **Also shout out to HanKanoya! his/her suggestion was the one I picked earlier in the Suggestion Bowl. And this is it!**

 **Anyway that's all**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The screen flickered to life and they patiently waited for the next one.

 **The sun was now rising in a beautiful glow, waking up the birds and the people. Our sights was on U.A.**

 _ **Morning Routine…**_

"Morning Routine?"

"Maybe, this is the part where we witness Izuku's life?"

 ***pant*pant***

 **Izuku was doing his morning jog around the campus, right now he was returning to the dorms, to perform his ritual.**

"Oh, he's just exercising."

"Good, he must keep in shape for everyday trials."

"Look at that sweat, I want to make him sweat like that." Murmured Pixie-Bob

"Hmm, maybe I can invite him someday for 'Training'" Midnight pondered smiling mischievously. The other pros was worried for the boy's safety and innocence.

' _Boy, I don't know if you're lucky or unlucky.'_

 **Now at the doors, he took of his shoes and jogged his way to his room.**

"No running in the halls!" Iida yelled. Everybody shushed him.

 **Opening the door slowly. He smiled at what he saw inside.**

 **On the right was a bunk bed and on the left was a small bed.**

"Why would there be that many beds?"

"I don't think we approved of that." Aizawa said, looking at the beds.

 **Light snoring was heard in the room, still smiling he went towards the left one.**

"Snoring?"

"Who's asleep at Deku's room?" Ochaco wondered.

 **On the bed was a little girl, with white hair and a small horn on her head. Izuku lightly shook the bed in order to wake up the little girl.**

"ERI!?"

" **Eri, Eri, wake up time to get ready for school." Izuku was still shaking the bed, when there was slight groan coming from the bed.**

"SCHOOL?!"

" **I don't wanna…" sleepily said.**

They melted at that _'SO CUTE!'_

 **Izuku chuckled.**

" **Come on." One last shake and the girl was up. She opened her eyes and sitting up, a small object was dropped in the process. She let out a cute yawn as she stretched.**

 ***Yawn***

"THIS CUTENESS SHOULD BE A CRIME!"

"SO CUTE!"

 **Izuku picked up the object and it was a plushie, this plushie was a green rabbit. They got it from the arcade as a prize, once they got it Eri called it Lil Deku.**

Their hearts jumped for joy, knowing the name of the Plushie

"My heart can't take this much cuteness!"

 **Izuku's heart melted at that as did the some of the girls he was with, saying it was very cute, even Krishima said that he can die a happy man seeing this.**

"And I can!" Krishima agreed with his other self, this was too much.

 **Izuku smiled remembering that day, it was one the times that Eri needed time to get out and explore the world, and having a childhood she never had. Placing the plushie back on the bed he turned around and went to bunk bed**

 **Getting to the top he saw a boy, at the age 5, black hair, beside him was a hat on the front was spike-like horns on them.**

"KOTA!?" the pussycats yelled in surprise

"No fair! How come Kota is there!"

 **He shook the boy too, "Kota wake up." The boy grunted but with a muffle 'ok' he sat up too and yawned, Izuku let him get down on his own.**

 ***Knock*Knock***

 **A knock on the door caught Izuku's attention. Already knowing who it was he took Eris's hand and went towards the door. Opening it, it was only Momo clad in only her pajama pants and a T-shirt.**

"MOMO!"

"She looks ho-GAH!" Mineta was interrupted when an ear jack stabbed him

" **Morning Izuku, I'm here to take Eri as usual."**

"As usual?"

"SHUT UP AND WATCH!"

 **He nodded and looked at Eri, who still slightly sleepy but awake nonetheless "You got your things?" she nodded and took Momo's hands and they went to the girls side.**

 **It was decided that Eri was to take a bath at the girls side of the dorms and be taken care by the girls, until she could take good care of her own. It took some time for Eri to adjust to this, since her only comfort was Izuku himself, but bit by bit she was able to open up to everybody and liked them not as same as she likes Izuku, but to be comfortable around them. Momo was the one that picks up Eri since out of all of them she was an early riser, so this was no problem at all.**

"OH, that explains it."

"Why are they there though?"

" **You're mumbling again." Kota said from behind him, this caught his attention and he chuckled.**

Everybody chuckled at that, it was a common thing for their friend to start mumbling, it was something that even they couldn't stop.

" **Go take a bath and I'll prepare both of your breakfast." He nodded and went towards the bathroom.**

 **Izuku got to the kitchen and prepared the breakfast. It was now almost a month since he was the temporary guardian of the two kids, Kota was sent to him, because Mandalay couldn't actually guard him 24/7, he was sent to U.A. since it was the only place for him to have that much protection and guidance. He was tasked with Izuku, because he was the only one Kota was comfortable with and Mandalay was alright with this. Eri, was sent to him, because someone need to take care of her, with no family she had nowhere to go, just like Kota she needed protection and U.A. can give that, he was given to Izuku because he was the only one she could trust and be comfortable with.**

"OH! that well that clears things up"

The others agreed, who knew Izuku would have this much responsibility.

 **Izuku sighed at this. It was a tiring month. Does he regret it? Not one bit.**

"Oh…that's sweet."

"He's like a caring father."

" **Good morning Papa." Came a voice behind him.**

All of the Girls dropped from their seats holding their hearts, _'OH MY GOD THAT WAS TOO CUTE!'_

' _Someone help me! My heart can't take this much cuteness!'_

' _I approve!'_

 **He looked behind him and saw Eri sitting at one of the tables, with the U.A. girls uniform. Momo just walked away and prepared for her day.**

 **Yes, Eri called him Papa. Nobody had the heart to correct her, they just accepted it. The first time his classmates heard her call him Papa, everybody almost tripped or faint, by the cute innocence behind those words.**

Everybody agreed at this, they fell of their chairs and that was living proof.

Eri herself was fascinated at this, her papa was her saviour?

Some of the staff looked at the screen.

"This isn't actually far off."

"Yes we can actually pulled this off if we want to."

"Do we want to?"

"Fuck yes." This was too cute and too precious to pass up.

" **Yea, morning Izuku." Said Kota sitting on a chair as well. Wearing the U.A. boys uniform.**

 **It was also decided that they will go to school, while they were here. At some point they were only home schooled, for Eri's sake. But a few weeks passed and they had an education here.**

"Hm…not a bad idea." The principal nodded.

" **Morning you two, breakfast would be ready in a few moments." They just nodded.**

 **The two was now eating and Sato came down and switched with Izuku to cook all of them breakfast, giving him time to take a bath and wear his uniform. He was now going down the elevator and going back to the kitchen wearing his uniform. The elevator dinged and stopped on a floor, the doors opened and it was Jiro.**

"Oh hey! It's Jiro!"

" **Oh! Good morning Jiro-san"**

" **Morning** _ **daddy**_ **."**

Everybody dropped from their seats, even Jiro blushed at that _'I called him daddy?!'_ To everyone except for the two kids, it sounded waaay too sexual.

"HOLY SHIT IZUKU IS A SAINT! JIRO CALLED HIM DAD-GAH!" Mineta was interrupted again by an earphone-jack.

 **She smirked when saying that word. It was a nickname to him now since he was taking care of two kids. Izuku just chuckled. The doors closed again and went down now at the main floor both teens stepped out.**

They got back up their chairs, now calm again.

' _Damn that innuendo caught me off guard.'_

' _I wouldn't mind calling him that.'_ Pixie-bob said, having her thought clouded with 'activities' Mandalay knew what she was thinking and hit her on the head.

 **Now in the kitchen, most of the seats was taken and their classmates was having breakfast.**

" **Morning guys."**

 **A series of good morning's filled the kitchen.**

 **A couple of minutes later they were now off to school.**

" **Ready Midoriya-kun?" a frog-like voice said beside him. Izuku looked to his left and saw Tsuyu. Nodding he activated his quirk with Kota on his back, and Eri on Tsuyu's, they went to a building right beside the main building it was only as two-story building.**

" **Good morning you two." Greeted Recovery Girl. This building was where they were studying, they made this building specifically for the students who have siblings and they needed to be transferred here.**

" **Morning/ Good morning." Tsuyu's sibling was also here so this gave her an excuse to visit her and Eri and Kota needed to get here. So the staff gave them permission to use their quirks as long as it was only used when they were getting Eri and Kota to their class, in order not to be late.**

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Oh man, this is nice one so far."

"I guess this is a family genre then."

 **They said their good byes and went to get their own days.**

 _ **The Kids Got sick…**_

"The Kids got sick?"

"I guess we're watching moments where Izuku is a dad to them."

"OMG! THAT'S SO CUTE!"

 **When Eri and Kota got sick. Izuku was with them for the whole time they were sick, never leaving their side except for taking a bath, getting something to eat, going to the bathroom, or getting whatever they need either it be food or medicine.**

"Wow, who knew Izuku can be a worry wart when it comes to this."

" **Man, Midoriya sure is one heck of a dad." Kaminari said as he saw Izuku taking a tray with two bowls of chicken soup to his room.**

" **Yeah! It's so cute! He's like a doting father." Tooru said from her seat.**

" **Agreed, Midoriya-san would be an excellent father when he grows up." Momo said while reading her book.**

Everybody agreed at that, this was very close to the reality they have and they agree at that.

"So if he's the dad. Then who's the mom?" Kaminari asked, unknown to him he just started a war.

" **Yeah! That's manly as hell!" Krishima said pumping his fist.**

" **Shut up shitty hair."**

 _ **Movie night…**_

 **We see Izuku, Eri and Kota on the couch the lights were off and the only light source was the television in front of them. Right now it was Friday meaning tomorrow was Saturday giving them an excuse to stay up late.**

 **Right now they were watching a Disney movie about a robot trying to clean the filthy world and meeting a white-advance robot and falling in love.**

"Ohhh, that's so romantic."

"Yeah I remember watching that movie!"

" **Papa." Eri said catching his attention as well as Kota.**

Their hearts melted again

' _This is too much!'_

" **Yes?"**

" **Have you ever fallen in love?"**

Everybody was silent after that, they blushed at that question. It was too innocent!

' _Damn.'_

 **This question caught him off guard, and he was reduced to a blushing-stuttering mess, Kota who was on his left was trying to keep himself from laughing.**

"HAHAHAHA, man he finds this too funny." The others agreed, good thing she didn't ask where baby's come from. That's a whole new level of awkwardness.

" **Yeah sure I did."**

" **Really?"**

" **Yes, Eri I did."**

 **There was silence, Kota calmed down but was still smiling. They were enjoying the movie again.**

" **What does falling in love feels like?" This caught his off guard again and almost got out of the couch. Kota was covering his mouth, finding his guardian in a funny moment he couldn't just helped himself.**

" **We-well, you know uhhh." Izuku tried to find the right words to say, he said it slowly and clearly as he could. "Well, falling in love is just like love itself Eri, you want the person the be with you, you care for him, you don't want that person to leave you and yeah, there are other feeling but that's it."**

' _Good explanation.'_ All of them agreed, while the Pros just smiled at this loving the family moment they are sharing right now.

 **Eri stared at her 'father' then hugged Izuku tightly, he raised an eyebrow at this.**

" **Then I love you Papa."**

Everybody, even Mei just dropped down from this. This was too much, too innocent! Too cute! Too heartwarming!

' _DAMN I CAN DIE A HAPPY MAN!'_

' _I approve!'_ Midnight thought while holding her heart, trying to calm it down.

 **This of course melted his heart and didn't have the heart to correct her or explain it further.**

" **I love you too Eri." He looked at Kota then pulled him closer. "You too Kota!" the kid just grumbled but had a smile on his face, they continued to watch the movie.**

"Ohhhh, that so cute."

"He's a great dad." Everyone agreed.

 **Unbeknownst to them, Momo, Ochaco, Tsuyu, Tooru, Mina and Jiro was in the corner all of them have a smile on their face and a hand to their heart, watching and hearing the heart-warming scene. They came down to surprise them, but after that they didn't bother and went back up. With one thought in mind**

' _ **He's a great dad.'**_

 _ **Growing up…**_

 **It was Saturday night, Class 1-A decided to have a Movie Marathon, Izuku excuse himself and said that he needed to help Eri and Kota get settled to bed. They agreed and got ready for their movie marathon.**

 **Izuku got to his room and opened it, but to his surprise Kota and Eri were already on their bed. The sudden noise of the door might have woken them up.**

" **Hello Papa."**

" **Hey Izuku."**

 **He walked towards them. "You guys already got yourselves to bed?"**

" **Yeah, Kota helped me with brushing my teeth and I already took my bath."**

" **By yourself?" Izuku asked, there should be atleast someone watching her, who knows maybe she could have slipped.**

" **Yeah of course Izuku, we can take care of ourselves now."**

" **Yeah!" Eri agreed hugging the her plushie tighter.**

" **Oh…well good night then." He walked towards the door and slowly closed it, hearing a 'Good night' from the both of them. He walked back to the common room to join his friends.**

" **Oh? that was quick." Sero said finally noticing Izuku.**

" **Yeah, hahaha. They were already on the bed when I walked in."**

" **Oh, Eri took her bath?" Momo said surprised.**

" **Alone?" Jiro added surprised also.**

" **Yeah." Izuku chuckled at that.**

" **Oh man, sound to me they're growing up. Maybe they won't need Papa Izuku anymore." Kaminari said without thinking,**

Everybody had their eyes widen at that and glared at Kaminari the one on the screen and the one in front of them. Kaminari tried to explain but to no avail just accepted his faith, even him knows that it wasn't a good idea to say that.

 **everybody looked at him with a glare, even Bakugou was giving him a death glare that screams pain and suffering. Some looked at Izuku at worry. And they were right.**

 **Izuku just stared at nothing deep in thought. He was right, there will be a time where they won't need him anymore, they will grow up and will drift apart from him and settle with their friends, find love and get their own life. They will love him, but be more focused on their life than him. And he will be fine with that, he will smile and watch them grow as any parent should.**

"Ohh Izuku…"

Some pros knows what this feels, this was a job of a parent, it was always sad seeing their children drift apart from them but it can't be helped.

' _Don't worry Young Midoriya, you are a great father.'_

 **He didn't notice it but a lone tear was dropped on his eyes, and his classmates was alarmed at this. Kaminari seeing this panicked and tried to apologize.**

" **No, man I-I-I-mean that y'know umm. GAH!" someone grabbed his collar and dragged him outside, the one that was dragging him was Bakugou.**

"Serves him right."

"Rest in peace."

"I'M STILL ALIVE!"

" **Come here you jackass." A loud boom was heard followed by a pained cry.**

" **What he was trying to say." Jiro said putting a hand on his shoulder "You're a great dad." Everybody agreed at that, Izuku smiled at that and just nodded. But looked down when he felt something was tugging his shorts. "Hm?"**

 **Looking down he saw Eri and Kota with tired eyes.**

" **Huh? What's the matter you two?" he said kneeling down.**

" **We can't sleep.** **" They both said at the same time.**

They smiled at that, it was a long time before that happened, right now he was a father to them.

 **Izuku smiled at this and picked them up and headed towards his room.**

 **There will be a time where they do grow up. But right now they were still his kids to take care off.**

The screen turned off and everybody sighed.

"That was good."

"Yeah it was cute!"

"Yeah Izuku was great at that."

Everybody had their own conversations but they were silent when someone asked

"Hey, Hatsume? What does S.C. mean?" Mandalay gesturing at the remote, where there was a button labelled S.C. right now he was looking at Izuku, seeing if he was all right, because earlier he was whimpering. She knew the reason why now, he was crying. Probably feeling what his other self was feeling moments ago.

"Well…you see hahaha." She laughed nervously, that was a special button that needs to be more or less avoided.

"What?"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **Continue on with the suggestions and the reviews, I have another story called Death and Beyond visit that if you want.**

 **anyway**

 **byebye**


	7. Chapter 7-IZU X MID

**And here's Chapter 7!**

 **Now for the reason I have not been updating is the same reason I had in death and Beyond. I was finally enrolled the other day for college.**

 **Now, for what S.C. means, two people actually were right. Now remember this is a rated M, fanfic so of course there's going to be lemons, why I'm saying this because this chapter has lemons. So yeah Lemon warning.**

 **Now shout out to MadSkullboy for this suggestion. And also expect another chapter in a couple of hours, because this will be my attention for today. While I refocus on the schedule I'm going to write this stories,**

 **Feel free to leave a review or a suggestion**

 **and enjoy!**

* * *

"It's umm uhh." Hatsume was trying to form words to explain or to avoid explaining it altogether.

"Hatsume-san, we need to know everything that will happen to our student." The principal said, the conversation attracted everyone's attention and now was also curious on what the button stands for. "So, Hatsume-san what does that button do?"

She pondered at this then sighed, there was no way she was disobeying the principal so she mumbled the answer. But it was so quiet that nobody heard it.

"Come again?" Mandalay said getting closer.

"It's." She took a deep breath. "S.C. stands for Sexual Content." She blushed while saying this, everybody was quiet at this, well except for one.

"WHAT! SO THAT MEANS WE'RE GOING TO WATCH PORN!" Mineta screamed excitement clearly on his voice.

This of course angered some people, mostly girls.

"See? This is one of the reasons I don't want this to be shown!" Mei exclaimed pointing at Mineta.

"Tell me why do we still have him in our school." Aizawa asked the principal.

"Oh! I was actually thinking of expelling him. There has been reports of a certain midget spying and doing acts that seems inappropriate." The principal said, Mineta hearing this got scared.

"Wait no! You can't do that! I'm…innocennnnt…" he said sleepily. In closer inspection it is seen that Midnight used her Quirk to make Mineta fell asleep.

"Good job Midnight, Cementoss can you please take him to infirmary?" Cementoss agreed, grabbing Mineta and heading to the Infirmary.

"Now, we that out of the way. Can we watch the S.C.?"

"Sure, I'll put it in random again, but this time with the S.C." Mei said fiddling with the remote.

"Ok! Let's watch the next one!"

The screen flickered to life and the next one was rolling.

" **Alright class, that's enough for today. You are dismissed." Said a man behind a desk, his back was turned, showing that he was wearing a green sweater.**

"Oh! I wonder what this is about?"

"Well it seems to be, a school life."

"Who's the teacher?"

" **Sensei!" a hand was raised. In closer inspection it's shown that it was Yaoyorozu Momo.**

"Momo!" Class 1-A exclaimed happy to see their classmate. Momo blushed at that and just continued to watch

" **Yes Yaoyorozu?" asked the man**

" **Will the training camp still resume?" asked Momo, yes due to recent events such as Bakugou almost being kidnapped by the League of Villains when they went to the mall, there has been some rumours that the camp was cancelled.**

"Huh, it seems this takes place, **before** the training camp." The staff said observing the scene.

"Wait, Bakugou was the one who interacted with Shigaraki?"

"Wait, then where's Izuku?"

" **Don't worry, the camp will still continue, although I heard that it will only be a change in location. It will be decided at the meeting later. I will inform all of you tomorrow for the final decision." Said the man taking a bunch of papers, then looking up. "Anything else?"**

"Hmmmm, he keeps his composure quite good."

"He seems to be a good teacher."

" **No sir, Thank you Midoriya-Sensei." She sat down.**

"MIDORIYA-SENSEI!" Everybody said surprised

IZUKU'S A TEACHER!?

' _Oh…all the fantasy's I can come up with.'_ Pixie-Bob thought with dreamy eyes

' _Oh man, Sensei…I need extra credit~'_ Midnight thought with dreamy eyes, her hand dangerously close to her crotch.

 **The man's face was finally revealed, revealing the one and only Izuku Midoriya. Now 32 years old, he has a 5 o'clock shadow, his hair now cut short.**

' _OH MY GOD HE'S HOT!'_ The girls said on their thoughts. Even some of the guys from Class 1-A was…questioning their sexuality.

" **Good now all of you, go home."**

" **Yes Sir!"**

 **An hour later.**

" **Man I'm tired." Izuku was now in the teacher's lounge, the meeting took an hour discussing where to go, what to do and everything.**

The teachers nodded, knowing full well how it feels in those type of situations.

" **You said it buddy." Looking at his front he saw Present Mic, a fellow teacher/friend. "That took forever!"**

"YEAHHH!" Present Mic said.

" **Indeed, getting home I'm heading to bed." Aizawa said two seats apart from Present Mic.**

" **Don't you already do that even while class is in session?" Izuku said smiling at Aizawa's behaviour,**

"Oh! he got you there!" Present Mic said pointing at Aizawa.

The students chuckled at that.

 **the man just grunted taking his bag, he went home.**

" **HEY! Wait for me!" Present Mic looked at Izuku, "How about you not heading home yet?"**

" **Nah, I need to finish some papers for my class, you guy head on" he said gesturing at the papers beside him, it was not a lot, he pretty much do that at home if he wants.**

The teachers looked at him with pity, They were heroes, but paperwork was always a pain.

" **Ok, see ya tomorrow!" he said then leaving catching up to Aizawa.**

 **Izuku sighed and began to do the papers, he looked up when the doors slid open, the person was Midnight.**

' _Could it be?'_ Midnight thought looking at the scene in front of her.

" **Oh, you're still here." Midnight said surprised, but she smiled and walked to her chair, which was beside Izuku.**

" **Of course I'm still here." He then looked up from his paperwork and looked at Midnight. "Can't actually leave without my wife."**

"WIFE!?" Everybody said, Pixie looked annoyed and jealous, while Midnight looked at it at anticipation.

" **Oh you're so sweet." She kissed him and he kissed back, kissing was the plan. Well now she decided to add some tongue action**

"Oh man…this is hot." Kaminari said, feeling something stirring in his pants, the girls didn't do anything, too focused on what was going on, and feeling something on their crotches as well.

 **they were fighting for dominance, but Izuku learned a thing or two, he put his hand on her thigh and squeezed.**

' _Oh my god, this is so hot…'_ Midnight said her hand was on her crotch, her legs were rubbing each other.

 **This of course made her moan, enough time for Izuku to gain the upper hand. They were at it for a couple more seconds. When suddenly the door opened.**

"OH MAN COCKBLUCKED!"

"SERIOULSY! IT WAS GETTING GOOD!"

" **Can't believe you forgot your bag." Aizawa grumbled, at Present Mic, who was heading back to his desk.**

"Oh, fuck you!"

" **I said I was sorry."**

"FUCK YOU AS WELL!"

" **Shut up and get your bag already." Aizawa looke at Izuku and Midnight. "Hm? You two aren't going home yet?"**

" **Nah, I need to finish this paperwork so I can relax at home." Izuku said focused on his work. Midnight smiled.**

" **Yeah, he's almost finished so I can wait." Midnight replied looking at Aizawa, who just shrugged and waited for his friend.**

 **Unbeknownst to them something was happening between Midnight and Izuku. Izuku's member is out and being stroked by Midnight,**

' _Oh man he's huge!'_

Everybody was surprised at this, their cute cinnamon roll, was packing something that huge!

Mandalay just stared _'Oh man that's huge! Would that eve fi-.'_ She slapped herself for thinking this, she was older than him! This wasn't right!

' _But you want him~'_ A voice in her head said. Stopping her thoughts and just focused on the what was in front of her.

Kota and Eri was wearing blindfolds and headphones, to block what this was.

 **amazingly Izuku is giving a good poker face, Midnight seeing this decided to tighten her grip and stoke a bit faster.**

 **Izuku just twitched his eyebrows, but kept his poker face.**

"Oh wow, he has a good poker face." Present Mic said, the other guys agreed to this, if they were there, they wouldn't last for a second.

" **Ok let's go!" Present Mic yelled and they left, leaving the two of them alone again.**

" **Wow, didn't thin-." Midnight was interrupted when Izuku suddenly grabbed her by the back of her head, gripping some hair, he pushed her down to his crotch, taking half of his length to her mouth.**

"Oh wow!" Midnight said surprised by the rough action.

' _Wow, I don't mind being rough with me.'_ Surprisingly Pixie-Bob was not the one that thought this, it was Mandalay, she realized what her thought was and slapped herself once again.

 **Surprised by the action she was not able to relax her throat or be prepared. Next thing she knew Izuku was face fucking her.**

" **You really were kinky you know that?" said in a husky voice, making Midnight actually turned on by this.**

 ***Gaugh*gaugh*gaugh***

"Oh man, this is something else."

 **Unable to form words by the fucking he's giving her she just relaxed her throat. Izuku's balls tensed**

" **Gah!" he cummed on her throat, she was swallowing as it was coming out. His grip slackened, allowing her to free herself.**

" **Hmmm, I didn't know you would go rough with me." Midnight smiled head still on his crotch. "You have a nice poker face." She chuckled and proceeded to clean him with her mouth.**

" **The moment we had our honeymoon, I knew I had to put a poker face with your antics." They both chuckled at that.**

"Wow, he adapted. Good job." Aizawa said trying to get his mind what he just saw.

" **Come on let's head home." He said picking up the rest of his papers and put it in his bag.**

" **ohhh, don't you want to continue?" she asked with a seductive smile, making him hard again, but he has other plans.**

" **I want to continue, but at home. Don't want to explain why someone was screaming nonstop." He said, and Midnight blushed at that,**

"Oh man, I want to watch that."

 **picking her bag they proceeded to walk out.**

 ***SLAP***

 **Midnight yelped, feeling a pain on her behind, she looked at her husband who just smiled innocently. She smirked.**

"Oh man bold move, Izuku." Midnight smirked.

" **Careful tiger, don't want to shove you in an alleyway and rape you there." She said with alluring voice.**

 **Izuku gulped, hoping he can contain himself until they went home.**

Everybody was silent after that. They really had nothing to say after that. They were just stunned.

Well until Sato said something

"Hey, what's that smell?" Everyone sniffed and they all smelled something. They pinpointed the source and found that it was coming from Izuku, most accurately at his crotch.

Remembering Hatsume's words at the very beginning.

" _The person strapped in this baby will be unconscious, but will feel what the 'him' in the other universe feel."_

"So, since he had 'that' with Midnight."

"He."

"Came"

"Too."

They were silent at this.

"So who's going to change him?" Midnight and Pixie-Bob raised their hands

"I WANT TO!"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **For newcomers out there I have another story called Death and Beyond check that out if you want.**

 **Leave a review or a suggestion, and that's all**

 **byebye**


	8. Chapter 8-A fighter

**AND HERE'S CHAPTER 8!**

 **Now warning! I suck at describing fights! so there.**

 **Now shout out to 3 QUESTION MARKS! this was his/her suggestion I hope you guys like it**

 **Anyway I'm tired now, and I'm going to catch some sleep.**

 **so enjoy!**

* * *

After the whole….event…it was decided that none of the girls will change him, seeing the reaction of Midnight and Pixie-Bob earlier they weren't really sure about them just yet, of course they complained. But reluctantly sat back down.

Toshinori and Aizawa was the one that changed him, changing his boxers to diapers, just in case for later use. Once his boxers was out some of the girls wanted to take a peek, but was blocked by a wall courtesy of Cementoss.

After that everything went back slightly normal.

"Now how about we head to the next one." The principal said everybody nodded and Mei turned the TV on again.

" **MOM! DAD! LOOK!" A green blur was seen and it tackled an older man back to the couch.**

"Is this another cute one?"

"Shut up and watch."

 ***oof***

 **The older man said, "Hey kiddo, what's up?"**

" **Look Dad! I grew a tail!" the kid gestured on his back, and it was true on the kid's back was a brown tail, resembling of a monkey. In closer inspection the kid was none other than Izuku Midoriya.**

"Oh~so cute!"

"He was cute then."

"Well, he's hot now!"

" **Oh! would you look at that!" exclaimed the older man.**

" **Honey? What's the matter?" a feminine voice said.**

" **Honey! Look! Izuku manifested his Quirk!" gesturing at his son.**

" **Yeah mommy! Look!" excitedly said Izuku who was jumping up and down in excitement.**

"Oh..so cute!"

"I just wanna squish him!"

"I wanna spoil him!"

" **Oh my, look like you got your father's quirk."**

"His father's?"

" **Yeah sure looks like it." It was now seen that the older man had a tail that resembles a cat.**

"Woah! Wonder what's his quirk?"

"Hey look! It's like your Ojiro!"

"Yeah."

 **Name: Hisashi Midoriya**

 **Quirk: Tail change**

 **Info: He can change his tail to any animal that has a tail. Once he changed it he will have the abilities of the said animal.**

"Oh wow, that's awesome!"

"Yeah imagine if he transformed his tail into a rhino!"

"Wonder if he's a hero?"

" **Shame, I thought he will have mine." Said the older woman with a hand on her cheek and the other on her son's head.**

 **Name: Inko Midoriya**

 **Quirk: Ki manipulation**

 **Info: She can manipulate the Ki around her, making it have shape or any kind she can think of as long as she concentrates.**

"Coooool!"

" **Oh, don't be sad honey." The older man said turning his tail into a monkey as well to copy his son. Kissing his wife and taking her hand "At least finally Izuku has a quirk right?"**

 **The older woman smiled and looked at her son. "Yeah, we'll visit the doctors tomorrow ok?"**

" **Ok!" exclaimed the child thrusting his hands upwards, then a blinding light consumed the room, making all of them turn away. When the light cleared, nothing changed.**

"Woah, where did that come from?"

"Yeah that kinda hurt my eyes."

" **Mommy, I'm tired." Claimed Izuku, now actually feeling sleepy falling down, he was caught by both of his parents.**

" **Izuku! Are you ok?"**

" **Son?"**

 _ **This was only the beginning, I didn't know back then. But I was destined for greatness. With my the power I had I could do many things.**_

Izuku's voice came out of nowhere surprising them.

 _ **Years passed by like a blur.**_

"Is he narrating this?"

"He must be. That will explain his voice coming out of nowhere."

The others agreed and continued to watch.

 _ **Turns out I didn't just have my father's quirk. I also had my mother's. The both of them combined and created what I have today.**_

 _ **With my mother's Quirk being Ki manipulation, I was able to get that, but the difference was that I didn't use the energy surrounding me, I use my own energy.**_

 _ **But of course the host was not my body itself, there was also my tail, turns out I couldn't change it like my father does. It's connected to me like my power.**_

 _ **Cutting it off, will reduce my power to 50%, it will regenerate but it was slow.**_

 _ **Many things has happened the past few years.**_

 _ **I saved Kaachan from a slime villain**_

 **An image of Izuku pulling Bakugou off a slime villain, then sending a large Ki wave.**

"Oh wow!"

"Saved your ass there."

"Shut up shitty hair."

 _ **After that All-Might came to me and said that I will become a fantastic hero.**_

 **An image of Izuku bowing in front of a skinny All-Might.**

 _ **Inheriting his power.**_

 **An image of Izuku in a beach with All-Might beside him.**

"Inheriting?"

"Well this is another Universe."

"Yeah, who knows what happened there."

Bakugou was the only one that got a reaction, but relaxed when he heard the rest.

Toshinori as well, took and sighed of relief at this.

 _ **Getting to U.A.**_

 **Izuku sending a fuchsia-colored beam at a giant robot.**

"Oh wow that looks awesome!"

"Heck yeah!"

 _ **A lot has happened, it was thrilling to say the least.**_

 **Images of every event was being portrayed one by one showing the adventures of Izuku in his life.**

 _ **Graduating U.A.**_

 **Everybody was wearing their own Graduation Toga's smiling proudly. Some were in tears and some were nervous.**

"Oh my god look at us!"

"Yeah, that's me right there!"

"I look good."

The teachers were just smiling to themselves, seeing their students grow up like this, and graduate was satisfying.

 _ **Becoming a pro**_

 **Everybody was now in their costumes going to their own agencies, patrolling and enjoying their lives.**

Everyone cheered at that, they were pros!

 _ **But nothing could prepare me for this moment, this rush, this nervousness, this was it.**_

" **Are we sure about this." Asked Toshinori, the retired hero looking at the folder in front of him.**

"About what?"

"Shut up and watch!"

" **Yes, he's at it again." Naomasa Tsukauchi said looking at the picture in his hand. "After his escape, he's finally at it again."**

"No…" Toshinori said looking at the picture _'This is not good.'_

 **Toshinori nodded, All for One was loose and now on the attack again. He looked in front of him. "I must be asking a lot here, but I need your help. You're the only one now that can defeat him."**

 **It was seen that it was Izuku Midoriya, now No.5 hero in Japan. Izuku has an undercut and the top of his hair seems to be shorter and straighter, but still has some of the curls in them.**

"OH GOD HE'S HOT!"

"NO.5. DAMN!"

" **Of course, All for One ends here."**

" **Good."**

 _ **After that the next day came, this was it. Inspector Tsukauchi invited the top 10 heroes to fight in this battle. But more importantly what was ahead of us.**_

" **Ok, listen up." Inspector said catching all of their attentions. "All for One has gained a weapon that can wipe out half of the population.**

"WHAT!?"

"FUCK!"

"WELL SHIT!"

"DAMN!"

"SPRINKLES!" Everybody looked at Ochaco, she was the one that yelled spinkles

"Sprinkles? Really?"

"It was the first thing that came to mind!"

 **Luckily he can't do that yet."**

They sighed in relief, that kind of weapon should not exist.

 **They raised their eyebrows. "This weapon needs to be charged and the thing that can charge it is within this case." He gestured at the case.**

 **Izuku looked serious about this, and remained calm. Izuku was now wearing a Black and golden armor, with a strap around his neck, Red wrist bands over it was some dark arm bands, black gi pants and boots.**

"Damn he look like a badass!"

"He looks hot!"

" **The plan is, to get this case out of his reach to a place that can destroy this. That's plan A. Plan be is to destroy the weapon itself. And Plan C….Kill All for One." Everyone tensed at the last one, no hero should ever kill. But if it was no other choice, then so be it.**

The pros agreed to this, if the situation calls it, they will kill. But it was best to avoid this.

 _ **That was the plan, we made other plans for everything so we can be prepared. But, nothing could prepare at us on what we had to fight.**_

" **Shame really." Said a rough voice.**

"Wait what's happening?" everybody shushed Kaminari.

" **All of you looked promising, but yet all of you disappoint." The person's back was shown, showing a lot of scars and at the center of it all was dagger like object embedded to his back.**

"Ew."

' _Is that the weapon?'_

 **The person extended his arms. "Hm, you didn't expect the weapon to be embedded in me now didn't you?" he looked at his hand and it moved, changing to green then chains, then reverting back. "I got the Quirk from a person named Awase. Pretty neat, but he was weak." Around him were unconscious bodies.**

 **He outstretched his arms to the sides "This is my power, I'm-."**

" **AAALL FOOORR OOONNEEE!" Screamed a voice, a green like energy was tearing the ground and heading towards All for one. It was revealed to be Izuku, with an angry expression on his face with his fist reared back. "AAAAHHH!" He punched All for One in the face, creating a sonic boom and making him head towards some buildings.**

"BOOM BITCH!"

"YEAH TAKE THAT!"

 ***pant*pant*pant***

 **Izuku's armor was damaged. Half of it was destroyed showing his muscles. Every piece of armor he has cracks on them, his pants were teared in some places, but he didn't care.**

"Damn."

" **He's strong, the moment we were here he was already in the offensive." He said, looking around at his comrades "Dammit." He was already fighting him before, but he sent him far back making his trip longer than it should.**

 **His instinct screamed at him He raised his fist to a cross, blocking the attack, but it sent him back.**

" **Oh, isn't it Izuku." All for One chuckled. "Ready for round two?" Izuku was already upon him, sending a flurry of kicks and punches at him, it was all blocked or countered by All for One.**

"Go get him Izuku!"

"Yeah beat the shit out of him!"

" **Hm…you have gotten stronger." He caught Izuku's fist "But not enough" Izuku didn't let this stop him, he gathered a blue-ish sphere on his other hand and sent it to All for One.**

" **ONE HAND KAMEHAMEHA!"**

"OH THAT'S EPIC!"

"DAMN THAT LOOKED SICK!"

 **All for One was sent back, releasing his grip, but that didn't stop Izuku, he was already behind him. Sending an elbow to his spine, then kicking him in the sides sending All for One launching. He wasn't done yet. With a burst of speed he was behind him again, grabbing his collar and slamming him in the ground, charging another ki blast, he was interrupted by a great force slamming in his stomach, knocking the air out of him, he spat blood and All for One just kicked him to the side.**

' _ **I can't give up.'**_ **He tried to get up, but he only coughed out blood.**

"Come on Izuku, don't give up."

All-might was just looking at the screen, his eyes glued to it.

' _Young Midoriya, stay safe, Don't give up and keep fighting.'_

 ***clap*clap*clap***

" **Bravo young hero, bravo. That was a great fight." All for one clapped, he had scratches here and there. "But your time is up."**

"What's he talking about?"

"Yeah, Izuku was smashing earlier!"

"Yeah!"

" **The hell you're talking about?"**

 **He only smiled.**

 ***Thud***

 **Hearing a thud he looked behind him, only to see Naomasa Tsukauchi, being held by his collar, his forehead was bleeding and his arm was clearly broken, but what surprised Izuku was the person who was holding him. It was All for One himself.**

"What?!"

"WAIT! Then who was…?"

" **Wha…How..Who?"**

" **Oh, don't worry young Izuku. You were fighting the real me, the one you're seeing now only has 3% of my full power." All for one explained. The one holding Naomasa tossed the case to the real one, dropping the inspector, the clone turned into liquid then returning back to All for One.**

" **Ahhhh, to feel whole again." He opened the case, to reveal a sphere like object inside it glowing. "Ah, to complete what I was supposed to do." Taking the sphere then the dagger. With this I can erase half of the world. Then ruling the other." He put the sphere in the dagger, a robotic voice was heard.**

 **Charging Status: 5%**

"Oh no!"

 **This brought Izuku back, and he tried to stand up again.**

"Come on don't give up!"

 **15%**

 **He was now on his knees, gritting his teeth he pushed himself.**

"Stand up and fight!"

 **36%**

" **You still try to fight?" All for One chuckled "You really are a fascinating being Izuku Midoriya."**

"Come on you can do it!"

 **54%**

" **Aaaaaah!" Izuku was on his feet standing.**

 **75%**

 **Charging whatever energy he had left, he charged at All for One**

 **85%**

" **Aaaaaah!" charging his fist with ki, he strike All for One.**

 **90%**

" **Good one, but not enough." He flicked his wrist and Izuku was sent back. Izuku stopped himself, still standing and ready for another fist but-**

 **100%**

"No.."

"Way…"

" **Good bye." All for One slashed the dagger upwards and it sent a wave of white light everywhere**

" **NO!" everything was white.**

 **The people around the world saw the white light.**

" **Mommy? What is that?"**

" **Hold my hand sweetie, Mommy has you."**

 **The people at the Hero headquarters saw the white light, already knowing what was happening they looked at each other.**

" **Gentlemen, it has been an honour standing by your side."**

Some were fighting back teachers, while some couldn't believe what was happening.

Did the villains won?

 **The Midoriya's were watching by the window.**

" **Honey what's wrong?" Hisashi asked.**

" **Look out the window." She said pointing at the window. He looked out and saw a white light approaching them. They held hands.**

" **Heck of run we had." Hisashi said holding his wife's hand tightly.**

" **Yes, it was a good one. One that I can be glad that I was in." Inko smiled holding her husband.**

 **They were enveloped by the white light.**

Some tears were dropped by this interaction but nobody said anything to stunned at what they were witnessing.

 **Izuku was standing there, after the white light, nothing happened.**

" **What?" he asked looking around.**

"Wait, but nothing happened!"

Everybody just waited.

" **Oh, the people that will be gone, will be the people that are weak. Only the strong will survive." All for one explained, tossing the dagger aside.**

" **WHAT!?" Izuku asked enraged. He heard a faint voice.**

" **I..zu..ku.." looking to his left he saw Uravity, also known as Uraraka Ochaco.**

"Ochaco!"

"Oh thank god, she's all right!"

" **Ochaco!" forgetting the pain in his body, he went towards her. Reaching her he grabbed her. "Izuku, I…I.." she never finished as her body then cracked and then turned to dust.**

"Wait what?"

Nobody believed what they just saw, Ochaco just…turned into dust…..

"No, this can't be happening right? RIGHT?!" The last one was more in desperation than anything else, everybody just watched too stunned to what was happening in front of them.

" **Wha?" He tried to grab the dust but he didn't succeed. "No,no,no."**

" **zuku.." looking to his right he saw Bakugou**

" **KAACHAN!" holding his hand he went to his friend. "No you're going to be fine, you hear me? You're going to be fine."**

' _Please be fine, don't turn into dust.'_ They prayed in their heads, some were in tears at this. Some were still fighting trying not cry at the scene even though it was painful.

 _ **Back then, I was scared I just saw one of my friends disappear right in front of me. I thought that was it, but…**_

" **I…don't feel…" he was reduced to dust.**

 **Izuku just stared desperately trying to salvage everything "nononononono" looking around him all he saw was his friends and comrades vanishing into dust.**

' _Oh, Izuku….I'm..'_ Everybody didn't know what to say, this was too much, to sad and to painful.

" **No…no wait I…" trying to form words was not an option anymore he just felt alone.**

 _ **Right there I felt loneliness, Sadness, Depression. Scared…**_

 **He clenched his fist**

 _ **Anger…**_

" **Well looks like it is done. Although some people that are strong enough can slow down the process, oh well I'll kill them instead." He began to walk away but**

 **A loud cracking of thunder stopped him**

" **You bastard…"**

"Oh he's pissed."

 **Thunder again.**

 **Lightning was forming as the dark clouds starts circling, each thunder Izuku's hair stood straight up then coming back down.**

 **Izuku was grunting with the ground beneath him started rising up. All for One just stared.**

"Woah, something's happening!" Sato said.

"Correct!"

"What's happening?!"

' _ **His power is rising up? How?'**_

" **You, bastard." Lightning**

" **YOU'L PAY FOR THAAT!"**

 **A huge gust of wind was erupted, so powerful that it was sending All for One skidding back.** _ **'WHAT IS THIS!'**_

 **The gust of wind stopped, All for One looked at the source again, but found nothing.** _ **'What the where did he-**_ **GAH! He was interrupted when a pain in his side. But that wasn't all his collar was grabbed and he was repeatedly slammed to the ground.**

"YEAH!"

"TAKE THAT BITCH!"

Everybody cheered at the beatdown that was happening, All for One was getting beat up and they were enjoying it.

" **GAH!"**

 **He was then tossed, gaining his composure he looked at his attacker only to see Izuku, but something was different, his hair was now straight up and gold and his eyes were now glowing, he was surrounded by a golden aura.**

"Woah.."

"What the?"

"I don't what's happening but that's awesome!" Kota exclaimed seeing Izuku being a badass. Surrounded by a golden light was a plus on that.

" **What is this?"**

" **This." Izuku gestured to himself. "Is your end."**

"Oh, he's pissed."

" **Tsk, don't get cocky boy." All for One charged, but only widen his eyes when Izuku was already in front of him, he tried to use his Quirks, but Izuku was too fast and sent a punch to his stomach, spitting out blood he was sent to the air.**

"Ohh! That got him!"

"He's fast."

"Strong too." The pros observed , this Izuku seems to be a good fighter, and the boost that was made, made it even more sharper.

' _ **Impossible!'**_

 **All for One growled.**

" **I will not be beaten by the likes of you!" he sent all of his Quirks to his right hand, intending to finish this in one attack. Izuku seeing this readied his attack as well.**

 **Putting his hands to his front he felt the familiar energy gathering around it, bringing it to his side. A blue sphere was on his hands.**

"Why do I feel like shit's about to go down?"

" **KA-ME!"**

 **Rocks was beginning to rise up as he was gathering his attack.**

" _ **Hey let's go to a Barbeque after this!"**_ **The voice of Krishima was heard, with the rest of his class agreeing.**

Said boy was surprised to find his voice in Izuku's memory.

" **This foolish." All for One said any second his attack will be done.**

" _ **Oh my god this will look good on you!" the voice of Ochaco said when they went shopping.**_

The Ochaco earlier still in their minds was still there.

" **HA…"**

" _ **You better be alive after this Izuku, or I'll kill you myself!" Kaachan**_

" **Me!"**

" _ **You'll be a great hero someday son.." his father**_

" _ **Yep, All around people will know your name!" his mother.**_

" _ **I'm proud that you're my successor" All-Might**_

" **DIE!" All for One launched his attach.**

" **HAAAA!" Izuku sending his attack, a huge blue beam. The two attacks clashed.**

 **All for One growled " . .BEATEN!" His attack grew larger almost overpowering Izuku's**

" _ **Hey, get back to me you hear?" the voice of Mei said, their talk earlier still in his mind.**_

" _ **Yeah of course."**_

"Wait was that Mei?"

 **Izuku looked up, with a very determined gaze. Taking a deep breath and giving it his all!**

" **HAAAAAAA!" His attack grew 10x larger, overpowering All for One's!**

" **No, no!" The beam covered him his body slowly being destroyed "Damn you…DAAAMMNNN YOUUU!" His body now gone along with the blue beam.**

"YEEEAAAAHH!" Everybody cheered at that, the villain was defeated and now gone.

 **Izuku was now panting his hair now back to its usual green.**

" **I…I did it."**

 **He did it, yet he's sad.**

' _ **I did it , yet everyone's still gone.'**_ **This sadden him, the threat was gone, but also his friend and millions of people as well.**

"Oh, forgot about that."

"Yeah, everybody's gone huh?"

The pros was sadden at this, the job of a hero was to save people, but by each growing second half of the population was slowly decreasing.

 ***I….u….C….er…e?* His earpiece was buzzing.**

"How in the hell, did that survive?"

" **Wow, this thing still works?" He reached for his earpiece, "Yes hello?"**

"I wonder who could it be?"

"How about we continue watching."

 ***Iz…..u…..c..n….u….h..r..me?***

" **Hello? You're breaking up! Who is this!?" Someone was still alive. He has to know who it was.**

 ***It's…..e….H..tsume!***

" **Mei! Yes I can hear you! What do you need!?" Mei was alive maybe they can still do something about this.**

 ***G…t….ov…r..here!...qu..ckly!***

 **He didn't need anything else the message was clear. With everything he had he launched himself towards Mei.**

 **He barged in "MEI! WHERE ARE YOU!?"**

" **I'm right here." Came a voice behind a desk.**

"Well she's alive, so that's good news right?"

"Yeah, maybe she can make something. She can right?"

" **Mei, I'm glad you're all right." He walked towards her.**

" **Well I wouldn't actually call myself all right." She chuckled**

"What why?"

 **Izuku was now confused. "What are you…talking…about." Reaching her, he now knows. Her right hand was gone and her arm was slowly crumbling away, her entire right side was cracked, even her face. "Mei…no."**

"Oh crap."

" **Hmph, sorry. I guess I'm going." She said with a sad smile, Izuku walked towards her and held her like she was going to crumble any second now, which she was.**

This was too much for them, some tears came back while others joined in.

This was too sad, too painful. They were just silent and continued to watch.

" **There's no time for this." Breaking the hug and turning around walking to certain area of her lab.**

" **But Mei, you're-."**

" **Fine, just listen." She said and he followed. Looking at what where she was going, he saw a huge machine.**

" **What's this?" he gestured at the machine. Mei walked towards it.**

" **This…is a time machine."**

"A time machine?"

"Oh! I get it!"

"Yeah, they can still fix this!"

" **What?"**

" **A time machine. I made it a couple of weeks ago, this was nothing more than garbage really. But when I heard of your big fight I had to build for emergency reasons." She said then looked at Izuku, more cracks began to form on her face. But this didn't bother her. "Well looks I was right."**

They flinched as more cracks came, Mei herself couldn't actually be happy knowing that she made one of those, the atmosphere was too much for her to be happy.

" **Mei…I"**

 **She walked again and took out a syringe. "Arm please." He gave her his arm, she used the syringe the pink liquid went to his system. Not as second later his energy was back. "There we go."**

" **Mei what was…"**

" **No time listen Izuku." She held what was left of his armor. "I haven't tested it yet, so I don't know if it will work, hopefully it will. Fix this, save everyone." She hugged him tightly. Izuku hugged her back, right now there was tears on his face. He doesn't want her to go, if this doesn't work then he won't see her again.**

Everybody was in tears now, this was so sad, everything was a roller coaster of emotions they didn't know what they should feel.

" **Hey, can you promise me something?"**

" **Anything" He held her tight, afraid to let go.**

" **When, you fixed it. Marry me ok?" He just nodded. He held her chin and kissed her. It was the most passionate kiss, it was full of love.**

"Even though it's a sad atmosphere right now, it's still romantic and sad at the same time." Mina said watching the whole scene. The others agreed to this.

 **She started crumbling, she broke the kiss, and noticed her right arm was almost gone.**

"Oh my god no!"

"No! is there a happy ending please!"

"Yeah! I don't care if it's a spoiler, I want to know if there's a good ending!"

 **More cracks began to form. Izuku saw this and still held her chin, looked her in the eye and said.**

" **I love you."**

 **Her left arm was gone, and she started slowly fading away, but before she was gone she smiled and said**

" **I love you too."**

 **And faded away in dust.**

That did it, everyone was crying, even bakugo was covering his eyes with his hand.

 **Izuku just stared silently crying, until he wiped his tears away and looked at the machine. Setting the date in the dials. He stepped in. The glass was lowered.**

 **Then everything went white.**

 **He opened his eyes only to hear a shout.**

" **Hey Izuku! Pay attention dumbass!" Izuku looked around and saw that he was in a room full of people,** _ **familiar people**_ **he looked to his side only to see Katsuki.**

"Hey that's Bakugou!"

"Does that mean that it worked?"

" **God dammit Izuku, focus on the task at hand this is All for One we're fighting!"**

"IT WORKED!" Everyone was cheering, Mei was jumping up and down that her baby's worked and everybody was alive!

' _ **All for One?'**_ **He was now aware where he was, most importantly** _ **when**_ **.**

 **He was back at the headquarters, where they were having a meeting on how to fight All for One.**

 **He stood up.**

" **Yes? Is something the matter?" The inspector asked, curious to why he stood up all of a sudden.**

" **Change of plans." Izuku simply said. Surprising everyone.**

" **What? Why?"**

" **Trust me, I have a plan." Izuku just said and everybody was about to retort but seeing his serious expression they stopped.**

" **Ok let's hear it."**

"Oh fuck yeah!"

"Yeah, there's going to be a few changes here!"

 **On a run-down factory**

" **Hm…I shall take your Quirk young man." Said a gruff voice.**

" **Like hell you will!" Awase said, turning around and running.**

" **It's useless to run." The man was already in front of him hand outstretched. Awase was now scared.**

 ***Knock*Knock***

" **Hm?" The man said now stepping into the light, it was All for One. "Who could that be?"**

" **Hello? Pizza Delivery!"**

"Pizza?"

" **Pizza? I didn't-."**

 ***BOOOOOOMMM!***

 **A large boom came and destroyed the whole entire wall.**

" **Who in the-." He didn't get to finish his sentence as a golden blur was already upon him, punching his gut and sending him to the air.**

 **He wasn't able to react when suddenly a powerful explosion came and blasted his back, reaching the ground he was pushed back when a stream of fire crashed into him.**

 **Regaining his composure, he saw his attackers, the explosion was none other than Knitroglycerin, aka Katsuki Bakugou, the flame was from IceInferno aka, Shoto Todoroki.**

"Oh dude! You guys look badass!"

"Of course I do dumbass! It's me!"

' _ **Then who-."**_

" **GALICK GUN!" Shouted behind him, he looked back, but it was too late. The fuchsia-colored beam already hit him, with such force that didn't kill him, but knocked him out.**

 **The origin of the attack was none other than Izuku Midoriya in his Golden form. Turning it off he turned to his friends.**

"Damn! He showed him who's boss!"

"He was like, nah this going to be a one shot thing."

"Get out of the way!"

" **Well that was easy." Todoroki commented looking at All for One who was being captured by the police.**

" **Yeah, that piece of shit had nothing on us." Bakugou said. There was a voice further back saying 'Found the weapon' but their attention was elsewhere. "By the way, what's with the gold aura?"**

" **I'll tell you if you buy all of our friends a drink."**

" **Tsk. Fine."**

" **I'm going too, I'm sensing a story here."**

"Oh there is."

"Yeah, and you going to need another drink for that."

 **Izuku just nodded, then exhaled. "Ok, I need to do something first."**

" **What is it?" Katsuki said preparing to leave.**

" **Very important." Izuku walked to a nearby officer. He noticed Izuku and saluted.**

" **Ah no need for that. I got a question."**

" **Yes sir?"**

" **Where's the nearest jewelry store?"**

"Oh is he?"

"He is!"

Mei, even though she was obsessed in making her babies, she was still a girl, and knowing this that something was happening, well it tugged her heart.

" **In spite of the events earlier it seems the heroes has managed to arrest a Villain calling himself All for-." The tv was suddenly turned off.**

" **Huh, guess they did it." A feminine voice said, dropping her wrench "Well, looks like I didn't need you after all." Gesturing at the large machine, that was half completed.**

"Hey that's the time machine!"

"Oh man!"

 **Getting to the light it was Hatsume Mei.**

 **There was a knock on her door. "Hm? Who could that be?" walking towards the door, opening it she was greeted by Izuku who was standing there. Changing his clothing to a t-shirt over it was a button up shirt, he was wearing jeans and his usual red boots. "Oh! Izuku."**

"Oh my god I'm excited!"

"Say it Izuku! Say the words!"

" **Hey Mei."**

" **Hmph, saved the world again and the first person you visit is your girlfriend?"**

"GIRLFRIEND!?"

Mei blushed at that.

" **Yep."**

" **Oh really why?"**

" **Because I love you." She was taken aback by that answer, never expecting that her boyfriend would say that, sure they were dating for five months, but him being this forward? Nope, surprise of the year right there.**

Mei's face was now the same shade of her hair.

" **O-h, well hahaha thanks."**

" **And besides." He started walking towards her, she took a step back, never has Izuku been this forward. "You're the reason it was saved in the first place."**

"True."

" **What?"**

" **Your machine."**

"My Baby." She corrected Izuku's other self, you would think being her boyfriend would make him learn that. Is she really just accepting this?

" **My** _ **baby.**_ **" She corrected.**

"Of course."

" **Right, your baby, your time machine." Her eyes widened at that, she never told Izuku that she was making a time machine, unless…. "It worked."**

 **They were silent at that until Mei, decided to talk. "You're from the future?"**

" **Yep, just a day really." Izuku said.**

" **Oh…so what was it like?"**

 **He paused at this, everything he felt there was painful, but the most painful was losing her.**

" **It was painful, but losing you was feeling like I was dying." He hugged her, and she hugged back taking his words in her mind. "I didn't want to let you go, I made you a promise."**

"Oh that's so sweet!"

" **A promise?"**

"Yes!"

"It starts with M and ends with Y."

" **Yeah, I don't want to let you go, that's why I want you to be in my life." He let her go and dropped to his knee. Pulling a small box from pocket he presented it to Mei, seeing the box made her tense up. He opened it and it contain a ring.**

" **Mei Hatsume, will you marry me?"**

 **There was silence, then chuckling then a full blown laugh.**

" **HAHAHAHAHAHA" Mei laughed her hands were on her sides.**

 **Izuku was stunned at this, why was she laughing?**

" **That has to be the most cheesiest line I ever heard!"**

" **Oh come on! It took me time to prepare for this!" Izuku complained now standing up, then he joined her laughing.**

 **They were just laughing there, what felt like hours, were only a couple of minutes.**

 **He took her hands and looked her in the eyes.**

" **Seriously, Will you?"**

" **Will I what?"**

" **Will you marry me?"**

 **She seemed to be thinking "Hmmmm, what if I say no?"**

" **Oh come on!"**

" **Of course YES! You big idiot!"**

 _ **It was a very tiring journey, but it was fun. Everything just happened in quite a rush I didn't even realize it.**_

 _ **But everything was fine.**_

The screen flickered off.

Everybody was glad, they needed time to recover though, that was a roller coaster of emotions.

Mei just looked at Izuku at the chair, noticing his expression she can't help but smile

He was smiling.

Ok, maybe there's a possibility of her liking Izuku, just a possibility.

Maybe.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **So, if you're having trouble imagining Izuku's armor, it's Bardocks time breaker armor on the top while the pants are just like Goku's Gi pants but only black color.**

 **Now for his super saiyan transformation it's just like Kid's Trunks transformation.**

 **Anyway leave a suggestion or a review**

 **And**

 **Byebye zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


	9. Chapter 9-3 drabbles and awakening

**And here's chapter 9!**

 **So, I got something to say, This chapter has three suggestions from you guys, I decided because there were some suggestion that I was having trouble of actually making a story. So I picked some of them and decided to created like some sort of Short story, just to make it funny.**

 **So shout out to: PsychoNightmare! his suggestion is the first one and it was yokai, now there are a lot of yokai, so I asked some of my friends to give me a yokai and give me why. One of my friends suggested a Cat yokai, I agreed because of the situation he just gave me, and that situation is the story.**

 **Shout out also to: 3 Question Marks and Shiranai Atsune, their suggestions is the next one and it's a Quirk Swap!**

 **And last but not the least shout out to: MadSkullboy for his/her suggestion, that suggestion is a Chibi Deku.**

 **That's all, and I hope you guys enjoy Chapter 9!**

* * *

"Ok, I think it's time for Izuku to wake up and all of you to go home." The principal announced some of the people groaned.

"But we want to watch more!" The others agreed, this was something else, they were enjoying themselves. It was like watching a movie and not only that they want to learn more about Izuku and this was their chance.

"Hmmm, well Something might be arrange." The principal said.

"Well tomorrows Saturday. So why don't we go here again tomorrow?" Midnight suggested, clearly liking what was happening right now, there were some people who said they couldn't make it but some agreed.

"Ok, then tomorrow we will come back here and watch some more. If that's ok for Hatsume-san that is."

The girl nodded "Actually since everyone wants more. I can put it to Burst drabble mode."

"Hm? What's that?"

"Basically we will see other worlds too, but this one will be really short."

Everybody looked at each other, then nodded. Hatsume seeing this, took it as a signal pressing a button the screen flickered back to life.

 **It was a regular day at U.A. the students were on their break and they were using this to chat at each other.**

" **Deku, let's go shopping later!" Ochaco said excitedly, with her was Iida.**

" **Indeed, a hangout should be done!" Iida said with his hands chopping up and down.**

Everybody laughed at this, it was typical for Iida to his hands like that.

" **Um, sure I got nothing to do anyway." Izuku said, on his head was cat ears, a tail and there seems to be some small whiskers on his face.**

"What the?"

"Why does he look like a cat?"

"Why do I find this adorable?"

"Why do I want to kidnap him and make sure he stays mine forever?" Everybody looked around for the source of the voice, but found none. They returned their attention to the screen, clearly missing a red-haired woman sighing in relief.

 **They were chatting when suddenly, Izuku's eyes caught movement, looking at it he saw a red light. His pupils then shrunk and sharpen**

"Ok, what's happening?"

Aizawa grinned liking the situation already.

 **He pounced at the red light hoping to catch it.**

" **Deku!"**

" **Midoriya!" His friends were surprised by his actions, catching the attention of their other classmates.**

"What the?!"

"What! He's a cat!"

"This is cute!"

"Cat instincts."

" **Huh? What's goi-Ah!" Something pounced on Todoroki's face making him fall back, interrupting his question.**

"Todoroki!?"

"What got him!?"

" **Midoriya! What got into you?!" Krishima said looking at Izuku who was on Todoroki chest, pawing his face.**

"TODODEKU!" The girls cheered.

" **Hey, Kiri." Called his friend Mina.**

" **Yeah?"**

" **What's that on your head?" On Krishima's forehead was a red dot.**

"Uh oh."

"Welp."

"Shit." Kirishima said, fully knowing what's about to happen

" **Huh? What-AH! GET IT OFF!" Something pounced on him too, Izuku was using his hands to get through his hair, trying to catch the red dot.**

"Well this is just damn funny."

Some chuckled at this. Finding the situation funny.

" **Izuku! Get off him!" Their friends tried to get him off.**

" **What's got into him?" Momo said looking at her friends and Izuku pouncing everywhere in the room.**

" **I don't kno-Oh." Jiro said with a deadpan voice and look, then pointing at the window, Momo looked at where she was pointing and shared to look of her friend.**

"What?"

"I guess she found the reason."

"What's with the look though?"

 **At the window was Aizawa, with a laser pointer and a shit-eating grin on his face.**

Everybody looked at Aizawa who was also grinning, now noticing the looks he only said

"I like cats."

' _You have issues.'_

" **Really?"**

The screen went off then a loading screen went and it came back to life, everybody looked again excited for the next one.

" **Ok, so how are all of you?"**

" **Fine Sensei."**

 **It was a good day for U.A. normal classes, normal everything.**

 **And well that's a lie.**

"Why?"

"Just watch."

" **Due, to recent activities of a certain villain. Quirks right now are all swapped."**

"Wait what?"

"They swapped?!"

"Well this is going to be interesting."

 **Yep, someone tried to attack U.A. and in his last ditch effort he tried to put smoke, and the result of that smoke got everybody's Quirks all swapped.**

"Oh, well shit then."

" **Right now, we will try to know who has the other's quirks."**

" **Ok, sensei."**

" **We already know who has Midoriya's Quirk." Aizawa looked at the empty seat.**

" **Mineta has Midoriya's Quirk, right now he's in the nurse office covered head to toe with bandages."**

"Oh."

"Why don't I feel sorry for him."

"Why am I glad?"

 **The poor boy accidentally/purpose tried to use Midoriya's Quirk to destroy the woman's changing room. Now he was in the nurse's office because he didn't know how to use his Quirk at all.**

"Oh well boo hoo."

"Yeah, poor bastard." Bakugou said with a lot of sarcasm in his voice.

" **Now who has Mineta's Quirk?"**

 **Everybody looked at each other.**

" **If the dumbass's Quirk is here then someone should have balls on their head right?" Bakugou asked, everyone nodded but no one had that ability.**

"True, no one seemed to have strange hair."

"Yeah."

"Good"

Everybody sighed in relief. Not really that happy to have Mineta's Quirk.

" **So meaning it's not on our class." Checking something on his clipboard he looked at the class. "Moving on."**

" **Oh! I have Mina's Quirk!" said a girl who had red hair and pink skin. Everyone looked at her, still not believing who this was. "It's me Tooru!"**

"Wait what!?"

"Damn."

"She's hot."

" **Yes, and I have hers." Said a floating clothing, but the voice sounded like Mina.**

"Well, they switched."

"I guess what Mina looked like without pink skin, will always be a mystery." Kaminari said looking down and the others followed.

"Why is my skin sounds like an ancient relic!?" Mina said hearing what her friends were saying.

" **Ok, who's next?"**

" **Who has mine!?" Bakugou yelled. Looking at his classmates.**

" **Ka-achan you might want to calm down." Said Izuku trying to calm down his best friend.**

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO DEKU!?"

" **Don't tell me what to do Deku." Slamming his hands on his desk. Ice then sprouted at Izuku's desk,**

"Ice?"

"Well he has Todoroki's Quirk."

 **this of course got Izuku startled he raised his hands in alarm but-**

 ***Boom!***

Silence was met inside the room.

"Well, now we know."

 **An explosion came out of his hands.**

 **Silence came and they just stared, Bakugou was silent his eyes were hidden by his hair.**

" **ummm, Ka-Kacchan?"**

" _ **Deku!**_ **"**

" **Kacchan I'm sorry!"**

 ***BOOM!***

" **I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!"**

 **Yep, just a normal day.**

"Yeah, a normal day for Class 1-A" said Sato, the others nodded their heads.

The screen had a loading screen again. Then it played

 **It was a sunny day, students attending their own rooms. Class 1-A was busy chatting waiting for homeroom to start.**

" **Hey, wait where's Deku?" Ochaco asked looking for her friend/crush.**

Ochaco blushed at that. Wanting to shrink on her chair.

" **Indeed, it's unlikely for him to be this late." Iida said, worried that his friend was not here.**

' _Typical Iida.'_

" **You think something has happened to him?"**

" **Who cares about Deku!?" Bakugou said feet on his desk**

" **Get your feet off the desk Bakugou-san!" Scolded Iida.**

Everybody laughed, while Iida blushed.

 **The door opened and everybody was seated immediately, Aizawa was walking towards the table, carrying a yellow bag.**

' _ **Is that Deku's?'**_

"Why does he has Deku's Bag?" asked Ochaco

" **Good morning class." He said putting the bag to the desk. "I have an assignment for you." The students tensed at this.**

" **Take care of him for a while." The students gave their sensei questioning looks. Aizawa opened the bag and grabbed something, they were shocked to see what he pulled out. "Him." Putting it at the table it was Izuku, a small Izuku.**

' _Deku!?"_

' _He's'_

' _He's'_

' _SO CUTE!'_

Exclaimed the girls in their minds, this was damn cute for them.

' _ **Deku!?"**_

" _ **He's"**_

" _ **He's"**_

" _ **SO CUTE!"**_

The girls was shocked to have their minds thought the same thing once seeing little Izuku.

" **There has been an accident earlier and Midoriya here got caught into the crossfire." Izuku fidgeted a bit, then raised his hands.**

" **He-hey everybody."**

' _ **Even his voice is cute!'**_

' _Oh my god, that's so cute!'_

" **Sensei…uh..how did this happened?" Ojiro asked not believing his classmate was this small!?**

" **Well…"**

 _ **Flash back…**_

 _ **Midoriya was walking towards his classroom when suddenly**_

 _ ***boom!***_

 _ **An explosion came and everything was pink.**_

"How unlucky is he to be caught in this crossfire?"

"Well we are a magnet of trouble."

"No we aren't!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's only our first year and everything is shit."

" _ **Dammit Midnight what did you do?" Aizawa asked coughing.**_

" _ **Well I was just testing something, I didn't know it would explode!" Midnight said looking at the door that was blasted out of its hinges.**_

" _ **Well, it-."**_

" _ **Ow." A pained voice said, Aizawa heard this and know who's voice was that.**_

" _ **Midoriya?" Aizawa said, lifting the door to free his student. "Are you ok?" taking the door out he was surprised at what he saw.**_

" _ **Yes, sensei." In front of him was a chibi version of Midoriya.**_

" _ **Midoriay are yo-."**_

" _ **Oh my god, aren't you adorable!" Midnight said, taking Midoriya and hugging him to her chest.**_

Everybody jumped at the volume of the voice. Midnight though, was having some 'thoughts' about this.

" _ **Oh, I want to cuddle you, to kiss you, to spoil you, to lock you up, to keep you forever and ever." Midnight rambled, but was interrupted when a cloth wrapped around Izuku.**_

"I don't think it's a good idea to leave him with Midnight." Snipe commented and the other teachers agreed at this, Midnight ignored at this too busy with her thoughts.

" _ **No, Midnight. Control yourself." Aizawa said, Izuku on his hand, with a dizzy expression.**_

" _ **Oh…but isn't this my fault? I should take responsibility right?" She said trying to put an excuse to get him back, and probably keep him.**_

"How about a No."

" _ **No."**_

"Yeah! What he said!"

 _ **Flashback End**_

" **And that's what happened."**

 **Everybody listened in and looked at Midoriya again who was on the edge of the table with his legs dangling.**

' _ **Oh my god that's adorable.'**_

"So true."

"I agree."

"I WANT HIM!"

"Restrain yourself!"

" **So I trust that you can take care of him, since you all share dorms."**

 **The students nodded and went on their day.**

 **The day went on strangely. One, they keep bumping into Midnight.**

"I wonder why."

"I think we need to get Izuku out of Midnight's reach after this."

 **Two, when they went to the cafeteria for lunch, Izuku because he has little legs now, can't actually walk towards there on his own. So he had his friends help him, he sat on top of Todoroki's head.**

"That's cute!"

"TODODEKU!"

 **Reaching the cafeteria, well, there were times where they lost Izuku, and found him either in someone's table or inside another person's bag.**

"Oh, well that's kidnapping."

"I wouldn't blame them."

"True." The guys were now worried for Izuku, seeing how every girl reacts.

' _I don't know if he's lucky or unlucky.'_

 **Class was finally over and Izuku was faced with a problem, he can't carry his bag.**

 **Thankfully his friends were there, Kirishima was the one that took the bag and he was on top of Ochaco's head, the girl was thrilled to have him on her head always squealing the words "Little Deku!"**

"Hey! No fair!"

"Yeah I want him!"

 **Well this was one weird day, hopefully it'll end soon**

The T.V. shut down and everybody relaxed, smiles on their faces.

"Ok, time to wake up Young Midoriya."

"Yes sir." Mei started unstrapping Izuku. But something was happening with Izuku.

* * *

 **On Izuku's mind**

' _Where am I?'_ Right now Izuku was in a dark void, all he remembered was flashes and images, him changing his emotions from time to time, but nothing else. Opening his eyes he was greeted with darkness.

"Hello?" he was all alone, with nobody. Then he heard a shout

"AAALLL FOOORRR ONNEE!"

He saw a blinding green light, covering his eyes with his hands because of the light, when the light died down, he took his hands off but to his surprise a knife was heading towards him, jumping back. He saw the attacker, it was a person, with dress pants, shoes and shirt with a vest over it, but what surprised him was he was looking at himself. Looking at him he saw the knife again but this time it was covered in blood, looking at himself he saw no injury.

 ***cough***

He heard a cough on his left, what he saw terrified him, it was All-Might. Slash on his chest and bleeding profusely.

"All-Might?" he said stepping forward, then he disappeared in a smoke. "Wha?"

"Papa!" he heard behind him turning around he saw Eri running towards him.

"Eri? What are yo-." He stopped when Eri suddenly disappeared. "What's going on!?"

"Izuku, wake up. Izuku."

"Huh?" Opening his eyes again he saw everybody, there were some standing up and preparing to leave, the one that was shaking him was Mei.

"Hey, are you ok?"

He began to think on what he just saw, but everything came out blank, he couldn't remember, but he knew something was there.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Leave a review and Suggestion and all that**

 **aaaaaanddd**

 **byebye**


	10. Announcement(NOT A GOODBYE)

**Hello wonderful readers, it is I! TeenGamer21, author of Death and Beyond and See Other Universes! In a Screen!**

 **Now I know some of you are surprised at this, some might be disappointed that this is not a new chapter. I'm sorry for that.**

 **Now, this isn't an announcement of me leaving this story. Do not worry about that.**

 **When I made this Story, I thought** _ **'This will not last long and this will be a fail'**_ **Imagine my surprise when I read all of your reviews saying that you want to see this, keep it up It's a good story, good job and etc.**

 **I didn't really think that this will go well.**

 **And no this is not good bye don't worry.**

 **I counted all of your suggestions, and I'm not gonna lie, they're so many.**

 **I'm up for the challenge, but….College is coming up soon. I also have another story called Death and Beyond. And I feel like I was leaving it. I didn't want that. With this story my mind was occupied with** _ **'Ah, man this guys are waiting for their suggestions! I can't tire out now!'**_ **Soooo, with that said.**

 **I'm closing the suggestions…temporarily.**

 **I will be focusing in the suggestions I have now, and in the previous chapter. There's a lot of them so, expect a lot of chapters in the future. I'm not giving up on this. I won't.**

 **You can still put your suggestions in the reviews BUT they will not be featured, unless the list decreases to an acceptable level or I'm done with the list itself. I will putting those suggestions to another folder, to remind myself that there are more on the way when I finish this.**

 **Again I'm sorry for this. I just didn't expect that this will go so well. That's entirely my fault.**

 **SO**

 **Feel free to suggest more in this chapter!**

 **But when I post my next chapter suggestions will be closed until further notice.**

 **Again sorry about this.**

 **And have a good day/night everybody.**

 **byebye**


	11. Chapter 11-IzuRyu

**And Here's Chapter 10!**

 **Now as I said in the announcement Suggestion are now closed temporarily as soon as the list decreases a bit in an acceptable amount. The other reason for this was other suggestions. With new suggestions coming the older ones would simply be ignored and I didn't want that to happen.**

 **Anyway LEMON WARNING.**

 **Shout out to PsychoNightmare for this suggestion.**

 **and enjoy**

* * *

With Izuku waking up everybody was permitted to leave and go home.

"Hey, am I wearing a diaper?" Izuku asked, feeling something that was not his boxers, which begs the question where was his boxers?

Some people looked away with blushes on their cheeks, while some were actually looking at him hungrily. He saw a few nods and he became a blushing mess.

"Why?!"

Again more people looked away, he was panicking.

' _Wait who changed me then?!'_

"Don't worry Young Midoriya." Toshinori said getting closer to the boy. "Some precautions was made and it was a majority vote, don't worry also it was me and Aizawa that changed you due to some *cough* topics."

This of course gained a blush from Midnight and Pixie-Bob, Izuku didn't noticed this and only said asked to have his boxers back.

Minutes later and he was ready to leave, he can't help but feel like eyes were on him. He tried to ask what they saw in his other selves, but they just answered with he was cool and a wink from Midnight, which he blushed not knowing what it actually means.

' _So we're doing it again tomorrow? Sounds fun.'_ Even though he couldn't see what the others see he was glad all of them were enjoying it and it was not that bad, when he was strapped in the chair he felt weird but also like...he was there, it felt like he was watching a movie in point of view of himself, if that even makes sense.

Everybody already left not wanting to worry their parents or miss their trains. Ochaco and Iida also went ahead and apologized to not accompanying him to the station.

* * *

Before he knew it he was already at home

"Mom! I'm home!"

"Oh Izuku!" his mother was in view, dressed that pretty much suggest that she was going out. "Your aunt Bakugou invited me to our usual night outs."

"Oh ok, have fun mom."

"Ok your dinner is at the fridge just heat it up in the microwave and be safe." Kissing him in the cheek she went out.

Taking his dinner he began to eat. After having dinner he was now watching the news and on his lap was his notebook.

 ***ding*dong***

The doorbell rang, making him jump. He went to the door and opened it and to his surprise it was a woman with blue eyes and long blonde hair. To some no one knows who this was, but of course Izuku being the 'hero nerd' as some call him, knows who this was. This was of course Pixie-Bob.

"Oh hello Izuku!" she greeted.

"H-hi. Um uhh.."

"Can I come in?"

"Ye-yeah sure."

Letting her in she saw the small apartment.

"So uhhh, Pixie-Bob, what uhh brings you here?" Izuku asked not knowing exactly what was going on was panicking on the inside.

"Oh! just call me Ryuko."

"What!? No I couldn't po-." He was interrupted when a finger was on his lips shutting him up.

"Anyway I'm here to check up on you, making sure no side effects was occurring after that."

"Oh, well I'm fine. Tired but fine nonetheless." He said gesturing to himself.

Pixie-bob was having second thoughts about her plan, her plan was to get Izuku. But now that she was here, she was thinking that it was not the best idea. Before she might have been too hot under there, and now she was just taking advantage of him.

Izuku though was thinking about something, it was eating him whenever he looked at her and her behaviour.

"Hey Pi-Ryuko I have a question."

"Hm? Yeah sure."

"Why are you still single?"

* * *

There was silence in the hallway. Ryuko's eyebrows twitched in annoyance at this, Izuku seeing this realized what he just said.

"W-wa-wait! That's n-not what I me-ant!"

"Oh? do tell what exactly do you mean?" she said crossing her arms and looking at him dead in the eye.

"It's just how is s-someone like you s-still single?" He said and Ryuko raised her eyebrow. "I mean, that you're beautiful, a hero, skilled, caring and all that so, you know…just wondering is all."

Ryuko was stunned at this every word sank into her. _'He thinks I'm beautiful?'_

With the silence going on in the hallway it was kinda awkward for Izuku, having said all that was a bit embarrassing to say the least.

"So, so you think anyone would want to be my boyfriend?" she asked looking at him, he was slightly taller but this was no issue.

"Y-yeah."

She then wrapped her arms around his neck. "Will you be then?"

"Huh?" He said now confused, blushing because of the closeness.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes." He said almost immediately, realizing what he said he tried to take it back or to word it better but he was silenced by Ryuko silencing him with her lips.

Stunned by this he was just standing there, but he decided to follow his instincts and kissed back.

* * *

They were kissing passionately earlier but now they were fighting for dominance with their tongues, Izuku grabbed her thighs and pinned her to the wall, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands were roaming his hair. His hands were on her butt, he gave it a light squeeze and she moaned, Izuku hearing this finally woke up and noticed what they were doing.

Ryuko was panting and looking at him "Why did you stop?"

"A-are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am why?"

"You want to do it with me?" he asked, Ryuko stared at him and put her hands on his cheeks.

"Does this answer your question." Kissing him again, no longer needing any clarification he went to his instincts again.

Somehow they managed to stumble their way to his room.

"Oof." He said lying down on his bed with Ryuko on top of him. They resumed kissing, somehow his shirt was on the floor and so was hers and shorts.

He pulled back and reached for her chest, squeezing them

*moan* Oh that felt good." She said, she fiddled with his short. Removing it along with his boxers his member was now in full view.

"mmm, it's larger than I thought." She went down to his crotch.

"Huh? Ryu-Ha!" Izuku gasped when she licked the head and just gripped his sheets when she was stroking him and licking his shaft. It was way too good he looked at her butt, which was sticking out.

"R-Ryuko, I want to try something." She nodded and listed to him their position was now something called 69.

Ryuko resumed taking care of his shaft

"Ah!" when she suddenly gasped feeling something poking her area down there. "Wha-wha-AH!" she was interrupted again when felt something wet was stroking her.

Izuku was licking her down there and god damn he was good! _'I-I'm not going to lose!'_ Thinking that she took his cock in her mouth, this action almost made Izuku cum, but he held on, he put his tongue inside her and was playing with her clit with his hand.

' _I-I-I'_

' _Cumming!'_ She screamed in her mind as she covered Izuku's face with her juices, while Izuku was cumming inside her mouth, she tried to swallow it but of course she was a beginner and some spilled out. Taking him out of her mouth she saw his now flaccid penis.

"Th-th-that was…wow." Izuku said unable to form the right words.

"Yeah, I'm tired." She said, it was her first time with this, she already felt tired even though they didn't exactly had sex.

"Oh."

"Why?" she saw his penis twitching _'Can he go for another round?'_ "You good for another round?"

"No! I mean Yes! Wait no I mean-."

"Ssshh, it's ok, I understand. We can go fo-."

"Izuku I'm home!" yelled a feminine voice in the hallway. Their eyes were wide like deers caught in the headlights. "Oh? Do we have guest?"

' _Shit.'_

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **Thanks everybody for supporting and all that, as I said you cant still suggest but your suggestion will not be featured until further notice. Your suggestion will be noted but it will be put aside for now.**

 **I hope you guys liked it**

 **and**

 **byebye**


	12. Chapter 12-An OrdinaryWeird day

**And here's Chapter 11/12!**

 **Now, Lemon Warning but only in the beginning.**

 **Now shout out to:**

 **Shiranai Atsune: I don' know if this counts to the suggestion you made, or this was what you expected. Notify me.**

 **Slamsam, Freddie46, a guest.**

 **Toonlink111: I also have no idea if this what you expected, notify me for complaints.**

 **Zero1606 and Princess of the Phoenix.**

 **Also treyalexander63917, this might seem like your suggestion. But I already have a plan for yours. So this is kinda not your suggestion, you can take it that it's yours, but do not worry your suggestion will still come in future chapters.**

 **Also Shout out BLINIX, because you just gave an idea.**

 **Lastly, There's a line that I put there, and it's from a comic that I read in youtube.**

 **Anyway enjoy**

* * *

There were some moments that Izuku found himself, almost caught in some embarrassing moments, such as this was his first *cough* happy moment, he was watching some heroes and he was watching a hero that was a girl that had tight clothing and a villain who was also a girl with revealing clothing. They were fighting and he couldn't help but feel something from under there. Getting curious he did something about it. But was stopped when his mother check up on him. He explained that he was watching some heroes. To summarize it, he could use the excuse that he was watching heroes to get out of some situations.

But this was different he can't get out of this one with his usual excuse.

Right now, Izuku and Ryuko was now dressed. His mother was in front of them and asking who was the guest what were they doing in his room and what were they doing here in the first place.

Thankfully Ryuko was the one that saved him.

"Oh, my name's Ryuko. I'm from U.A. and I was asked to check up on Izuku after earlier. We were in his room, because was needed to lay down."

"Oh! Why did something happened earlier?!"

"No ma'am nothing that serious. Don't worry about it."

This relieved his mother.

"Well, I better go. It's getting late." Ryuko stood up.

"Oh, but it's pretty dark out. You can stay for the night if you want." This gained the interest of Ryuko. But hid it with a smile.

"Oh, I don't want to intrude."

"Oh no it's ok."

Inko stood up and prepared some tea. Ryuko looked at Izuku and he looked back. She winked and gave him a mischievous smile, that obviously reads something was happening later.

* * *

 **Somewhere in a hotel.**

"NO! Pixie-bob! Restrain yourself!" Screamed a certain red-haired woman. Sitting up.

"Shino, shut up I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry." Lying down to fall asleep again. Her instinct just screamed at her to say it. Somehow she feels that Pixie-bob was doing something. Her 'Lecherous-Pixie-Bob' sense were tingling, it was never wrong.

* * *

 **Back to Izuku**

It was now night time and it was decided that Ryuko would sleep at the guest room. But Ryuko has other plans, she sneaked in Izuku's room and went to his bed. Izuku didn't feel anything and just remained asleep. Ryuko was now beside him and cuddled with him.

It was now morning and Izuku stirred awake. But something felt odd, on his crotch. Now fully awake he felt pressure and pleasure on his morning wood.

 ***Gaugh*gaugh*gaugh*slurp*slurp*gaugh*slurp***

Ryuko was sucking his morning wood, Ryuko feeling Izuku moving looked up. Taking him out of her mouth she smiled at him and just stroked him.

"Morning."

"M-Morning." Izuku was breathing heavily while also trying to keep quiet.

"You like it?"

"Ye-AH!" he covered his mouth when he gasped. Ryuko took him to her throat almost taking all of him.

"I-I-Im gonna!"

"Give it. Kitty needs her milk." She said then taking him back to her mouth and stroking him faster.

Grabbing her head he lightly pushed her to his member more. _'CUMMING!'_

He came a lot, but this time she was prepared she swallowed what she can and gathered most of it in her mouth. He was now finished and she took him out. Opening her mouth she showed him her mouth. It was full of his seed.

This made him slightly hard and got hard when he saw swallowing all of it.

"Hmm, thanks for the milk." She smiled looking at his cock again "Hard again? Hm you have a lot of stamina." She smirked.

Then there was knock on the door.

"Izuku, have you seen Ryuko? She's not in the guest room."

"I'm here, Midoriya-san. Just doing his morning check-up." She said while lightly stroking him.

"Oh, ok. Well breakfast is ready." His mother said, then footsteps was heard walking away.

"Come on."

"Yeah." They took a shower, and went to get breakfast. After that. Ryuko said her good bye and went back to the hotel.

Hours has passed and it was now time to get back to the school.

"I'm going Mom!"

"Ok, be safe!"

Now back to the room, he found that some were already in the room, mostly his classmates, but some teachers weren't there. The only that was there was Midnight, All-Might, Aizawa, Nedzu and Snipe.

There were also some people that was there. Namely Kendou and Mt. Lady.

The Pussy Cats was also there except for Tiger. Pixie-Bob gave him a smirk, and he blushed at that. Mandalay just looked at her and can't help but feel that something was there, her 'Lecherous Pixie-bob' was screaming at her.

"Oh! Midoriya. Are you ready?" the principal asked.

"Yep."

"Ok, let's begin."

He walked to the chair. And found Mei.

"Hey, Mei."

"Hey. Izuku. You ready?"

"Yeah. Strap me in." he said sitting down.

* * *

A couple of minutes later and everybody was prepared.

"What's the big deal anyway." Mt. Lady asked, she was invited by one of the teachers to watch this, it was her day off and she found nothing to do so she went here.

"Why are here anyway?" Midnight asked who was, very much angry that she was here.

"I was invited you old hag."

"Why you!"

"Ok, silence." The principal said, quieting everybody.

The screen then flickered to life.

 **It was a normal day, blue sky, sunny sun, Bakugou screaming die.**

"Wait what?"

" **DIE!"**

"Typical Bakugou."

"Is there even one day, that he doesn't screamed that."

"Shut up and DIE!"

 **Yep, just a normal day.**

"Agreed." All of Class 1-A agreed at that and Bakugou just looked at them.

 **Right now Class 1-A and B are paired up so they could fight each other, but since they were drawing lots on who to fight, some were chosen to fight their own classmates. Some of these people were Bakugou Katsuki who was fighting with Midoriya Izuku.**

"FINALLY!"

" **DIE DEKU!"**

"Hey, that's not very nice." Kendou said.

"Leave it, it's just a typical Bakugou." Momo said,

 **Izuku was dodging and weaving with his Full-Cowl on. Dodging another set of Bakugous explosions he went forward and delivered a knee to the stomach,**

"Heck yeah!"

"SHUT UP!"

 **Bakugou was not expecting this, having the air knocked out of his lungs he went staggering back. Regaining his composure he raised his hand and about to deliver an explosion**

 ***Boom***

"ooooh."

 **An explosion came, but it was not Bakugou the one that made it, in fact it was a pink explosion.**

"Pink?"

"That was not from Bakugou."

" **Hey! Who's the idiot to interrupt our match!" yelled Bakugou.**

" **I'm sorry!" said a voice from above, she was a brunette with blue eyes. Base on her apology she was the one that made that attack.**

"I haven't seen her before." Kendou said, not actually seeing that person ever before.

Momo, leaned in and explained to her about everything, since she was new. There was some series of 'Really?' and some 'No way.'

" **YOU!" growled Bakugou, the girl whimpered and hid behind her opponent.**

" **Young Midoriya! Are you all right?" asked All-Might in his skeletal form.**

" **Yes All-Might!" replied Izuku, but something was strange. The answer caught everybody's attention. The voice was kinda like Izuku, but it was more light, more…feminine?**

"Woah, woah, woah, woah." Kaminari said surprised by the voice.

"Was that really?"

"Midoriya?"

 **The smoke cleared and it showed Izuku, but something was different. His hair was now longer reaching to his back, his chest was a D cup, bigger to say the least, he now has an hour-glass figure, with his hips wide. What they were looking now, wasn't a he..but a she.**

Some of guys had nosebleeds, while some went down. Thinking: 'I'm not gay', 'I don't swing that way' and 'Well, he's a girl now, so it's all right? Right?'

The girls were:

' _Oh. My. God.'_

' _Yep, I'm gay.'_

' _Is it all right to be gay?'_

" **Young Midoriya?"**

" **Yes?" Izuku's eyes widen when he heard his voice. "What the-What!" he was now panicking, he checked himself only to find that his whole body changed. "What happened to me?!"**

"Whatever happened, I find it strangely ok."

"It's not gay right?"

"Maybe."

"Well, technically he's a girl now so…"

"Are we really having this conversation right now?"

" **I-I'm sorry!" said the same girl from before.**

" **Hmmm, Megumi I presume." Said All-Might.**

" **Y-yes sir!"**

" **Please tell me what's going on."**

"Yes, we would like to know as well."

"And find this girl."

"And hope that she exist."

" **Yes sir!"**

" **All right, class dismissed. Everybody go change back to your uniform."**

" **Yes sensei!"**

 **With that everybody went, except for a certain ash blonde boy.**

" **Deku?"**

"Why is Katsuki staring at him like that?"

"You mean her." Kaminari corrected.

"Him. Her. Whatever!"

The girls well, since some of them read some novels, watched some movies and has this fantasy. They pretty much know what's going on.

' _BakuDeku.'_

' _I approve or I don't approve. That is the question.'_

' _I'm gay or I swing both ways.'_

 **Izuku was the last person to go to the lockers, before he stepped in, he was stopped when a cloth was wrapped around him. "Gah!"**

" **Hold on Midoriya." Said a voice, looking behind him, he saw Aizawa.**

" **Sensei!"**

" **Listen Midoriya, Megumi explained what happened. Apparently you have been transformed into a girl, which you already know." He said gesturing to his new body. "The effects will wore off in 3 days, so for now you will change in the girls locker room."**

"Oh, well that makes sense."

"Wait then how about the girls that are already changing?"

" **What! But, but."**

" **Don't worry the girls are already finished. Midnight made sure of that, so you have the lockers for yourself. The number of your locker is 23, that will be your temporary uniform." He said releasing Izuku and walking away.**

"Well that's good."

 **Izuku sighed and went to the girls locker room, hesitantly he went inside finding no one, he looked for his locker. Finding it he changed. Strangely there were panties in there which he..now she hesitantly put on.**

Every guy that had smiles on their faces was lying face down, courtesy of Jiro.

" **Man, this is a strange day." Izuku said going back to hi-her classroom.**

" **Midoriya!/ Deku!/ Izuku!"she jumped when everybody greeted her.**

" **I explained the situation to them, you will be taken care off by the girls and your dorm room is already changed and now you will be sleeping with Ochaco." Said a girl was grinning and waving her hands.**

" **Deku! Let's stay up all night!"**

" **Ah, huh, I don't know."**

" **Enough take your seats, so we can begin our lesson." Everybody did so, but a certain person was looking at Izuku with a strange look.**

"Ok what is going on?" asked some of the guys.

While Katsuki was looking at this with a very strange feeling.

"Hey Bakubro! You know what's happening?"

"Shitty hair."

"Yeah?"

"If I ever turned gay, hit me in the head and lock me in a basement filled with girl posters."

"What..Why?"

"Just do it."

 **The lesson was over and it was Lunch.**

" **Midoriya~" said a voice, looking back it was Mineta. "As a guy, you must know the curiosity that we share right?**

"We expelled that kid right?" Midnight said and the principal nodded. Some of the girls felt relieved at that.

Kendou, didn't know the person, but just at first glanced she pretty much hated him with every fiber of her being.

 **So how about a little pee-BOOM!" He was interrupted by an explosion to the face. Izuku looked at the origin only to find Bakugou arms stretched out.**

"Serves him right." Bakugou said.

" **Hmph." He said and walked away.**

 **Izuku looked at him strangely then back with the girls.**

" **Hey come on! Let's go get some lunch!" Mina said.**

 **Everybody agreed and headed out.**

" **Man, Izuku being a girl of 3 days."**

" **Yes, I didn't know he would transform into this though."**

" **Yeah, I thought you would look like Jiro. No offence."**

" **None taken." Said Jiro who was looking at Izuku, more accurately her butt.** _ **'That's a nice butt.'**_

Everybody looked at Jiro, but she was looking at Izuku's swaying butt.

" **Hahaha, well I don't know, a-anyway thanks guys for helping me." Said Izuku, chuckling nervously, but he didn't notice where she was going, before she knew it she bumped into someone. "Ow! So-sorry."**

" **Oh! Watch..where..your..go…ing." It was revealed to be Tetsutetsu,**

"Oh, wow. Tetsutetsu was the one she bumped.

"Wonder what's going to happen?"

 **looking at the girl, what he saw was flowers around her and everything was in slow motion. His body tensed and arrow was pierced to his heart.**

"What"

"The"

"Flying"

"Sprinkles." Everybody looked at Ochaco again who was blushing

"It was the one thing that came to mind!"

 **He bowed "Please go out with me! With the intention of marrying!"**

Everyboyd was silent.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Except for Kendou who was on the ground laughing.

 **This statement made the girls paused. And Izuku only blushed then hid behind Jiro.**

" **Well look at the time, we better go to the cafeteria!" Said Ochaco grabbing Izuku's hand and began to drag him-her. The girls following behind.**

" **Wait! Atleast tell me your name!"**

"Wait, weren't they fighting each other?"

"Maybe some didn't notice?"

"How could anybody missed her?"

"Well they were fighting."

" **Um, Tetsu-huh?" the black haired girl tried to explain to him, but was stopped by Kendou.**

"NO DON'T." Screamed Kendou who was back on her chair holding her sides.

" **Don't."**

" **What, why?"**

" **Let's see what his reaction will be."**

"YES!"

 **She nodded and went to her classroom with Kendou behind her.**

 **2 days has passed and it has been a weird day for Izuku.**

"Why?"

 **So far there have been some reoccurring events that kept happening to her. One, there has not been a time when a boy aske hi-** **her** **out,**

"Wow even the narrator is having trouble."

"Wow, Izuku got popular really quickly."

"How come they don't know that's Izuku?"

"She's too beautiful to be compared with anyone else." Two voices said this. Everybody looked at Todoroki and Bakugou who still watching. The girls were screaming in their minds.

' _The Love Rivalry has begun!'_

 **heck there was even one time that there were one girl that asked her out.**

' _I wouldn't blame her, though.'_ Said Jiro on her mind.

 **Two, there seems to be roses, letters, chocolates and gifts that seemed to find themselves either in her locker or in her desk. (How are these people not know that he's a guy?)**

"EXACTLY!"

 **And finally three, Bakugou seems to be more quiet than usual.**

"Why?"

"Shut up and watch."

 **Right now she was in her desk, eating some cookies that she found on her desk. The teachers said that, since nobody recognizes her, everybody will just explain that she was a transferred student and she had to move again. This was fine for all of them specially Izuku, she didn't want to explain to everybody that she was a he all along.**

" **Oh, man Izuku! You have a lot of admirers." Ochaco said noticing all the gifts and letters that was sent.**

"Oh wow, that's many."

"Why don't I get that much!" Nejire said eyeing the gifts.

" **Y-yeah."**

" **You sure you don't want to stay into a girl forever?" Tooru asked with the agreement of Jiro. Who was still staring into her butt.**

' _Still a cute butt.'_

' _Girl forever?'_

" **Y-yeah, deep inside. I'm still a guy, so I don't want to change that."**

" **Is that why, you put down every guy that asked you out?" Kirishima asked, who may or may not be one of the people who gave her gifts.**

"Seriously?!"

"Wow."

" **Yeah."**

" **Well, how about that girl from the other day?" Mina said smiling.**

"Ooooh, that's a good question."

" **Well, she only liked me, because I turned into a girl. So..yeah."**

" **Poo." She pouted.**

" **Well, how about if you were a guy and someone asked you out?" Momo asked.**

" **Well, I-I don't know. Maybe?"**

 **Someone was listening to their conversation. It was a certain blonde.**

' _ **Maybe Huh?'**_

 **It was finally the next day and Izuku woke up being a guy again. When he got home a couple of days ago. He actually found out that his mother was wanting a daughter, that explains some clothing that was hidden. Sure she was worried, but this was replaced with a certain happiness with his temporary situation.**

"Hahahaha, man there times were I found a whole crate filled with dresses." Kirishima said.

"You too?" Kaminari said.

 **He went to school, opening the door he only found all the girls was already seated and chatting, but there were still some people that were missing. Namely Bakugo and Todoroki.**

 **He shrugged and went to his seat.**

" **Izuku! You're back!"**

" **Yeah, the effects wore off and I'm a guy again." He looked at everybody and bowed "Thanks again for taking care of me."**

" **Oh! it was no problem at all."**

" **Yeah, we were happy to help."**

" **Still th-." He was interrupted when the door opened with a boom.**

" **Bakugou! Don't de-str..oy." Iida's words seemed to slow down bit by bit and the girl seemed to have their jaws dropped. Looking behind him, even Izuku's jaws dropped.**

"I'm scared. But why?"

"Yeah."

 **Right there in at the door was Katsuki Bakugou, his face was a bit smoother, his hair seems to a bit longer, he was wearing the U.A. girls uniform. He was not masculine, there are still some muscles but it was more lean, his chest now was a B-cup. Long legs. To summarize it, Bakugou Katsuki, he was now a** _ **she**_ **.**

Some of the guys just fell over. And Bakugou just stared at the screen. Sending a few explosing to his face.

"BAKUDEKU!"

"SHUT UP!"

" **K-K-Kacchan?!" Izuku screamed and Katsuki looked at him, Izuku gulped as she went towards him.**

" **Hey, Deku!"**

" **Y-yes?"**

 **Katsuki looked away, "I'm a g-girl now."**

"Yeah no shit."

"Did she just stutter!?"

"SHUT UP SHITTY HAIR!"

" **I-I can see t-that."**

" **So, go out with me!"**

Everybody, and this means everybody. Just fell. Pixie-Bob while on the floor thinking _'Well he's mine!'_

" **WHAT?!"**

" **YEAH!" The girl screamed, liking what was happening now.**

"IT'S A THING!"

"NO IT'S FUCKING NOT!"

"BAKUDEKU!"

"SHUT UP!"

" **I said go out with me! You idiot!" Katsuki said looking at him, with pink dust on her cheeks.**

" **Um, sure…Uh, yeah." Izuku said still trying to think of the situation, but answered nonetheless.**

"HE SAID YES!"

"SHUT. THE. FUCK UP!"

" **Good."**

 **The door then opened and everybody was shocked to see who it was, it was Todoroki, but just like Katsuki he was a she too.**

"HOLY-

"SHIT!"

"FUCK NO!"

"FUCK YES!" Screamed the girls. Todoroki had mixed feelings about this and just decided to his face with his hands.

" **What the! Half-and-half! You bastard what do you think you're doing?!" Katsuki yelled.**

" **What does it look like? I'm asking Izuku out."**

"TODODEKU!"

"BAKUDEKU!"

"TODOBAKUDEKU!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"FUCK NO!"

"FUCK YES!"

" **Too late for that! He's mine!" she said grabbing his arm and pulling him. With the girls screaming at the background.**

"YES! State your Claim!"

"No!"

"YES!"

" **It was not official announced, so there's still a chance." Todoroki said grabbing his other arm and pulling him.**

"Yes! Don't give up!"

"Give the fuck up!"

"So you want him for yourself?"

"NO!"

" **W-wait, can't we talk about this?"**

" **NO!"**

" **Oh…"**

The screen flickered off, and everybody had smiles on their faces. Well the guys were looking anywhere but Izuku, Todoroki was a bit warm and Bakugou was fuming with a red face.

"Bakudeku?"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **So, anyway I hope you guys enjoyed that.**

 **And MadSkullboy, about the stripper thing. I'm thinking of just putting it in burst mode, so it can be short. I can't think of story behind it. And I hope you're reading this and notify me if this is all right.**

 **So pm me or put on a review. And as I said from the last chapter Suggestions are temporarily closed and will put back until further notice. You can still send a suggestion but they will be put aside for now.**

 **and**

 **byebye**


	13. Chapter 13-I'm Iron Man

**OK SO HERE'S CHAPTER 12**

 **Ok shout out to: Jss2141 and Ultimate Alien X**

 **anyway also Dragontitan, I don't know if this actually counts, but I got a feeling that it doesn't. You suggested to have Mei as Pepper and Shisou as War Machine. I didn't actually see them being those kind of characters. But notify me, if I don't get a notification from you(Pm or Review) I will another one.**

 **Last thing, I made a poll. And the Question is should Izuku(real one) have a harem, during the breaks or just settle with Pixie-Bob. So if you go to the My bio you will see the poll that I created. I tested this out with my laptop and I was able to see it, using my phone though. Well I couldn't see shit. This is my first time making a poll so I have zero understanding on how this actually works. So, go to the poll or just Pm me or put in the review so I can just tally them on a piece of paper.**

 **Hahaha**

 **anyway enjoy.**

* * *

After the whole ordeal of the last Universe that they saw, things were quieting down, Bakugou was still red in the face, either in embarrassment or anger. Either way all of them just sat down back in their seats.

Momo, Mina and Tooru was counting some money that were on their hands. Somehow they managed to make some T-shirts, little dolls, key chains of what they saw earlier on. The most famous thing that they sold was a small plushie of Izuku who was shirtless. The guys were creeped out by this. But this was changed when Eri and Kota bought one that wasn't shirtless, and saw that Eri hugged it, saying it too cute for their hearts.

"Now shall we begin with the other one?" The principal said, seeing everybody was back in their chair asked everybody. Hearing a bunch 'Yes' and 'Finally' s. He gestured Hatsume to begin.

She nodded and pressed a button on the remote, which had an Izuku key chain attached to it.

 **The view of an oil tanker is seen, lights was turned on everywhere the view of the city lights was on the backrground.**

"Woah!"

"That looks beautiful!"

 **The silhouette of two people was seen walking, crouched down and headed towards the ladder.**

"Oh?"

"Who are these guys?"

 **The first person reached the ladder and went up**

 ***Men Shouting* but stopped when he heard voices. A forklift passed and the voices quieted down, he resumed going up the ladder, the other person in tow. After getting up the ladder, crouching down.**

"They seem to be sneaking." Aizawa said, him having experience in underground fights, he knows this types of situations.

"Yes, but where is Izuku?"

"Maybe he's one of them?" Mandalay said gesturing at the Silhouettes.

" **Come on." The person said, ushering the other.**

"Wait, doesn't that sound like-

"Bakugou/ Katsuki?"

 **Leaning to an unused forklift it was shown who the silhouettes were.**

 **Katsuki Bakugou dressed in a black polo-shirt with jeans. Holding a gun.**

"Woah there, why is he holding a gun?"

"Doesn't he have a Quirk?"

 **Izuku Midoriya, wearing a dark blue hoodie, white t-shirt, jeans, also holding a gun. He seems to have some blood on his left eye. There was also some light on his chest.**

"Woah! Izuku looked like shit!"

"He looked like he went from hell."

"Why is he also holding a gun?" Kaminari asked, looking at the screen seeing the both of them holding guns.

"That's what you're asking? Not the fact that he has a light on his chest?" Jiro said gesturing at the light on Izuku's chest.

This does bring a question though. Why aren't they using their Quirks?

" **You're not gonna fucking freak out on me right?"**

" **I hope not."**

"Freak out?"

 **They continued their way into some containers, beside was some barrels.**

 **Sneaking their way they used the container as cover. Katsuku leaned and looked at an object.**

 **It was seen to be a man, wrist was strapped and hanging. He was in armoured suit, that was coloured on the appearance of the U.S. national flag.**

"Oh! that Suit looks amazing!" Mei screamed seeing the suit itself, it seemed to be high-tech.

"How about the man?"

"Um, is that oil?

" **Holy shit." Turning back to Izuku. *sigh* "He's fucking strung over the oil tanker. They're gonna fucking burn him."**

"Woah, seriously?!"

"That seems to be extreme don't you think?"

"Yeah and with that armour on, it going to be super HOT!"

"Yeah and not in a good way."

" **Viking funeral. Public execution on television."**

" **Yeah, yeah. It's fucking death by oil." Interrupting Izuku. They got out of their cover and proceeded to sneak their way to their destination. Getting up the stairs.**

"Wait are they trying to get to him?"

"That must be their mission I think."

"Only them?"

" _ **Broadcast will commence shortly. Take final positions."**_

" **Shit." Bakugou cursed**

" **We gotta hurry." Izuku said following Katsuki.**

"Broadcast?"

"Are they recording this."

"More like a live show."

 **A blonde man was ordering people about the cameras. His hair was slicked back.**

"He's the villain." Momo, Kendou, Jiro, Midnight, Mt. Lady and Mandaly said.

Everybody looked at them. "How are you sure about that?"

"The bad guys always look hot."

" **Ok, now give me cameras A through E."**

 **Izuku and Katsuki was walking steadily guns raised.**

" **Is your gun up?" Katsuki asked leading Izuku.**

" **Yeah. What do I do?"**

"Does he know how to use a gun?"

"Of course he doesn't, he's Deku." Bakugou said, still pissed at the last Universe.

" **Stand on my six, cover high and don't shoot me in the fucking back." Izuku followed his instructions.**

Bakugou smirked _'Seems I know how to use a gun atleast.'_

 ***Gunfire*Klang* the sound of a gun was heard and barely missed them. They tried to find cover. With the enemy shooting at them.**

"They need to find cover now!"

"Yeah, before one of those bullets hit them."

 ***bang*bang* Izuku was shooting back while moving,**

"Yeah! Go Izuku!"

 **with Katsuki providing support. Izuku managed to hit the glass, before Katsuki pulled him to cover.**

" **See that nailed it." Izuku said leaning in.**

" **Yeah, you fucking killed the glass."**

" **Well, I was kinda aiming for the bulb. But it's impossible."**

 **Katsuki pulled from cover. And shoot the bulb, getting back to cover he looked at Izuku.**

"Ooooh, you sure showed him." Kirishima said, with Bakugou smirking.

" **Oh shut up."**

 **One by one they were being surrounded. Bullets was flying past them with them just having no choice but to take cover.**

" **I'm out." Izuku said checking his gun. "You got an extra magazine?"**

" **They're not fucking universal Deku."**

" **I know that, I make this stuff. Give me another one."**

"He makes those?"

"What is he then?"

"Maybe it has something to do with the light on his chest."

" **I don't have one for that gun." Katsuki said checking his gun, if it needs reloading.**

 **Izuku readied himself. "Here's what I'm going to do." Standing up then back down again.**

"That was Quick."

" **What did you see?"**

" **Too fast nothing."**

"Too quick." Some people face palmed while others just chuckled at the display.

 **Katsuki rolled his eyes then sighed.**

" **Here we go." Standing up again, he sees three people that was jumping to a hangar.**

" **Three guys, one girl all armed."**

" **Fuck."**

"Yeah fuck indeed."

 **They stood up guns at the ready. And they both saw, that they were surrounded, some with guns and some of them were glowing.**

"What is that a Quirk?"

"Maybe."

"Well they're outnumbered."

" **Fuck, some fucking armour would be good right now." Katsuki said looking around at the enemies.**

"Armour?"

"You mean there are other?!" Mei's eyes was having stars in them.

 **Izuku looked at a distance he grinned. "You're right. We need backup."**

"Oh he's grinning." Sero said.

"Yeah, something's gonna happen." Kirishima agreed, already feeling pumped up.

" **Yeah, a bunch."**

" **You know what." Still looking at the distance. He nodded his head. Katsuki looked at where he was looking.**

 **And he saw two lights, slowly expanding to 4 more lights then 7.**

"Oh." Mei said looking at the lights. She was slightly connecting the dots.

" **Is that…"**

" **Yep."**

" **Are those…"**

" **Yep."**

 **Some metallic suits were flying towards their direction, using thrusters. Reaching their destination they stopped themselves using their hands and stabilizing themselves. The suits just kept coming surrounding the oil tanker.**

Mei seeing the suits got on her knees and if other listened closed to her they could hear 'Alleluia! Alleluia!' With her mouth showing a couple of foam. Power Loader seeing this grew worried, not for Hatsume, he has seen this state and he was worried for the boy.

' _I hope you can run fast kid.'_

" **Merry Christmas Kaachan."**

 **Izuku then pressed his earpiece. "Jarvis, target Extremis heat signatures, Disable with extreme prejudice."**

 **A robotic voice came through all of the armours "Yes sir."**

"Oh! those babies sound so beautiful!" Mei said still kneeling. Other sweat dropped at her antics while Power Loader just shook his head.

 **A heads up display came and spotted all of the people who had high temperature rating.**

"A heads up Display!" Mei was seeing stars now, and having…plans to have a 'private talk' with Izuku later on.

" **What are you waiting for? It's Christmas." Izuku said stepping forward then doing a cross sign. "Take them to church."**

 **And with that the suits came flying and eliminated the targets with punches, repulsors or throwing them off the ship.**

"Oh that's so cool!" Kaminari said with the other guys agreeing. Toshinori looked at the screen with a proud smile.

' _Young Midoriya you were always full of surprises.'_

 **One came flying by with gold outlines. "Gentlemen." Then charged in, the parts came flying and hit every single one of them.**

 **One suit's head was ripped off, but it flew taking the clinging to him with him. Going to the ground and blowing him up. The explosion caused the support beam to get destroyed to, making the platform tipping.**

" **Jarvis, get Igor to steady this thing." He said through his earpiece.**

"Who's Igor?"

 **Containers was sent flying as a hulking figure came crashing towards the beam. Getting under it the spine part of his body was moving helping support the weight and making the platform steady again.**

"AND HE NAMED THEM TOO!" Mei said, inching a bit too close to the real Izuku.

" **So, this is how you've been managing your down time huh?" Katsuki said looking at Izuku with a smirk.**

 **Smirking back "Everybody needs a hobby."**

"That's a hobby?"

"Well I be damned."

 **Suits was flying everywhere hitting everybody that was marked target. Some of the suits got destroyed but the Suits was obviously winning by sheer numbers.**

"Damn their cleaning house!"

" **Hearbreaker, help Red Snapper out." He commanded and one suit blasted a person that was clinging on another suit. The two of them got destroyed taking the ones clinging on them with them.**

 **But the explosion created a chain reaction making the barrels nearby flying.**

 ***Groan* A black haired girl was waking up, because of the noise.**

"MOMO?!"

 **Then an explosion came and blasted her, she gasped when she was sent flying.**

"Whoa!"

"Is she alright?"

"I hope so."

 **More explosions came. A suit landed nearby Izuku and he stepped in. The suit opened up and allowed Izuku to get in.**

"Oh that's so sick!"

Mei was not commenting on this. She was busy trying to get Izuku's phone so she could track him *cough* I mean find him better.

" **Nice timing."**

" **Yeah, yeah. Come on give me a fucking suit."**

 **The suit was finished strapping him and he looked at his best friend.**

" **Oh, sorry. They're only coded to me."**

" **The fuck does that mean." His famous scowl returning.**

" **I got you covered." The face descended and he flew up.**

"Oh screw you."

"Karma for showing off earlier."

"Screw you too."

Everybody just laughed.

 **A suit landed in front of Katsuki.**

 **The robotic voice said "Good evening Colonel, could I give you a lift?"**

"Oh so he's a Colonel."

"I guess Quirks don't exist?"

"Well how about them though?" Sato asked gesturing at the people who was glowing.

" **Fuck you." Holding at the suit, he was flying. A man jumped in making the flight interrupted. Katsuki landed with a grunt.**

" **Fuck." He didn't have time to curse more and just sprinted to his destination. He stopped when there were two people approaching him. "Oh fucking course." A suit landed in front of him. It raised its drill-like arm and slammed it on the ground. Making the two people flying.**

" **Sir, I located Ms. Yaoyorozu." The voice said to Izuku while he was in the suit, showing the location in his heads-up display.**

"Oh, so she was the one he was after."

" **About time."**

 **Reaching his destination, he was looking around, until he found a certain heat signature. Looking down he saw Momo trapped under the debris. Lifting some of the debris up. The action made some of the debris that was over her go down.**

"Woah, woah, woah. STOP!" Everybody shouted seeing the almost crushing debris.

" **Stop! Put it down." He did what he was told and put it down. Crouching down he looked at Momo.**

" **See what happens when you hang out with my ex-girlfriends?" he said staring at her and holding his hand out.**

"Ex-girlfriends?"

"Who would have thought."

" **You're such a jerk."**

" **Yes and we'll talk about it over dinner. Come one give me your hand."**

 **They were reaching for each other, both of them were grunting. Now in reach. A hand was suddenly shout out, grabbing Izuku's chest. He fell down.**

"Who in fuck?!"

"The hell was that!?"

"That came out of nowhere."

 **A man sprouted out of the debris and it was shown to be the man from earlier. He was now glowing, panting he pointed to Izuku. "This guy bothering you?"**

"SEE! Told you he was the bad guy!"

 **He stood up and went to Izuku, his finger glowing slowly heating the inside of the armour.**

 **Izuku didn't pay much attention to this, he was just trying to find the perfect timing for him to eject, he saw the opportunity and a bonus when he reared his fist. A blade sprouted from his arm and cut his hand off. The hand landed and glowed, melting the floor with it.**

"Ohh, that has got to sting."

"Wait the floor!?"

 **The floor then melted down and made a hole that sent some of the debris down and also Momo.**

"Oh no!"

 **Izuku got out of his armour, he saw Momo and sprinted down the stairs. He saw Momo dangling at the edge.**

 **He sprinted towards her, jumping the obstacles in front of him. "Jarvis give me a suit RIGHT NOW!" he commanded urgency in his voice as he saw Momo slowly getting off. A barrels was sent down, and he just saw Momo in its place falling down in to the firing pit below.**

"Come on Izuku you can do it!" everybody was cheering him on.

 **A suit was in front of him, opening up he jumped towards it, but was canceled when a guy tackled it. He landed on some stairs. "Oh come on!"**

"Oh goddammit!"

"Fuck that guy!"

 **Katsuki was not having a good time, dodging people to reach the man was not an easy task. After taking landing on a container he was met with two people. Shooting at them was not an option since they regenerated. Now he was holding on. But of course he had a plan shooting at the cable, he used the container to swing towards the man.**

"Damn you looked cool there."

"Of course I did."

 **Now he was swinging with the man and below them were a fire pit. Yeah not good at all. Landing and rolling he shot the other cable and freed the man.**

" **With all due respect Mr. President. I going to need that fucking suit back."**

"That's not a good way to speak to say to President."

"Who the fuck cares!"

"Bakugou Language!" Iida said using his arms.

Kendou looked at the Class 1-A noting that it was more livelier than hers. She smiled, Class 1-A was still students so this shouldn't be a surprised.

 **Izuku was running all the way towards Momo, he was gasping his lungs was screaming at him, his legs were screaming for him to stop. BUT he WON'T.**

"Oooh." The girls cooed, Momo blushed. She was a sucker for cheesy romance and the likes. _'I'm reading to many novels.'_

 **He won't let Momo, fall. He won't let her down. He wants to hold her again, he wants her be with him side by side. He wants her to scold him every day about his hobby. He wants her tell him that he was a jerk. He wants.**

 **He wants her.**

"OH MY GOD THAT'S ROMANTIC!" The girls screamed hearing all of Izuku's thoughts.

"That's MANLY!" Kirishima yelled, standing up.

"SIT THE FUCK DOWN!"

 **With one final jump he reached his destination. His earpiece beeped.**

" _ **The president's secure and we're clearing the area."**_

" **Nice work."**

 **He took the stairs panting, Momo was above him now he tried to reach further. But he couldn't. He reached out his hand.**

" **Honey! Look at me!" she did, fear in her eyes. "I can't reach you any further and you can't stay there." He gestured to his hand again. "I'll catch you. I promise."**

"Come on, you can do it."

Everybody sucked in their breaths feeling the tension of what they were seeing.

 **She nodded and prepared herself, reaching out her hand. She prepared to let go.**

 **The Beam shook and made the place that she was holding on slip. Making her fall.**

"NO!"

" **NO!" he tried. He tried to reach her hand, but he missed.**

 **Everything was going in slow motion, Momo was falling. He saw everything. Where he first met her in the Award ceremony, which he reluctantly go to, the dates, the fights, everything. She was falling. And he couldn't do anything as she was covered by the flames.**

Everybody was silent, they have no idea that someone would…die in this, sure they watched yesterday about Izuku, this was different they saw it. And it was someone who they know was the worse.

If someone were to look at the real Izuku, his face was filled with sadness, regret and pain.

 **Stepping back, he went back to the railing.**

 **Just then, the guy approached him at the end. Looking down he smirked.**

" **Shame, I would have caught her."**

At this everybody stood up, and gave the blonde man the 'Fuck-You' salute. In which everybody was just giving him the middle finger. Even Eri, she didn't know what it meant and followed what everybody was doing.

 **Looking at him, he charged and he charged too.**

"Oh he's pissed." Mina said, after all of them went back to their respective chairs.

 **The guy jumped and Izuku slid below him. A suit went in front of him and he strapped in. Turning around he sent a right hook to him.**

"Oh you're fucked now, bitch."

 **They both just started their brawl, with Izuku hitting him in the face and the guy taking some parts of the suit off. Grabbing his head Izuku pushed him to the railing, the guy stopped this and took the arm off and sent it behind him.**

"Fuck."

 **They punched at each other, this resulted in Izuku having the arm part of suit destroyed and the guy breaking his arm, but slowly regenerated. He pushed Izuku, sending him to the ground, jumping he plan to kill him with his fist.**

 **Izuku seeing this. "Eject." Got out of his suit and sent him down, a suit caught him and strapped him.**

Everybody sighed in relief. That was too close.

 **Getting back to the guy they continued their brawl. This went on for a couple of minutes with Izuku landing a punch, and the man taking the suit piece by piece. With another Eject, the suit was split in half and sending him to the lower floor.**

 **He heard his earpiece beeped.**

" _ **Mark 42 inbound sir."**_

 **He turned to his right. To see on lone suit. With red and yellow color. The suit was heavily damaged and barely keeping itself in the air.**

"Wow that looks fucked up."

"Can that thing still stand?"

"Or fight?"

" **Well, I'll be damned." Standing up "The prodigal son returns." He readied himself to suit up. The armour was closing in and used its thrusters to stabilized its descent.**

 **Reaching its destination.**

 **Only to be fallen apart.**

"Oh Come on!"

"Wow." Some just clapped "Just wow."

" **Yeah whatever." He sighed.**

 **The man looked down and smirked "You really didn't deserve her Izuku." He looked at Izuku, chest glowing. "Pity, I was so close to having her perfect."**

 **Jumping down, Izuku stopped him. "Ok, ok, ok. Slow down." Taking his hands to the sides "You're right I don't deserve her."**

"Oh don't say that Izuku."

 **His hands twitching and so did the parts of the armour.**

"Oh something's happening."

" **But here's where you're wrong." Closing his hand to fist the armour was airborne.**

"Shit."

" **She was already perfect." Thrusting his hand forward he sent the armour to the man, strapping him in the armour and sending him to the wall.**

"YEAH!" Everybody screamed, with some of the girls saying that those lines were so romantic.

" **Jarvis."**

" _ **Sir."**_

" **Do me a favour and blow Mark 42." Then jumping down.**

" **No!" he was interrupted when the face part covered him. Then…**

 ***BOOOM!***

"OH! GET WRECKED!"

 **Izuku was sliding down the support beam. "Jarvis! SUIT!" jumping down he was caught by a suit and began to strap him in, while tumbling down. He crashed a few times and this sent some of the suit off. He was left with an arm and a leg. He used the thrusters to slow his descent. Then came down.**

" **Oof!" he said lying on the ground.**

"Oh, that has got to hurt."

 **Parts of Mark 42 fell off and the head came to him. He looked at it waiting for him to regenerate at any moment. The mask fell off showing nobody. He sighed at this.**

"Phew, is it over?"

 ***Metal Creaking*Groaning***

"No-

"Fucking-

"Way."

 **His eyes widen at this and looked at the direction of the sound. Only to see the man all black standing up and limping towards him.**

"OK! FUCK YOU SALUTE!" Some stood up to give the salute.

 **Izuku tried to stand up, but the adrenaline was now off him.**

" **No more false faces." He said still limping at him "You want the Mandarin?" he was now in front of the kneeling Izuku. "I am the MANDA-*BANG***

"OH!"

"Who did that!"

"Yeah that was savage."

 **Izuku looked to his left, and saw Momo.**

"MOMO!" Everybody screamed seeing that she was alive and well.

 **Chest and eyes glowing with Extremis. She was breathing hard, holding a long tube of metal.**

 **Izuku just stared at her, not knowing what to do and say. "I got nothing." He thought she was dead, well apparently not.**

"Yeah me too."

 **A suit then came flying by.**

" **Jarvis, subject at my 12 o'clock is not a target. DISENGAGE!" Jarvis was not responding, he touched his earpiece only to find it on the ground.**

"Oh no."

"Seriously? Where was this guy a couple of minutes ago!?"

 **The suit attacked Momo and she dodged. She looked at Izuku and growled. Izuku seeing this became nervous. "Are you mad at me?" She sprinted towards him, using his knee to send her upwards, intercepting the suit and impaling it with her fist.**

"OOOH!"

 **Landing at the ground she equipped the arm and sent a repulsor to the charging Mandarin, sending him backwards. Kicking a missile she sent it towards him and with the repulsor she blew it up.**

 **The mandarin saw this and only said one word "Shit."**

"GET WRECKED!"

 ***BOOOM!***

 **Flames where everywhere. No trace of man left. Momo calmed down after a couple of breaths.**

" **Honey?" she turned around to see Izuku.**

" **Oh God." She was breathing hard "That was intense."**

"Yeah, it sure was."

"Yeah no shit."

" **You just scared the shit out of me. I thought you were-."**

" **Dead?" she finished "Why? Because I fell 200 feet?"**

" **And falling to a Fire-y pit." Izuku added picking up his earpiece. "Why don't you dress like this at home? Sports bra and everything."**

"Yeah, no offense, but that looks hot!" Jiro said looking at Momo who was blushing.

" **I think I know why you don't want to give away the suits." She looked at him "What am I going to complain now?"**

 **Izuku looked at her, the walked towards her. "Me, for one." Gesturing at himself. He reached out to her but only made her panic.**

" **No, don't touch me I-."**

" **Don't worry about it." He held her shoulder "See. Not hot."**

"I disagree."

" **Am I gonna be ok?"**

" **No." Izuku said then looked at her in the eye. "You're in a relationship with me, everything will never be ok." But he smiled at her. "But I can figure it out. I'm a mechanic remember? That's what I do. I fix stuff."**

 **She chuckled.**

" **Your distractions?"**

" **Easy fix." He tapped his earpiece. "Jarvis."**

" _ **All done here sir. Would there be anything else?"**_

" **You know what to do."**

" _ **The clean-slate protocol sir?"**_

" **Fuck it, it's Christmas."**

 **He hugged her and she looked up hearing the suits flying by. Then**

 ***Boom!***

 ***Boom!***

 ***Boom!*Boom!***

"Oooohhh"

"Aaaah"

They said looking at the make-shift fireworks. Even Mei was in tears seeing the suits, make fireworks. She put his phone back in his pocket, her mission to get his number was complete long ago.

 **The suits were blowing up in the form of fireworks. Lighting up the sky with its sparks.**

" **Merry Christmas."**

The screen flickered off.

"Oh man that was exciting!"

"Yeah, my heart was like beating a hundred miles per hour!"

"Oh man, when he said Blow it up. I was like. Oh shit son!"

The room was full of chatter, with everybody just chatting along. Eri was talking to Nejire and talking about how Izuku would be a fine father, and her being a kinda like mother to her.

The Class 1-A girls was just chatting how cool Izuku looked earlier with him giving a speech how Momo was important and she was perfect.

Mei was scribbling on her notebook about the suits and also 'a certain green haired kid.'

Midnight and Mt. Lady was arguing.

The Pussycats was chatting. But Mandalay couldn't help but put her eyes on the kid from time to time, and can't help but notice that Pixie-Bob was doing the same. Making her 'Lecherous-Pixie-Bob' screaming at her.

All and all everything was good.

* * *

 **AND THAT'S A WRAP!**

 **So leave a review for whatever your reactions are.**

 **Vote for what answer you guys want. Either Harem or Pixie.**

 **so with that being said**

 **Byebye**


	14. Chapter 14-Hamilton

**And here's chapter 13!**

 **Now remember in Chapter 6 when I apologized for not being able to make a Hamilton version that was from Princess of the Phoenix. Well when I was making the last chapter a light A light HAD SHINE UPON MY HEAD! AND GAVE ME AN IDEA! AND INSPIRATION! A MOTIVATION!**

 **AND BOOM!**

 **Here we are. Shout out to Princess of the Phoenix for this suggestion. And I recommend for you guys to watch Hamilton First Burn animatic by kurowoof on Youtube, because this is pretty much that.**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

After everything had calmed down, they were back on their seats.

They were clearly enjoying this. Some of the people were seeing Izuku in a new light, even though it was another world they were seeing they can't help but feel that there was this connection.

Izuku was one of a kind.

The screen flickered on.

 **It was night time. A garden was in full view with stone benches around a beautiful fountain.**

*Whistle* "Wow, that's beautiful."

"I should get that for our garden." Momo commented then blushed when her classmates looked at her.

"It's beautiful, but not my type." Todoroki said and everybody looked between them.

' _These two are too rich!'_

 **A lone figure was sitting on one of the benches, this figure was wearing a dress the figure has a slim build and it seems to be a girl, her hair was past her shoulders.**

"Oh she looks so beautiful!"

"Wonder who she is?"

"Maybe Izuku's girlfriend?"

Pixie-Bob's eyebrows twitched at this. _'Well sorry but he's mine.'_

 **The lantern beside her gave her illumination showing her face.**

"Wait IZUKU!"

They were shocked that the beautiful lady in the screen was Izuku.

Some of the guys were wondering why their pants were tight.

 **On her lap was papers and each one of these papers had a 'Dear Izumi'.**

"Oh, is her name Izumi?"

"Could be. Izuku is more like a boy name."

 **Another person sat beside her, she noticed, yet she didn't look.**

"Oh?"

"Who's that?"

"How about we just watch."

 **The figure has blonde hair slicked back with red eyes.**

"Wait-" Sero said, looking at the person more closely.

"Is that?" Kaminari said the man was oddly familiar.

"Me?" Bakugou said, no way. Not another-

"BAKUDEKU!"

"SHUT UP!"

 **The person was looking down, unable to look at the girl. Guilt and regret overwhelming him.**

"Woah. Bakugou guilty?"

"For what?"

The girls, who were pretty much addicted to Romance novels *Cough*Momo*Cough*, knows what's going on.

' _I guess this is drama.'_

" **I saved every letter you know." She started, gulping he turned towards her yet she was still looking at the letters. "Every word and every sentence. I read them. Never have I thought to get rid of them."**

" **Izu-."**

" **At that party, I knew that we were meant to be. When we got married, you said that we were meant to be. I thought we were meant to be."**

"Oh that's sweet."

"Yeah, but why does this feel sad though?"

 **Gripping the letters, holding back the tears she looked at him and all he saw was pain, suffering and sadness. His Guilt was in full force.**

"Oh god."

"That poor girl."

"Bakugou what did you do."

"I didn't do anything idiots! Ask him." He gestured at the screen.

" **When I told Angelica what you did, all she said to me was "You married an Icarus, he was flown to close to the sun." I wanted to deny it. But."**

"Who's Icarus?"

"Icarus, Son of Daedalus who dared to fly too near to the sun on wings of feathers and wax." Momo said.

Everyone clapped having the honor student blush and Kendou who was sitting beside her, rubbing her back while laughing.

" **Izumi I-." he tried to reach out for her, to explain, to do anything.**

" **Don't" she said with so much venom that he flinched back.**

"Oooh, that stings."

"Yeah."

" **Don't bother to explain, don't bother to reach out. Don't bother to talk your way for my forgiveness. Don't bother in hoping that you'll be in my arms again." Standing up she circled the waterfall, holding the letters up close. "For the first time. I would be getting read of these." Gripping the letters "I don't even know if all of these 'I love you' are true."**

 **Standing behind her he tried to follow but took a step back when she turned to face him "Take them if you want, burn them, put them in your trophy room for all I care."**

" **But I-."**

" **Don't." She held her hand.**

"Is she not going to let him explain?" Sero asked, he could at least be given a chance.

"I don't think so. The anger and pain in her heart will not let him have the chance." Tokoyami said his arms crossed.

 **No more, there was too much pain for her, her trust was broken. She didn't need to know that he had other woman. She already knew the truth.**

 **She just wants to end it.**

" **I'm erasing myself from the narrative." She said holding the letters in front of him. Tears was on her face. Everything they've been through. All the words and promises. All the tears and the laughs. "I don't want to be part of the story any longer."**

"Oh man. That hurts."

" **Let future historians wonder how Izumi reacted when you broke her heart." No longer holding back the tears. "You have thrown it all away!"**

 ***Rip!***

 **And with that she ripped the letters and threw it at him hitting him. But he was just standing there paralyzed.**

" **I-."**

" **When the time comes, explain to the children, the pain you put their mother through."**

"Oh so they have a child?"

"Well that makes it worse."

 **He saw images of his son crying. She was kneeling and was in pain. He didn't want that. No. He loves them. He loves her.**

 **Say something!**

 **He tried to walk toward her, to beg for forgiveness, that everything was going to be all right, that everything can still be normal. That they can still love each other.**

 **Anything.**

 **Please.**

 **She walked away.**

 **Leaving him…alone.**

The screen flickered off and everybody just sighed. That was emotional, they were having a good time with all these actions that they were watching.

Wonder what was next?

"Young Hatsume please play the next one." She nodded and pressed play.

With that the screen flickered on.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that, and thank you to the people who have said that my grammar was wrong. I re-read everything that I made and All I said was "Shit."**

 **I hope this was one is good enough.**

 **and**

 **byebye**


	15. Chapter 15-The Joker

**And finally we have the next chapter!**

 **Now I apologized for like being gone for so long, my only excuse/reason is that college just started 2 days ago and everytime I got home I'm always so tired. Now is my I don' have classes, but weekends I have some classes. So yeah, don't worry I'm making this fanfic dead. I'm going to keep it alive until the day I die or when this list actually ends.**

 **Now shout outs.**

 **Shout out to Classy J0K3R, This is his suggestion to play at this scene with some of my personal touch.**

 **Also, Gamerlover41592: Your suggestion says that you want a joker origin. Do you want me to make a like 'How Joker Deku was made?' or is this good enough?**

 **So that's all. So this 'Why so Serious?' from The Dark Knight.**

 **enjoy.**

* * *

 ***Clack* the sounds of billiards was in the background.**

"Oh, I wonder what this is about?"

"Yeah, Midoriya seems to have a lot of alternates."

"Yeah kinda like….he's an anime protagonist."

Everybody was silent at this. Then laughed, the room was full of laughter and some were holding their sides.

"Yeah right." Kaminari said. "Next thing you'll tell me we're in a fanfiction."

"Hahahaha, yeah that would be ridiculous."

 **There was a man playing pool, the man had a yellow suit, short hair and goatee.**

" **Boss." A voice said, he looked up and saw two people with suits.**

" **Yeah?"**

" **There's someone that wants to see you." He pointed over his shoulder "They said the killed the Joker."**

"Who's the Joker?"

"Killed? They killed this Joker?"

"Well, this seems to waaay serious."

" **They brought the body too." Said the other man.**

 **Now this took his interest, the Joker was one of the notorious Villains out there, using gas to take out his targets and leaving them with a big grin on their faces. Now, someone killed him?**

"Wow, he's that famous?"

"Is his Quirk related to that gas?"

The heroes were giving a serious face to the screen if this villain actually existed then it would be too dangerous.

" **Bring them in."**

 **Five men came in, two of them were carrying a body bag while 3 people were looking around.**

 **The man in a yellow suit went over the bag and opened the zipper.**

 **Inside the bag was a teenage boy, no older than 14 or 15. He had white makeup his lipstick was made into a wide grin, the most noticeable features he had was his wild green hair.**

"What the?!"

"NO WAY!"

"THAT'S-

"IZUKU/ MIDORIYA/ DEKU!"

The heroes were not believing this, one of their students was a Villain! A dangerous one at that. How many Villain alternates are there? And how dangerous are they?

The students were not believing this, they saw yesterday another Villain alternate, but to see another and to it has to be one of their most nicest and most heroic friend? That's truly unbelievable.

Kendou, was not that close to Izuku she didn't even know if she could consider herself as his friend. But to see this was truly unbelievable and horrifying.

All-Might was thinking _'I wonder what led to this? My successor to be a Villain. If I have not met Young Midoriya I would never have met a most worthy successor.'_

 **All in all he looked like a clown.**

 **This was the Joker.**

 **The man walked toward them. "Dead, that's 500."**

 **He then heard something was slammed to the pool table, not only that he saw his fellow officers taking their guns out. He turned around, but it was already too late.**

"Crap."

"Shit."

"Sprinkles." No one bothered to look who that was from.

 **Staring right him was the Joker with a smile on his face and knife in his mouth.**

" **How about alive?" he asked. Behind the man with the yellow suit was his officers, guns on their necks.**

 **This was a set-up.**

" **You want to know how I got these scars?" The Joker gestured the scar on his face that shows that he was 'smiling'**

"I don't know if I want to know."

"Well we don't seem to have a choice."

Mandalay covered Kota's eyes, saying that he didn't need to see this. Same went to Eri whose eyes were covered by Mirio.

 **Then the Joker began to think, "My father was" trying to find the words "an alcoholic, an asshole and a fiend."**

 **The officers tried to get out of the hold, but the guns were dangerously on their head, stopping their tracks.**

"Why don't they use their Quirks?"

"Maybe it's not a Combat Quirk?"

"That's a possibility." Aizawa said. "Police officers tend to have Quirks that are not for Combat purposes."

" **Then, one night. He goes off cra-zi-er~" he said still holding the knife "than usual."**

"So this is about his father?"

 **Taking the knife out of his mouth and showed it to his face. "Mommy gets the kitchen knife to try and defend herself." Putting the tip at his nose "Keyword: try. Daddy didn't like that. Not. One. Bit."**

The kids were shaking a bit, the menacing voice was enough to send shivers and unwanted memories in them.

 **The officer didn't know what to do. He can't call for back up. His officers was in a dire situation as well. And then him. The Joker was in front of him knife on his hand.**

" **Taking the knife, he turned to me and says" putting the knife in his mouth, fear was on his eyes as he stared at the eyes of the Joker, pure insanity. "Why. So. Serious?"**

" **He sticks the knife in my mouth and asks "You want to smile like All-Might?"**

"Oh, so heroes exist here?"

"Then why are they not there?"

"Heroes can't save everybody." Midnight said.

"Yes, that is the sad truth, we are still human after all."

" **and of course, little old me just nodded and he smiled, the says: "Let's put a smile on that face."**

 **Looks at the officer**

"Oh, no."

Some covered their eyes knowing what was about to happen.

" **So? Why so serious?" then put a huge gash on his face.**

The people jumped at that both at the music suddenly picking up and the scene that they just witnessed.

 **The man dropped to the floor with a thud. The Joker just smiled and got himself out of the body bag. Walking around. His attire consists of a purple trench coat and purple pants.**

"Well that's one colourful attire."

"Y-yeah."

They didn't know what to say. They just saw someone get killed.

" **Ok, so our operation is small. But there's always room for potential candidates."**

"Candidates?"

"Is he looking for recruits?"

 **Grabbing a pool cue. "But it occurs to me that there's a replacement that is needed." Then looked at the both of them "Oh. There's only one spot open right now. So we're gonna have to." Breaking the sticks "Have tryouts." Dropping the stick he walked out. "Make it fast."**

"Is he serious?"

"I think he is."

 **The joker walked outside entering an alleyway.**

" **Boss." He turned to one of his goons.**

" **Oh, Jeffrey was it?" he nodded. "I need you to do me a favour."**

 **He nodded.**

" **You see, we seem to have a certain eavesdropper behind that fence there."**

 **Right after he said that a sound of rushing feet was heard and clang from a trash can was heard.**

"How did he know that?" Kaminari said, surprised

"Maybe he wasn't that good at hiding?"

"You're over a fence! How bad can you get?!"

" **You know what to do." The goon gave chase and jumped over the fence.**

 **The Joker walked to a different direction and began to hum, then started to sing.**

" **Why do birds, suddenly appear." Twiddling his knife with his fingers.**

"Oh that's creepy as fuck." Bakugou said getting to the very back of his chair.

"Yea, imagine that behind you."

 **The man was gasping for air, he was being chased by one of the goons of the Joker, his Quirk was not helpful, it could only tell lies. Right now he needed to find help, get a Hero.**

"Why are there no Heroes?"

"Yeah, they should be patrolling right?"

"Some patrol the streets, not the alleyways."

" **Every time you are near." He reached for inside his trench coat, pulling it out it showed to be a revolver.**

"Oh what now?"

"A gun?"

"What about his Quirk?"

"I thought his Quirk was gas-related."

 **He was close, taking a right he could see the street.**

The audience were hoping he could get out, get help and take this Joker to jail.

" **Just like me, they long to be."**

 **He was there, almost th-*BANG***

All of them jumped at the sound of a gunshot. Their eyes widen when the man was fell to his left.

 **His body dropped to his side.**

" **Close to you~" finishing the song, the goon finally caught up and found the body.**

" **Boss." The Joker looked behind him and saw his goons accompanied by the officer suit half gone and blood covered it.**

"He actually did it."

"It's no surprise, it was the means of staying alive."

" **Oh good." He pointed the gun at the goon that was chasing the officer, then *Bang* shot him.**

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

They were surprised, why would he kill his goons.

Some were terrified that knowing this was Izuku, some were questioning if he wasn't a hero, then he would be a very dangerous villain.

" **You'll be replacing him."**

 **The goons dragged the officer, the Joker followed them but stopped when he saw a discarded mirror by the trash, picking it up he saw himself. Trailing his fingers to his scars.**

" **You want to know how I got these scars?"**

"Is he talking to himself?"

"I thinks he's a psycho."

"Yeah, no shit. What gave you the idea? The part where he killed or the part where he's a villain."

' _ **You're just a Deku!'**_

"What? His hero name?"

"No I think it's still an insult."

" **Sometimes I remember it one way."**

' _ **I cannot simply say you can, a hero risk his life everyday.'**_

All might tensed at this, knowing full well that, that was his words.

Some looked at All-Might knowing that it was him.

" **Sometimes another."**

' _ **I'm sorry Izuku.'**_

" **If I'm going to have a past."**

' _ **I want to smile like All-Might.' *Slice***_

"That's Izuku's voice."

"Wait so, did he do them himself?!"

"Why?!"

" **I prefer it to be multiple choice."**

The screen turned off and everybody was stunned. But the majority was thinking how it was good to have Izuku as a Hero than a villain.

Todoroki was one of them, if it wasn't for Izuku he would still be hating his left side.

Uraraka and Iida was also glad, Izuku is a good friend and a hero.

All-Might, was glad Izuku was a worthy successor. He would never have found a more worthy successor than him.

"Let's wake Izuku up and take a short break."

They all nodded and Mei took off the straps, while also 'accidentally' feeling up his muscles.

' _He has good muscles.'_

Pixie-Bob saw this and was feeling two things. First annoyance _'Well he's mine so back off!'_ and Second, interest _'Hmm, maybe..'_

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying this and again I'm sorry for the delay and my messed up schedule of posting new chapters.**

 **and Byebye**


	16. Chapter 16-Izuku You Lucky Son Of a Gun!

**Hey guy here's the next chapter.**

 **And I know...I'm a jerk, an asshole and everything but I really want to focus on my studies while doing this! I promise to make this dead until the list is finished and I can actually be done with this story.**

 **So yeah. I'm an asshole blah blah blah**

 **Anyway warning: This is a SC chapter. So lemon warning.**

 **I wanted to kill a lot of birds with one stone on this one and hopefully I did good. So by far this is pretty much the longest one in this story.**

 **So shout outs:**

 **Risin king: Now Nejire isn't here, because I couldn't like a perfect timing for her to fit in the story. So...yeah sorry.**

 **Nocturne24**

 **doCinthehouse**

 **and**

 **Sandman001**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this. I squeezed some of my time to make this...so yeah...**

* * *

When the straps were gone Izuku got up, he was dizzy for a moment but it only lasted for a short time and he was fine and walking again.

"Izuku!" yelled a voice he looked to his left and saw Mei arms outstretched. Before he knew it he was on the ground with Mei on top of him.

"Me-M-Mei!"

"Tell me, do you like machines?"

"Wha-wha-." She got to his face and this made him blush

"We should 'talk' privately sometime." Her chest was pushing to his own making him blush further.

"Ok, that's enough Hatsume-san." Said Nedzu. She got off of him and he stood up. "How are you Izuku?"

"Oh I'm fine."

"Good. After this day, I hope everybody can get back to the dorms and classes will resume on Monday." Every student including Izuku nodded. "All right please enjoy our short break and we will resume in an hour."

"Yes sir!"

Everybody stepped out of the room and headed somewhere.

Izuku was about to go to the cafeteria when suddenly someone called out to him.

"Hey Izuku!" turning around he saw Nejire.

"Oh hi Nejire-chan. What can I do for you?"

"Oh nothing, Eri here wanted to spend time with you if that's ok?"

Looking down he saw Eri standing beside her.

"Of course she can!" he held out his hand and Eri took it. "Come one Eri. Are you hungry?"

She nodded and the both of them headed to the cafeteria. Nejire stared at the scene

' _Wonder if he's single?'_

She shrugged and went to follow her friends.

 **1 hour later**

Izuku was back on the chair and unconscious. The others were now on their seats and were now ready to watch the next one.

The screen flickered to life

" **Hey! Let's tell who our crushes are!"**

"Well that was unexpected."

"Yeah was that Mina?"

"Sounds like her."

 **It was now night time after their exhausting day of school and hero training the students just wanted some sleep. The exception of course was the girls of Class 1-A, in which they're having a slumber party.**

"Shouldn't they be sleeping?"

"Hey we're free to do what we want!"

"But a slumber party?"

"YES! Why what's wrong with that?"

" **Really Mina? Can't we just go to bed?" Jiro said tiredly while rubbing her eyes. All of the girls were on their pajamas or in their sleepwear.**

"See even they admit that they're tired!"

" **Nope!"**

" **W-well, telling our crush is a little bit extreme don't you think?" Ochaco said clearly nervous about this idea.** _ **'I mean**_ _ **I want to tell them, but it's too embarrassing.'**_

"Why who is it?"

"Yeah! I want to know!" Mina said excitedly a juicy crush is always enjoyable.

"We don't." The guys said.

" **Fine~"**

"I feel that there's a catch."

"There always is."

 **The other girls sighed in relief.**

" **We'll tell them at the same time!"**

"See?" Kirishima said and Kaminari groaned.

"Why?"

" **WHAT!?" Screamed the girls.**

" **Come on, it will be our little secret."**

" **So what is said in this room, stays here?" asked Kendou, who was slightly interested.** _ **'Maybe they could help? He's a classmate of theirs.'**_

"Ok, why is she there?"

"Well the rules states that as long as you're in school grounds, you're good." Aizawa said, but confused to why a Class B would be in the dorms of Class 1-A.

" **Yep!"**

" **Thank by the way for accepting our invitation Kendou-san." Said Momo.**

" **No problem!"**

" **Ok, on three we'll tell our crush."** _ **'I could use some advice here and there.'**_

" **Yeah!" said Tooru,who base on her clothes was waving her arms in the air.** _ **'He's pretty cute.'**_

"Oh I'm so excited to know!" Mina said _'But I think I'm interested to one boy specifically.'_

" **3"**

' _ **Maybe they could help me catch his attention.'**_

" **2"**

' _ **I like him a lot. Maybe they can help. Ribbit.'**_

" **1!"**

" **IZUKU!" said all the girls at the same time. They looked at each other. Maybe they were hearing things?**

The room was quiet, I think they were hearing things.

"WHAT!?" The guys recovered quickly.

' _Deku?! They have a crush on Deku?!"_

' _No way!'_

The teachers were just stunned, the shyest student had the attention of 7 girls.

' _Young Midoriya, you are very lucky.'_

"Damn that kid became famous!" Present Mic said chuckling at the situation.

"Why though?"

" **Um, excuse me, but did all of us just say Izuku. As in Izuku Midoriya."**

 **They nodded at Kendou's question.**

" **And all of us, have a crush on him?"**

 **They nodded.**

" **Oh."**

" **What do you mean oh!?" Screamed Mina, she can't accept this! She was supposed to have Izuku to herself!**

"Yeah! I agree on myself!" Come on! She now has a crush on the guy!

"Hey! That's not fair!"

' _Good luck because he's mine!'_ Pixie-Bob thought staring at the screen.

 **The room was filled with bickering, saying that they should have Izuku, they deserve Izuku and Izuku loves her more than the other.**

" **How did all of you fell in love with him in the first place?"**

"Ok, that's a good question."

 **This silence the room, everybody looked at each other.**

" **Guess I'll go first." Momo stood up and began to tell her story.**

"Oh come on! The hottest chick on our class go-GAH!" Kaminari couldn't finish because an earphone jack was stabbed on his head.

 _ **Just a study session**_

" **So, we'll begin with Ethics." Said Momo who was still in her uniform. With her was Kendou and Izuku. Kendou asked Momo if she could help her in some subjects that she was rather failing at, one of those subjects were Hero ethics. Momo could help her with this, but she knew that Izuku was the best at this, so she invited him.**

"Why would Izuku be best?"

"Well out of all of us, he actually is addicted to this."

"You have a point."

"Not only that." Todoroki began adjusting his position. "He's the only one, who actually is a hero." he remembers the time he saved him from the hatred he felt over the years.

"True." Ochaco agreed. She witnessed herself how Izuku would risk his life to save someone.

All of them couldn't deny any of it. Izuku was the only one who had the heart of a hero.

Toshinori smiled _'And that's the reason you are my successor my boy.'_

" **Yeah, sure thing."**

" **Ok, but" said Izuku who was looking slightly uncomfortable at the situation he was in. "Do you really need me here? I mean, I don't know if I could help you with all of that."**

" **What? Of course I need you here, that's why I invited you in the first place."**

" **Ye-yeah but, you're no.1 in the rank for a reason you know?"**

" **I-I know that, but I'm not good at this." Momo said dejectedly.**

" **What! But you're Yaoyorozu Momo! You're smart, good as a leader and you're Quirk is so cool! It's good for hero work and it is very convenient!"**

 **This made Momo blush, hearing those compliments really made her heart beat really fast.**

 ***cough***

 **A cough was heard and both of them turned and saw Kendou grinning.**

" **You know, we can study later if you guys want."**

" **NO! Let's continue." Momo said blush still on her cheeks.**

"Is that a blush I see?" Mina teased

"No of course not."

 _ **End of Story**_

" **And that's my story." She finished and sat back down.**

" **Oh, well then that was also the time I fell for him." Kendou said smiling. Everybody looked at her in an instant**

" **WHAT!?"**

" **Yeah. It was a crush at first then the more I heard about him, the more it grew to love."**

"Boo. That's lame."

"Well I can't help it!"

 **They just sighed.**

" **Ok who's next."**

" **Um" looking at the direction they saw Ochaco. "I had a crush on him when he saved me in the entrance exam."**

" **Well I thought he was cute at the first day of school ribbit." Tsuyu said with a finger on her chin "Then I had a crush on him when he saved me at the USJ. Also his hair cute ribbit."**

Tsuyu blushed, sure she felt something for Izuku but it was not love right?...right?

" **Well…" said a voice, looking at the direction they all saw a set of floating clothes. "Remember when I had a date with a guy before?"**

"You had a date?!"

"No! she did!" Tooru used her movements to point at the screen.

" **Oh, the one who decided to end the date early?"**

" **Yeah."**

" **Yeah the nerve on that guy."**

"Why what happened?"

"He ended the date?"

"What a jerk!"

" **What?" asked Kendou "What happened?"**

" **Well, I was doing some online dating app, then I got matched. We decided to meet. When he saw me, he…"**

"Oh."

"Shit."

" **Didn't see anything?"**

"Ah, that has gotta sting."

Tooru was sadden at this, it was the truth of course. Nobody could see her, appeal doesn't actually got to her category.

" **Yeah."**

" **Oh…sorry."**

" **It's ok, anyway. We hangout for an hour, but there was nothing. No happiness. He didn't see me, so there was no appeal."**

" **That jerk."**

" **Yeah, we decided to end it. And I went back to the dorms."**

 _ **You're Beautiful**_

 **Tooru was heading back to the dorms, people will not be able to see, but her head was down.**

' _ **No one can see me.'**_

 **She was heading back from a date with a guy, that left her sad of the painful truth about her.**

' _ **No one can see me.'**_

 **No one can see her, she can't be called beautiful, they can't describe what her eyes looked like, they can't describe how short her hair is, they can't.**

' _ **No one can see m-.'**_

" **Hagakure-san?"**

 **She looked up when she heard her name, looking at the origin she saw Izuku standing there clad with some cargo shorts and a plain green shirt.**

"Oh there's Izuku."

"Yep, the Knight in Shining armour."

" **Oh, hey Midoriya."**

" **H-hey."**

 **There was silence between them, the presence of Izuku made her forget about her date.**

" **Well I sh-"**

" **Are you all right?"**

"Um, why would he ask that?"

 **This surprised her, they weren't close. Heck they didn't even speak to each other that often.**

" **Of course I am. Why did you ask?"**

" **Um…the way your shoulders are down, makes it look like you're sad."**

"That is a very good observation." Aizawa commented liking how Izuku saw the meaning of body gestures.

"Yeah, good job."

 **She just stood there, he can't see her face. He just saw her shoulders. He didn't see her but it counts.**

" **Thanks, but I'm fine." Silence was once again between them "Hey Izuku."**

" **Hm?"**

" **Do you think I'm beautiful?"**

"Um…awkward~"

"SHUT UP!"

 **Silence**

' _ **Idiot. He can't see you remember?'**_

" **Dumb question, nev-."**

" **Yes."**

"Wait what?"

"Wha-."

"Ohhhh…I know where this is going." Midnight said grinning. She read a lot of romance novels and this is pretty much the whole setting of it.

" **Huh?" this caught her off guard, to hear a yes, was not something she expected.** _ **'Does he really think I'm beautiful even though, I-I-I. I'm like this?'**_

" **Yes, I-I think your b-beautiful." He stuttered scratching his ear.**

"Oh don't stutter now!"

 **She chuckled "Ok, that enough joking Midoriya."**

" **I'm not joking."**

 **She just stared at him like he grew a second head, then he reached to the top of her head. Touching her hair.**

The girls gasped finding the whole scene romantic. The guys were just staring at it. Bakugou was…well intrigued, he lived with his parents and his mother always liked soap operas and she made him watch some and ever since then he couldn't stop.

" **I think you're beautiful, your hair." His hand descended to her cheeks. "Your cheeks." Her nose "Your nose." Then her shoulder. "I don't think you're beautiful. I** _ **know**_ **you're beautiful."**

"Oh my GOD! I got the shivers!"

"Damn!"

"Izuku the Charmer! Right here folks!"

 **She was stunned, the timid guy on her classroom, one of the strongest in her class. Was telling her she was beautiful with no hesitation.**

" **B-but. You can't see me. How do know I'm beautiful?"**

" **Yeah, I can't see you. But I don't need to see you, to know that you're beautiful."**

"Whoa! My heart can't take this!"

"I Approve!"

"Damn those killer words!"

 **All her life, she just wanted someone to appreciate her looks, her quirk made that impossible. She doesn't even know what she looks like now. But to hear this from the person in front of her made her heart beat so fast and her cheeks started to feel warm.**

' _ **This guy…is making me feel weird. In a good way.'**_

 **Izuku seemed to notice where his hand was and remembering each and every word that he just said earlier, turning him into a blushing mess.**

" **I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I"**

 **Tooru chuckled at the reaction of the green-haired teen. Stepping forward she gave Izuku a kiss on the cheeks.**

 ***mwah***

" **Thanks I needed that." She walked away, leaving Izuku standing there.**

"Yeah you sure did."

Pixie-Bob smiled, _'Reminds me on how we got together.'_

 _ **End of Story**_

" **So that's the end of my story."**

" **Awwww~that's so romantic~" the girls cooed, especially the ones who read a lot of romance novels.**

" **Ok, who's next?"**

" **Me." Everybody looked at Jiro. "Well, you guys know that we take routines helping Eri sleep?"**

"Oh Eri's here?"

" **Yeah, of course."**

" **Well.."**

 _ **You're you**_

 **The sound of a guitar filled the room and low humming was heard.**

 **At the corner of the room was a little bed and around it was two people, one had green hair and the other has purple hair.**

" **Just close your eyes, you'll be alright. Come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound~" Jiro was playing Safe and Sound by Taylor swift, while Izuku was singing. For a timid guy who doesn't talk that much, he sure has a soft voice for singing.**

 **On the bed was Eri, eyes closed and slightly snoring.**

"Oh that's cute."

"I wish I can take a picture."

 **They both heard this, and silently stood up and went outside.**

" **Well, that takes care of that." Jiro said in a whisper.**

" **Yeah, thanks by the way."**

" **No problem."**

 **They walked down the hallway and proceeded to the elevator.**

" **Hey thanks for doing this." Izuku said almost reaching for the button to call the elevator.**

" **Hey, it's no problem. I like the little kid."**

" **Still thanks."**

" **Hmph, I'm sure that everybody else did well too."**

" **Yeah, but not like you." He said pressing the button**

" **Huh?"**

" **W-well I mean is that. As much as they did a good job. They're not you."**

" **Oh, come on man. I'm sure that Eri likes Momo or Ochaco. They seem mother-like to me. I'm not them you know."**

" **Yeah, because you're Jiro."**

"Um…yeah no shit Sherlock."

" **What does that mean?" she wondered, she's Jiro? I guess that's obvious.**

" **I mean that you're not Momo, you're not Mina nor Ochaco. You're Jiro, and that's what I like about you."**

 **She was stunned by this. And he realised what he just said and turned to a blushing mess**

" **I-I-I-I-I"**

 ***ding***

 **The ding of the elevator, interrupted them.**

" **Well…see ya."**

" **Yeah."**

 **He turned but was stopped when he felt something soft on his cheeks.**

 ***mwah***

" **Good night." The elevator doors closed leaving Izuku stunned in the middle of the hallway then aimlessly went to his room.**

"How many kisses is he gonna get!?"

"Damn, he's smooth!"

 **At the elevator was Jiro clutching her guitar for dear life trying to calm her heart from bursting out.**

' _ **Did I really just-What-Oh my god.'**_

 _ **End of Story**_

" **And that's the end of that."**

" **Well, I had a crush on Izuku like only a month ago…" said Mina remembering the day the she actuall fell for the cute green-haired cinnamon roll.**

" **Really? How did it happen?"**

" **Well…It just happened I guess." Mina said after a short pause. "At the first day of school, I thought that Izuku was shy, but as time went on. I just developed a crush on him."**

" **Well, that's ok. But we do have a problem though…" Kendou said looking at everybody.**

" **Yeah."**

" **Who's going to get Izuku?"**

"Me of course."

"Hey he said I was beautiful! So I think I should be the one!"

 **The room was filled with 'I do!' and some words here and there.**

" **How about a competition then."**

" **Huh?"**

" **A competition on who gets Izuku, whoever he likes gets him."**

 **They all looked at each other with only two words on their heads.**

' _ **Challenge Accepted.'**_

 **The next day**

" **A pool?"**

 **It was Saturday all of the teachers were in the faculty room finishing some stuff for the school. Izuku was standing in front of his teacher, Aizawa.**

"Hey look Aizawa it's you!"

"Yeah, sure looks like it."

" **Yeah. I thought that Eri might need some attention on that area. She can socialize with others and learn how to swim."**

"That's not actually a bad idea." Mirio agreed and so did the others

 **Aizawa thought about this "Ok, I'll ask the principal to use the school pool. Is that all?"**

 **He nodded and after that he went back to the dorms. Reaching the living room, he saw Eri watching cartoons with Kaminari, Sato and Kirishima.**

" **Hey guys."**

" **Hey!"**

" **Hi papa!"**

Everybody fell of their chairs hearing that. _'That is way too fucking cute!'_

 **Everybody at the room smiled at that. They could never get tired of the fact that Eri calls Izuku papa ever since he was assigned to be her temporary guardian.**

" **Hey Eri, can you get ready we're heading out."**

" **Why? Where are we going?"**

" **We're going shopping. We need to buy you a swimsuit for tomorrow."**

" **Why Midoriya?" AskedSato**

" **Oh, I asked Aizawa-sensei for permission to use to pool tomorrow and he accepted."**

" **Oh that's awesome!"**

" **Yeah, we can finally continue the competition from back then!"**

" **Yeah!"**

 **At the kitchen were the girls, hearing the entire conversation. And they all knew that this is the first stage for all of them.**

' _ **Let the battle begin.'**_

"Well everything is going to turn to a warzone!"

"It's like a cat fight to the extreme!"

 **Next day**

 **It was the finally the next day and it was time for Class 1-A to go to the pool. Everybody was there…well not exactly everybody.**

"Why?"

 **Somehow all of the boys except for Izuku, got Diarrhea.**

"What!? How?!"

"BULLSHIT!"

 **It started earlier, everything was peaceful then suddenly some of the boys complained that the toilets were broken and they have to use the one on the shared bathroom on the 1** **st** **floor. Some were lucky enough to have their toilets working but nonetheless the rooms were filled with shouts and relieves all around.**

"Ooookk, too much information."

"I did not need to hear that."

 **Izuku was wondering why he was lucky enough.**

"Yeah! Why were you lucky enough?!"

"Somehow I got a bad feeling."

' _ **Maybe it was the cake that Sato made? No, that was last night. Maybe food poisoning? Well, what did they have that I didn't?'**_

" **Papa, I'm hungry." Eri was at the dining table still a bit sleepy but awake nonetheless.**

"Oh that's cute."

" **Ah! Yes, Breakfast will be ready soon."**

" **Oh, good morning Izuku." Momo coming out of hallway greeted. "Oh where are the others?"**

" **Oh, they suddenly have diarrhea. So they're not here. Aizawa-sensei said that Recovery Girl will be here shortly."**

" **Oh, that's too bad then."**

" **Yeah it's weird how suddenly they got diarrhea all of a sudden."**

"Yeah weird…"

" **Yeah…weird." She said while throwing something at a nearby trash can. "Oh morning Eri."**

" **Good morning."**

" **Morning everybody!" coming out of the hall and elevator was the rest of the girls.**

" **Oh, morning."**

" **Oh man I could hear the guys scream from all the way to my room." Tooru said throwing something at the trash can also.**

"Umm, am I the only one that find that suspicious?"

"Maybe.."

" **Yeah, it's worse for me I can hear everything." Jiro said also throwing something.**

"Ok I got a bad feeling."

"Yeah me too."

" **Yeah poor guys. Wonder what happened to them?" Ochaco, also throwing something.**

" **Maybe they ate something last night ribbit." Tsuyu, also throwing something.**

" **I hope they get well." Mina said throwing something.**

"What in the fuck are they throwing!?"

 **In the trash can were six bottles all blue and one word on the front all caps.**

"Oh fuck…"

' **LAXATIVE'**

"FUCK!"

"SERIOUSLY!? WHY?!"

" **Well I'm just going to throw this out." Mina said taking the trash bag and headed out.**

" **Oh, ok. We're having pancakes and preferences?"**

" **Nope! Just prepare me coffee!" she said stepping out.**

 **Izuku gives a thumbs up, while he was cooking he couldn't help but feel like eyes were on him. Turning around he saw nothing, but the girls chatting. He shrugged and went back to cooking, he then felt it again but he ignored it.**

 **Behind him were the girls staring at him with predator eyes.**

' _ **Mine.'**_

 **At the Pool**

 **It came to Izuku a bit too late to realize that he will be the only male in the pool, realizing this he panicked but realized that there couldn't be anything wrong. They were his friends.**

"Yeah what could go wrong?"

Silence

"Right?"

 **Izuku stepped out of the changing room, wearing green swim trunks and a t-shirt.**

 **He waited for Eri to finish changing at the girls changing room. The door opened and out came Eri wearing her swim wear.**

"Oh that's so adorable!"

"Eri we have to get to swimming sometime!"

" **Oh, Eri you look cute on that." Izuku commented ruffling her hair. Eri giggled.**

" **Well what do you think of mine Izuku?" he turned his head only to see Momo, once he saw her his face turned red.**

 **Momo was wearing a red two piece bikini.**

"Well…damn."

"That's ho-GAH." Kaminari. Knock out!

" **I-I-uhh."**

 _ **Izuku exe has stopped working. Rebooting…**_

 _ **Reboot successful. Answering now…**_

" **How about me Izuku?" The voice came from behind Momo, stepping aside he saw Mina wearing a cyan coloured two piece bikini.**

Some of the guys whistled at that.

*thud*thud*thud*

Present Mic, Kirishima and Bakugou

KNOCK OUT! BY Midnight!

" **I-."**

" **How about me ribbit?" Tsuyu was wearing a one piece bikini that was coloured dark green with yellow highlights.**

Tsuyu blushed. Who knew she could be daring. _'Izuku.'_

" **Uhhhhh.."**

 _ **Izuku exe has encountered an error…Rebooting….**_

" **How about me Izu~" Looking at the direction he just saw a white two-piece bikini. He knew it was Tooru, even though he can't see anything his imagination was going wild!**

"Damn you go girl!"

 _ **Reboot unsuccessful…**_

 _ **Warning Incoherent words imminent…Trying to fix problem…**_

 _ **HeroRelatedSubjects is being used to fix the problem…Standby..**_

"Yeah let's hope that works."

" **H-How about me Deku?" Ochaco was wearing a yellow two-piece bikini.**

" **How about me though?" Jiro was wearing a purple two-piece with some musical notes as a design.**

" **I-uhhh-Think-yo-look-bwwaah.."**

 _ **Program failed…Distraction is needed.**_

"NOPE!"

Ochaco was on the ceiling, her face was red and she trying to get even further up the ceiling.

" **Well Izuku?"**

" **I-uhh."**

 ***BOOM!***

 **A loud explosion was heard in the distance, judging by the trail of the smoke it was at the 1-A dorms.**

" **GET OUT OF THERE ALREADY I NEED TO FUCKING USE THE BATHROOM!"**

 **And judging by the shout it was from Bakugou.**

"For once, Bakugou used his quirk to save somebody."

"Yeah, albeit indirectly."

 _ **Izuku exe has been restored. Now taking action..**_

 **Picking Eri up, he went to the edge of the pool.**

" **You guys look great!" he shouted.**

 **Every girl smiled at that.**

" **Well, I seem to get his attention." Momo said gesturing at herself.**

" **As if! He was gawking at me earlier!"**

" **No he wasn't! he was gawking at me!"**

" **No me!"**

 **5 minutes later**

" **Come on Eri, it's ok, I got you."**

 **Izuku was trying to get Eri to the pool, but the girl was still having some nightmares about the days she spent with Overhaul.**

 **One of them was drowning.**

Everybody got mad at that, she was just a little girl and yet she experienced too much pain already.

Eri shivered at the memory. She was safe now, there was no reason for her to be scared anymore.

 **She was shaking, unmoving from her spot. She flinched when a hand touched her. Looking at the hand she just saw her saviour.**

" **Hey, it's ok. You know why?"**

" **W-why?"**

" **Because I'm here."**

Everybody smiled, _'Yep, still Izuku. The All-Might fan boy.'_

Toshinori smiled, he knew how much the boy admired him and using the words to help the girl was truly heartwarming.

' _Well done Young Midoriya.'_

 **He grabbed her hand and slowly dragged her to the pool. She held his hand tight, not wanting to let go.**

 **He held her, making sure not letting her fall.**

 **They were now in the water and bit by bit her fear was slowly disappearing.**

" **Hold your breath ok? We're going underneath." She held her breath and the both of them were now underneath the pool. Her eyes was closed, but with Izuku's embrace making her feel safe, she slowly opened her eyes.**

 **Her eyes widen when she saw everything. Everything was calm and peaceful.**

" **Hey Eri." A garbled voice said. They looked to their left and they saw Tsuyu. She waved at them and they waved back.**

 **Izuku decided to get some air and they were no in the surface.**

" **How was that Eri?"**

 **She was silent for a minute then shouted in glee.**

" **That was awesome!"**

"Ohhhh.."

"SO!"

"FREAKING!"

"CUTE!"

 **He chuckled at that.**

" **Here you go Eri." Momo handed Izuku a flotie. He nodded at her and put it on Eri so she can float, she was startled at first then relaxed, she began to swim around the pool with the floatie.**

" **I'll watch her, just relax Izuku." Momo said swimming after Eri.**

" **So how are you Izuku?" Tsuyu asked, Izuku turned to his left and saw Tsuyu next to him.**

" **Oh, I'm fine how about you?"**

" **Fine. Hey Izuku."**

" **Yeah?"**

" **I want to tell you something."**

" **What is it?"**

" **I like you."**

"Well…that was quick."

" **Wha-." He was interrupted when Tsuyu kissed him right on the lips.**

' _ **Wh-wh.'**_ **he tried to think, but he just let go and kissed back.**

 **In the midst of their kissing their hands began to roam. Izuku's hands went for her butt and lightly squeezed. She moaned and that only encouraged Izuku further. Tsuyu stroked the tent on his shorts.**

' _Oh man this is so hot!'_

' _He's big!'_

' _We didn't go all the way.'_

' _ **He's big.'**_

 **Izuku moaned, he grabbed her chest and squeezed. She moaned at this, but the kiss muffled it.**

 **They broke the kiss and they looked at each other in a daze.**

 **Tsuyu took action and pulled out his manhood.**

' _ **He's big!'**_

 _Warning Midnight exe has stopped working…_

 _Warning Pixie-Bob exe has stopped working…_

 _Warning Mandalay exe has stopped working…_

 **Izuku was moaning at this and only encouraged her to stroke faster. She suddenly got an idea. She stopped stroking and Izuku looked at her confused, he then suddenly gasped when he felt something wet wrapped around his manhood. Looking down he saw Tsuyu's tounge wrapped around it and she was underneath the pool. She opened her mouth and began to blow him.**

 _Error. Due to some problem some systems will be temporarily shut down…Standby…_

 **This made Izuku grabbed her head. He looked at the other girls to find them chatting with Eri in the middle sleeping.**

' _ **Gah! I-I-I'm gonna!'**_

 **Tsuyu felt something shot out of Izuku's manhood and she began to swallow it all.**

' _ **So much is coming out!'**_

' _Oh god that's a lot!'_

' _Wonder what he tastes like?'_

 **Izuku finished and began to slump, now panting. Tsuyu got out she opened her mouth to show Izuku that it was full of his seed. Closing it she swallowed.**

"Oh god."

"Ribbit." Tsuyu was just blushing. She can't deny the scene was hot. She was wet down there also just by watching this.

 **This action made Izuku hard again.**

 _Morals have been temporarily shot down._

 _Warning Sexual drive have been set to maximum._

 _Have a good day._

"I WANT HIM!"

"PIXIE-BOB RESTRAIN YOURSELF!"

 **She saw this and was shocked.**

' _ **He's hard again!'**_

" **Want to go again?"**

 **He nodded. Pulling his shorts Tsuyu dragged him to the male changing room. This action was left unnoticed by the other girls, except for one.**

 **At the changing room**

 ***moan***

 **Izuku was on top of Tsuyu and they were making out. Izuku pulled the string on her top ripping it off he broke the kiss and admired the view. Tsuyu was embarrassed with his staring and tried to cover her chest, but was stopped by a hand pushing them away.**

" **You're beautiful."**

 **He kissed her neck making her moan, his hands were fondling her breast increasing her pleasure. His kisses went further down until he reached her breast, kissing her left nipple then licking it. This made her moan out loud**

Some of the guys looked away and plugged their ears. While the girls was getting a bit 'excited' down there.

Eri and Kota have a blindfold and a headset on them. They pouted when they only said that they will explain when they're older.

" **Oh Izuku!"**

" **Tsu." His hot breath were tickling her nipple making her shiver. She pulled the string on her bottom. Izuku seeing this blushed.**

" **Are y-you sure?"**

" **Y-yeah."**

 **He took hold of her thighs, and began to spread them revealing her womanhood.**

" **Don't stare."**

" **S-sorry."**

 **He got closer his breath tickling her making her shiver in pleasure. "Izuku tha-OHMYGOD!" She was interrupted when a huge wave of pleasure was sent throughout her body almost making her cum.**

 **Izuku was licking her insides and also her clit making her experience pleasure she never felt before!**

" **Izu-Iz-Izuku I'm gonna!"**

 **She grabbed his head and began to squirt her juices.**

' _ **Oh god!'**_

' _Oh my god this is so hot!'_

"Principal may I go to the bathroom?" Asked Kaminari.

"Yes you can."

 **She finally calmed down and let go of his head. Both of them were panting, exhausted from the activity. Izuku stood up and grabbed the hem of his shorts taking them off his manhood stood straight.**

' _Oh god I want that in me later…'_

 **Tsuyu gulped.**

' _ **Will that even fit?'**_

 **He crouched down and lined his manhood with hers.**

" **Are you re-ready?"**

" **Y-yeah, go gentle please it's my first time."**

 **Izuku was shocked at this, he was about to take a girl's first time! He gulped and pushed the head in.**

" **Ugh." She put a hand on her mouth to stop herself from screaming.**

 **When Izuku felt some restraint he kissed Tsuyu and thrust. Tsuyu screamed at the kiss and held him tight. Izuku waited for the pain to subside while fondling her breast to keep the pain away.**

 **About a minute has passed and the pain went away, Tsuyu nodded "Go slow."**

 **He nodded and started to pull out slowly then slowly thrusting back. This made them both moan. Izuku then got a rhythm going on and with the permission of Tsuyu he went faster.**

More and more of the guys went to the bathroom to 'relieve themselves' while some of the girls were doing 'something'

" **Fuck! Fuck! Go deeper! Harder! Yes! Yes! OHFUCKYES!" Izuku was thrusting his manhood inside her at great speed hitting her deeper and deeper.**

' _Oh god, this is too much!'_

' _This is so hot!'_

 **Izuku went down and kissed her muffling her shouts. Grabbing her ass he squeezed and used it as leverage to his thrust. Tsuyu wrapped her legs around his waist securing him.**

" **Tsu, I-I-I."**

" **Inside! Don't you dare stop! I'll take a pill later. Just inside!"**

"OH GOD YES!"

Right now the room was just full off girls, all the guys went outside. And taking the kids with them. Even the principal went out!

 **Taking this as reassurance he thrust faster and deeper.**

 **Tsuyu's mind was blank she could only pronounce a few ribbits here and there. Her insides then tighten making Izuku go to edge.**

" **Tsu!"**

" **Izu!"**

 **Tsuyu felt his seed filling her up and felt some were actually leaking. Finishing her orgasm she still felt him filling her up. She was twitching her tongue was out and she was panting.**

"Oh god, I want that to happen." Nobody cared to look who said that and they just agreed.

 **Izuku pulled out, and he sent a few shots on her stomach making her feel a hot substance on her stomach. She looked at Izuku with tired eyes but then her eyes widen when he was Izuku's manhood.**

 **It was still hard!**

' _Oh man, I want it so bad!'_

' _ **He cummed like two times! It's still that hard!'**_

" **You seem to be…ready for…another round…ribbit."**

" **We can stop if you want."**

" **No, I-."**

 ***Click***

"They locked the door right?"

 **They heard a click behind Izuku, they looked at the door only to see nothing.**

' _ **We locked the door right?'**_

" **No you didn't lock the door."**

 **This surprised them, but Tsuyu was surprised when she was suddenly pushed aside.**

" **Oh what a big boy you are Izu~"**

"TOORU!?"

' _ **Wait that voice!'**_

" **H-Hagakure-san?"**

" **Bingo."**

 **Izuku then felt a hand grabbed his dick making him go stiff.**

" **Man Tsuyu no fair!" Tooru then began to stroke him. "You already had fun with Izuku!" He felt a hand rested on his thigh. "Well it's my turn." He felt something wet on his manhood and only guessed that Tooru was giving him a head.**

' _ **God!'**_

" **You see Izuku." Tooru got began to stroke him again. "Just like Tsu, I like you too."**

" **Wha-HA!" he gasped when she continued giving him a head.**

 **Tsuyu got annoyed when she interrupted their moment, she got up a felt where her butt was. Finding it she crouched down.**

" **Tsu? Wha-HA!" Tooru gasped when she felt something went inside her. Her hymen was already gone due to her training.**

"Oh god that is so hot."

"Hey Tsuyu can you-."

"Yes."

"Will you-."

"Maybe…"

 **Tsuyu was licking her insides with her tounge** _ **'Sweet, but Izuku is way better.'**_

 **Her moaning gave a vibration to Izuku giving him some pleasure.**

" **Hagakure I-I'm gonna!"**

 **Just like Tsuyu earlier, Tooru felt something sticky shot out, but unlike her she wasn't able to swallow it all. Making her pull out and his seed shot to her face, almost covering her.**

 **He stopped and viewed Hagakure, her face was covered with his semen and she was still panting. She swallowed the one already in her mouth.**

" **Let's not put that to waste ribbit." Tsuyu began to lick her face cleaning her.**

 **This of course made Izuku hard again. They noticed this and couldn't help but be surprised.**

 **He didn't say anything and just pulled Tooru to him.**

" **Eep!" surprised by the action she found herself on Izuku's lap. Getting the message she began to rise. Lining him to her entrance. Gulping she went down.**

 **She gasped but it was muffled by Izuku who kissed her. She began to bounce.**

 **Izuku looked to his left and saw Tsuyu, using his other hand he pulled her and they started to make out.**

 **Tooru was bouncing like her life depended on it and Izuku met it with his thrust.**

' _ **I'm gonna!'**_

 **Izuku filled her up too and Tooru just silently screamed at the pleasure**

' _ **It's so hot!'**_

 **When they were done they just panted. Tooru got off of him and his seed began to spill out.**

 ***Knock*Knock***

" **Izuku are you there?"**

 **The three of them stiffen at the voice, It was Ochaco!**

" **Y-yeah! Why?"**

" **Have you seen Tsuyu or Tooru?"**

" **Um..Tsuyu went to the bathroom earlier and Tooru said she went to get a drink!" he shouted the three of them prayed that she bought the lie.**

"Wow who would have thought he would lie?"

" **Oh. Ok, Anyway Eri is looking for you."**

" **I'll be out in a second!"**

 **They sighed in relief when they heard her footsteps disappear.**

" **We should go." They nodded and went to the bathroom first to clean up themselves and their mess.**

 **3 hours later…**

 **Surprisingly no one suspected a thing when they were gone. Tsuyu and Tooru decided to keep everything a secret for now.**

" **Papa!" Izuku turned his head to see Eri swimming towards him with her flotie.**

" **O-Oh, hey Eri enjoying the pool?"**

" **Yes!"**

" **Good. I'm g-glad to s-see you happy." He patted her head and she began to swim away.**

 **Izuku then grunted, a couple of seconds later he felt tired. Resurfacing was Tooru, she opened her mouth and it was full of his seed, she swallowed them and began to stroke him.**

"Oh man I'm just imagining all the fun you will be having~" Mina teased Tooru who just didn't say anything and was glad she was invisible.

" **You came a lot again."**

" **Y-yeah."**

" **Call me if you want a good time~"**

" **Me too ribbit." He felt something went wrapped around his manhood looking to his right he saw Tsuyu her tongue extended.**

" **Y-yeah sure."**

 **1 hour later…**

 **After changing clothes they went back to the dorms, Eri was sleeping in Izuku's arms, lightly snoring.**

" **Well that was fun."**

" **Yeah, wonder what the others are up to?"**

" **Think they're ok?"**

" **Maybe."**

 **Reaching the living room they all saw the guys at the couch drinking tea. Some were suddenly standing up then rushing somewhere.**

" **Umm, hey guys.." Izuku waved, everybody just grunted and proceeded to their tea.**

" **Um, any preferences for dinner?" all of the guy's stomach grumbled at that.**

" **Shut up Deku." Cursed Bakugou then suddenly standing up an sprinted somewhere, possibly the bathroom.**

" **Just Soup please. Thank you." Iida said and the others agreed.**

 **Izuku just chuckled while the girls just whistled innocently.**

 **Night Time**

 **It was Ochaco's turn to get Eri to sleep. Jiro uses her music to calm her, while Ochaco uses her Quirk to make her comfortable while humming a lullaby.**

 **Before they know it Eri was asleep and they were walking out the door.**

 **Izuku was accompanying Ochaco to the elevator, they weren't talking to each other. There were silent for the whole walk.**

" **Hey, Deku."**

" **Hm?"**

" **I want to tell you something.."**

" **Oh? What is it?"**

" **Remember when you saved me in the entrance exam?"**

" **Hahaha, how could I forget?"**

" **True, anyway." They stopped at the doors. "From that moment, I had a crush on you. Then before I knew it I fell in love with you."**

" **I uhh. Don't know what to say.."**

" **Izuku?"**

" **Yeah?"**

" **Do you like me too?"**

 **At the elevator**

 **The doors opened, then came inside was both Izuku and Ochaco. But Izuku was carrying Ochaco by her thighs.**

"Oh god!"

 **He pinned her at the wall of the elevator and they started making out. Ochaco's hands were exploring Izuku's hair.**

 **Once the doors closed and the elevator began moving. Ochaco pressed the stop button making the elevator stop with a screech.**

"In the elevator?"

"Wow."

"Well some of the fantasy came true."

" **I-Izuku.."**

" **Ochaco~"**

 **His kisses began to go down to her neck this made her moan, she then felt something twitch on her crotch.**

" **Izuku.."**

" **Yeah?"**

" **I want it."**

" **Huh?"**

 **Her hands went down to his crotch that was forming a tent.**

" **I want it** **now** **."**

 **He dropped his shorts and so did Ochaco. Her hands were on the wall and her butt was sticking out.**

" **Go-Go slow ok."**

" **Ok."**

 **He began to insert it slowly.**

' _ **So tight!'**_

' _ **So BIG!'**_

 **Ochaco felt her insides were being stretched out. Izuku felt some restraint he looked at Ochaco and she nodded. With a thrust he broke her hymen. She gasped in pain, Izuku reached and grabbed her breast and massaged her clit to soothe the pain.**

 **A minute has passed and Izuku began to move slowly.**

 **They were both moaning at the pleasure Izuku's hands moved to her hips and used it as leverage.**

" **Faster"**

 **He went faster**

" **Deeper!"**

 **Deeper he went**

" **Harder OHGOD!"**

 **He was basically ramming her, slamming her to him to meet his thrust.**

" **Izuku! Izuku! Izuku! Izuku!" each thrust made her scream his name. It's convenient that this elevator is sound proof or else could have been caught a long time ago.**

" **Ochaco!" he grabbed her thighs and lifted her up, she put her arms around his neck while her back is turned to him. The position was similar to a reverse stand and carry.**

 **She was confused at this when he suddenly penetrated her again.**

" **Oh Izuku!"**

 **He began to drop her and he thrust upwards adding the pleasure more and more.**

 **Ochaco's mind was blank and her eyes were rolled back and her tongue was out.**

" **Ochaco I'm gonna cum!"**

" **Don't do it inside!" as she said this she orgasm making her twitch wildly and her insides tighten. Izuku was about to orgasm too but he pulled out and set Ochaco down. He started to cum on her back.**

" **GAH!"**

 **Ochaco felt something hot hit her back, she couldn't care though her orgasm was something else making her numb.**

 **Izuku was done and he observed his partner. Ochaco was leaning on the wall her back was covered by his semen, her legs were shaking.**

 **She slowly recovered. And stood up straight only to fall forward.**

 **Izuku caught her by the shoulders.**

" **You ok?"**

" **Yeah, I need to go to bed though…I'm tired."**

" **Oh, ok." He pressed the button and the elevator continued up.**

 **Ochaco felt her back and it was all sticky** _ **'He came a lot!'**_

 **She looked down to see her shorts and panties. She picked it up and began to put her panties on but used her shorts to wipe to cum on her back. Looking at Izuku she saw him putting his shorts back but her eyes widen when she saw his manhood.**

" **You're still hard?!"**

 **He looked down embarrassed.**

" **Ye-yeah."**

 **She began to think her next actions. "Well I guess I can help you with that."**

"How?"

" **What do you mean?"**

 **She crouched down to his crotch, his dick was on her face.** _ **'This thing was inside of me earlier.'**_

 **She began to stroke him making him moan, getting this as encouragement she began to lick the tip.**

" **Ha! Ochaco!"**

 **This made her push forward and put some inches inside her mouth.**

 ***Slurp*slurp*slurp***

" **Ochaco I'm gonna!"**

 **He began to send her ropes and ropes of his seed, this was too much for her and she coughed some out, Izuku wasn't done though making his seed cover her hair and face.**

 **Once Izuku was done Ochaco's face and hair was covered with his cum, some landed on her shirt. He was panting and so was Ochaco.**

 **She scooped some with her finger and tasted it.**

' _ **A bit salty. But fine.'**_

 **She used her shorts to wipe some off.**

" **I need a bath."**

" **Sorry."**

" **No biggie."**

 **The door opened and she stepped out.**

" **Good night Deku."**

" **Night."**

 **The doors then closed. And Izuku was just staring at nothing.**

' _ **What a weird day.'**_

' _ **I like you.'**_

' _ **I like you too.'**_

' _ **I fell in love with you.'**_

 **The words of his friends echoed in his mind.**

' _ **I like them too. Is that a fault?'**_

 **2 days later…**

 **Two days has passed since that day. Two things kept happening these past two days. One: The guys were still going to the bathrooms, Recovery Girl said that they should be fine in about a week. Right on time for school to resume after the short break.**

"Poor guys."

"Almost makes me feel bad."

"Really."

"I said almost."

 **And Two: The girls were wanting to spend some time with Izuku, asking him to go to somewhere, like the mall, the park or just basically hangout.**

 **It was weird for him, he wasn't used to this so it was foreign for him. Tsuyu, Tooru and Ochaco were the most closed to him. When he was around with any of them he could feel eyes were on him.**

 **Right now he was in his room. Right in front of him was Mei Hatsume from the Support Class.**

Mei blushed. _'Was she next?'_

 **She was getting Eri ready for bed with a little invention she brought. It was a little cube that produces calming sounds that helps Eri in her sleep. Once her mission is accomplished she stood up and faced Izuku.**

" **Thanks by the way."**

" **No problem, I always wanted to test this baby out." She fidgeted a bit then smiled at him. "Well I better leave, got more babies to make."**

" **Mei."**

" **Hm?"**

" **When was the last time you slept?"**

" **Oh, maybe Sunday why?"**

" **Mei."**

" **Yeah?"**

" **Today's Sunday. You haven't slept for about a week?"**

" **Maaaybe~" she sang.**

" **Mei. Come on you need some sleep."**

" **No I don't, I need to finish my babies."**

" **Mei."**

" **Izuku."**

" **Sleep."**

" **Fine."**

" **Good."**

" **On one condition." She held a finger up. Izuku seeing that this is the only thing that can get her to bed agreed. "You sleep with me."**

" **Wh-what!" he shouted then covered his mouth.**

" **You sleep with me."**

" **Do I have a choice?"**

" **No."**

 **10 minutes later**

 **Izuku was asleep with Mei beside him, still awake. She was staring at Izuku with adoring eyes, using her quirk to zoom in and out to view his freckles.**

 **Just like the girls, she as well fell in love with this green haired teen. She didn't know at first, But as time went on and his visits to the studio became frequent she couldn't help but feel this weird feeling in her heart and this sad feeling whenever he leaves.**

"Well isn't that romantic"

" **Mei."**

" **Hm?"**

" **Why aren't you asleep?" Izuku opened one eye and looked at her.**

" **You're too distracting."**

" **I'm…too distracting?"**

" **Yeah."**

" **Um…Ok?"**

" **Hey Izuku."**

" **Yeah?"**

" **I love you."**

 **Before they knew it. Mei was on top of him and they were making out.**

' _ **This feels good.'**_

 **Izuku's clothes were already off and so was Mei's.**

 **Mei gently put it inside her and slowly descended down.**

' _ **So tight!'**_

 **Izuku sat up they just resumed kissing. Mei was grinding back and forth. This was not like how Tsuyu, Tooru and Ochaco went. This was just them loving at each other. Feeling the tender embrace of their partners.**

"Awwww."

 **And also since Eri was in the room.**

"Oh."

" **Me-Mei I'm not gonna last long."**

" **Inside, I want to feel it."**

 **And he did, releasing it inside her filling her up. They moaned at the kiss. Breaking the kiss for air they were left panting.**

" **Now what?"**

" **Now it's our turn." A voice said. They were shocked and they turned at the direction seeing every Class 1-A girls plus Kendou inside the room.**

" **Wait what about Eri-." He looked at the direction of Eri only to find her gone.**

" **Oh don't worry about her, we moved her to Momo's room." Mina said stripping out of her clothes.**

" **W-wait what's going on!?"**

" **I think it's obvious Izuku."**

" **We're going to have sex." All of them said.**

" **Um, can I say No?"**

" **Nope."**

"And there lies Izuku's dick."

 **Next morning**

 **The morning came and we see that Izuku's bed was full. He was in the middle and the girls surrounded him they all had smile on their faces. It was established last night that Izuku liked all of them, they accepted this. Now the competition of who gets to be Izuku's girlfriend came to an end.**

 **2 hours later…**

 **They were downstairs and Izuku was cooking breakfast. The girls were all sore, especially Momo, who last night was the most daring. She asked Izuku to do her in the ass. She didn't regret it though, it felt good.**

" **Papa."**

 **Eri called from the living room.**

" **Yes Eri?"**

" **You're my Papa right?"**

" **Uh..yes."**

" **Then who's my Mama?"**

 **This question made all the girls awake, they looked at each other with fire in their eyes.**

" **Damnit."**

"A new war has begun!"

The door opened and Aizawa peeked inside the room.

"Is it ok to come in now?"

* * *

 **AND THAT'S A WRAP!**

 **So why didn't I give Mina, Momo, Kendou and Jiro a lemon. Well this was slowly transforming to something else and I didn't want that. And this pretty long so I hope that made up for it...**

 **So anyway Polls! I viewed the Polls it's actually closed I closed it like a week ago and wow.**

 **47 people voted.**

 **4 people voted for Pixie-Bob and 43 voted for Harem.**

 **I think we pretty much know who won on that...**

 **So yeah...I'm sorry again...I'm sorry...I'm an asshole**

 **and**

 **byebye**


	17. Chapter 17-Soldier

**Ok so I'm Back!**

 **I know it has been a long time since my last update so I'm going to keep this short because I have exams tomorrow and I have to make an academic paper tonight.**

 **So shout out to: Freddie46**

 **This his/her idea. I'm sorry if this seems rushed and some of the reactions are not here, but I really want to finish this chapter so I can study. So not that much reactions but a somewhat good story...I guess?**

 **anyway enjoy!**

* * *

With everything now calmed down and the girls were…tamed. They went back to their seats.

"Well…that was…something."

"Yeah…I uhhh."

"Yeah."

"It seems that our student is getting some charm." The principal said chuckling.

"Yeah charm, let's call it that."

"Ok so shall we go to the next one?"

"Yes please."

The screen flickered back to life

 **Inside a dim lit room were 5 people each and one of them were staring at the huge screen, the screen was showing different news, post and other social media sites.**

" **Rumor has it that Quirks are starting to disappear."**

"Wait-What?!"

"No way?!"

" **It has been reported that a person started to lose control of his Quirk."**

"Lose control?"

" **I'm telling you man, a guy threw something at me and for 3 hours I lost my Quirk." Said a man in the screen holding the mike.**

" **Pro Hero RapTrap, is now in the hospital after being defeated by a Villain. It has been reported that the Villain threw a bomb at the Hero then suddenly he lost his Quirk."**

"RapTrap?"

"Whoever approved that name should go and think about his life." Midnight said irritated by the name of the Hero.

"Are we forgetting that there's a rumour that Quirks are disappearing?!"

 **The screen turned off.**

" **Give me an update on the situation."**

" **Well Sir, the news and other social media sites have been talking about their Quirks disappearing." A man said holding a file.**

"No Shit."

"Shhh!"

" **So it's true then."**

" **Yes sir. Project Q.A. has been confirmed."**

"Project Q.A.?"

"The hell is that?"

" **So that means** _ **he**_ **is behind this."**

"Who's he?"

' _Don't tell me it's All for One.'_ Toshinori nervously thought.

" **Yes sir." The screen turned on again but this time a picture of a man was shown. "Cullen Splint"**

 **There was suddenly a huge hologram in the middle of the room.**

" **Sir, it has been confirmed that the base is right here." Said a man pointing at the blinking red dot.**

" **Good, we need to send a team there. We need two platoons on this one."**

"Platoons?"

"They're basically a big team of soldiers."

"Why do they need them? Send a hero!"

"I don't think they can." Todoroki said analysing the situation.

"Huh? Why?" Kaminari asked

"Think about it. If Quirks are disappearing then what can a Hero do? They're basically Quirkless if they go there." Tokoyami said agreeing at Todoroki's observation.

The room went quiet.

' _Are we really useless without our Quirks?'_

" **Sir I recommend our very best two."**

" **Didn't they just come home from a mission a day ago?"**

" **Yes sir, but we need the best."**

 **The man seemed to think this through but after a moment he pulled a file "General."**

" **Sir."**

" **I'm entrusting you to brief this team of their mission." He gave the 'general' the file.**

" **Yes sir."**

"I wonder who the best two are?"

"Maybe one of them is Izuku? I mean this is about him remember."

"I know that, but what I'm wondering is what's his role here."

 ***Yawn* "Man I missed this bed." Commented the person on the bed.**

" **Yeah, I wish we could sleep in today."**

 **The scene was now replaced with bunkbeds that are for 8 people in total. The beds were occupied by people who was beginning to wake up.**

" **Huh? Where's the Lieutenant?" Said someone who was pointing at an empty bed.**

" **Maybe he went to his morning jog."**

" **Typical. We have a day off and he goes exercising."**

"Exercising is important."

"Yeah Gotta KEEP IN SHAPE!"

" **Well you need one to. Didn't you gain weight like a week ago?"**

" **Shut up!"**

 ***Huff*Huff*Huff* A person was jogging through the field wearing weight on his arms and legs. The person had a lean build, short green hair and some freckles here and there.**

"Is that?"

"Izuku/Deku/Midoriya?"

"I WANT HIM NOW!"

"PIXIE-BOB RESTRAIN YOURSELF!"

 **This was Izuku Midoriya, also known as-**

" **Lieutenant Deku" Hearing his callsign he turned and saw a man with short brown hair and subtle.**

 **Izuku jogged towards the man, he then saluted. "Sir."**

"Wait did that man just said Lieutenant?"

"Huh, I guess he did."

" **At ease soldier. The General wants to see you, something about a mission."**

" **Yes sir." After that Izuku went back to their room.**

" **Ten Hut!" getting inside the room, he was greeted by his soldiers standing straight and arms in salute.**

" **At ease." They dropped their hands down and went back to what they were doing earlier. "You know you don't have to keep doing that."**

" **We know."**

" **It's just fun." They all chuckled.**

" **Well better be ready then. The General wants to see me."**

" **Let me guess another mission?"**

" **Maybe, just be ready." And with that he went to the bathroom.**

 **10 minutes later he was done and was now drying himself with a towel. He glanced at the mirror and looked at himself.**

" **Time flies huh?"**

"How did he get there anyway?"

"Yeah what changed?"

 **He glanced at himself, he was about to be 18 in a couple of months, looking back he remembered how he got here in the first place.**

' _ **I think you should give up your dream on becoming a hero.'**_

"WAIT WHAT!?"

"IZUKU THE BEST HERO THERE IS!"

"YEAH!"

' _ **Izuku I'm sorry!'**_

' _ **DEKU!'**_

' _ **You're just a Deku!'**_

' _ **I honestly can't say, you can be a hero without a quirk.'**_

Toshinori flinched at that remembering the exact words he said that day. Unbeknownst to him Todoroki was looking at him.

' _Even before U.A. they knew each other…Is Izuku a secret son of All-Might?'_

' _ **Here kid. Want to join us?'**_

 **And here he was. That was almost 2 years ago, someone recruited him to be in a special group of people that was only for quirkless people, people who sees potential in quirkless people.**

 **Thinking he was in showers long enough he stepped out and got dressed.**

" **Sir, I have Lieutenant James in the comms."**

" **Patch us through."**

 **Suddenly the screen flickered and a picture of a man was shown.**

" **General."**

" **Lieutenant. Nice for you to join us today."**

" **Nice to see you to general. Shall we start?"**

" **Hold on we're still waiting for Lieutenant Midoriya." The door then opened showing Izuku clad in camo pants, boots and a green t-shirt. Izuku saluted.**

" **Sir."**

" **At ease."**

 **Izuku went to the table and joined the other officers.**

" **Lieutenant James."**

" **Lieutenant Midoriya."**

" **Ok, now that introductions are over we can start." Said the man, this is General Hideaki. He pushed a button on the table and a hologram popped out showing a man in his 30's or 40's "This is Cullen Splint."**

"Not to be offensive or anything but he looks like someone who will stab you in the back."

"Yeah no kidding."

" **Cullen? As in** _ **the**_ **Cullen that killed his squad and stole sensitive information from us?" Lieutenant James said through comms.**

"And that confirms it."

" **Yes, and as some of you may have heard. Quirks started to disappear then after some time reappear. Like a flashbang that stunned the Quirk itself."**

" **So I'm guessing that the sensitive information that was stolen from us, had something to do with this." Izuku said analysing the conversation and the man in the hologram.**

" **Correct."**

" **So what is this sensitive information General?" James said now curious and interested.**

 **Pushing some buttons on the table another hologram popped out, this time it was cube like device.**

" **This is Project Q.A. or also known as Project Quirk Annihilation."**

"WAIT-WHAT?!"

"Why would they have that?!"

 **Izuku was shocked, why would they need such a thing?! Didn't they agree that they wouldn't harm any people quirkless or not!**

" **I know what some of you are thinking, but the reason for this was just a precaution. That someday there will be a person who has a powerful Quirk and this is the only thing that can stop it."**

 **A good reason. With so many Quirks out there it wouldn't be a surprise if there was someone who has the most powerful quirk and can literally destroy all life.**

"He has a good point there." Midnight said agreeing at the 'general'

"Yes, precautions are important for the worse-case scenario."

 **Izuku just kept quiet.**

" **Now, we pin pointed Splint's location here." He said pointing at the new hologram and a blinking red dot. "He seems to be hiding here in an abandoned warehouse."**

" **How are we sure?"**

" **There have been reports that some people, lost their quirks when they came to this general area. We hired some heroes to see how much it actually covers. Before it was only a small ball" he said gesturing at the dot now showing a small circle around it "but now." The circle expanded.**

" **My God."**

" **It covers most of the city."**

" **Why aren't the heroes doing something?"**

" **They can't." The General said "Without their Quirks they can't do anything as long as this is surrounding the city."**

"Told you so."

"Shut up Bird-Face."

" **So what's the plan?"**

" **The plan is this." The general said "Midoriya's and Jame's platoon will meet up here." Pointing at a building a few blocks away from the warehouse. "In that building you will meet up with Sergeant Hiroshi and he will equip you with your gear." Izuku nodded and James just grunted. "Then you will enter the sewers and head to the warehouse, you will go up at the corner of the warehouse. We don't know much of the warehouse so we don't know where you should enter."**

" **Don't worry General, we'll find a way." Izuku agreed to James. They didn't have any choice anyway.**

" **Good. Once inside look for the device. Your main mission is to retrieve it or to destroy it. Your second mission is to find Splint, arrest him, if not possible then…Kill him."**

' _KILL HIM!?'_

 **Izuku gulped, sure he took a life before. Many times even, but it was never easy to pull the trigger.**

"Izuku already took a life?"

The adults were sadden at this. Someone so young has already been pushed that way was never a good sign. Killing is mark that will haunt you forever.

" **And finally your third mission, destroy any of these grenades that makes Quirks disappear and locate if there were any buyers. Understand?"**

" **Sir Yes Sir!" The both of them said.**

" **But there is one problem."**

" **Which is?"**

" **Your Equipment. We need something that will protect you and also keep you quiet."**

 **James chuckled. "Funny, we're in a time where Quirks exist and yet we still don't have any fancy gear on us."**

" **I know someone."**

" **Who?"**

" **Do you mind if she's a student?"**

 **The General raised an eyebrow "If she can help then we could find a way. What's her name?"**

" **Hatsume Mei, Support Course of U.A."**

"Finally someone who appreciates my talent!"

"If explosions are talents then yes." Power-Loader said chuckling while Mei just stuck her tongue out.

" **So we're going to another mission?"**

" **Yes, we still have two days. We need to wait for the equipment to arrive."**

" **Oh? We're going to have some new equipment?"**

" **Yes, they're needed for the mission."**

" **It's kinda funny."**

" **What is?" Izuku turned around facing his teammate.**

" **That the heroes needs us for once. That here we are about to go somewhere to save the people with Quirks, the same people who turned their backs at us when we needed them."**

Everybody just listened, they never did thought what life would be like without their Quirks. They know that Quirkless people had it rough but it wasn't that rough right?

Bakugou just scoffed at this but didn't say anything. He already knew that he was one of the people that made life hell for being Quirkless.

 **Izuku just listened, all of the people here knows what it feels to be Quirkless, the views of the society and the hardships.**

" **I'm just blabbering. Sorry to waste your time sir." He stood up and turned around.**

" **I know how it feels." The soldier stopped. "To be shunned, to get your dreams destroyed."**

" **Then why did you accept the mission?"**

 **Izuku stood up closing his locker. "Because." He went in front of the soldier. "It's the right thing to do." Turning around he went to his bed leaving the soldier standing there.**

Everybody just smiled at that.

' _That's the Izuku we know.'_

 **Night time and the streets were packed with people. Street Vendors littered the place and so did some stores nearby.**

" **That will be 200 yen."**

" **Here you go." Said a man clad in a green hoodie and jeans. Paying the old lady for the bag of apples he went out. He tapped his ear and whispered "GreenRabbit here heading to the rendezvous point. Mission is a go."**

" **FoxScout on route to our rendezvous point."**

" **Roger Over and Out."**

 **Biting on an apple it was shown to be Izuku casually heading to the destination.**

" **Friendly on your six."**

" **On your right."**

 **Izuku was joined by two people and he gave them an apple. Crumpling the bag he threw at a person, who caught it. Un-crumpling the bag he looked at the bottom part of it and it read '30 secs.' The person went to an alley he knocked on a door and continued his way. Two people came out wearing hoodies, turning in a corner the three of them were joined by another person.**

" **Squad Guardian is complete and on route to the rendezvous point. Over."**

" **Roger. Over and Out."**

"Oh man they're so coordinated."

"Maybe we should put some of the students in those type of classes to show them teamwork."

"That might work."

 **Izuku was walking with his teammates then they stopped on a steel roll-up door, looking around he knocked twice then paused then knocked once more and waited for a few seconds. It slightly opened and but it was enough for them to go through. Once inside they closed it.**

 **Izuku looked up and saw his soldier.**

" **Sergeant FoxScout reporting." He saluted.**

" **At ease." Izuku tapped his earpiece "Squad Protector is complete and on route to the rendezvous point. ETA 5 minutes. Over."**

" **Roger Protector, Guarding is still on route ETA 8 minutes. Over."**

" **Roger see you there."**

 **Izuku nodded and looked at his squad they all nodded and head out. Going to the back door they walked the alleyway and turned some corners here and there.**

 **Suddenly they all heard a noise and Izuku raised a fist signalling 'freeze' they waited for a few seconds then Izuku signalled them to move slowly. Reaching a corner they all leaned at the wall. Izuku peeked around the corner for 1 second then instantly went back with blush on his face.**

"Wait what did he see?"

"Something…embarrassing perhaps?"

" **What is it?"**

" **No contact but take a look." Izuku stepped back and one of the soldiers peeked out also only to go back just as fast as Izuku.**

" **Enjoyed the view?"**

"… **I don't want to talk about it."**

" **Let's go around, we shouldn't disturb them." Izuku said, his squad raised an eyebrow but all he said was I'll tell you later. His sergeant got curious and peeked out only to have his eyes widen at what he saw.**

 **There were two men there and they were…doing 'it'**

"Oh man. I did not need to know that!"

"What's is it?" Eri asked.

"Nothing, I'll tell you when you're older."

 **He stepped back and hurriedly followed his Lieutenant.** _ **'That's going to be on my mind for the rest of my life.'**_

' _Yeah ours too.'_

 **A minute of walking and they were a block away.**

" **On your six." Turning around Izuku found the rest of his platoon. He tapped his earpiece.**

" **Platoon Saviour is complete and a block away from the rendezvous point."**

" **Roger that Saviour, Platoon Rodeo is heading to the rendezvous point. ETA 3 minutes. Over."**

" **Roger." They were now at the front of the building. Izuku knocked twice and waited for a response**

 ***Knock*Cling*Cling***

 **Hearing the response he knocked once more for confirmation. A second later and the door opened. They let themselves in.**

" **Sergeant Hiroshi sir, at your service."**

" **At ease soldier. So is our equipment here?"**

" **Yes sir. Let me show you." The soldier walked in a corner and showed some boxes, case and a crate. "These are your weapons sir." He showed a Pistol and rifle. The rifle was a M4 carbine. "There are some attachments here sir, if you want to put some attachments they are in that box."**

 **Whistles of approval was heard all around.**

" **Grenades are over here sir and ammunition is here." He opened two crates with a crowbar, once opened it showed some grenades and ammunition in storage boxes.**

" **Good, what about armour?"**

 **He smirked and walked to a box. "Gotta say sir, whoever your contact was, can make some good gear.**

' _ **That's Mei for you.'**_

 **Opening the box he showed their gear.**

 **Izuku smiled "Ok gear up everybody. We leave in a couple of minutes."**

 **5 minutes later they were now clad in their armour. Izuku looked at himself. First of he was wearing a skin tight top and if the instructions were right, they were chainmail and some metal plating so that bullets and knives don't effectively pierce them. It should be heavy but it was not it was even light!**

"Oh man look at that baby! It's so shiny!"

"I think I'm worried for Izuku now."

"Should we protect him from the *ahem* females?"

Aizawa looked at Izuku on the chair then back to the girls in the room. He gave Present Mic a shit-eating grin and said. "Let's leave it, until it become a serious problem."

 **Next was the very amour they were wearing, he was wearing cargo pants that could blend in the night. Boots,** _ **'Knowing Mei, they're no ordinary boots.'**_ **Shoulder pads, knee pads, gloves a vest. He looked like an ordinary soldier. What was missing was his helmet.**

" **Hey sir."**

 **He turned around only to catch something round.**

" **I think that's for you."**

 **Raising an eyebrow he looked at the object, only to find it was the helmet, only the helmet was completed with a mouth-piece that resembles a gas mask and a visor, the visor was green and on the right side was a green bunny that was grinning. He smiled at this and put it on.**

" **Ready to go?" James asked clad in his armour.**

 **Izuku tapped the right side of the helmet and the visor dropped.**

" **Let's go."**

And the screen turned off.

"WHAT?!"

"That's it!"

"But I want to know how it ends!"

* * *

 **AND THAT'S A WRAP!**

 **That's it! I don't know If I'm going to continue the Soldier Au and have a sequel where the mission actually happens...idk I'm running out of time to make this. I actually squeezed some of my time to make this, so that you guys don't actually think that this story is dead...so yeah.**

 **byebye**


	18. Chapter 18-Another drabble Enjoy!

**HEY! I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

 **I know I know it has been so looong since I last updated this story but you guys have to forgive me for that exams has been brutal and this is only the first one. I still have one more exam left yes it has been moved and moved and hopefully by this week or next week it is done.**

 **But enough of my excuses This is another burst mode/drabbles.**

 **Now shoutouts:**

 **MadSkullBoy: I don't know really how to make this, I was very uncomfortable and I have on idea why. I make lemons for damn sake! :D, So I really had to do some 'research' so I can find my boundaries on this thing. So I hope you enjoy.**

 **kujo135: Same as MadSkullBoy I was uncomfortable making this and I have no idea how to make this. Don't get me wrong I don't mean that I hate it but just something makes me uncomfortable with this I have no idea why. So I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

With the last one still fresh on their minds they were back on their seats, but they couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed that it was a bit of a cliff hanger.

"Let's just go and do the next one."

"Of course, now let's do the next one in burst mode!"

They all agreed and Mei pushed a button and set the next one in burst mode.

The screen flickered back to life.

 **The sound of beats flooded the room as the club was very much alive and people were dancing all around.**

"Oh? are we in a club now?"

"Maybe, you could only see this much people in clubs." Mina said observing the scene in front of her. _'Maybe I should go clubbing someday. Maybe I should bring Izuku with me too.'_

"Ok…but why are we in a club?"

 **At the bar was a lone figure with blonde hair, wearing a tube top and some jeans.**

"Wait…is that?"

' _Me?'_ Mt. Lady said looking at the woman in the screen and yes, she looked exactly like her only on her civilian clothes _'Why am I in there?'_

"Oh god! Who's that hottie?" Kaminari said which earned a slap on the head by Momo and Kirishima.

" **Um…Ms?" the blonde woman turned her head to the left and saw a man with short beard.**

" **Yes?" she asked.**

" **He's available now. And you ordered the premium correct?"**

"Premium?"

"Ordered?"

"He?"

"Does he mean Izuku?"

 **She grinned and finished her drink. "Yes."**

" **Very good, if you follow me I will accompany you to your room."**

 **In almost an instant the blonde woman found herself in a slightly dim lit room.**

' _Oh I like where this is going…'_ Mt. Lady thought

" **Why hello there." A male voice said, the woman smiled and turned to the voice. "Aren't you a beauty…what's your name?" the voice was behind her she was about to turn around only to have someone grabbed her shoulders and lightly massaged it, she almost moaned at this but managed to contain it.**

"Oh my…"

"Um…Should we go out again?" The guys wondered as they don't want to go through that again.

" **Yu, and you are?" the woman said already feeling excited.**

' _YU?!'_ Some of the Pro's screamed on their minds as they know who that was.

Mt. Lady though just focused on the screen.

 **The man leaned in a bit and his face was shown and she was able to see the man.**

 **It was a young man, he almost looked like 18 or 19 with green hair slightly combed to the side. The person was wearing a long sleeve shirt with dark blue jeans.**

"IT IS IZUKU!"

"Oh man he's about to score this hottie too?"

" **Name's Izuku." Izuku moved his hands a bit causing her to feel pleasure on her shoulders. "You seem a little tense…first time here then?"**

" **Nope. But first time to order premium."**

" **Oh, so you don't mind if I take of my shirt, it is pretty hot in here."**

"Wait what?"

"Take…off…"

"His shirt?"

 **She nodded and he took off his shirt slowly making her feel crazy and just want to see everything.**

"Woah woah woah woah."

"Hold the fuck on there. NO!"

"YES!"

" **That's better." He was now topless and she was slightly drooling at seeing his 8 pack abs.**

"GOD THAT'S HOT!"

 **It was a few minutes later and she was feeling hot and excited, her top was a bit of a mess, showing her belly.**

"Oh you like that don't you?" Midnight asked Mt. Lady who was obviously sweating.

"Like what?"

"Don't play dumb."

"I'm not you old hag!"

"I'm not old!"

" **How about we remove this too." He gestured his pants, she just nodded and with the beat of the music his he unbuckled his belt**

 **Then the button**

 **Then the zipper**

The screen turned off

"WHAT?!"

"OH THAT'S JUST BULL!"

"AND IT WAS JUST GETTING GOOD!"

Some of the men was glad it was over while some were worried in the sanity of the women and for the safety of Izuku if ever he was alone with any of them.

' _Go Plus Ultra I guess.'_

And not a moment too soon the screen flickered on again.

" **Deku! let's have lunch!" Ochaco said her bento was in her hands.**

"Hey that's me!"

" **Yes, a healthy meal will make us better active in the next lessons." Iida said his bento was also in his hands.**

" **Y-yeah, let me just take my-where is it?" Izuku said as he searched for something in his bag. He took out all of his books and notebooks but he couldn't seem to find what he was looking for.**

" **Deku what's wrong?" Ochaco asked as she examined all the things that was on his desk.**

" **I can't find my lunch!" Izuku said in a panic voice.**

"Oh no."

" **Oh no." Ochaco said**

" **Oh no." Iida said**

" **OH YES!" yelled Kirishima as he held a juice box that was flavoured apple in the air. He looked at his friends and apologized "Sorry…" he sat back on his seat.**

"Why do I feel like that's a reference from somewhere?"

"You're not alone in that."

" **How could you forget something vital like your own lunch!" Iida scolded with his hands in the air as always.**

"Classic Iida."

"And what does that supposed to mean?" Iida asked while doing the exact motion as his other self in the screen.

' _Yep that's Iida all right.'_

" **Iida not helping!"**

" **Ju-just go without me guys, I'm just going to skip *thud*…lunch?" with the sudden thud and weight on his desk he looked at the object in front of him and was surprised to see what it was.**

 **It was his bento!**

"What the?"

"How?"

" **Next time don't leave it nerd." Bakugou said as he walked past Izuku.**

"BAKUDEKU!"

"SHUT UP!"

 **Izuku blushed at this and began to stutter a bit but finally calmed down after a few seconds.**

 **And with that the trio made their way to the cafeteria.**

 **Two days after that they were now on their hero training which right now the only topic was to polish their super moves even more.**

 **But like all things it can't be that normal.**

" **Aahh!" Izuku screamed clutching his knee.**

 **Can't be that normal.**

"That's life I guess."

"Is there anything normal for us?"

"Nope."

" **Midoriya are you all right?" Aizawa asked and he inspected his student.**

" **I'm fine, just got a slight cramp but I'm fine." Aizawa lightly touched his knee and he jumped in pain**

" **Aah!"**

" **You're not fine. Someone take him to Recovery Girl."**

" **No-I-I-I'm fine." He tried to stand only to fall back, luckily he was caught by Todoroki.**

" **I'll take him."**

" **Todoroki you don't n-Woah!" Izuku was interrupted when Todoroki suddenly picked him up bridal style and began to jog away.**

 **If someone would look at Izuku's face right now he was bright red.**

' _ **He's warm.'**_

The screen turned off and everybody was silent once again.

"TODODEKU!"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

 **AND THAT A WRAP!**

 **Now I know it's very short. Let me explain while I was trying to write this I imagined scenarios after scenarios on how can I make this work. I was comfortable making this I have no Idea why. I wonder how many people just left, unfollowed, unfavorited me just now and I won't blame them.**

 **I just had this urge to have these two off my list ASAP.**

 **I'm sorry if I offended some people and I'm sorry if some of you are disappointed at me right now.**

 **So with that out of the way. I have some free time and if that doesn't change then there will be a next chapter soon. Maybe give me 2-4 days.**

 **And this also goes to my other story which will be updated in 2-4 days also.**

 **and with that...**

 **byebye**


	19. Chapter 19-Just A Deku

**Hey Everybody, now I know it's way longer than I promised but my assignments and activities took way longer than I thought.**

 **So without further delay here's the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it, because this was on my mind for a while and I decided to make it.**

 **Shout out to:** **doCinthehouse this is his/her suggestion thank you so much.**

 **and enjoy!**

* * *

"Ok let's go with the next one!" Hatsume said as she held the remote.

"All right Hatsume-san, after this we will have lunch and resume after that, then go home and finally have classes by Monday."

"Yes Sir!"

"All right begin!"

Pressing the button the screen turned on.

 **The bright blue sky, the bright yellow sun, the buzzing of the people as they go on their way.**

"Well this is nice."

"Yeah, let's continue watching."

 **All buzzing with life as the world keep its steady pace.**

 **But…**

 **For one boy…**

"Oh no…"

" _ **You're just a DEKU!"**_

 **His whole world just crumbled.**

"What!? Why?"

"Well this is going to be a sad one isn't it?" Sato asked and his classmates agreed already feeling the atmosphere change.

' _And why Deku? I know it means useless, but why repeat it?'_ The majority of the class questioned themselves, but for one boy an ashy blonde to be exact, couldn't help but flinch.

 **There on the last floor of a building was a boy. Head down and leaning on the railing.**

"Izuku?/Deku?/Midoriya?"

"He looks…"

"Sad.." Ochaco said.

"Broken." Momo

" _ **You're just a DEKU!"**_

"Again why is the on repeat?" Sero asked, everybody but he was immediately shushed.

 **His eyes had no life on them and he seemed to be clutching on a notebook that looks to be burnt, on it was 'No. 13, Hero Analysis'**

" _ **You're just a DEKU!"**_

 **These words echoed in his mind, and with each repeat a tear fell down.**

 ***sob*sob***

"Oh…Deku." Ochaco mumbled, she didn't want to see this on Izuku, the Izuku that was always helping people no matter the cost. Yet here he was…broken.

" _ **You should give up on dreaming to be a hero."**_

"WHAT?!"

"NO!"

"HE CAN'T GIVE UP!"

" _ **Izuku, I'm sorry!"**_

" _ **Quirkless…"**_

"Quirkless?"

"Is he Quirkless here?"

"Maybe, this is another universe after all."

" _ **Useless…"**_

" _ **If you want a Quirk so badly…"**_

"Bakugou?"

Said boy just flinched and had a panic look in his eyes. He remembered those words. And that's what's wrong, he said all that with no hesitation whatsoever.

 **His head shot up slightly hearing a familiar voice in his head.**

" _ **There's a quick way to do it."**_

' _Dammit.'_

 **His head slightly turned to his right, slightly facing the railing.**

' _Don't do it, shitty Deku.'_

" _ **Pray that you'll get a quirk in the next life and take a swan dive off the roof!"**_

Everybody was shocked hearing those words, all of them turned to Bakugou, they knew that he could be harsh and can be a total jerk and also that him and Izuku didn't have a good relationship but it didn't reach to that point…right?

"Hey Bakugou, you…didn't said that right?"

Kirshima asked but was only met with silence.

"We will talk about it later." Aizawa said observing the scene in front of him, both the screen and his students.

"But sensei-."

"Later."

 **The wind's gentle breeze hits his face as he stares at the edge.**

"Hey, he isn't going to…"

" _ **Useless…"**_

 **He slowly stands up, still holding his notebook.**

"No…"

"It's just a joke right?"

" _ **Quirkless…"**_

" _ **Just a nobody…"**_

" _ **You can't be a hero…"**_

"… _ **A hero needs power…"**_

" _ **I'm sorry, I can't say you**_ _ **can**_ _ **be a hero…"**_

" _ **Your just a –."**_

" **Deku." Izuku for the first time since he became silent finally said. Yet his voice sounds…tired.**

The one boy who was the most driven to be a hero, always helping everybody even if it breaks every bone in his body.

Was tired.

He could save everybody, yet how come nobody came to save him?

 **Looking at the notebook on his hand. His notebook, for when he becomes a hero. The one that for so many years he kept and updated it over and over again. It was something special…and yet here it was, nothing but a memory of a disappointment, a mistake. A reflection of him.**

"Izuku…no."

"Hey, he's not a mistake or a disappointment."

"Yeah!" the whole Class 1-A agreed.

' _Young Midoriya, I'm sorry.'_

' _This kid, so young yet…has been broken by society itself._

" **I'm…just a Deku."**

 **As the view then looked up at the sky and it slowly fades to black.**

 ***Crash***

They jumped at the sound of a crash and fear shot up in their eyes and they all glanced at their Izuku on the chair, he was fine. Unharmed, how lucky were they to meet such a person.

" **Aaaahhhh!"**

" **Somebody call an ambulance!"**

" **Help! Somebody!"**

 **A tragic incident, yet a decision that was willingly or unwillingly made, but a question must be asked.**

 **Is he finally at peace?**

They were silent, not knowing what to say actually. The Izuku they have is special. But with all those tragic moments one boy actually was thinking.

' _Did this really happen?'_

"Hatsume please release young Midoriya."

* * *

 **And that a WRAP!**

 **Thanks you guys so much for all the support, reviews, favorites and the follows. Thank you all for that.**

 **I hope you guys are still enjoying this, I know that I'm disappointing some of you, I'm sorry.**

 **so with that I was suppose to say something yet I completely forgot about that.**

 **so**

 **byebye**


	20. Chapter 20-GrinRabbit

**Hello everybody, Ok I know it has been a long time since my last update and I apologize for that. College just kept me busy and took a lot of my time and energy.**

 **Again I'm sorry and I can't promise that I will update even faster or sooner. I can't promise that because I know that I can't do it.**

 **So anyway shout to: DBE Detonation this is pretty much his/her request I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **so enjoy!**

* * *

When the straps were released and Izuku could stand, he was a little bit surprised to see everybody was looking at him with a relief expression and also with a sad expression on some others.

"Umm, is everybody ok?"

This got them out of their trance as they just smiled at his direction.

"Yes, Young Midoriya everything is fine. You were just staying there a bit longer so were worried."

"Oh! I-I'm fine." Izuku said taking a step forward but he felt dizzy so he stumbled a bit. Luckily Mandalay was there and caught him.

"Hey kid you all right?" she said worried for Izuku who was trying to get his bearings.

When Izuku opened his eyes all he saw was…

' _BOOBS!'_

This got him to wake up and jumped backwards with a red face. "Ye-ye-ye-yes I-I-I'M-Fine!"

Some people giggled seeing their usual Izuku and some just smiled seeing his reaction.

The principal just nodded and smiled seeing his student fine. "Nonetheless, go see Recovery Girl, she must have returned to her office by now."

"I'll take him." A familiar frog-like voice said, said person was now beside Izuku.

"Ah! Ms. Asui, yes please accompany Young Midoriya here to the nurse office."

"Bu-bu-bu-."

"No but's Midoriya-san, let's go. Ribbit." She began to pull him while he was blushing and stuttering at the mere contact of a girl. Villains sure, face to face with a villain and fight that said person until he breaks his arms-Sure, but girls, man that was his only weakness.

The both of them were now in the hallway as Izuku was still getting dragged.

"A-a-a-asui-san! I can walk mys-elf to the nurse office!"

Tsuyu let go of his arm then stared at him. "Call me Tsuyu."

"Huh? Oh, ye-yeah right." Izuku stuttered and they continued to walk towards the nurse office, that was until Izuku asked Tsuyu a question.

"A-Asui-san?"

No reply

"Asui-san?"

Still ignored.

"T-tsuyu?"

"Yes, Midoriya?" that got her attention.

"Ummm, uh why did everybody looked like they were worried about me? Did something happen?"

"No, nothing happen. Let's just say that what we watched wasn't a good one, and everybody is just shaken up."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Stop apologizing ribbit."

"So-." He stopped himself before he apologized again, Tsuyu just giggled at him.

"For a guy who has a strong quirk you sure apologize a lot."

"We-well I can't control it fully right now, and I'm shy so there. I'm not like you." He mumbled the last part but Tsuyu heard it and raised an eyebrow.

"Like me?"

Izuku flinched at getting caught.

"We-well yeah, it's just that you have a very useful quirk, you continue in improving and you're a natural at it."

Tsuyu contemplated for a moment, sure her quirk was useful and of course it was natural, it was the same as every other person in her family and those that are born/develop with mutation quirks.

"That may be true, but look at me Izuku, in everyone's eyes I'm just a freak." Her eyes were now sad and her head was down. "How could I even be famous as a hero when I look like this?"

Her appearance made everybody move away from her, except her friend Habuko but that was only one, in her childhood everybody just looked at her with disgust in their eyes.

"Th-that's not true!" Izuku exclaimed and this made Tsuyu look up at him. "You're really c-c-c-cute! And you would be famous with kids! Not only that your Hero Name supports that idea, once you go pro you'll be in the top 20 of heroes in just a month!" Izuku continued to ramble on and on about how she can be a hero, but she muted him when she heard him call her 'cute' and that made her blush a bit.

No boy had ever called her that and that made something flutter inside her.

"Midoriya you're mumbling again." She said with a small smile on her face.

Izuku stopped himself from his mumbling and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

 ***cough***

A coughed made them stop at what they were doing and looked forward. They didn't notice but they were now in front of the nurse office and Recovery Girl was by the door.

"If you two are done flirting, what can I help you with?" she asked with a slight tease in her voice and the two teens blushed.

"Umm I-uhh, was sent here by Principal Nedzu so you can check up on me." Izuku said his face was red and he felt a bit dizzy.

"Uh yes, come in and sit by the bed." She looked Tsuyu "You can go now or do you want to stay with your boyfriend?"

Hearing that made the both of them go red even more if that was even possible.

With a good bye Tsuyu left leaving Izuku alone in the nurse office.

"Your girlfriend seems nice."

"Sh-s-she's not my girlfriend!"

"Yet."

This made him blush and Recovery Girl giggled. _'Ah young love.'_

After some time Izuku was now heading to the cafeteria, Recovery Girl only said to eat some candy to get his sugar up and to drink some water after that he was going to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

Reaching the doors he opened it and went inside, he scanned the room for a bit and he saw his classmates were there and they were chatting, Ochaco noticed him and she waved at him to come over.

Reaching the table everybody greeted him and they shared stories of what they saw of his alternate selves. Apparently there was a universe where Bakugou turned himself into a girl and they were now dating it happened to Todoroki as well and they were fighting over him. Weird.

"I'm just to get something to eat." Izuku said as he stood up.

After getting his food his phone vibrated taking it out saw it was a call from Ryuko(Pixie-Bob) he answered it and put it by his ear. "Hello?"

" _Hey Izu~"_

"H-Hey Ryu, why did you call?"

" _Oh I was just informing you that me and Mandalay are going to stay at U.A for a while."_

This got Izuku shocked, why would they be staying? Didn't they have a hotel to stay at?

" _If you're wondering why aren't we staying at a hotel, well that's because Mandalay took a job here at U.A. since we don't want to go separate and we decided to stay while the others go back to the hotel."_

"O-oh…" he was glad, but at the same time he couldn't help but feel that something else was behind this.

" _Hey Izu~"_

"Y-yeah?"

" _Your room is sound proofed right?"_

"Yeah…Why?"

" _Just checking, byebye!"_

"Bye." She hang up and he was standing there with his tray on his hand. But he couldn't help but feel that something was going to happen tonight.

The students and the teachers were now back inside the room and Izuku was sitting on the chair getting ready for another session.

"All right Young Midoriya are you ready?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, let's begin."

And with a press of button the screen flickered on once more.

" **And that was Sora Ni Utaeba. Thank you guys so much for listening and watching and I'll see you guys in the next video! Good bye and Plus Ultra!"**

"Oh hello, what's this?"

"How about we continue watching."

"And what's Sora Ni Utaeba?"

" **See I told you he was beautiful!"**

"Who?"

"And was that Jiro?"

 **We were now in the U.A. dorms, every student of Class 1-A was now in the living room. It was currently Saturday and they were still planning on what to sing at the Culture Festival.**

"Oh the culture festival hasn't even started yet."

"So this isn't that long ago!"

 **The majority said to sing and dance in which they agreed on, next step was the song. They couldn't quite figure out what to sing some shouted Rock, some shouted something fun and some something dazzling.**

"I think we know who said something dazzling." They all turned to Aoyama who just flicked his hair

"What can I say? I'm. FABULOUS!"

 **They were getting nowhere, until Jiro suggested to use the songs that was from a somewhat internet star: "GrinRabbit"**

 **They played a few songs and after the third one they were discussing on what to use and how to get permission from GrinRabbit.**

" **He was really good, I like how the instruments were in sync with him." Momo complimented, she wasn't a fan of music that much, but she knows when to give compliments to something that was good.**

" **Yeah! It was manly as hell!"**

"I don't know what he's talking about but if he thinks it's manly then I think it's manly!" Kirishima said agreeing with his other self.

"Sit down idiot!"

" **Yeah, we can totally do the guitar!"**

 **Jiro was typing on her laptop trying to get permission from the internet star.**

' _ **I hope he reads this.'**_

 **Jiro was a fan of his and she totally liked his music, his covers and his own songs. She found his channel accidentally when she was too lazy to find a next song in the internet and she stumbled upon his song and boom. She was a fan.**

' _I wonder if he's that good.'_ Jiro thought, whoever this GrinRabbit was certainly got him in her good books.

" **That's good and all but…"**

" **Who's going to sing?"**

"That is a good question." Tokoyami said

"I say that I should be the one, my voice will be dazzling!" Aoyama said then sparkles came out of nowhere.

"No." they just outright rejected him, but the sparkles were still there.

 **Their conversation stopped and what was next was one could describe as chaos.**

" **I should totally sing!"**

" **I have a good voice!"**

" **Oh man I can play the guitar and sing."**

" **I wonder if there's ice cream in the fridge."**

"Really Todoroki?"

He shrugged "I like ice cream."

 **Everywhere the students were throwing suggestions that they could sing, except for one green haired boy, who was silent at the very beginning and was mostly ignored by everyone.**

" **How about you Midoriya?"**

 **Well almost everyone.**

 **Midoriya flinched at hearing his name but looked up to the one that asked the question.**

 **It was Tokoyami..**

" **Do you want to sing?"**

" **Wh-wh-wh-wha..-No!-I mean-No sorry I-I can-t sing!" Midoriya stuttered waving his arms in every direction.**

"Yeah Deku can't sing even if his life depended on it." Bakugou said

"Oh come on man, he can't be that bad."

Bakugou just outstretched his palm toward Izuku who was sitting in the chair.

Kirishima grew silent and just chuckled. "Well…he can't be..right?"

" **Oh come on, Midoriya everyone can sing!"**

" **Hey that gives me an idea!" Mina said her eyes having sparkles on them.**

" **What?"**

" **Let's do a Karaoke Night!"**

" **Yeah!"**

"They should not stay up late!" Iida said with his arms everywhere.

"It's a Saturday Night!"

"That is no excuse!"

 **Everybody agreed, well Bakugou was cursing saying it was a dumb idea and a waste of time, and they scheduled it to be tonight.**

 **While they were planning and chatting Izuku silently slipped out and went to his room.**

"Why is he leaving?"

 **Now in his room he sighed in relief.**

" **Man that was close."**

 **He walked towards his bed and reached under it. His hand touched something and he smiled, he pulled the object and it appeared to be a bag. Opening the bag he reached for something inside and pulled it out.**

" **Man, can't believe that I was that famous." Izuku smiled looking at the object he was holding.**

"Wait…"

"No way…"

 **It was his old respirator.**

"I kinda expected that." Said Mina with her hand out and Tooru gave her a 1000 yen.

" **Well might as well upload another video." He reached under his bed again and there were some moving here and there as he tried to find his stuff.**

 **A couple of minutes later his desk now had a camera and a mic, his background was a green sheet.**

 **Izuku himself was now wearing a green hoodie and his respirator was hanging on his neck and he was tuning his guitar.**

"Not bad."

"So he can sing!"

"And pretty well."

' _ **Moving here in the dorms made me limit my instruments and my stuff.'**_

 **When Izuku moved in the dorms he had to limit on what he had to bring since he had to hide it from his classmates and also to make it easier for him to assemble his 'studio'.**

 **Satisfied with his guitar, he put on his respirator and he went to his desk and pressed record on his camera.**

 **Izuku coughed a bit and did his intro.**

" **Hello everybody GrinRabbit here and today I'll be playing Shape of You by Ed Sheeran."**

 **He played his guitar as the song did and sang almost as the artist.**

"Oh that sounds good." Kaminari said as he relaxed on the chair.

The students agreed and they just relaxed with the music in the background.

The teachers were amazed by the voice the aura it gives…it was very peaceful, so peaceful that you can just lay down and fall to sleep, that's what Aizawa was doing right now. He suddenly brought out his sleeping bag and slept on the floor.

 **To Izuku, singing was what he did when he was a kid, not only his hobby but a way to make him forget about the world and as he grew so did his talent and then he kept playing and playing he decided to make a name for himself, albeit secretly.**

 **With a hoodie and some goggles he was good to go and the next thing you know he was now "GrinRabbit."**

 **He always laughed at the name, but couldn't find it in himself to change it.**

 **His mother knew and was proud to find something that distracted him.**

 **Almost everybody knew who GrinRabbit was, but no one actually knew who he really was.**

 **Some say that he's a guy that has a quirk to make his voice alluring, some say that he wears a mask because he was ugly or something, and Izuku would laugh at every theory he just found untrue or straight up ridiculous.**

"Ok the last one was pure insult right there."

 **Finishing the song he set his guitar on his lap.**

" **Thank you guys so much for watching, but before I leave I would like to answer a question I found in the comments." Izuku scrolled through the comments of his previous videos and found what he was looking for.**

" **Lend23_game, your comment was "Hey GrinRabbit nice video today! But I have a question and it will be so good if you're reading this and answer it, here goes. Even though I'm Quirkless…can I be as famous as you?"**

 **Izuku paused at that and he remembered months ago when he asked that question himself to his idol. Izuku smiled at the memory both in sadness and happiness.**

All Might remembered that day all too well, it was the day he first met his successor, the time when he crushed his dreams but also gave him the chance to live it.

' _What choice are you going to make Young Midoriya?'_

 **He looked at the camera and opened his mouth.**

 **An hour later and Izuku was going back to the living room to get a snack reaching the living room he found his classmates gathered at the couch. Kirishima noticed him.**

" **Yo Midoriya! Check this out!"**

" **Wh-what's going on?"**

" **GrinRabbit is what's going on!" Tooru said jumping up and down.**

" **Yeah that guy is going viral."**

"Why?"

"Isn't he famous already?"

"Maybe because of what he said?"

" **I-He is?" Izuku asked getting closer at the couch he saw a couple of videos here and there saying: 'An inspiration' 'The Man of the Hour' 'The Rabbit is hopping' and the like.**

"The Rabbit is hopping?"

"Well it's catchy."

"Lame!"

"Hey!"

"Still lame!"

" **Yeah, after he uploaded his video earlier his name was all over the place!"**

" **Yeah Jiro is trying to find the video, but thanks to Kaminari here, he kinda blew up the internet."**

" **I said I was sorry!" Kaminari said who was sulking at the floor.**

" **Yeah..thanks to Momo she was able to make another one.**

" **Shh! It's starting!"**

 **Everybody crowded the laptop and they each have their own position at the couch.**

" _ **Hello everybody GrinRabbit here and today I'll be playing Shape of You by Ed Sheeran."**_

 **As the song starts, everybody has a calm look on their face as the song progress.**

" **Man this guys is the best." Kirishima said lazily sitting on the couch.**

"Yep I couldn't agree more." Aizawa said lazily, still on the ground and enjoying his nap.

" **Yes, he has a good voice. I wonder how old is he?"**

" **I don't care how old is he, he has a good voice and I want him on our band!"**

 **Hearing the compliments from his friends made him smile a bit. He always liked the compliments that he received from his fans and other people. He wanted to tell them that it was him, that he was the GrinRabbit. But…**

"But what?"

' _ **They like the GrinRabbit, would they continue to like him if they knew it was me?'**_

"Wait what?"

"What does he mean by that?"

"Why wouldn't they?"

 **That voice again, it always haunted him whenever he wanted to tell them, but he followed it, because it was true. Who would like a quirkless loser like him?**

"A Quirkless loser?"

"Man that topic keeps appearing again and again."

"Maybe it's just a coincidence?"

' _Yeah…maybe.'_ Todoroki was not convinced though, sure him and Midoriya were friends, but he couldn't help but feel something else in Midoriya, something he was hiding.

 **His mood went down a bit, but he shook it off years of experience can do that.\**

"Years of experience?"

"Yo! Baku-bro, you know anything about this?"

"Nothing that concerns you Shitty-Hair!"

" _ **-Even though I'm Quirkless…can I be as famous as you?"**_

 **Hearing that question made him look up again on the screen and he watched himself, he remembered the brief pause he had when he was thinking.**

 **When he looked into the camera, Izuku could feel the determination and the truth behind his words, but this moment made it feel…special in a way.**

" _ **Yes."**_

 **Hearing those words made Izuku feel something, it was like when he was a kid again, but this time everything felt…fine. Right now all he saw on the screen was another person and he was the one that asked the question.**

" _ **Yes, you can. You don't need a quirk to be special, you don't need a quirk that makes your voice higher or deeper. You don't need a quirk that makes your fingers longer or sharper."**_

" _ **What you need is yourself."**_

 **Those words made Izuku feel something, like there were weights on his body and he was removing them.**

 **It was like talking to All-Might again.**

' _Again?'_ The majority of the people thought, but the one that grew curios was none other than Todoroki himself.

" _ **Chin up and walk forward. Because for you to be special, you just have to believe you are special."**_

"That was a good speech." Present Mic clapped and so did Nedzu.

Toshinori just smiled proudly _'Young Midoriya you have grown quite well.'_

 **And with that Izuku excused himself to the bathroom and no one stopped him, they were too busy admiring the GrinRabbit's speech to notice him leave.**

 **Once in the bathroom, Izuku began to cry for a bit.**

 **Overwhelmed by the sudden emotion he was having.**

" _ **You can become a hero"**_

" _ **Thanks for saving me!"**_

" _ **Thank you Midoriya"**_

" _ **You are a hero."**_

 **He dried his tears and looked at the mirror. Right now, for the very first time.**

 **He felt free.**

 **He smiled and now knowing what to do, getting out of the bathroom and headed to his room.**

 **It was finally night time and everybody just finished dinner, Mics were everywhere the TV was in karaoke mode, there were snacks and some of the guys were lazily lying there on the couch, Bakugou was nowhere to be found but no one actually looked.**

"Oh! What a party pooper."

"What you say!"

" **Ok! Let's get this party started!"**

" **Bring the booze!"**

"No alcohol!"

" **No alcohol!"**

"Boooo!"

" **Boooo!"**

" **Bring the Juice!"**

 **Everybody was now in the living room getting ready for the party.**

" **Ok who's going to sing first?" Mina said waving her mic.**

" **I will." Came a voice behind Iida. He stepped out of the way and they saw Izuku, but something was different, he presented a rather confident aura.**

"Oh! Shit's about to go down!"

"Prepare for the majestic voice!"

" **Uhh, you sure dude?"**

" **Yeah." He grabbed the Mic and and selected a song they waited for the song to start, that was until Jiro screamed.**

"What the hell!"

"You scream like a damn banshee!"

 **Everybody seated next to Jiro jumped as she was shaking her phone.**

" **What is it!" They said panicked, but Izuku only smiled and waited for the song.**

" **GrinRabbit did a face reveal!" This got everybody's attention and they crowded Jiro while the video was loading.**

"Oh shit!"

"Oh snap!"

"Oh sprinkles!"

Everybody turned to Ochaco and she blushed "It's the first thing that came to mind!"

" _ **Hello Everybody welcome back and I was thinking. Maybe it was time for me to show you guys who I really am." He reached for his mask and removed it followed by his hoodie.**_

 **Everybody was shocked to see a familiar green hair, green eyes and a familiar face.**

 **They looked up to see Izuku, smiling and the song just started.**

" _ **~Spent 24 hours, I need more hours with you~"**_

 **Their eyes widen as they heard the familiar voice.**

" _ **Hello everybody, I'm Izuku Midoriya and I'm the GrinRabbit."**_

"Yeah that was manly!"

"Seat the fuck down!"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **Thank you so much guys for all the favorites and reviews I really appreciate them. If you guys get bored, I have another story called Death and Beyond be sure to check that out if you guys want to**

 **no major announcements.**

 **so**

 **byebye**


	21. Chapter 21-Enemy Love

**Hello everybody and welcome back to my story!**

 **Yes, I'm not dead. The story is still alive. I'm just very busy. So here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoy this.**

 **Shot out to: toonlink111, this is pretty much his/her suggestion.**

 **anyway enjoy!**

* * *

The room was buzzing with noise as everybody kept chatting and commenting how Izuku's voice was so calming.

"Man, Izuku sure is a nice singer."

"Didn't know Izuku could sing like that."

"Well, we don't actually know a lot about Izuku."

"Who could have thought that Midoriya was so talented."

"Deku is still Deku."

Everybody was chatting, even the teachers.

"That kid sure is full of surprises."

"Yeah, the problem child sure is something."

"Say All Might, that kid caught your eye right?" said man looked up hearing his hero name.

"Yes, Young Midoriya is truly a fascinating student." _'And a wonderful successor.'_ Toshinori smiled proudly at Izuku who was still strapped in the chair.

 ***cough***

Everybody looked at the direction of the cough only to see the principal himself.

"We should continue, as much as this is entertaining. We don't have all day."

"Hai!"

With that everybody quieted down and Mei pushed the button on the remote.

The screen flickered to life.

 _ **These past months were…exciting to say the least.**_

"Oh is he narrating again?"

"Sure sounds like it."

 _ **Kaachan, got attacked by a slime villain due to that it made my body moved on its own making me try to save him.**_

"Tch, I didn't need his help!" Bakugou said angrily being reminded about that day made him remind him how weak he was.

"Oh, there's no need to deny it Baku-bro!" said Kirishima who put his arms around Bakugou.

"Don't touch me shitty hair!"

"Oh come on feel the love from your bro!"

"Shut it!"

 _ **It was futile really, I could have died if it wasn't for All Might.**_

Cheers all around and said hero blushed and scratched his cheek.

 _ **But because of my action…he recognized me as someone who can become a hero.**_

 _ **Deeming me worthy.**_

"Wait what!"

"Woah! He got All Might's attention!"

"Yep his Heroic deeds makes him manly!"

Meanwhile a certain teenager who had a fire and ice quirk just made a certain revelation in his mind.

' _I…was correct."_

 _ **After that he trained me for ten months**_

"He trained him too!"

"Shut up!"

' _Of course…how could I not see the signs.'_ Todoroki was in his seat eyes wide open

 **-Images of Izuku cleaning the beach flashed, him falling and pulling trash one by one.-**

 _ **It was hell…but it was worth it.**_

 **-A full view of Dagobah Beach all clean and spotless with the sunset at its background.-**

 ***whistle*** "Damn Izuku did that." Kirishima questioned. It was a hell of a training for him then!

"No wonder it became the most famous place to visit."

"Yeah it's because of Izuku!"

Toshinori smiled _'This is the result of your Training young Midoriya.'_

 _ **I was finally ready.**_

 **-An image of Izuku shirtless , tired and sweaty was shown.-**

"Holy shit! It took only 10 months to get that ripped!" Sato said, he went to the gym a lot just to get where he is.

"Oh man, with that body he would a lady killer." Kaminari complained clearly jealous of how ripped Izuku was compared to him.

And boy was he right.

The ladies were…

"I WANT HIM NOW!" Pixie-Bob pounced but Mandalay stopped her in mid-air and pinning her to the ground.

"Pixie-Bob! Control yourself!"

Pixie-Bob pouted then looked at Izuku _'Tonight my dear Izuku~.'_

 _ **After that day I finally had a Quirk, the problem was…I had no idea how to use it.**_

"Huh? The hell does that mean?"

"Did his quirk manifest late?"

"Maybe All Might trained him? They do have similar Quirks after all."

' _No…you guys don't see the point.'_ Todoroki shook his head. _'His Quirk is the same…Their relationship…The way that they are together! Keeping secrets! '_

' _Izuku…Izuku is…'_

 _ **With the Exam nearing I didn't have the time to learn…the only thing I could follow was All Might's advice.**_

"Which is?"

" _ **SQUEZEE YOUR BUTTOCKS!"**_

Slaps were heard all around as everybody did a face-palm.

"Really?"

"What?"

 **-The scene where Izuku flew right to the Zero Pointer was shown-**

" _ **And Yell WITH ALL YOUR HEART!"**_

" _ **SMASH!"**_

' _IZUKU MIDORIYA IS!'_ Todoroki looked straight at the Izuku in the screen.

 **-And with that the Zero pointer was destroyed with one punch.-**

"WOAAH!"

"DAMNNN!"

"ONE PUNCH!"

"AND BOOM!"

 _ **After that I got into U.A.**_

' _IZUKU IS THE LOST SON OF ALL-MIGHT!"_ Todoroki glared at the screen as he connected all the dots that was presented to him _'I will confront Midoriya later about this.'_

 _ **Broke a finger, made friends, broke my arm, study, broke my arm again and met some real life villains, then brake some of my bones again.**_

"Yeah I guess that summarizes his 1st semester here."

The teachers nod in agreements while others sweat drop at this.

 _ **Well…I guess meeting the Villains back in the USJ was the reason for this…**_

 **-The view of the Park was shown people were everywhere doing their normal activites, but there were two individuals sitting at a bench.-**

… _ **This…**_

 _ **The one on the left had black hair with green highlights, the on the left clearly female has light blue hair.**_

"Wait who's that?" Ochaco asked.

"Sitting beside Izuku?" asked Hagakure as she also was curious about the stranger.

"Yeah"

 _ **This very…awkward situation…**_

 **-The one on the left was none other than Izuku Midoriya, the one on the right was...**

… **Shigaraki Tomura…-**

"WAIT WHAT!"

"Shigaraki…"

"…Tomura."

"She's hot though."

Everybody turned to Kaminari, and I mean everybody that includes the teachers.

"What?"

 _ **Who would've have thought that she was a villain? She didn't seem like one when we were hanging out**_

 **-Flashback, Before the first day of U.A.-**

" **Oh man oh man oh man, Tomorrow is a big day!" Izuku was in his room doing push ups.**

"Oh yeah! Get those muscles pumping!"

"Sit the fuck down!"

 **He was excited, too excited. He needed to contain all of the joy that he was feeling right now so he decided to exercise all of it.**

 **He almost couldn't believe it, he got into U.A. and he will be attending there tomorrow!**

 **He stood up and stretch finishing his entire exercise.**

… **but it didn't calm him one bit.**

"Aww~he's like a cute bundle of joy." Midnight cooed seeing how Izuku was.

The students were a bit taken aback by this.

Sure they saw a lot of versions of Izuku, but this isn't actually that far from their own. This made some of Izuku's friends realized that they need to know him a bit better.

They only knew the Izuku being Heroic, but they didn't know anything else than that about him.

Couldn't hurt to try right?

" **Oh man I'm excited!" he threw his fist in the air. "Wonder what my classmates will be like? How about their Quirks?U.A. is pretty big and with the population of Quirks being 80% the possibilities are endless. What if there's someone who can levitate?Who can control fire?Shapeshift?" And with that he went to his usual mumbling stage.**

"And his mumbling again."

 ***Ding***

 **He was interrupted by a notification on his laptop, he went to it and opened the notification, once seeing it he smiled.**

 _ **-DecayGamer messaged you-**_

"Who's decayGamer?"

"How about we watch."

 **Yes, for the past month while Izuku was training he decided to play a few games in his laptop, going online he was put in a team a couple of minutes later 2 of his teammates rage quits and left him with another gamer who had her mic on and she was screaming at them.**

" **YOU DAMN NOOBS!"**

Some had to cover up their ears as they heard her scream.

' _This girl is loud!'_

 **Also they were losing so it didn't actually help. The girl continued to scream at them for maybe a minute or so, then she realized that Izuku didn't actually quit.**

" **What are you still doing here noob."**

 **They chatted for a bit while playing, well Izuku was trying to calm her down. It might be luck but they managed to win.**

" **Yeah!" She screamed, Izuku had to take off his headphone to not go deaf.**

" **You're not bad noob."**

 **And that was the start of their friendship.**

"Oh so that's how they met."

"Kinda romantic~"

"What's romantic about that?"

"Pfft! Boys.." all the women in the room agreed, while the men just stared blankly they looked at each other and in a silent agreement they all nodded and agreed in one thing: Girls are weird.

 **He smiled at that and so he decided that his 'friend' waited long enough and he opened their conversation.**

 **Hey Broccoli head, want to go a round?-DecayGamer**

 **He began to type**

 **Sure, what game?-Broccoli**

 **Did you change my nickname again?-Broccoli**

 **You pick, I can pretty much beat you at any. And yes.-DecayGamer**

 **What you mean you can beat me at any?-Broccoli**

 **It means I'm good-DecayGamer**

 **Hey! I-I can pretty much beat you if I want to-Broccoli**

 **Yeah right. Keep telling yourself that.-DecayGamer**

 **Well there's an arcade near my school.-Broccoli**

 **So?-DecayGamer**

 **What do you say we settle it there?-Broccoli**

 **Izuku had no idea what possessed him to say that or have this kind of attitude towards her, but it just felt right somehow.**

 **He realized too late that he basically asked her out to go somewhere. He was about to take it back.**

 **You're on, 3 pm. I'll be there- DecayGamer**

 **And with that she logged out, leaving Izuku in a panic.**

"Did…did Deku just…"

"…ask…"

"..her out?"

"Did that really just happened here?"

 _ **With that very message my mind just went to overdrive. Never in my life would I imagine to say those words, I mean me? Asking a girl out? Well technically I challenged her and we we're not going out to begin with. Just random strangers meeting each other and going to an arcade…Alone…With only the two of us…**_

 _ **Anyway!**_

"Even his narration is in a mumbling spree."

"Well it's Izuku after all."

 _ **While I was panicking and trying to rationalize everything that has happened. Time flew and it was time for us to meet.**_

 _ **She didn't actually know where the arcade was, so she just asked where my school was and decided to meet there.**_

 _ **When I first met her…**_

 **Izuku was now walking to his school clad in some jeans a marron shirt and his usual red boots.**

' _ **I wonder if she's there already?'**_

 **Reaching the gates he spotted a person. This person was wearing, black jeans, black shoes and a black hoodie. What caught his attention was that this person was fidgeting and was clearly a female.**

' _ **Is that her?'**_ **With that thought he went to the person.**

" **Hey…uhhh a-a-are you-."**

" **Are you broccoli head?" she said still facing away from him.**

"That's her."

 **He flinched at the nickname** _ **'It's her all right.'**_

" **y-y-yYeah."**

" **Well." She turned to face him, and when Izuku saw her face…he was mesmerized.**

 **Her face was a bit dried up, there was scar on the top of her eye brow and one below her lip. There was also a bit of her hair sticking out.**

 **All in all Izuku was fascinated by her beauty.**

"Oh…. _Oh!_ " Midnight, Momo and Kendou said at the same time _'It's that kind huh?'_

' _This really is a romantic plot.'_

" **Yo! Broccoli head!" she said snapping him out of his thoughts. "I asked if you're ready to be destroyed."**

 **Izuku finally regained control of his body nodded.**

 **With that they went out to the arcade. The journey there was silent, Izuku wanted to start a conversation with her, but him and girls didn't actually mix well. And also there's also a fact that he has no social skills whatsoever.**

' _ **Say something Izuku!"**_

" **So…uhhh, how's the weather?" he mentally slapped himself with that lame question.**

"Wow."

"Really?"

"Wow…how's the weather?"

"…"

 **Welp, that silence confirmed it. If the atmosphere was awkward before then this can pretty much want him to bury himself.**

" **Save your breath when you kiss the ground by my skills." She replied full of confidence.**

 **He smirked, feeling some bravado and confidence coming.**

" **I thought I told you I can beat you."**

" **We'll see Broccoli Head."**

 **They made their way to the arcade and after a few games there were some things that was made clear.**

 **She was merciless when it came to games**

 **He proved that he was able to beat her in some games, but she denied it saying it she let him win.**

 **And finally, her Quirk was called Decay.**

 **She didn't explain it fully but she said it was the reason for her appearance.**

 **The sun was almost setting when we stepped out of the arcade.**

" **Man! Told you I would destroy you noob!"**

" **Hey! I remember that I beat you in some."**

" **That's because I let you."**

 **We were silent for a couple of moments when I heard a shuffling of feet. Looking at my right I saw her about to walk away.**

" **Well, it's been fun broccoli." She was about to take a step when suddenly I…**

" **Maybe we can do it again?"**

"Wow, asking for a second date? Didn't know he was that forward."

"Forget it, no girl will ever fall for Deku."

Everybody looked at each other and all of them pointed at the screen.

In which they have viewed a lot of versions of Izuku with different girls.

"We-we-well I mean in this universe!"

' _Me.'_

… **Ask her a question.**

 **What in the?! Can't I have full control of my mouth for once!**

" **I-I mean I –uhh." I stuttered trying to find the right words to say.**

" **Pftt, you ready to get destroyed again?"**

" **Hey!"**

 **She smirked then turned around. "Sure, the day after tomorrow and I'll destroy you again."**

 **And with that she walked away.**

 _ **Our Hangouts didn't actually stop it only took a couple of days before we were…close.**_

 _ **Then…The USJ occurred.**_

"Oh, so that when shit hit the fan?"

"Yeah I guess so. They are enemies after all. It was bound to happen either way."

 _ **I didn't know how I couldn't recognized her, maybe it was the adrenaline, but…**_

" **SMASH!" Izuku punched the villain with arms all over her body who was about to kill Tsuyu.**

 **The smoke cleared and it showed a hulking figure, Izuku looked up and saw the Nomu defending its master.**

" **Smash? Really Broccoli?" he flinched at that but…**

' _ **That voice…and the nickname…'**_

 **He looked at the villain, only to see the same girl he met before.**

" **You still a fan-boy?"**

… _ **It was still her**_

 _ **Standing there, the same girl I hung out with playing video games in the arcade, the same girl I met online…was a villain.**_

 _ **I was shocked, I only snapped out of it when All Might entered.**_

 _ **Everything flew like a blur, the before she retreated she said…**_

" **See ya, broccoli."**

 _ **I didn't know what she meant by that, I got an answer earlier saying that we should meet.**_

 _ **And so I agreed…**_

 _ **And here we are….**_

"Welp, all caught up then."

"Damn that was intense."

" **Yo Broccoli."**

" **Huh?" Snapping out his thought he paid attention to the girl next to him.**

" **You're mumbling again."**

" **Oh! I—uhh so-sorry."**

" **Sorry?" She said looking down. "I injured your teacher, attempted to kill your classmates, attempted to kill All Might….and you're sorry?"**

Everybody was silent as they watched the dispute between the two.

" **I uhhh."**

" **Izuku." He flinched, she never said his name before. "We're enemies."**

" **Wha?"**

" **Look at us!" she said facing him. "I'm a villain! You're a hero in training! We should not be...not be hanging out like this! We're enemies for damn sake!"**

" **I-I-I know that!" he shouted**

" **Then why are we still doing here! Why are we still…hanging out…why, did you still come here?"** _ **'And why do I feel something else?'**_ **her voice went quieter by each word of that but he could still hear her.**

' _Oh. My. God.'_

' _Oh.'_

' _Well, that escalated quickly.'_

 **Why was he here?**

 **He knows she's a villain, he could tell the police, he could tell All Might. Yet why is he here?**

' _ **Because of her'**_

"Bring it Izuku!"

"Take it home!"

 **A strange voice said in his mind and he couldn't help but agree.**

 **Steeling himself.**

" **Because…maybe we don't have to."**

 **She looked up.**

" **We don't have to be enemies, we can be just like what we were before."**

" **Before?"**

" **You know…me the broccoli head kid you met online and the Screaming girl I met online."**

" **Why would you want that? Didn't you hear what I just said? I said we were enemies."**

" **I know that! It's just-I really like you."** _ **'Wait what?'**_ **"I really like hanging out with you…and I don't want to change that."**

 **They were silent for a whole minute until she looked away.**

" **Even so…I'm still going to destroy you."**

 **He smiled at that,** _ **'Atleast she's back to her usual self.'**_

" **You can try."**

" **I think we established that a couple of days ago."**

" **Hey! I still beat you!"**

" **Want to go again then?" she smirked clearly challenging him.**

" **Yeah!" he had this goofy grin when he walked by her side as they walk—**

 ***Chu***

 **In a swift moment Tomura kissed him on the cheek.**

"YEAAHH!"

" **I like hanging out with you too dweeb." With that she skipped in front of him.**

 **Izuku touched his cheek staring blankly in front of him with a blush on his cheeks.**

' _ **Dweeb? Well that's an improvement.'**_

 **He jogged after her.**

And with that the screen turned off.

"What?!"

"Noooo."

"I want to know if they got together." Whined Mina who had comical tears.

"That was one heck of a show though."

"Agreed."

"So..what's next?"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **So how you guys like Fem tomura x Izuku? Good? Bad? Horrible to the eyes?**

 **So anyway thank you guys for the follows, the favorites the reviews and the PM's it really means a lot that this is actually doing well.**

 **(Edit) Any way do you guys want a sequel for this? Like I don't know I can see something out of this, but I want to know your opinion. :)**

 **So anyway see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **byebye**


	22. Chapter 22-My Stalkers

**Hello everybody I'm back. I know it has been a long time since my last update and I just wanted to post this for you guys to know that I'm back. So Sem just started and I can pretty much post some stories that is not in the duration of a month. So I apologize for having you guys wait that long.**

 **Also this story was supposed to be longer, but I decided to just leave you with this.**

 **So shout out to PyschoNightmare because this is his/her suggestion. Now when I read his suggestion I was thinking of how to write the story. Then ideas came rushing in and I decided to make this like my comeback. So PsychoNightmare notify me if this is all right with you. So I can actually cross your suggestion in my list.**

 **Anyway guys**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

"Ok! We're about to start again, who's ready?!"

"I AM!"

"Let's get this started!" Hatsume pressed a button and the screen flickered to life.

 **It was an ordinary day to our students of Class 1-A, studying, learning, trailing, a curse word from Bakugou, a rant from Iida, the pervertness of Mineta…..**

"True, there isn't actually a day that Bakugou doesn't curse."

"Fuck you!"

"See?"

"Sshh!"

… **.One of the girls inside Izuku's locker…**

"Wait-What?!"

 _ ***sniff***_ **"~Oh, Izu darling~"**

"Oh God!"

"What the fuck!"

… **Yep, just an ordinary day…**

"That's an ordinary day?"

"What-No?!"

"This is another universe!"

"Yeah, it's not like people actually go to the lockers.

" **Oh Izuku you smell really good~" inside Izuku's locker was Momo Yaoyorozu**

"Momo?!"

"Damn it Midoriya!"

"Deku?!"

Momo was shocked she was there in the lockers…and smelling Izuku…

 **Holding one of Izuku's shirts in her left hand while holding his shorts in the other. Momo was on her school uniform the jacket was discarded and her dress shirt remains.**

"Wow, that's kinda hot…" Jiro said and everybody looked at her "…What?"

"So this is Class 1-A…"

"Not…precisely…" Momo said trying to convince her and save their reputation.

" **Hmm~Izu darling someday I will take you, I will mark you, and you'll be mine forever and ever~" with one last sniff she was about to head out when suddenly**

 ***SLAM!***

 **The door was slammed opened and a curse followed.**

" **FUCK!"**

"Bakugou" the whole entire Class 1-A said except for Bakugou.

"Don't destroy school property!" Iida said.

"Shut up! That isn't me!"

"Well you still destroy school property…"

"SHUT UP BEFORE I DESTROY YOUR ASS!"

"Sorry I'm not into guys bro."

" **Easy there Baku-bro."**

" **Fuck you Shitty-Hair!"**

" **Man, training was brutal today."**

 **Soon the boys filled the room and they each opened their lockers. The last one to come in was Iida and Midoriya**

' _ **Oh no! My darling can't see me yet!'**_

"Youre darling?" Mina teased wiggling her eyebrows.

"T-T-That's not me!"

"Yeah…sure."

" **Man, I'm beat."**

" **Yes, I must admit today's training was…rough"**

"Wow to have Iida complain about training."

"I…am a disgrace." Iida said as a sad cloud was above him

" **Y-yeah." Midoriya said and went to his locker.**

" **Yo! Midoriya nice moves out there!"**

" **Yeah! You really kicked Sato's ass there!"**

" **Ye-yeah, sorry again Sato-san"**

" **Nah, it's fine man."**

 **Izuku went and took off the top of his costume showing off his muscles.**

*Whistles* "Oh, man look at those abs!"

"Hmm, I might ask Midoriya-san for a spar." Kendou said, the boy was strong and very agile, clearly the fight in the Sports festival proved it. Maybe there something to learn about this boy.

' _ **Oh darling~ you look good**_ **,** _ **if only these fools aren't here I would have taken you here.'**_ **Momo said in her mind as she watched Izuku taking his top off, ignoring the fact that she was about to get caught.**

 **With everybody beginning to leave, with Kirishima flexing one last time in the mirror.**

"Dude seriously?"

"What? I like to show off."

" **Yo! Midoriya we're heading to class now!" Kaminari said as the boys began to leave the room.**

" **Y-yeah sure!"**

" **Don't be late Midoriya-kun, a hero in training must never be late!" Iida said as he went out.**

 **Soon Midoriya was left alone in the room.**

" **Man, I wonder how's Yaoyorozu-san's doing?"**

"Ooooh, he's worried."

' _ **He remembers me!'**_

" **I heard she wasn't feeling well so she went to the Nurse's office, I hope she's all right."**

' _ **Oh, darling~'**_

"I think she's more than all right."

The teachers were watching silently.

"Hmm, do you think that this is possible?" Snipe said

"What?"

"That someone could get inside the lockers? Yes." The principal said.

"Hm? How so?"

"Well there are a lot of Quirks out there, and with the right mind and imagination they can pretty much do anything."

"The principal is correct."

Some hushed yelling was heard to the left and they saw the Pussycats, with Pixie-Bob pinned to the ground by Mandalay.

"Pixie-Bob control yourself!"

"No!"

 **Midoriya opened his locker and tossed his shirt inside and was about to reach out for his shirt.**

" **Here you go darling"**

" **Oh thanks Yaoyorozu-san."**

…..

….

….

…..

Face meets hand. Hello hand how are you?

"Are you serious?"

 **With the shirt now in hand he began to put it on, he was about to button his shirt when suddenly he realized something.**

' _ **Did I just-.'**_

 **He looked at his locker again to find…**

… **nothing.**

"Wait-What…nooooo….I call bull."

 **Only his shirts, shorts, pants and a huge mirror was there.**

' _ **What? I could've sworn I saw-.'**_

 **He shook his head blaming that he was tired from training, quickly dressing up for the next class he left the room with one last thought in mind.**

' _ **I don't remember a mirror in my locker before…maybe I didn't just realize.'**_

 **And he walked away. Totally missing Momo who was behind the mirror.**

"Wow..I'm not mad that's amazing."

" **Soon my darling…very very soon.."**

 _ **Later that night**_

 **Izuku was in the shower, after a long day he needed this. Tired and sore he just wants to go to bed. Turning the shower off and drying himself he went to the door and left.**

"Ok…why are we still watching the showers?"

"Maybe he'll go back."

 **5 seconds later footprints was heard in the shower, but the room was still empty.**

"Wait…am I hearing..footsteps?"

"Yeah I hear it too."

" **~Izu~" a voice was heard inside the room as footprints continued to be heard. "Oh my Izu, how I enjoy watching you~" there's only one explanation for this.**

"Wait there's nobody in the room"

"And we hear a voice…"

"There's only one classmate we know…"

All of them looked at each other and yelled at the same time

"Hagakure!"

"Tsuyu!"

"Reiko!"

"Todoroki!"

…

…

…

Hi hand, back so soon?

"I could understand Tsuyu for her camouflage and Reiko-san has ghost abilities correct?" Momo asked Kendou in which she nodded. "Ok…then why did someone say Todoroki?"

The room was quiet…

"It was the first thing to come to mind…"

…

Hey hand we should get married.

 **Tooru Hagakure was in the room.**

" **How I enjoy you wash your hair, how your muscles flex whenever you move…how that** _ **thing**_ **dangles between your legs. Hm!" she seemed to squeak "How I wonder~how it feels~"**

" **Soon~"**

 **Izuku was walking out of the shower feeling refreshed after taking a shower. It was just an ordinary day for him with nothing actually going on for once, specially him breaking bones. Recovery Girl commented on that when he went to the nurse office to visit Momo, only to find that she wasn't there.**

"Hmmm, I wonder where she would be?"

"Maybe, in Izuku's room?"

Momo was red now, and her heart was beating way faster than it normally would and she blame being embarrassed.

 **He continued his way to his room with a towel on his waist. Once at his door he opened it and went inside tossing his dirty clothes on his bed he went to his drawer and opening it he frowned.**

" **Again?" Only to find his boxers was nowhere to be found, he groaned turning around to grab his boxers that he used for 2 days straight.**

"Ew."

"Well the man has no choice!"

"Why are his underwear missing?"

"Maybe they're in the laundry?"

 **Rummaging around his dirty clothes he was now confused, why? Because he can't find it.**

"Wait, he can't find it?"

"I thought he just had it!"

" **Wh-Wha-How? I-I just had it!" he said his hands now on his hair. Clearly confused and annoyed that he has no underwear he turned around and left the room and hoped, that he just forgot them in the laundry.**

 **A full second later at the corner a figure was revealed holding 3 boxers at their hands. The two was clean, but the other was a tiny bit dirty with a hint that it hasn't been cleaned in days.**

 **The figure put the boxers in their nose and took a long sniff.**

 _ ***sniff***_ **"Ribbit"**

"Tsuyu."

"Ribbit."

"What is with this girls?"

"Hey don't blame us!"

 **The figure was none other than Tsuyu Asui, holding the boxers in her hands she shuddered as she smelled the 2 days old boxers. She did this ever since they moved in the dorms, taking one** _ **his**_ **belonging makes her feel closer to** _ **him**_ **, to her lover, to her** _ **Izuku**_ **.**

" **Ribbit. Izu~" she went to the door, opening it she looked around seeing no one in sight she proceeded to go to her room while also activating her camouflage.**

"DON'T USE YOUR QUIRKS!"

"Iida sit down!"

 **Reaching her room she opened it. Her room was normal, a couple of frog figurines here and there, a carpet with a frog on it and some other things with a frog theme.**

"Awww, that's cute.."

 **She went to her closet, opening it there was nothing wrong just full of her clothes, but as she moved some to the side she grinned.**

 **There were photos of Izuku.**

"Ok, that's creepy."

 **Each and one of them taken in different angles, different places and different times, example of this was a photo in the bottom. It was Izuku sleeping with a slight drool on his face.**

"Stalker much?"

 **Tsuyu giggled at this. She placed the boxers in the corner of the closet, except for one.**

 **She went to her bed and laid down. And took a long sniff once more, she shuddered.**

' _ **Soon~'**_

 _ **Five days later…**_

 **Izuku was having a weird week. No scratch that, a weird year. Ignoring him having a quirk, going to U.A., breaking his bones, saving a couple of people here and there. No ignore all of that. His underwear keeps disappearing no matter how much new ones he bought they always disappear two days later.**

 **One time it was his toothbrush, then his sweatshirt then his sheets! Seriously?**

 **He also couldn't help but feel that someone was watching him whenever he goes to the bathroom or take a shower. Then there was this occasional flash and click he hears from time to time. Then-.**

" **Midoriya."**

 **Izuku looked up to see his entire class and Aizawa staring at him. Now noticing that he mumbling the entire time he stood up.**

" **Sorry sensei!" he said and bowed.**

"Tsk, Deku…"

 **Aizawa sighs "It's fine, sit down." He did "Now as I was saying, we have two exchange students who got in the recommendations."**

"Isn't a bit too late for that?"

" **Sensei!" Iida said raising his hand**

" **Yes what is it?" Aizawa replied in a bored tone**

" **Why are they going to be accepted in the second semester? Shouldn't they have been here this early semester?"**

" **I was getting to that. Due to their school having problems they weren't able to leave there and took another semester there, truth be told you guys are supposed to be 22 in the first place."**

"Ohh, so in this universe some complications was met."

"Still doesn't explain why the girls are crazy for Midoriya."

" **Understood! I apologize!"**

 **Iida bowed and Aizawa cleared his throat.**

" **Now, come in."**

" **Wait they're here!"**

" **NO WAY!"**

 **The door slid opened and two girls appeared.**

 **One had long pink hair styled in pigtails, two hanging as frontal locks featuring a pair of red bows, and the back pigtails left bare.**

 **The other one was a beautiful girl, who has silver hair, teal eyes and clear skin.**

"Who are those two?"

" **Introduce yourselves. So we can begin class immediately."**

 **The pink one waved**

" **Hello, I'm Gasai Yuno."**

 **The other waved as well**

" **And I'm Nishikinomiya Anna."**

 **They both grinned and said at the same time**

" **Hi, Izuku!"**

Everybody's jaws dropped.

How did these two know Izuku!

How famous is this kid?!

 **Everybody was silent after this, but one boy who had green hair and goes by the name Izuku Midoriya was the one who was shocked the most and could only utter one word.**

" **Eh?"**

"Same, I wouldn't know what I would do in that situation." Kaminari said.

"It's because you _never_ had a situation like that."

"OOOOHHHH!"

"BURN!"

 **It was now lunch time and the two new comers was introduced to everybody and they were now seated. The hot topic of the room was them, but most importantly how they knew Izuku was also a topic.**

" **Yo, wonder how they know Midoriya?"**

" **Yeah!"**

" **He sure pick the good ones though."**

 **Izuku was just there, staring at his classmates who was not very subtle in their conversation, he chuckled nervously and looked to his left, only to see pink eyes staring back at him he yelped and looked away only to see teal eyes staring at him, he yelped again.**

" **Midoriya"**

" **Aaaah!" Izuku screamed at this, everybody looked at him weirdly then proceeded back to what they were doing. Todoroki was standing in front of him, his neutral face was still there, seemingly unaffected by his scream.**

"Behold the neutral face of Todoroki, none shall destroy this image."

" **Oh-ahh haha, Todoroki-kun-hehe, what is it?"**

" **Iida was about to head to lunch, I was wondering if you wanted to join us."**

" **Yes sure!" he stood up and joined his friend, completely unaware of the eyes that was following him.**

' _ **Izuku~'**_

" **Midoriya"**

" **Hm?"**

" **How does those two know you?"**

" **Gasai-san and Nishikinomiya-san?" Todoroki nodded. Midoriya scratched his head "I-I don't really know…they do seem familiar, but-I just don't know."**

" **Very well then." As they continued to the cafeteria, Izuku couldn't help but have flashes of pink hair.**

" _ **We will be forever and ever right Izuku?"**_

" _ **Yeah!"**_

 **Izuku came back blinking,** _ **'What was-.'**_

"I think he just had a flashback."

"Oh, so he does know them."

"Maybe he can't just remember…"

"Forever and ever?"

 _ **After Class…**_

" **Man I'm beat!" Kaminari said as he laid down on the sofa.**

" **I agree on you there." Sero said as he laid on the floor.**

" **Ahem" Came from the door as everybody turned around and saw Aizawa and the two new girls behind him. "Girls, please accompany these two to their rooms. And boys stay, we have something to talk about."**

" **Yes sensei!"**

 **With that the girls accompanied the two, Yuno smiled at Izuku giving him a wave, Anna gave him a wave also and a smile, a smile that screamed at Izuku that he should lock the doors at his room tonight.**

"Yes I think you should. Lock the windows too."

 **With that the boys was left in the comm room.**

" **Listen up, tomorrow we will be leaving for training except for one person as the principal ordered."**

" **I WOULD LIKE TO STAY!" Mineta screamed with drool coming out of his mouth.**

"Nope"

"No"

"Fuck no"

"No!"

"No"

"Straight No"

" **No." Aizawa looked at a certain green haired kid. "Midoriya. You would be the one left behind."**

"Of course…"

"It's like he's the protagonist or something."

" **Wha?! But-bu-bu"**

" **Is there any complaints?"**

" **NO SIR!"**

" **Good."**

 **And with that they call it a night as they all slept.**

 **Except for one boy, who feels eyes were on him as he flails and turns on his bed unaware of a pink haired girl in the corner of his room.**

"Ok that's creepy as shit."

"And the others wasn't?" Kaminari asked.

"They were, but you're not creeped out?"

"Of course he isn't he doesn't have a girl to even look at him."

"Oooohhhh!"

"Burn Bitch Burn!"

" **Forever and ever."**

 **Morning came and Izuku's alarm blared, turning it off he prepared for his day. Putting on some weights, shorts and a shirt he went out for his jog.**

 **Upon going to the comm room he quickly noticed that someone was inside the kitchen, taking a look he spotted Momo.**

" **Oh, Yaoyorozu-san good morning."**

" **Good morning as well Midoriya-san. Out for a jog?"**

" **Yep, I'll be back in a couple of minutes."**

" **Ok, be careful!"**

" **Thanks!"**

 **And with that he went out. "Man, Momo seems happier for some reason, might be the tea." He continued his jog going around the school for a couple of laps before stopping. Then proceeded to do push ups, pull ups and other exercises before going to shadow boxing with a few kicks.**

"Hmm, good training. His moves are a bit of an amateur but not bad." Snipe said observing his training.

"Yes…we should teach the kids how to fight."

"Yes, not all student are fighters after all"

 **After about an hour or so, he jogged again then after his last lap he jogged his way back to the dorms.**

 **As he jogged he tried to explain why Gasai and Nishikinomiya was familiar to him. He remembers some pink hair and white hair, but other than that it's all a blur. Maybe he does know them and he can't just remember, will they hate him for it? Will they blame him? Why are they here in the first place?**

 **He looked up and noticed he was at the stairs of the dorms, shaking his thoughts he went inside. Entering inside he noticed that the comm room was quiet, nobody was there. It was almost alien to him.**

"Yeah the sounds of Bakugou cursing was not in the room."

"Shut it!"

 **He shook it off and went to his room.**

 **Exiting the elevator he went to his door. Getting closer to the door he could hear some shouting and a few crashes here and there. Normally people would panic that someone was inside their room, but Izuku was by all means not normal.**

"True that!"

"Yep."

 **He ran to his door and opened it, what he saw made him confused and shocked at the same time.**

"Why?"

 **Inside his room was the girls, Momo, Tsuyu, Yuno, Anna, and also guessing by the floating clothes was Tooru. All of them was inside his room and was holding…weapons….**

 **Momo had a pipe, Tsuyu had a baseball bat, Tooru had a taser, Anna had scissors and Yuno a knife….**

"Run."

… **Now normally someone would scream and ran like heck.**

"Just run."

… **But our protagonist by all means was not one of those.**

"Oh for the love of-."

" **Ummm, is everything o-ok?" Their seemingly frozen state was now broken and all of them now proceeded to have hearts on their eyes.**

"You should have run."

" _ **Izuku~"**_

 **Now Izuku would always run into danger if it means saving a life, but the only one that was in danger right now was him…so he, sensing the danger, ran** _ **away**_ **from the danger.**

"Told you."

 **Izuku discarded his weights as he ran to the elevator, reaching the elevator he proceeded to push the button in a rapid pace, the door then began to close and he sighed in relief.**

… **if only a hand didn't stop the doors…**

"It's like a horror movie."

" **Gah!" Izuku then began to freak out as Anna pried the doors open.**

" **Izu-kun."**

' _ **Crap.'**_ **Midoriya cursed as he backed away.**

..

…

"Did Izuku just curse?"

"Dammit Bakugou! Why did you taint our cinnamon roll!"

"Shut up!"

" **I'm so glad I ran into you." She proceeded to follow him as he slid down "I've made a special drink for you** _ **filled**_ **with my love. Just. For. You." She then showed him a bottle filled with water that was…sparkling?**

' _ **Is that her Quirk?'**_

"Now's not the time for Quirk Analysis."

 **He then noticed the doors was about to shut and he panicked channelling his Quirk.**

" **Have a si-HAH!'**

 **Izuku pushed the wall behind him to slid under Anna.**

" **Sorry Nishikinomiya-san!" he yelled as he ran to the nearest stairs.**

 **Meanwhile Anna was still at the elevator.**

" **I-Izu-kun..slid through my private region" she said as she squeezed the bottle with a blush on her face.**

 **Izuku was running again and he didn't know where to go actually, obviously his room was a no go, he can't hide in the kitchen, maybe a closet? His mumbling was interrupted when he felt something wet? Wrapped around his waist and pulled him up to the ceiling.**

" **Gah!" he then felt arms wrapped around him, looking back he saw his friend Tsuyu Asui. "A-A-A-Asui-san! What's going on?"**

" **Call me Tsu, ribbit. It's the name you'll be screaming later." Bold as ever.**

"Ohhh, something's gonna happen tonight."

"Tsuyu bold as ever."

"…Ribbit"

 **Not knowing or actually knowing what that meant made Izuku shudder and tried to escape, he tried to scream but Tsuyu had his mouth covered.**

 **There was an idea though, maybe enough to catch her off guard. He looked at her and with a deep breath.**

 **Kissed her on the cheek.**

"Was that a good idea?"

"I didn't know Izuku could be that bold."

"I still don't think that was a good idea."

 **Her eyes widen and her tongue loosen making him fall down to the floor.**

" **Gah!" landing in his side, he shook off the pain and decided to run again.**

 **3 minutes has passed and the girls was looking for him, constantly shouting his name.**

 **Izuku was now hiding in the closet that was in the hallway.**

" **Ok, why are they doing this? Why were they in my room anyway? Why do they have…hearts in their eyes? I wonde-." His mumbling stopped when he felt his phone vibrate. Taking it out his eyes widen when he saw the name.**

 **Yuno Gasai**

"Welp…"

"Shit."

"Dammit Urara-Oh wait you actually cursed I thoug-."

"Sprinkles."

"Dammit!"

' _ **HOW DID I GET HER NUMBER?!'**_

 **He had no time to mumble anymore because he read the text.**

 **-Izu, where are you?**

 **He ignored the text, as much as his instincts are saying to go out there and face the problem head on, something else is screaming that there's a possibility that he won't be able to escape.**

 **Another text.**

 **-Are you ok?**

 **He ignored it, holding his breath when he heard footsteps near the door. Just as he sighed in relief he had another text and this sent his fear level all the way up.**

 **-You might be cold in that closet.**

"Oh…shit!"

"Whatever you do. DON'T. Turn around."

 **He wanted to run NOW, he was about to anyway when another text came.**

 **-Look to your left.**

"NO! nononononono."

"I've seen a lot of horror movies and just screams it."

 **In every horror movie that he watched when something like that comes, like don't look back, look behind you, there's someone behind you. It's a clear gameover for the character who does look back or follows the order. Surely he can't be that stupid…**

"Yeah…"

 **He flashed his screen to his left.**

"Fuck"

… **Oh you green haired cinnamon roll.**

 **To see Yuno smiling at him.**

" **Hello Izu-kun~"**

"Run."

 **He tried to run but Yuno grabbed him and pulled him back he tried to say something but Yuno stabbed a syringe on his neck and injecting him with something.**

 **Suddenly he felt tired.**

" **Night, night Izu~" before he closed his eyes he could hear her say "Forever and ever."**

 **Then darkness took over him.**

And the screen turned off.

"What! I want more!"

"Too bad."

"Man, that was intense."

"Didn't actually know that Izuku can be that famous with the ladies."

"Oh all right students. That's enough for now. Please release Young Midoriya."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **So I hope you guys enjoy that. Thank you guys so much for the follows, the favorites and the reviews you guys are awesome.**

 **And in other news. I will bring Mineta back.**

 **So that's it.**

 **see ya!**

 **byebye!**


	23. Chapter 23-Lemon(Kitties)

**Hello everybody I'm back again with another chapter.**

 **Now this isn't a chapter where the cast will react so that's the first warning, if you guys were hoping that this was another reaction chapter, then you're wrong. That will be in the next chapter.**

 **Now second warning. Lemon. Yep. You have been warned.**

 **Now here's a question: Do you guys want Mineta back? Why?**

 **So I'm reading two people that wants him back, yet there are others that don't want him back and just wants to hurt him. So I really want to know what you guys think. So anyway**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

The teachers were undoing the straps while Hatsume was waking up Izuku. With a light shake Izuku's eyes fluttered open and the first thing he sees was-

' _BOOBS!'_

"Izuku." He looked up to see Hatsume staring at him.

"Y-yes, Hatsume-san?"

Hearing his response she smiled "Nice to see you awake!" and with that she pulled him up. Izuku stumbled a bit but he straightened himself up and looked at everybody.

"H-Hey guys." He waved.

Everybody greeted him back hugging him and making sure he was all right.

"Midoriya-san." Izuku turned to his left to see Kendou.

"Yes, Kendou-san?"

"If it isn't much, would you like to spar with me sometime?" she smiled at this, this boy was full of surprises, the Sports Festival was proof of this. He might not be skilled in combat but he is strong and can adapt

Izuku was stunned. A girl was asking him to spar? Why not Bakugou then? Or Todoroki? They were stronger than him, but so was Tokoyami with Dark Shadow.

And with that he mumbled on and on, his friends shook their heads seeing the habit of their cinnamon roll. The others found this odd, he was speaking in a very fast pace that they didn't actually understand it.

They just let it happen.

* * *

And with that they all parted their ways as they all went to their respective dorms. Except for Hatsume who was cleaning everything up.

To some people this might be annoying to do, but to her it was all right, she needed this anyway because she needed to think.

' _My baby worked! I can't believe that nothing exploded.'_

She was celebrating her success but that was not the only thing on her mind.

She looked at the chair once more, thinking of a certain green haired friend of hers.

' _Friend? Am I really his friend?'_ Touching the chair she began think of every interaction she had with the green haired boy. _'Now that I think about it, I merely use him as a test subject. Sure we hang out sometime…but I merely test all of my babies with him.'_

Everytime Izuku came by it was all for upgrades on his costume, if not that she would ask him to test something out, after that they would talk for hours…

' _That's it! We talk…or more like discussing…'_

Which was true whenever they 'talk' it was more like they were discussing more inventions and upgrades, that didn't actually count as having a conversation with a friend.

Some people say that having a friend means that you are comfortable with that person, she was, she liked talking with Izuku, discussing every upgrade and new ideas that comes up with their heads. She was happy with him.

But was he happy with her?

This thought made her shiver with dread.

Maybe he was just there because he needed help with his costume, maybe he wasn't comfortable with her, maybe he was just faking that he was interested whenever they talk.

Maybe she wasn't his friend.

Her thoughts was interrupted when the door opened, revealing a the subject of her mind Izuku Midoriya.

' _What was he doing here?'_

"Hatsume-san!" he greeted with a smile, the same smile that she always sees. Full of happiness and determination.

She smiled "Yes? What is it Izuku?"

"What are you doing here?"

She blinked when he asked this. "Oh I'm just cleaning up."

"By yourself?"

"Yep!"

Izuku seemed to be thinking then smiled "Then let me help you." He said as he walked toward a chair and picked it up.

"Wha! No you don't have to, I can handle this myself!" she tried to stop the boy but he just smiled towards her.

"It's fine. That's what friends are for." He continued to put the chairs to the side, while Hatsume just stopped.

' _Friends? I'm…his friend?'_

"You mean it?" she asked

"Hm?"

"That I'm you friend?" she just needed a confirmation that this wasn't a dream, that all of this was real.

Izuku was confused at this, but answered anyway. "Yes, you're my friend."

They stayed still for like an hour, but it was only a second as Hatsume was glad that she was his friend. But something deep inside of her wanted…more. She buried that thought and smile.

"Thanks."

* * *

 **30 minutes later…**

Izuku came out of the door as they finally finished cleaning the whole place. He looked to the side to see the sun was about to set.

"Wow-Oof!" as he was walking he didn't pay attention to where he was going, thus making him bump into someone making the both of them fall.

"I-I-I'm sorry." Quickly apologizing he noticed a book was by his feet "Ah! I think this is yours." Picking it up he noticed to book had a cross on it.

"It's no problem Midoriya-san, and Bless you for your kindness."

Izuku looked up to see a girl with vines on her head. Seeing this he recognized this to be Ibara Shiozaki.

"N-No problem." Giving the book back she smiled.

"What brings you here? It's not a school day so I'm curios to why you're here Midoriya-san." She asked clutching the book to her chest while staring at Izuku.

"Oh! I uhh, I helped a friend of mine with a project and then helped them clean up."

"Oh, that seems quite nice of you Midoriya-san."

"T-Thanks, how about you?"

"Oh, I have Bible Club today."

"Bible Club?"

She nodded with a smile "It's a club I made, for religious people like myself."

"That's amazing Ibara-san!"

The vine-haired girl nodded happy that atleast someone appreciates her club.

"Yes, indeed. But as of right now it's only me and Tsunotori."

"Oh."

After a few seconds of awkward silence Ibara smiled "Maybe you would like to join?"

"I—uhh, not sure about t-that." He stuttered, he wasn't that religious himself so he doesn't know if he really wanted to join a club like that. "I-I'll think a-bout it."

"Very well then, it was nice chatting with you but I must go." Ibara said walking past Izuku.

"Y-yeah, see you." He waved back the walked towards the stairs.

Unbeknownst to him Ibara was staring back at where they were chatting earlier. She stood there for a full minute before smiling.

' _Cute'_

* * *

Izuku was walking towards the dorms, after a long day he just wanted to rest. Suddenly he gripped his head.

"Ah." He said in pain, he then saw images.

He was flying.

He was wearing tights and had a spider symbol on his chest.

His hear turned gold.

He was holding someone's hand.

Then he heard voices…

" _This puts smile on my face…"_

" _We..are Venom"_

" _Forever and ever~"_

" _You're right Kaachan…I can't become a hero."_

" _I'm sorry."_

It took a full minute for all of this to stop, after this he opened his eyes then he felt dizzy. He just stood there trying to recover from the sudden pain he felt.

' _W-what was that?'_

He shook his head and told himself that he was just tired. He continued walking towards the dorms. He was halfway there when he suddenly felt his phone vibrate. Taking it out he saw the message and it was from Pixie-bob.

 **Pixie: Hey Izu~**

 **Izu: Hey**

 **Pixie: There's my man, so make sure you unlock your door tonight~**

 **Izu: W-why?**

He was shocked that he was able to even stutter in a message.

 **Pixie: Because I'm cover silly~ And I have a surprise for you~**

 **Izu: Really?**

 **Pixie: Yep! See you tonight~**

And with that their conversation ended and it left Izuku confused, excited and nervous. Of course his imagination went elsewhere as he thought that they were going to do…something in his room. This made him red in an instant.

He shook his head and went inside.

Maybe it won't be that exciting, maybe they're just going to talk and have nice tea together, talk about stuff and things and talk about Kouta and her new job, yeah maybe nothing will happen tonight….

….Right?

* * *

 **That Night**

It was now night time and everybody was asleep.

Except for Izuku.

When they came back to the dorms, they had a small celebration because Mineta finally left, of course the most people that were happy were the girls while the guys just stood back.

Izuku also noticed that his friends was getting a bit closer to him, this wasn't a bad thing of course he just noticed that some people were talking to him asking him to hang out here and there, even Bakugou was staring at him from time to time, almost like he would disappear.

Earlier Todoroki asked him to have a simple talk excusing themselves they went to the kitchen. They had a…conversation.

 _Flashback…_

" _What do you want to talk about Todoroki?" Izuku asked slowly. The last time Todoroki asked to speak to him privately he asked if he was All Might's secret love child. Hopefully this isn't a repeat of that._

" _Midoriya answer me this." He said, seeing how serious it was Izuku also got serious. With a gulp Izuku waited for his question._

" _Are you All Might's lost child?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Eh?" all of the seriousness gone in an instant as he heard his question. He really didn't know what to answer…_

" _EEHHHH?!"_

 _Flashback End_

After that whole conversation, well it wasn't really a conversation. It was mostly him denying every claim that Todoroki made and straightening out every weird connection he had.

Man what a day.

Right now he just waited for Pixie-Bob to get hi surprise and then get some sleep.

 ***Knock*knock***

Hearing the door he stood up and opened it.

Then suddenly something wrapped on his head.

His flight or fight response kicked in and he was about to jump back when he suddenly heard a voice

"Don't worry Izu it's me" he heard her voice.

"P-Pixie-bob?" he stuttered now confused to why he couldn't see anything.

"That's right~" she whispered in his ear causing him to shiver. He then felt that he was being pushed, trusting Pixie-Bob she then led him back to his bed reaching the bed she then pushed him, he was about to stand up when he felt her hand on his chest.

"Pixie-."

"Ryuko, call me Ryuko Izu~"

"R-Ryuko, why do I have a blindfold on?"

"Oh, you don't want to ruin the surprise now don't you?"

"The s-s-surprise?"

"Yep, you see Izuku. I want to do it with you." She said and he feel her smile,

"D-d-d-do it?"

"Yes, this." He felt her hand grabbed his crotch.

"Ha." He gasped.

"In me." He felt her grind on his crotch.

Izuku had to fight back a moan when he felt her move. He then felt her move and there was no more weight on his chest instead he felt a hand on the hem of his shorts.

"Pi-."

"Shh. Let me finish." He felt her pulled down his shorts and boxers, freeing his cock.

"Hmmmm, I missed this." He felt her stroke his shaft up and down and he began to pant.

"Ryu-HA!" he moaned in surprise when he felt her lick his shaft. "Ha, Ryu I-uhh" he would say something if this didn't feel so damn good!

"Ha!" He then felt her mouth go up and down.

 ***gaugh*gaugh*slurp*** "Ha! God I missed the taste of this." He felt her stroke faster and mostly the head. He then felt her hand leave for a second then grabbed him again, but this feels warmer and her strokes were slow. He felt her lick the sides of his shaft. Her breath made him shiver in pleasure.

"Do you want to see your surprise?" She asked.

"Ye-yeah." He answered her question.

Wait.

She was still licking him right?

Then how did she-

He felt the blindfold got loose and left him, making him see his room and Ryuko in front of him.

"Ha!" he gasped again, looking down his eyes widened at what he saw.

Down on her knees holding and sucking his dick was Mandalay. And she was naked.

"Surprise~"

He didn't know what to say really, with the pleasure he was feeling from Mandalay, the confusion he felt from his 'surprise', the weirdness of the day. He didn't know what to do.

"Shh, just go with it."

And he did, he grabbed Mandalay's head and made her go a bit deeper, she gagged but she didn't complain going deeper and faster than before.

 ***slurp*gaugh*gaugh*mmmm*gulgg***

"Yeah, th-that's it." He moaned he glanced at Ryuko and asked her with his hand to come closer. Once she was in arms reach he grabbed her waist and hoisted her up.

"Oh, Hey!" surprised at his actions and strength she found herself on the bed and Izuku under her. "Izu wha-Oh!" she moaned when she felt him licking her and inserting one finger in her. "God! Yes! That's it!" she moaned as he gripped the sheets. Mandalay was still on her knees she then put her hand between her legs and began to play herself making her moan, her moan vibrated towards his cock making him moan too.

He was almost close to climax, but he wanted to make Ryuko come too. He inserted three fingers and his thumb and tongue played with her clit making her go crazy.

"Oh God!YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! Right there!" Ryuko was so close and so was Mandalay the feeling of her throat being stretched out by this piece of meat was making her go crazy.

"I-I'm gonna! I'm gonna-."

"Do it!"

"Gah!" he then released his seed. Mandalay surprised by the amount wasn't able to be prepared, pulling his dick out his seed landed on her face and some on her mouth, she stroked him faster than ever. Ryuko cummed as well and soaked Izuku's face with her juices.

"Oh god yes!"

They were all panting, after a minute Ryuko got off of Izuku and looked at Mandalay.

She was covered in Izuku's cum, her face was covered and there were some on her tits, she was licking some of the one's on her hands, going towards her.

"Let me have some of that." And began to lick her, going to her face she licked them as well but she didn't swallow, grabbing Mandalay's cheeks she kissed her and gave some of the cum to her, and this began a heated makeout session for them.

Izuku now recovered saw all of this and instantly made him hard. Once the girls pulled away they saw Izuku ready to go.

"Hmmm, eager Izu~"

"Y-yeah, sorry." He sheepishly said.

"It's fine, Mandalay you're up first." Mandalay's eyes widen at this.

"B-b-but isn't-."

"Oh I know that you were about to cum, but you didn't. So…" Ryuko's hand travelled between Mandalay's legs making her moan "it would be mean to leave you hanging~" she looked at Izuku "Right Izu~"

"Ye-yeah"

Next thing they knew Mandalay was on the bed, she had a blush on her cheeks "P-please be gentle" opening her legs she showed him her womanhood. Izuku gulping went towards her.

Putting the head at the entrance he looked at her. "Re-ready?"

She nodded.

He then went inside her slowly, then pulled out then back in again.

"Mmmm" she said feeling him stretch her walls, going in and out. "Faster." She knows that this was wrong "Uh,Uh, Faster!" this wasn't right "UH!AH!AH! YES, OH GOD!" But it just felt so good! "Yes! YES! YES! YES! HARDER! DEEPER!" She screamed feeling him going in and out of her reaching deeper in her womb, her legs was in the air as he fucked her senseless. If someone would take a picture of her, she would later see that her tongue was out and she had a large grin on her face. She was getting close

"Izuku, I'm, I'm gonna! Haaa!" she wasn't able to finish her sentence as Izuku sucked her breast making it the final straw. Her walls tightened and she cummed making her juices go everywhere. "Ahhhh!" she calmed down then she felt tired, closing her eyes she drifted to sleep.

Izuku was panting he was about to move again when he noticed that she asleep, he pulled out instead.

"Oh, man you really fucked her to sleep huh?" Ryuko said looking at her friend.

"Y-yeah haha" he chuckled. Ryuko looked down to see his shaft still hard.

"You didn't cum?"

"Uhh, I-uhh no."

She smiled "Well we don't want you blue balls now huh?" she turned making him see her backside, she then bent down and grabbed the frame of his bed.

"Ryu?"

She looked back "Take me in this position Izu~Fuck me like an animal."

With no more words he went towards her and grabbed her butt, then shoved everything making her moan

"OH GOD!" She was surprised, she didn't actually expect him to shove everything, she was glad he did, then he began to move.

"ha,ha,ha Faster! Izuku fuck me like an animal!"

Good thing his room was soundproof.

And with that he grabbed her hips and began go faster and deeper inside her.

"OH GOD YES! YES! YES! THAT'S IT!" She was screaming without a care in the world.

Izuku noticed her pony tail and got an idea. He pulled it making her moan in pain and pleasure. "Yes! That's it, fuck me! Don't you dare stop!" She was close now "Don't stop until you cummed!"

Izuku then pulled harder and thrust deeper insider her.

"Ahhh!" she came and she still felt him going inside her.

The tightness of her walls was too much and was close.

"Ryu! I'm gonna!"

"Inside! Do it Inside! Don't stop!"

"Gah!" he filled her up with his seed, they just stayed like that until Izuku stopped and let her go, making her fall to the bed panting.

Izuku pulled out and his seed leaked out.

He was panting like he just ran a marathon.

"That-that-." He wasn't able to speak, so he just closed his mouth.

"That was something." They both heard a voice, looking to his right he saw Mandalay now awake.

"Yeah…he really is something." Pixie-bob agreed.

"Yeah, but I don't think we're done yet." Mandalay said looking at Izuku's crotch, Pixie-Bod did too and her eyes widen.

He was still hard.

"Well then…"

"Round two I guess."

The night was filled with moans and screams, and nobody could hear it but Izuku and the two girls.

 **Morning**

 **Time: 5:46 am**

"Yes! OH GOD!"

Pixie-Bob plopped down on the bed tired and sleepy. How many did they do it? And how many times did she black out then came to.

Mandalay was beside her, her face covered with his cum, her womanhood was filled to the brim and some leaking out.

She wasn't cleaned herself, he backside was covered and so war her chest, her womanhood was leaking and her face was not missed.

Izuku plopped between the two girls tired.

"Hmph, finally done Izu?" she smirked, she was tired and she couldn't feel her legs.

"Yeah.."

"You have some stamina there Izuku" Mandalay said, massaging her jaw, she asked Izuku to do her again by using her mouth, Izuku just fucked her mouth like no tomorrow and she didn't complain one bit.

"Sorry…"

"Yeah, we can't feel our legs thanks to you."

"…Sorry…"

Ryuko smiled and hugged the boy. "That was a compliment." And kissed him on the cheek.

"…Thanks…"

There was silence in the room, as each and one of them were about to sleep.

"Mandalay?"

"Yeah?"

Izuku looked at her "Why _did_ you come here?" Izuku asked, this was on his mind when he saw Mandalay between his legs last night, he didn't actually got the opportunity to ask considering the…'activities' …they had.

This question made her blush and all of the tiredness she felt vanished.

"Well you see uhhh, it's a funny story…you see it's because…"

"Let's get some sleep, we'll tell you in the morning."

"Ok," Izuku decided to just drop it, not wanting to anger both girls, Mandalay sighed in relief and went to bed, getting closer to Izuku and using his chest as a pillow.

Everything quieted down and they went to sleep.

 ***beep*beep* beep* beep***

The three of them groaned as they heard the alarm clock.

A pillow hit the alarm clock shutting it up immediately.

"Let's sleep in, it's Sunday after all."

"Yeah."

"Ok." Izuku wasn't a person to sleep in, but he agreed that he way too tired to do anything.

Closing his eyes. He then began to dream.

As many images flashed. Voices everywhere.

The most occurring one was a girl with pink hair. Saying

"Forever and ever Izu~"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **Yes, Yuno is stalking him even in his sleep and in another universe and a lot of people were creeped out or interested(And I have to admit she is interesting) so I decided to get that as the ending.**

 **So.. you guys liked it? Hated it? How do like the series so far? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **And**

 **byebye**


	24. Chapter 24-Another Day(NotaReactionChap)

**Hello everybody and welcome back to the next chapter now warning.**

 **1st warning: Lemon.(Not so much but the warning is there.)**

 **2nd warning: This is not a reaction fic, it originally was but I realized two things. 1. I can actually make the original a bit longer and 2. It was Sunday and I didn't actually want to time skip the whole thing and I want to actually have a bit of bonding moment and a funny moment behind the scenes of them reacting, but the next will be them reacting so don't worry about that.**

 **Now I know it has been a long time and goddamn I didn't actually realize the days that flew by.**

 **So I'm back and not dead.**

 **and Enjoy.**

* * *

It was now morning, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, Bakugou was cursing

"FUCK!"

It was a brand new day for our heroes.

"Uggh"

What's this? A groan?

The source of the groan seems to be coming from a room, but not just any room it was the room of our protagonist Izuku Midoriya Bakugous cursing seems to be distant

"SHIT!"

Almost.

Izuku now awake and sitting up in his bed, scratch that half-awake evidence of this is the fact he completely ignored the two bodies that was currently still in his bed.

"Ughh, I feel like I only slept for 3 hours…." He yawned. "Hm?" as he was walking his foot hit something solid making it go a few steps ahead of him, curious he picked up the object and found that it was his alarm clock. "What's this doing here?" he read the time

 _ **9:30 AM**_

"9:30?!"

 ***groan*** "Hmmm, Izu~" he then heard a groan and a voice looking behind him he saw two bodies that was still in his bed, but what made him even more awake was that he remembered what happened last night and completely remembering Ryuko's surprise.

"Gah!" he stumbled back red in the face then feeling a soft breeze, looking down he now noticed that he was naked. "Wha-." Before he could even continue his nose then picked up the smell that was in the room. It reeked of sex, sweat and even more sex.

Panicked he opened a window to let the air out.

Sighing in relief and taking a deep breath he now realised a few things.

1\. How was he going to explain to his classmates that there were two ladies in his room. Naked.

2\. How where they getting out, without alerting his classmates.

3\. He just had unprotected intercourse with two ladies and came inside of them several times….

He gulped at the last part. But right now his main problem was not getting caught and clearing any evidence of last night before anyone comes to his room.

Luckily no one was going to his room so he had all the time in the –

*Knock*Knock* "Midoriya."

' _Crap.'_

"Who-who is it?" Izuku trying to find something to wear. _'Where are the clothes I wore yesterday?!'_

"It's me. Todoroki."

' _Damn it.'_ Heading to his drawer to atleast get some boxers.

"Midoriya your room is soundproofed, if you can hear me open the door."

' _Crap!'_

"Or else I'm going to open it."

' _Double crap'_ frantically searching for some boxers in his drawers..yes the entire drawer didn't have any of his boxers, he forgot them in the laundry yesterday. How convenient. How was he going to open his door anyway?

This train of thought was stopped and replace with panic as he heard a soft beep and his door handle was turned.

Using 5% of One for All he leaped to the door and stopped it from being open. He now stood there, his upper half was showing with the other being blocked by the door.

' _Play it cool Izuku, play it smooth. Nothing is happening, he won't see the two girls in his bed, he won't see you naked, everything will be fine. Just play it cool._

"He-Hey, Todo, I mean Todoroki! Yeah Todoroki! Yeah that's your name right-Wait no! I mean it's Shoto, but I call you Todoroki all the time because we're friends! Yeah so what brings you here at 9:30 in the morning, it's not like it's a suspicious time for anybody and for you to come here, surely I'm not trying to hide something in my room, but of course there's nobody-NOTHING! Nothing in my room that needs to hide from anybody especially you, it's not like there's someone in my room and I'm trying to hide them for the sake that I don't get expelled or anything worse. But of course none of them are true sooo…Wha-What's up?"

…

…

…

…

' _Nailed it.'_

Todoroki didn't have any idea what he was talking about nor did he understand anything he just said in one breath. He just blinked looking at Izuku's half exposed body in the small opening of the door. Thinking nothing of it he shrugged his shoulders and opened his mouth.

"I just came here because everybody was getting worried that's you didn't come downstairs for breakfast and it's very unusual for you to actually sleep in. I volunteered to come and check up on you."

It was very reasonable for all of them to worry, Izuku is one of the people that wakes up early then goes to his morning run, but of course due to yesterday's activities they concluded that he might be drained so he decided to sleep in for once, but due to a certain someone *cough* Iida* cough* they decided to check up on him. Todoroki borrowed a key from their Sensei to actually open his door and wake him up, but now found himself in this situation.

"Oh-Oh thanks Todoroki-kun. B-But I'm fine and I'll be down in a minute."

"Ok, by the way."

"Hm?"

Izuku then felt something touch his crotch. Briefly looking down his eyes widen at seeing Ryuko on her knees and jerking him off, meeting his eyes she smiled and put her finger on her lips. Looking back at Todorki and hoping that this conversation can be over.

"I also want to apologize to what I said yesterday. I completely forgot that it was an alternate universe, so meaning it might or might not be true."

"Y-yeah, It is-isn't the first time after all." Forcing a smile he gripped the handle.

"Yes, but still you cannot deny that there is some similarity to you and All-Might."

"Ye-yeah…A-Asui-san co-commented on that." He grit his teeth and forced a smile, he then felt her hand leave his shaft and he was about to sighed in relief. "Ha!" he slightly gasped looking down he saw Mandalay on her knees and taking all of his dick in her throat, she met his eyes and she winked she then began to lean back then taking it all again and repeating this process. It was very hard for him to concentrate now, but with all of his willpower he looked back at Todoroki and forced a smile.

"Midoriya, are you sure you're all right?"

"Y-y-y-yeah, totally. Just tirED is All!" he gripped the handle with so much force that it was beginning to crack a bit.

Todoroki looked at him for a few seconds then shrugged.

"Very well, Iida also would like to remind you that your laundry is done."

"Th-th-thaNK You.." and with that Todoroki turned and walked back towards the living room.

With everything now in the clear Izuku closed the door and put his hand on Mandalay's head.

"Mi-Miss Mandaly, I-I'm about to-." He couldn't warn her sooner and blasted his seed inside her mouth, Mandalay not surprised by this took it all in her mouth although she could never get used to the amount he sends her and swallows some. After a few minutes he began to calm down, taking his dick out of her mouth she was about to swallow when Ryuko grabbed her cheeks.

"Give me some of that…" and proceeded to kiss her and took some of his seed with her tounge.

Izuku seeing this now calmed down was getting harder again, after a second of tongue wrestling they both separated and looked at Izuku.

"Hmmm, looks like someone is ready for another round."

"I-I don't think that's a g-good idea."

"His right. Ryuko." Mandalay said standing up "There's no time for 'action' right now considering his…. 'stamina'…it might be night again before we can even finish."

"Boo." Ryuko said now standing up aswell. "This is coming from the woman who took his entire length in her mouth."

Mandalay blushed at that.

"Anyway. I think we should all get dress and take a shower."

"Umm, the shower is actually on the first floor."

"Oh really…" Ryuko wrapped her arms around Izuku "What do you say Izu~ up for a little quickie?"

"Ummm."

20 minutes later…

Izuku was inside the shower washing his hair after a few minutes of their conversation he was able to get inside the shower to get cleaned.

"Hmmm."

With his 'girlfriends'.

"Man can't believe we went all night doing it." Ryuko chuckled at that, Mandalay giggled a bit. Oh yeah they were all in the same cubicle.

"Let me was your back Izu~" feeling a towel hit his back made him snap back to reality.

"T-thanks."

"Hey, Izuku." Looking at Mandalay she gave him a towel. "Do you mind washing my back also?"

"Su-sure!"

Grabbing the towel she turned around and he proceeded to wash her back after a few minutes of silence Izuku decided to ask a question that was bugging him.

"H-hey Miss Mandalay…"

"Hm?"

"I was wondering about…you know about last night and about my question earlier…"

He felt her stiffen up a bit, but he decided to continue.

"Wh-Why did you want to do it with me? Of all the people why me?"

It was a question in his mind all the time even when he had Ryuko a few days back he asked himself this: "Why him of all people?" he wasn't special, he was just a nobody, he was a shy person that can't even get a sentence right without stuttering, a person that can't even talk to girls without getting embarrassed and turning red, a weird guy that mutters a lot and writes a lot of them in his notebooks. He wasn't a skilled fighter like Bakugou, he wasn't as strong as Todoroki, he wasn't as smart as Iida. Why him of all people that was the best choice and that they chose him? He-

He was silenced by something soft hitting his lips, his eyes widen when he realized it was Mandalay's lips.

He was shocked that he couldn't even respond to the kiss.

After a few seconds she pulled away.

"None of that okay?" she smiled as she held his cheek.

He was confused at first they his eyes widen, he must have muttered all of that and the both of them heard it.

"I-uhh-I."

"You asked why I chose you." He just nodded not trusting his words. "At first it gratitude, I heard from Kouta how you saved him, how _you_ risked _your_ life to save him and make sure he was safe." She touched his scarred hands. "How much you injured yourself just for his sake. I just wanted to thank you for it, but I never had the chance." She then looked at him and smiled. "Then I heard you saved a little girl, then us viewing alternate universes, then I heard Ryuko say you got together and she then proposed something to me."

He didn't anymore clues to say that it was his 'surprise'

"Even though it was wrong, but everytime I see you get hurt I just want to protect you, everytime I see you, you make my heart flutter with that smile of yours. You say you're a nobody. But I disagree." She smiled "You saved Kouta, you saved that little girl, you're in U.A., you have a strong quirk with the potential of becoming the best hero that can rival All-Might. You're Izuku and you're a Hero." she smiled and leaned in and closed their gap.

Izuku stunned at everything she said just stood there for a second before returning the kiss. Water hitting their bodies as they kissed, no care in the world as they just stood there enjoying their very presence. Pulling away due to the demand of their lungs.

 ***Cough***

They turned around and saw Ryuko smiling.

"If you guys are done, I want a piece of Izuku as well." Pulling him towards her she kissed him, their height not so much of a bother. Water running down their bodies as Ryuko wrapped her arms around Izuku's neck and Izuku around her waist pulling each other closer and getting the kiss deeper.

His hands then descended reaching its destination he squeezed making her moan to the kiss pulling away she grinned.

"Getting frisky are we?"

"S-sorry."

"Don't be, I like it." She was about to kiss him again when the doors of the shower opened.

"Oh, man I can't believe I got coffee all over me." The sound of a female voice was heard, but Izuku knowing full well the voices of his classmates, knew it was none other than Momo Yaoyorozu.

Oh yeah, they were using the girls side of the showers.

"Uhh….hello?" she asked hearing the running water.

"It's me." Ryuko said turning around.

"Miss PixieBob, wh-what are you doing here?" she said shocked.

"Oh, I heard from EraserHead that Izuku was still asleep. So I volunteered on checking up on him." She said calmly, Mandalay was being quiet so that no more suspicions can be transpired from this certain situation, her eyes widen when she noticed Izuku slowly walking towards Ryuko, she wants to stop him but decided against it wanting to see where this goes.

"I already checked up on him and decided to get a quick shower, why is it a bother?"

"Oh not at all, just surprised is all." The sound of running water was heard next indicating that Momo was using one of the showers.

Ryuko smiled when she suddenly felt something poking her entrance, she was about to look back when she then felt something long and thick enter her she was about to shout but a hand covered her mouth, looking back she saw Izuku with a playful grin he then began to thrust in and out of her slowly, painfully _slow_.

"Miss PixieBob are you okay?" Momo said next their cubicle. This of course made her heart go crazy.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, I just dr-dropped a soap that's all."Izuku squeezed her butt using it as leverage as he thrust in and out of her. Izuku then felt the water of the shower died down a bit, he then felt something around his balls, looking down he saw Mandalay underneath him and licking his sack. He was about to moan but he stopped it and came out a low growl.

"Hm?"

"Just t-touched a br-bruise is all!" Ryuko gritted her teeth she was close and needed to let a scream. They then heard the running water beside them stopped and the door of a cubicle opened.

"Well then, I have to go now Miss PixieBob."

"O-ok!" she gritted her teeth once she heard the door of the shower opened then closed she grabbed Izuku's head and pulled his face kissing him and muffling her moan as she came.

"mmmmmph!" Izuku came inside her filling her up, after a few minutes he calmed down and she released him.

They began to pant, Izuku pulled out and some of his seed began to flow out. Mandalay then grabbed her cheeks and licked some of the ones that came out.

After a few minutes. They were back to cleaning themselves and began to get dressed. Ryuko volunteered to get his laundry while he waited in his room. Mandalay chose to be with him while Ryuko get his clothes, if anyone asked they just used the same excuse.

30 minutes later.

After some time Izuku came down exhausted now dressed he proceeded to go to the kitchen to get breakfast even though lunch time is near, he couldn't actually go his day without eating anything.

"Oh Midoriya." Izuku looked to his left and saw Tokoyami.

"Oh good morning Tokoyami-san."

"Morning indeed. How is your health?"

"Oh I-I'm fine." Taking a bite of his breakfast, he then realized how hungry he was as he just wolfed down his entire breakfast.

"You seem quite…hungry."

"Y-yeah, I guess I'm still tired from yesterday."

"Yes, so much that two Heroes volunteered to check up on you."

"Y-yeah." Mandalay and PixieBob already left after he got dressed they said that they need to fill up some paperwork for them to actually be officially be part of the staff

"Midoriya-san." Came a voice behind him turning around he spotted Tenya approaching him "I know that you just woke up, but would you please accompany Asui-san to do some grocery shopping." Said girl was beside him.

"Sorry for the bother. Ribbit."

"N-No! it's fine, I got nothing to do anyway so might as well." He said putting his plate in the sink. "I'm just gonna change."

Two hours has passed and Tsuyu and Izuku was now in the Super Market with a cart.

"So what's next in the list Asui-san?"

"Call me Tsu and it says 3 boxes of cereal." Nodding they went to the section of the cereal boxes on the way there Izuku spotted something.

"Hey look Tsu." He pointed at the side Tsuyu looking at where he was pointing saw a small fridge and there were some selections in the bottom.

"Hm?"

"There at the bottom right." Following his directions she realized what he was pointing

 **Coffee Jelly**

"You like jelly right?"

"Yes ribbit." She then turned to him "But how did you know?"

Izuku was confused at this then simply said. "You uhhh told me."

Tsuyu put her finger under her chin thinking for a few seconds then breaking the silence.

"No, I don't think I did."

"Wha-Are you sure?"

"Yes. Ribbit." In fact there wasn't actually a time for them to have a proper conversation, besides a couple of days ago, which was the only time they had a conversation. "When did I tell exactly?"

Izuku opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out truthfully now thinking about it he can't remember when she said anything at all, he can't recall anytime they actually spoke, but somehow he knows this actually opened he just couldn't recall.

"I…don't know?"

Tsuyu tilted her head to the side "Are you all right. Ribbit?"

"Y-yeah! Of course just tired I guess."

There were some pause after this but Tsuyu didn't dwell in it further.

"Either way, it has been a long time since I ate Jelly so might as well." She turned and took two small cups and putting in the cart. She looked at him and smiled "Let's go. Ribbit."

Nodding he followed.

A few hours flew by and they were heading back to the dorms. They were a few steps away from the door when Tsuyu stopped walking, Izuku noticing this stopped as well and turned to her.

"Is everything all right Asu-Tsu-san?"

She was looking down and seems to be in thought, snapping her head up she looked at Izuku "Midoriya-chan."

"Y-yes?"

"I say everything in my mind remember?"

"Y-yeah I remember." He said chuckling.

"Ok. I like you. Ribbit."

…

…

…

"Eh?" Did he hear her right? She likes him? Was that possible? Bakugou must have blew something up so he might be hearing things.

"I said I like you, almost love you actually."

…

…

"EH?!" This time though it wasn't his voice that said this, looking behind him he saw Mina and Tooru standing there.

This of course didn't last long as Mina tackled Tsuyu to the ground and getting up and began shaking him demanding for a response to the confession. They then separated and gave them some space, but something was telling Izuku that they will follow them for the rest of the day.

They went inside to put the groceries inside, right now the living room was bare their classmates was either out or they were in their rooms.

They were placing everything in the proper shelves and cabinets in silence.

"You didn't respond to my confession."

Izuku stopped what he was doing and looked back at her finding her staring at him for a second then looking down.

"Why?"

"I just…it's complicated." Him already having two girlfriends was going to be hard to explain, right now he was troubling in either rejecting her or accepting her feelings.

"How?"

"It…just is."

She was looking down playing with a stray spoon on the table.

"Is it because I'm a frog?"

"What? No!"

"Am I not attractive?"

"You-you are!"

"Then why?" she looked up and stared at him tears threatening to fall "Why is it complicated?"

It was the first time for her to fall in love, yet alone liking a boy. She promised herself to not cry and accept it if he rejects her. Then why is it not hearing a simple 'I like you too' or a 'I don't like you' hurting her so much?

Izuku walked towards her.

"Tsu."

"Am I not enough?"

"You are."

"Is my body that ugly?"

"You're beautiful."

"Then why-."

"Tsu."

She looked up he was staring down at her eyes calm and confident. He cupped her chin and he leaned down.

"I like you too."

And he closed the gap, tasting her soft lips, hearts beating faster than they ever imagined. He tasted jelly with a hint of mint in her mouth, he didn't complain and only wanted more.

She was shocked to say the least, but didn't complain and just closed her eyes and enjoyed his lips that sent fireworks to her heart. His lips tasted minty and she smiled and wanted to explore.

They separated due to the demand of air. They were panting

"Have you kissed before?"

"I told you…it's complicated."

They both leaned in for another kiss.

"WHAT THE SHIT-FUCK!"

Only to be stopped by a curse by none other than Bakugou who just went down to make lunch.

"Bakugou you ruined the moment!" came a voice. Looking at the window they spotted Mina and Tooru up in a tree.

"Screw you Racoon-Eyes!" Bakugou then turned to them "I hope you weren't sucking each other's faces and actually went shopping."

"Y-yeah, of course Kaachan."

"We just finished putting everything away. Ribbit."

"Good, move out of the way." Walking past them and turned on the stove.

Tsuyu took Izuku's hands and led him to the elevator.

"Ummm guys?" came from Mina and Tooru. "Can someone get a ladder?"

Back to the green couple. They were walking to the elevator.

"Are you going to tell me why it's complicated?"

"Uhhh yeah…later I gues, I just need to call someone."

"Ok. Ribbit." The elevator doors opened and they stepped inside.

"Hey uhh, Tsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we uhhh…you know…together?"

Tsuyu just smiled and when the doors closed she pressed herself on Izuku and said.

"Yes."

And kissed him again.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **Now yes a new addition to the harem is Tsuyu(yay! go best girl!)**

 **Now some of you actually want to know why Yuno, why does she keep appearing. Now the answer to that is a secret. But here's a clue: With so many possibilities of an alternate universe, is there a possibility...for a visit?**

 **No I'll leave you guys with that and see you in the next chapter**

 **byebye**


	25. Chapter 25-Announcement

**Hey guys TeenGamer21 here and I'll cut to the chase so you guys won't actually waste your time here.**

 **I won't be doing your suggestions anymore.**

 **Well I'm still going to be doing them(kinda). So here's my reason.**

 **First off I'm sorry. I know a lot of you gave a lot of suggestions and are disappointed that I can't actually make them. I'm sorry.**

 **Now here the real reason. There are a lot of them. When I first made this story I didn't think that it would be this good(a bit cringe worthy but good nonetheless) that it reached 662 reviews from you guys( you guys are awesome btw) 777 favs and 888 follows. You guys are awesome. Period. This story wouldn't even be possible without you guys so give yourself a round of applause, a pat on the back, whatever, you guys deserved it. Now back to the reason.**

 **There are a lot of suggestions, and with those suggestions I can't be able to make an end to this story. Yes there's going to be an end as you can see with how Izuku is able to remember moments from his alternate selves, and we are reaching a certain climax to the story and I can't go to that if I keep stretching the story with your suggestions that just keeps growing. I'm sorry. Again.**

 **So what does this mean with your suggestions. Well in this chapter and the next will be the last chance for you guys to give some suggestions and I will pick from chapter 1 to chapter 26 the best of the best suggestions that will be featured in this story so in that way I have a goal and a way for this reaction fic to continue.**

 **Again guys I'm sorry for everything. I know some of you guys are disappointed on me and I will respect that. Unfollow if you want I will respect that. Curse me all you want, I will still respect that.**

 **So with this I leave this Announcement and say Thank you and I'm sorry.**

 **Byebye!**


	26. Chapter 26-The Hero I Climb to Be

**Hello everybody and welcome back to See Other Universes! In a Screen!**

 **And with that note I just want to say...Thank you. For everything. The supports. The messages. Everything. Thank you.**

 **So okay now as much as I want to do a Shout out to the person that suggested this. I actually can't, because the name that was displayed was 'Guest' so I really can't do a proper shout with that.**

 **Ok now, some announcements of my own.**

 **1\. Don't worry guys, the end of this story is not actually close that I can say that the next chapter will be the end. No, It will be soon just not that soon.**

 **2\. Last chance for all of you to give me some suggestions before the it is officially closed. By the time I upload the next chapter after this one, the suggestions will be closed. So give me suggestions and that will help me pick the ones that will be displayed and will help climb to the last chapter.**

 **and with that.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"So let me get this straight."

You know one of those moments in movies where a character gets caught and he was getting interrogated for it.

Well…

That's kinda what's happening to Izuku right now.

After their little session in the kitchen and the elevator they decided to hang out in his room, after a few hours of them watching movies and such Izuku decided enough was enough and confessed everything to Tsuyu, of course after telling PixieBob and Mandalay, it was a bit unfair for the both of them that he just decided this out of the blue and also telling that he has another girlfriend to his…'harem'…was unfair.

But back to what Izuku was experiencing right now.

Izuku was facing Tsuyu, whose face has a deadpan look and didn't help Izuku at all in calming his nerves.

"You are in a relationship with PixieBob."

Nod

"And Mandalay."

Another nod

"And you have a harem now."

"W-well I wouldn't say…"

"Izuku."

"Yes." He admitted with his head down, there wasn't really something to explain here. He has a girlfriend already and here he was getting another. That would make him an asshole. He wouldn't blame Tsuyu for getting mad at him and then leaving him after this, he deserved it after all. "A-are you mad?"

"Yes"

Not surprising really and now she leaves and nev-

"But I still like you. Ribbit."

He looked up in shock, looking at her she had a small smile on her face. Did she j-

"Yes, I'm mad, but that still doesn't change how I feel about you." She smiles a she says this "Sure it kinda makes it feel like what you said to me earlier was a lie."

"Wh-No it-."

"Let me finish." She said with a tiny glare. "It felt like that, but I know you Izuku you're not one to lie about those things." Her smile made him feel relax. He was really thankful to have her.

"Plus you suck at lying."

He couldn't deny that actually.

"S-so…"

"Yes, I still love you."

He felt like he could cry at any moment now, but he stopped the tears that threatened to fall. He stood up and joined her on his bed, he held her hand and they smiled at each other, it was a peaceful silence that were between the two and they couldn't actually break it. But there was one question that was still in Tsuyu's mind.

"So was it good?"

"Huh?"

"The sex Izuku, was it good."

…

…

It literally took Izuku a full minute to process what he just heard, now done his face turned red rivalling a tomato.

"W-well-You-you…see…I uhh."

"I that a yes?"

"No! I-mean yes..no wait, it's just…yes."

Silence.

"Do you want to do it with me?" she pointed at herself.

"We-well, do-do you want to?"

"Maybe."

Silence.

Someone please interrupt this silence.

 ***Knock*Knock***

Thank God.

"Midoriya." Iida's voice was heard on the other side. "It is crucial for a Hero in training to be well nourished, so now we must eat!" Both of the occupants of the room could imagine him doing one of his hand gestures.

"Y-yeah sure Iida I'll be right down!"

Footsteps were heard in the hallway then disappearing.

The two people in the room just sat there.

In silence. Again.

"I think we should go down now."

"Agreed."

And with that the couple headed down and joined their friends. No one questioned nor noticed why the two of them were together, all except for one person.

 **Next day – Monday**

Another day was now upon the world, but most specifically our Heroes who now was beginning to wake up, some were trying to destroy their alarm clock, some were sleeping soundly and others preparing for their daily routines, an example of this was Izuku Midoriya who was putting on his shoes for his morning run.

Last night they decided to tell everybody about their relationship and how they told everybody was…in Izuku's words the 'Tsuyu way'.

 _Flashback_

" _I usually tell what's on my mind." The students of Class 1-A was having a peaceful dinner. They were having some French Cuisine courtesy of Aoyama, in the middle of their dinner Tsuyu decided to speak._

" _Yes we know that Tsu-chan." Mina beamed._

" _True, you have told us before." Momo nodded taking a bite of her dinner._

" _Yes, well I have something to say."_

 _This gained everybody's attention and all eyes were on her._

" _Me and Midoriya are together."_

 _ ***spit***_

 _ ***shatter***_

 _ ***clang***_

 _Some classmates spat their drink, others dropped their glass or plates, others dropped their utensils and some just shrugged and continued eating._

" _Congratulations."_

" _THE FUCK?! DEKU!"_

" _NO WAY!"_

" _DETAILS! NOW!"_

" _EVERYBODY SEAT DOWN!"_

 _The peaceful dinner turned to a shouting contest as everybody had their own reactions. Truly it can't get any worse._

" _Izuku."_

" _Yeah?" as he turned and opened his mouth he felt his tongue being wrapped by something his eyes widen when he notice that it none other than Tsuyu's tongue she smiled and pulled him locking their lips._

 _This of course got many reactions out of their classmates._

 _Kirishima was pumping his fist and yelling "SHE'S A MAN!"_

 _Bakugou after a second stomped his way out of the dining room._

 _Tokoyami and Todoroki was eating their dinner without the care in the world._

 _Iida was trying to calm the chaos._

 _But out of all of this Tsuyu opened her eyes for just a bit and she could she a certain friend of her smiling, but she knew that she was a tiny bit of hurt in them._

 _Flashback End_

The chaos last night lasted for about 2 hours until it calmed down and let them be with a 'congratulations'

Izuku stood up and began to walk towards the door.

Timed seemed to slow down for Izuku as the door slowly opened. And bit by bit as the doors opened he could see someone standing outside.

He noticed that this person was wearing a blue shirt with a ribbon , accompanied by a blue skirt with high socks. But the most thing he noticed was the persons hair.

It was pink and it was styled in two long pigtails.

Seeing this person made him feel many things.

Fear, Longing, Dread, Love, Sadness…and Loneliness?

The person titled its head.

"I~zu~ku~"

"Hey Midoriya!" Time resumed at its normal pace and Izuku looked back to see Sato. "You okay? You've been staring at the door for a long time now."

Izuku looked back at the door to see…no one.

He blinked. Was he imagining things?

"I'm all right, just…thinking is all." With a nod Sato walked back to the living room leaving Izuku alone.

Izuku stared at the door once more, to see if he truly imagined everything he saw when nothing happened he shrugged and continued heading outside and do what he usually planned for his morning.

Little did he know, someone was watching him in a place where there is nothing. Except for two people.

"Oi, why are you watching him again?"

"I like watching him."

"Ah yes. Just like when he sleeps, you visit his dreams and now you showed up for a brief moment to mess with him."

"I love him."

"Even though he loves someone else?"

The person hummed.

"Whatever, you're weird. Can you make me another manga again?"

 **After Class**

The day came and go as fast as Kaminari getting rejected by every girl in school.

Nothing eventful happened to Class 1-A and everything was normal for once, the teachers were doing their job. Hero Class was tiring as usual, but not so much that they would complain. And with the final bell the day was done and everybody began packing, but they had no intention of leaving just yet.

Everybody looked at each other almost in synch. All of them had the same thing in mind.

They want to watch another Universe.

The problem was how.

"Hey you guys want to watch again right?"

"Hell yeah!"

"But…how?"

"Maybe…we can ask?" Uraraka suggested.

"I agree on that."

"We blow down the door." Bakugou suggested.

"I don't agree on that."

"How about you Midoriya?" Everyone's attention went towards the green-haired teen. "Do you want to watch again? You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Agreed. This is entirely your choice." Tokoyami said.

"Yes, that's true Young Midoriya." A voice startled all of them and they turned towards the door to see their very own Principal. "Good afternoon students. I was hoping to catch up to all of you." The principal went in front of them and smiled. "I was going to ask all of you if you're interested in watching again, but it looks like all of you were planning to go either way." The principal looked towards Izuku "So Young Midoriya, do you want to go again? This is entirely your choice."

Izuku blinked and then smiled "YES!"

"All right then. All of you go to Power-Loader and inform him of this so we can get Hatsume, Midoriya I would like you to stay, I have a few questions."

They all nodded and left except for Izuku who was standing in front of the Principal who was sitting at a desk.

"What's it like Young Midoriya?"

"Sir?"

"While all of us are watching this 'universes' you are asleep, how is your experience? Do you see things? Feel? Or are you merely asleep and can't wake up unless we wake you up."

Izuku was not expecting this, sure he thought of this whenever he woke up, but he just thought that it was a temporary thing. He didn't actually think that it could be a thing whenever he goes to the machine.

"Whenever I go to the machine and fall asleep. My body feels light, as if I was floating. And as I 'float' I see images, it was almost like dreams. I could feel them, hear them and I feel like they are real, like a dream that I could just keep being myself but still someone else."

It was a weird explanation and probably didn't make any sense, but this was how he felt every time he goes to the machine. He felt like he was still himself yet still someone else. Like a dream and your just watching everything unfold.

"Hmmm, interesting." The principal hummed the smiled. "Well that's all I want to know. Ran along now, can't actually start without you."

Izuku blinked and then nodded and then ran off towards where his classmates was.

 **20 minutes later**

Everybody was back at the Room, which they now dubbed 'Universe Viewing Room' or U.V.R.

"Pop-corn! get your Popcorn here!"

Inside the room was the Class 1-A, Principal Nezu, All-Might and Hatsume. Izuku was now asleep.

"Ok, is everybody ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Get on with it!"

"Yes, proceed"

"Well then." She grabbed the remote and pressed a button "Let's get this baby started!"

And with that the screen flickered on

 **It was a normal day for the students of U.A. specially Class 1-A. Their schedule was Homeroom, Classes, Lunch, Hero-training, then back to the dorms.**

"Seems, easy enough."

" **GAH!"**

 **That was the plan.**

"Oh no…"

 ***BOOM!***

 **But like all things…**

" **Get back!"**

 **Things never goes as planned.**

" **DIE!"**

" **BAKUGOU!"**

" **Get Back!"**

"Whoa what's happening?"

"Already?"

Others were silent as they watched, the scene before them was peaceful at first then suddenly like a snap of a finger, everything went down fast.

 **It was supposed to be Hero-training. They were supposed to practice how to save people in a hostage situation. All-Might was there and so was Aizawa. They were at Ground Beta. Their goal was to rescue the hostage before time runs out.**

 **But before they could even start, a purple mist appeared and out came a man with cyan colored hair, hands all over his body.**

 **Tomura Shigaraki.**

"Again?!"

"What's the League up to now?"

"This kinda looks like…"

"The USJ"

 **Coming out after him was a huge purple man with a birds beak, it's brain exposed and scars at every part of his body.**

"A NOMU?!"

 **A Nomu has appeared, bigger than the one at the USJ.**

 **No one had the time to question how they got here, they just prepared for the fight of their lives.**

 **All-Might was already retired and had no more of his power left.**

All-Might himself gritted his teeth, fist clenched. He was powerless and couldn't help anyone at that moment.

 **The only people that are able to fight were the students and Aizawa.**

 **And things were not going well.**

 **Half of the students were unconscious, some were injured and some were fighting.**

" **AHHHH DIE!"**

 **The people that were fighting was Bakugou, Kirishima, Iida and Todoroki.**

 **All of them were severely injured.**

"Oh man, it's amazing that you guys are still standing." Kaminari said, maybe the Nomu wasn't as powerful as it was before?

"Yes, it's a miracle."

"Idiot." Bakugou said as stared at the screen "It's toying with us."

" **Damn it." Bakugou cursed nursing his arm. Next to him was Kirishima both of his arms were severely bruised.**

" **Shame." Said Shigaraki who was next to the monster. "Looks like you amateurs are no match for my Nomu." He said patting the monster. "Hm, it's fascinating you see. This was inspired by a member of mine way back, Muscular I think his name was."**

The students gulped, they didn't know the details but they knew that it was that guy that Izuku fought and managed to win almost destroying his limbs permanently.

 **The Nomu twitched and its muscles shifted.**

" **With All Might back at Level 1, you noobs will have to die." He then grinned "Starting with that one." Pointing at unconscious body of Jiro, the Nomu roared and charged its arms changing into something bulkier.**

"Jiro! NO!"

"MOVE!"

Jiro and the others stared at the screen watching as everything began to unfold. They weren't going to see one of their friends die…right?

" **mmm" Jiro twitched and opened one eye only to see the charging monster coming right for her. She wanted to scream but nothing came out she laid there frozen seeing her very own death charging right at her.**

 ***Roar* it raised its arms and she closed her eyes.**

Some closed their eyes as well, not wanting to see a death of classmate and a friend.

The teachers flinched but kept their eyes opened.

All-Might was hating himself by each seconds that passed.

" **SMASH!"**

 **Hearing that voice, that** _ **yell**_ **made her open her eyes to see Izuku punching the Nomu in the jaw.**

"YEEEAAH!"

"MIDORIYA FOR THE SAVE!"

"SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!"

" **YES!** " All Might yelled briefly going into his muscle form.

 **It was almost in slow motion for her. The way green sparks furiously covered his body, the way his eyes glowed. For a split second she saw All Might.**

 **The monster roared snapping her out of her thoughts.**

 **The Nomu was a few meters away from them and Izuku was standing in front of her panting.**

 **Looking at him he wasn't actually cleaned of injuries.**

 **Being tossed by the Nomu earlier made him unconscious and had some injuries. The top of his costume was almost gone only half remained. His boots was missing one iron sole and his respirator was gone.**

 **He was bruised all over some dried blood was over his left eye.**

"Damn."

"Midoriya got wrecked."

"Looks like he's not free of injury yet."

 **Izuku was feeling a bit dizzy and he was fighting to stay conscious.** _ **'Damn it'**_ **He cursed as he saw the Nomu getting back up.** _ **'Of course that wasn't enough. That was only 20% of my power.'**_ **Going full-cowling again.** _ **'We just have to stall him.'**_

" **Hmmm, you're still alive kid." Shigaraki commented. "That's…annoying"**

"Fuck you!"

' _ **This is bad, his almost as powerful as Muscular, most of us are not gonna make it. We have no choice but to run.'**_

" **If you're trying to stall for time, then you're only waiting for your death." Shigaraki said grinning. "You see, I have a certain…'Ally' that can hide an entire building and clone it and turn it into an illusion."**

 **Everyone's eyes widen**

" **The only way for them to actually find this place." He grinned and outstretched his arms "Is for you to come to them." The Nomu growled and walked towards them.**

"Fuck."

"Damn a Quirk like that in the Villains side, is truly dangerous."

 ***Boom***

" **Deku!" Bakugou came flying next to him. "You sure took your time nerd." He growled.**

"Is that, I'm glad you're still alive, in your language." Kirishima said grinning towards his friend.

"Fuck him" pointing at Shigaraki in the screen, then pointed at Kirishima "And fuck you."

" **Y-yeah." Izuku replied panting. The monster was still walking towards them, Izuku looked around, Jiro was awake but injured, Iida was nursing his leg Kirishima next to him and Todoroki was trying to melt his other side. Looking at the monster again** _ **'This is just like Muscular, he's strong and fast.'**_ **Looking at Bakugou and everybody else** _ **'There's no way we can defeat him'**_

" **Damn it, I'm gonna kill him" Bakugou said preparing to charge**

"No killing!"

" **Kaachan No!" Izuku stopped him, Bakugou looked back annoyed "You can't kill him."**

"Like hell I can't!"

" **Like hell I can't!"**

" **Just listen!"**

"Shut up!"

"You know he's not talking to you right?" Todoroki said looking at Bakugou

"Shut up, Icy-Hot!"

" **Shut up!"**

" **Kaachan!"**

" **What?!"**

 **The both of them stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.**

" **I'm the only one who can hold him off."**

" **Wh-."**

" **You know this…My Quirk can do it." All-Might defeated the Nomu,** _ **he**_ **defeated Muscular. Only he can stand up to this monster.**

" **Shu-."**

" **Please. You have to get everybody out. You're the only one who can."**

 **Bakugou with his usual scowl growled, the monster was closing in and there were no time for arguments. And he was** _ **right**_ **.**

"Tch, damn Deku."

 **Turning to him "Don't die nerd so I can kill you myself." And with that he blasted back to Iida, yelling orders of picking up everybody and heading out.**

 **Jiro was still on the ground to stunned to actually stand up she snapped out of her thoughts when Kirishima took her arm and stood her up.**

" **Huh?"**

" **Come on we need to get everybody, while Bakugou is going out and Midoriya is distracting that thing!" He said about to run towards the others she could see Iida sprinting towards her classmates, Bakugou flying past her and Todoroki still standing almost conflicted about something, looking at where he was looking she saw Midoriya green lightning furiously dancing around him. This made her stop.**

"You guys are leaving him?" Momo yelled at the screen.

"Yeah, why leave him?"

"Maybe it's just like what he said to Bakugou." Tokoyami said "Only he is strong enough to face a monster and earn victory."

"How can you be sure of that?"

"I'm not."

" **Wait we're gonna leave him?!"**

" **We have to!"**

" **That's bullshit!"**

" **We don't have a choice!"**

" **Enough!" Shigaraki said then turned to the Nomu "Kill them."**

 **The Nomu roared and charged**

" _ **15% Delaware Smash!"**_

' _Delaware?'_

' _Smash?'_

 **The monster stopped feeling a sudden air pressure hit its chest. Looking in front of him, he saw Izuku arm outstretched and clearly in pain.**

' _ **Gah, my finger is now numb.'**_ **Clenching his fist** _ **'But I can still fight!'**_

 **The Nomu roared and charged at Izuku, and Izuku charged at the Nomu.**

 **Summoning One for All his arm glowed.**

"One for All?"

"I wonder if it's the name of his Quirk"

"Huh I guess it kinda fits."

"Hm? How so?"

"I guess in a way, it's like saying one person is pledged to support others. A thing in the Three Musketeers." Tokoyami explained once again.

" _ **If you break your arm again, I'm not sure you can use it again."**_

"WAIT WHAT!"

" **One For All"**

" _ **You can't be a Hero Deku!"**_

" **100%!"**

"DON'T DO IT!"

"IDIOT YOU'LL BREAK YOUR ARMS AGAIN!"

" _ **You can never become a hero."**_

" **KILL HIM!"**

 **It roared and its muscles shifted making its right arm thicker and using it to send a straight punch to Izuku.**

" **SMASH!"**

 **And Izuku meeting its fist**

 **The conscious students were merely watching a couple of students shared a worried look at the green haired hero. All Might was watching the fight cursing at himself for being useless.**

" **Hmmm.." Shigaraki was standing there observing the fight "You can hold yourself quite fairly against him" he then waved his hands. "But enough is enough. Kill Him."**

 ***Roar***

 **The Nomu's arms twitched and more muscles began to cover it making Izuku struggle creating a crater at his feet.**

"MIDORIYA!"

"IZUKU!"

"DEKU!"

" **Midoriya!/Deku!/Izuku!"**

' _ **I'm fine.'**_

" _ **Let's be friends Deku!"**_

' _ **I'm fine'**_

" _ **If you break your arm again, I'm not sure you can use it again."**_

' _ **I'm. Fine'**_

" _ **That was manly!"**_

" _ **I'll give you my support!"**_

' _ **I'm. FINE'**_

" _ **If you break your arm again, I'm not sure you can use it again."**_

" _ **Thank you for saving me ribbit."**_

" _ **Dude you rock!"**_

" _ **That was awesome!"**_

" _ **Thank you Midoriya"**_

' _ **I'M FINE!'**_

" _ **You can become a hero."**_

 **The Nomu roared once again and put more pressure to its fist**

 **Izuku fought back tearing some muscles of the Nomu causing some pink goo to erupt and covered half of his body.**

"Ew."

" **Guh." He gasped in pain the pink goo stings, but he relented.**

" **I'm fine!"**

" _ **One For All!"**_

" **Kill Him Now!"**

 ***Roar!***

" _ **1,000,000%!"**_

 **With one final roar the Nomu pushed one more time his fist meeting the concrete, crashing it.**

"IZUKU!"

 **Its eyes looked down.**

 **To see Izuku in mid-air, fist reared back and legs slightly red.**

" **SMASH!"**

 **Izuku's fist met the Nomu's chest tearing the muscle that was protecting it hitting it at the jaw.**

 **The Nomu was sent flying to a building crashing into it and making the building fall and crash.**

 **Everybody was shocked not a single person moved**

"YEEEEEAAAAAHHHH!"

 **That was until Ojiro started chuckling, this was followed by everybody else then it turned into a full blown laughter.**

 **But Shigaraki was not laughing.**

" **You…you…CHEATER!" He yelled and charged at Izuku. "DIE!" He could've gotten farther if it wasn't for the cloth that covered his entire body looking back he saw "Eraserhead"**

"SENSEI!"

 **Aizawa was heavily injured, his right eye was closed and there were some scratches here and there, blood was coming out of his mouth and his right arm seems to be broken.**

" **Stop right the-."**

" **AAAAAHHHHH!" A scream stopped him looking at the origin of the scream he saw Midoriya screaming the parts where the pink goo covered him was producing steam.**

"Midoriya!"

" **Midoriya!" just as he looked away he felt his capture weapon went loose, looking at the Villain he saw he was sinking at a purple mist.** _ **'Damn it'**_

" **Aaaaahhh!" another scream and his attention went back to Izuku**

" **Midoriya!"**

" **Izuku!"**

" **Deku!"**

 **And with that their fight ended and their day came to an end.**

"I-Is he all right?"

 **Everyone was back at the dorms sporting some bandages, some were at the living room, while others were at their rooms resting.**

" **I wonder how Deku is?" Ochaco said sitting at the couch a bandage over her eye.**

" **I don't know…" Momo was unsure herself, her classmate was always injuring herself with his quirk, he got better of course but he never damaged himself this much.**

" **Midoriya will be all right." Came a neutral voice looking at the kitchen they saw Todoroki.**

" **How can you be sure?"**

" **Because it's Midoriya."**

"True."

"But, we still worry."

 **Silence came after this for a few seconds that was until someone snorted.**

" **You got that right." Said Jiro who had an ice pack on her head and some bandages covering her head. "That maniac always pulled through no matter what."**

 **Ochaco chuckled "Yeah, he's just that stubborn."**

 **Their conversation stopped the moment they heard the doors opened. Looking at the door they saw Aizawa his eye covered in bandages and his arm was in a sling.**

" **Sensei!"**

 **The man looked up and saw some of his students rushing towards him. He sighs explaining this was not going to be easy. It can be easy but the Principal…**

" **Hello students!" waved the furry animal on top of Aizawa's head.**

… **ordered him to explain it fully.**

"Ah yes, I imagine that if I let him explain he would just toss something and be out a second later."

A few chuckled at that having fully experienced those type of events and announcements that Aizawa makes.

 **Principal Nezu jumped off Aizawa and waved at the students "Greetings students, I bring news!"**

" **Umm, sir is Midoriya…"**

 **The principal's face went serious "That is why I'm here, to deliver the news of Midoriya Izuku."**

 **Everyone gulped.**

" **Young Midoriya during the fight has sustained major injuries that has cost him some blood loss and some broken bones, unfortunately so as his arms."**

"Oh no."

"Midoriya."

 **Everyone's eyes widen it was no secret that the boy has broken his arms multiple times that if it was broken once more, there was no recovering it.**

" **Does…Does that mean…"**

 **Silence came and everyone waited for the dreaded news.**

 **Their classmate might not be able to use his arm once again.**

 **Thousands of thoughts went through their heads as they waited.**

 ***meow***

…

…

…

"Was that a cat?"

" **Huh?"**

 **The sound of a soft meow snapped them out of their thoughts looking at the origin of the noise they found that the scarf of their sensei was moving.**

" **Fortunately…" the principal started.**

 **A cat appeared out of the scarf and sat at Aizawa's shoulders. The cat was dark green in colour with emerald eyes staring at them. They stared at the cat and then back to the principal then back at the cat again.**

" **The chemicals or the pink goo that covered him made him turn into the cat that you see before you."**

 **One blink.**

 **Two blinks.**

 **Three blinks.**

" **WHAAAAAAATT?!"**

And the screen flickered off.

…

…

…

No one said a word, conflicted in the decision that they should take the situation seriously or not….

"So…who's ready for the next one?"

Everybody just raised their hands.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **So nothing to actually say, except for a reminder that it's the last chance for all of you to give me suggestions.**

 **So with that.**

 **Byebye**


	27. Chapter 27-Valentines Day

**Hey guys I'm back. I know it has been like...I don't know two weeks? I've been busy with school, exams and projects and it has been quite tiring to be honest. But I have some time. Also there was supposed to be something else rather than this, but since Valentines day is here might as well.**

 **So Happy Valentines day everybody!**

 **Announcements: Suggestions are now officially closed, I will not be taking any more suggestions and the only thing that I will take are the ones in the previous chapter and and so on. I already said this in my last announcement, so I don't think I'll explain it again.**

 **So furthermore, thank you guys so much for all the reviews, favorites and the follows. You guys are awesome.**

 **So I don't think there are anymore announcements so I won't waste your time any longer.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Without any more distractions Hatsume pushed the button on her remote and the screen flickered on.

"Wonder what this is about?"

"Don't know, I hope it's something exciting!"

" **Yo! It's Valentine's day bitches!"**

"Language!"

"Valentines Day?"

"Their date might not be the same as ours."

" **Kaminari-san! Language!"**

" **Oh relax Iida. It's Valentine's day after all"**

 **Yes it was time of the month when lovers have a special day, crushes be known, and the single people getting left out.**

"Aww~"

"The feels man, it hurts."

"Shut the fuck up you idiots."

"You don't know what it feels like Bakugou!"

"SHUT UP!"

" **Valentines day! Meaning…"**

 **It's also the time when…**

" **Chocolates!" Kaminari and Mineta**

"Of course."

" **Gifts!" Kaminari and Mineta**

"Yep."

" **GIRLS!" Just Mineta**

"No."

 **Yes the time for boys and girls to give gifts to their crushes. Or in which in some cases desperate guys waiting for gifts from anyone in particular, example of these people are Mineta and Kaminari who are just waiting for anyone.**

"Ahhh, I remember my Valentine." The ex-number one hero said.

"Yes you were quite popular those days."

"Oh Oh Oh! Does that mean that All Might was popular even before he was a Hero?"

"Yes Children All-Might here, was quite the ladies man, but he turned them down saying: "I must be a Hero!" and so…here we are."

"Oh."

" **You guys are gross."**

" **Hey where's Deku?"**

 **True to Ochaco's words our Hero Izuku Midoriya seems to be missing and as if on cue the door opened and Izuku came in.**

" **Oh Good morning guys." Izuku said as he clutched his bag and held it close to him.**

"My Someone-is-hiding-something senses are tingling." Mina said pulling out some shades from literally nowhere.

"Yes, mine as well" said Tooru who was also wearing sunglasses.

"You guys are weird."

" **Yo Deku, you're kinda late…"**

" **Ye-yeah I kinda got held up."**

" **Oh, well got any gifts from anybody?" Just as Kaminari asked this Kirishima went behind Izuku.**

" **Yeah dude, got any sweets on ya?" and slapped Izuku's back causing him to let go of his bag. And just like an old fashioned anime scene the bag spilled the contents inside it and out came his notebooks, some pens, a book and some pencils, but that was not all. Some particular items were shown and caught the attention of everybody.**

 **Chocolates.**

 **Letters.**

 **And even more chocolates, but some were heart shaped.**

 **But a particular gift caught their attention this one had a tag it reads:**

 **-TO MY DEAREST IZUKU-**

…

… **.**

….

…

…

…

"Excuse me what?"

" **Hmm, it looks like Midoriya has a lot of admirers."Todoroki commented seeing the chocolates on the floor.**

" **YOU BASTARD!" Kaminari and Mineta simultaneously said while shaking Izuku. "We would have understood if it was Bakugou or Todoroki but you!"**

"Hey! That's mean!"

 **Izuku was trying to free himself from their grasp, but it was useless their grip was too strong for him surprisingly.**

"The Lust is strong in that one."

" **Yes, you don't seem to be the type to catch any attention at all, no offence dude." Sato said slightly bowing.**

" **None taken."**

" **So where you got them Deku?" Ochaco said with a straight face. Izuku now free from the two collected his chocolates and put them back in his bag.**

" **Oh, I uhh…Got them from my way here. There were some people that gave them to me saying I'm their inspiration or something like that." He totally was being honest right now, it's not like there were 5 or 6 girls that chased him proclaiming their love to him and have his babies along the way….yep nothing like that happened at all.**

"Hopefully not."

"Yes, Midoriya must become a hero first and have no distractions such as dating and the like." Iida said with his hand flying everywhere.

"Uh huh. Whatever you say buddy."

" **Hmmm, understandable." Tokoyami agreed, he got his chocolates as well as he got here.**

" **Ok settle down and get back to your seats." Their sensei commanded and in a few seconds all them were quiet and back in their seats.**

 **All of them were now focused in the lesson, except for one person. One specific girl that is staring at a green haired student.**

 **Lunch Time….**

" **Have you given it to him yet?"**

"Given what?"

" **No."**

" **Why?"**

"What? I want to know!"

"… **.I don't know.."**

"Spit it out!"

" **Come on Jirou…"**

" **For the last time Mina. I…can't" Jirou said defeated. "You've seen how many chocolates he had. There's no way he'll like mine."**

"Jirou?!"

"Wow just…wow."

" **But come on! It's Midoriya we're talking about here!"**

" **She's right Kyoka." Momo agreeing while slicing her lunch with a knife. "This is Midoriya, even if it's the most horrible thing he ever tasted he will still eat it."**

"That's…kinda true."

"Yeah remember when Sato made a cake and he forgot it in the oven?"

"Yeah it was burned to hell, no offence dude."

"None taken."

"Yeah and Midoriya ate it like a man!"

"Yep what a good friend."

"Too bad, he was sent to nurse office after that."

"Yeah but still a good friend."

"And a MAN!"

" **Exactly!"**

" **You guys are not helping…" Jirou said as she clutched the small box on her lap.**

" **Come on Just do it." Mina groand "We got your back girl!"**

 **Jirous friends nodded in agreement.**

 **Jirou just sighed, glanced at the box then at a table where Izuku was.**

"Oooh, I'm liking this pairing."

"Hmm, not bad."

Jirou just sat there with a slight pink on her cheeks.

 **After a minute of thinking she stood up and her friends silently cheered.**

' _ **You can do this, just give it to him and walk away.'**_ **She continued walking, but stopped.**

 **The reason?**

 **She wasn't the only one to walk towards Izuku.**

"Oh screw you!"

"Girls! Language!"

 **Holding a small box.**

 **With a tag saying 'Izuku'**

" **Hey you're Midoriya right?"**

" **Uhh. Y-Yeah.."**

 **Jirou muted the whole conversation, but her Quirk wouldn't let her. No matter how hard she tried she can hear their conversation.**

Jirou flinched, her Quirk was…annoying sometimes. She can hear things that aren't even meant to be heard and yet…it was still her power.

" **I made this chocolates for you."**

" **Oh..you made them?"**

 **Jirou gripped her box, hers was homemade too.**

" **Yep! Try one!"**

" **Oh..ok." he grabbed one and placed one in his mouth. "Oh it's sweet!"**

" **Thanks!" and with that the girl walked away, leaving Jirou standing there gripping the box.**

 **She walked.**

 **Towards the door, but before she left, she threw her box to the nearest trash can. It misses making the box fall to the floor.**

"Oh, Jirou."

"I'm right here you know."

"I mean come on."

"I know…let's just watch this."

 **No one noticed her, except for her friends.**

 **And one boy.**

" **Jirou-san?"**

"Go Izuku!"

"Yeah be the knight in shining armour!"

 **Outside of U.A.**

" **Hey, my boyfriend got me flowers how about yours?"**

" **Oh he's taking me to dinner."**

" **Oh my god are those the new shoes your girlfriend got you?"**

" **Happy Valentines Day!"**

" **Happy V-Day! Time to take you D in my V tonight!"**

"No, just no."

"Man…our students sure are bold these days."

' _ **Ok, that's just gross.'**_

 **This thought of course came from Jirou, who was sitting at a bench listening to everybody around her.**

' _ **I don't think anybody noticed me, well except for the girls. I guess I can go back to class with my dignity intact.'**_

"Come where's Deku!"

"Yeah, get in there and show her some love!"

 **She sat there for the whole lunch period just waiting for the bell so she can get back to class. The memory of earlier still fresh in her mind that she couldn't even shake it off.**

' _ **Damn it'**_

" **Jirou-san?"**

"Yes! Izuku I choose you!"

"Izuku use Being the nice guy you are!"

"Is that a reference to something?"

"No clue!"

 **Her head snapped to the direction of the voice and her eyes widen.**

 **There in front of her was Izuku.**

" **You uhh. Dropped this, well not really dropped you threw it…I guess I should have taken it to the trash if you have thrown it..my bad…but uhh this belongs to you I guess." He was way too busy ranting to notice that Jirou was staring, not at Izuku but what was in his hand.**

 **It was the box she threw, a bit crumbled but intact nonetheless.**

' _ **Seriously?'**_ **She then looked at Izuku who was mumbling a storm.** _ **'Might as well get this over with.'**_

" **It's not mine dummy." This got him to stop "It's yours, that box was…for you…y'know, valentines day."**

" **Oh."**

" **You can taste them if you want, but…they're not good. I made them and I have no idea how to eve-."**

" **It's good."**

"YES!"

 **For the second time that day Jirous head snapped towards Izuku.**

" **A bit crunchy, but good."**

" **Yeah sure, well it's not as good as the other chocolates you got."**

" **Well, you're right but…"**

" **But?"**

" **You made them. So thanks Jirou-san."**

"Yes! Go Izuku! Be the lady killer you are!"

"Yeah! Be the man!" Kirishima said with tears coming out of his eyes.

"Sit the fuck down!"

 **Silence.**

…

…

 **Jirou smiled and stood on her toes.**

 ***Chu***

 **And kissed Izuku on the cheek.**

" **Happy Valentines Day nerd."**

 **She showed him a smile.**

And the screen turned off.

"Ohh, that was heartwarming as fuck!"

"Language!"

"Give me a hug Baku-bro!"

"Get the hell away from me!"

"Give me some sugar!"

"Fuck off!"

The principal smiled. "We have a rowdy students don't we?"

"Yes, yes we do."

* * *

 **And that's A Wrap!**

 **So how is it guys? Hate it? Like it? Too cliche?**

 **Again thank you guys so much for all the support. I love you**

 **and**

 **byebye**


	28. Chapter 28

The sky was filled with clouds the sun shining.

We now change our view to the rooftop of a building.

"Hmm, Gonna need some tunes on this."

A man in red then appeared and picked up a player. "Hmmm no, no, no, no. Ah ha!" he then hit play.

~Hey, yeah, I wanna shoop, baby~

"Oh yeah I love this song!" the man then began to dance.

~Ooh, how you doin', baby?  
No, not you  
You, the bow-legged one, yeah  
What's your name?  
Damn, that sounds sexy uh~

"Mmm hmm, yeah work that." The man then looked up. "Oh!" turning the player off. "Oh hi. I know right, I finally had my turn. Some of you might not know because this is a fanfic and there are only words, but.."

"It's your boi! Deadpool!" he then paused. "Or is it Dekupool? Whatever, anyway I'm here because the author is a bit tad busy. So I'm gonna thank you guys for the 1k follows and all you guys are awesome!"

Deadpool then stretched. "Ok now on to killing. Maximum effort." He raised his foot but looked to his left. "This is about to get nuts."

 ***BANG***

* * *

 **Hey guys, TeenGamer21 here. Sorry for not uploading anything this past weeks.**

 **Just been busy with school work and it's very tiring to say the least. Also I'm a bit sick, that's none of your concern but I just want to tell you all of that.**

 **So also I want to thank all of you for the 1k follows and-**

 ***knock*knock* "Pizza Delivery!"**

 **I didn't orde-**

 ***Door went of its hinges and Deadpool came out***

 **"Surprise!"**

 **The fuck?!**

 **"4th wall bitch!"**

 **"Happy 1k follows everybody!"**


	29. Chapter 29-Her Hero

**Hello everybody! Thank you so much for being patient and now we have a new chapter I hope you guys enjoy this.**

 ***Gun cocked***

 **DekuPool: What else**

 **And...DekuPool is coming soon...**

 ***Takes another gun out***

 **Dekupool: And?**

 **Ummmm...Also..Spiderman?**

 **DekuPool: There we go! Anyhoo, I hope you guys enjoyed this. And I will be taking with my leave! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ok we'll start now folks!"

"Yeah!"

"I want more!"

Cheers was going around and the teachers that were present was amused by their energy.

"It's rare for these kids to be happy like this."

"Yes. With the amount of attention they have gotten I'm proud that they can still smile."

"Yes…" the principal smiled "To smile is also to hide the fear you have, but also to make others feel protected."

All Might nodded.

The screen turned on once more but all they saw was black.

Then a voice came out.

 **What makes a hero?**

"Huh?"

 **Is it his status?**

"What is this?"

"It sounds like Izuku."

"Yes, it seems as though he is having a monologue"

 **Powers? Abilities?**

 **Is it a good heart? His good deeds?**

 **What makes someone a Hero?**

' _What makes a Hero?'_

"True, in these times. The word Hero has lost its meaning to some."

 **In today's society Heroes are the people that has powerful Quirks, and these people are what they call Pro Heroes. Heroes who risk their lives for the benefit of the many, people who fight and are worthy.**

Iida clenched his fist. Flashes of the fight with Stain appeared in his mind. _'No. I'm better than before.'_

 **That is what a Hero is today.**

 **A job.**

 **A job where everybody can be a hero as long as they have a powerful Quirk, can fight and can get the job done. If you're not one of them then you're not a hero.**

 **I guess in a way, it's the Quirk that defines them too.**

 **But who am I to say anything? I'm Quirkless after all.**

"Wait what?"

"He's Quirkless?"

"Man that seems to be appearing quite frequently."

 **I'm rambling again aren't I?**

 **I'm Izuku Midoriya and this….**

 **Is how I saved one life…and became her hero.**

"Ooohhh, I think I'm going to like this one." Mina said as she went shoved some popcorn in her mouth.

 ***Beep*Beep*Beep*Beep*Bee-***

 **The blaring alarm was immediately shut down by a hand.**

 ***Yawn* "Morning already?" a voice said underneath the covers, the sheets moved and a person got up, now sitting up the person has a lean build with a few scars on his chest area and back.**

"Ouch."

"Man, that seemed to hurt."

"Of course it does dumbass!"

" **Better start the day." He said as he got up headed towards the door and opened it. Upon opening it the figure can now finally be identified.**

 **The person was a teen maybe in the age of 16 or 17, has a lean build with a six-pack. The person was wearing some black jogging pants and was shirtless. The person also has messy green hair and emerald eyes.**

 **The name of this person was Izuku Midoriya.**

"Everybody got a déjà vu of the first one we watched?"

Nods were the reply for this question.

" **Better make breakfast." He said as he walked at his small apartment. The place was small almost the size of his original apartment when he was living with his mom, only the place was a bit bare, only some pictures here and there and the paint in the wall seemed to wearing off.**

"Huh. Quite simple."

"Kinda suites him because y'know…"

"He's bland?"

"No taste?"

"Not dazzling as I am!"

"A Deku?

….

….

 **Izuku headed to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Inside was some food, vegetables, and fruits.**

' _ **Hmmm, some scrambled eggs and bacon might be nice.'**_ **Grabbing the ingredients he headed towards the stove and put the ingredients aside. Grabbing a remote he turned the TV on and proceeded to the news, putting it in a sufficient volume he then put down the remote and started cooking.**

" **In recent news, the Pro Hero Sir Nighteye has just recovered from the recent raid that has transpired 3 days ago."**

"Wait the raid already happened?!" Kirishima said.

"NightEye survived?"

"What changed then?"

 **This caught Izuku's attention.**

" **Yes, it seems that Sir Nighteye has finally recovered from their raid against the Yakuza, it has been a miracle seeing his injuries were quite fatal and severe."**

" **Yes, but also an interesting rumour has also begin to spread."**

" **Yes, it seems a certain Villain was seen in the raid."**

 **Izuku frowned as he flip the bacon.**

" **Yes the Villain Deku was seen the raid, but the Heroes was not able to capture the Villain due to them being too occupied with the situation."**

"DEKU?!/MIDORIYA?!"

"No way!"

"I mean…I know we have seen some before…but to see another…is.."

"Shocking?"

"Yeah.."

" **Not only that it was also seen that he was carryin-." The TV turned off, as Izuku didn't want to listen to their rant. He was there yes, so he didn't have to listen to them accusing him of many things.**

 **Yes, it has been a couple of months since his…profession started. And he was quite known. Izuku Midoriya, known as Deku, was a Villain. A very dangerous one at that. But thankfully for some, he was not part of the League of Villains, nor does he want to. He was mostly an informat, but this doesn't mean that he can't fight.**

 **He proved himself worthy to be called a Villain, by almost killing Endevour and some Pros, but his targets was not only heroes but also Villains. So he was more or less a Vigilante or an Anti-Hero. Whatever he was, he was dangerous.**

"Almost killing Endevour?"

"Wait, I thought he said he was Quirkless?"

"Maybe…he got lucky?"

"No."

Everybody looked at the source of the voice they saw that it was Todoroki who spoke.

"Dude, what do you mean no?"

"He might the No. 2 Hero…but Midoriya can turn the tides of a battle if he was given time."

"He's right idiots." They turned and saw Bakugou arms crossed with his usual frown. "If any of you were fighting Deku and you gave him time to think or even study you." He scowled. "It's already over."

….

….

….

"Dude did you just…"

"Agreed with Todoroki..?"

"Complimented…Midoriya..?"

"So?" Bakugou turned with his famous scowl.

…

…

"I must say, I'm also quite surprised." Todoroki commented.

"You wanna go Half-and-Half?!"

 **So how come no one knows him?**

 **Simple. 1. The name Deku was only known by some people. 2. His Villain Attire consists of a Black Hoodie, with Kevlar underneath. Jeans with some protective gear, Gloves and a green mask that covers his face. And 3. No one knows who he was. No one would suspect that the teen living in the apartment was a Villain.**

 **But enough of his rant. It was time for breakfast, but first he needed to wake a certain someone.**

 **Walking towards the door in front of his room, he quietly opened the door and spotted a bed, he tip toed towards the bed and shook the person beneath the covers.**

 **The figure seemed to groan.**

" **Breakfast is ready time to wake up."**

 **More groaning but the sheets seemed to shift. A head popped out and we can see a little girl with white hair and a small horn on the side of her forehead. This was Eri. The girl in which Izuku more or less took or save from the Yakuza.**

"Hey look it's Eri!"

 **It's a long story, but for Eri it was all a blur. Everything was going so fast she couldn't even register anything. Long story short, Izuku was just having a deal with their leader Overhaul, Izuku never did trust the guy and he was right all he heard was that he was making this drugs that boosts Quirks and also erases Quirks, it seemed farfetched but he didn't let it go. After all of that he actually discovered how he was making those drugs….it was sickening. What Eri had to go through, the torture…it was…disturbing. He was thinking of ways to rescue her. Get her out of the hellhole she's in, but with the guards and everything he didn't really had a choice, then the raid went and in the confusion and a few fights here and there they managed to get out.**

"Wow…"

"Man…can't believe the torture that girl went.."

"Good thing Midoriya was there huh?"

 **And here they are.**

 ***Yawn* "Morning.." she said groggily. Izuku smiled and picked her up and headed to the dining room.**

 **It took Eri a while to get…comfortable around him she mostly stayed in her room for a whole day and he would bring her food, he managed to calm her down when he talked to her through the door. Since that day she was able to get out and play around in the apartment.**

" **Here you go." Izuku set her down and she then began to eat.**

 **Izuku smiled and went to his laptop. This is how he got every information he has, through the DarkNet. The DarkNet consists of every person that has been reported a Villain and that gave him enough information. But this was also how he knew about his bounty.**

"That's smart."

 **Scrolling down he searched for his Villain name and a screen popped up.**

 **Deku. Dead. Bring the Body. Award: 1,000,000.**

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"BITCH!"

"SPRINKLES?!"

 **Izuku leaned back on his chair.**

 **He has the Heroes hunting him and Villains also, it was a miracle that he wasn't found yet.**

 **He knows the Heroes won't kill him…well some heroes, but it was sure that he would stay somewhat safe. The Villains however won't hesitate to just kill him and everybody around him. This wasn't a problem before, but now…**

 **He looked at the little girl at the dining table watching cartoons.**

 **He smiled.**

' _ **I guess even when I took this path. There was still a little boy in me.'**_

 **He stood up and went towards Eri.**

" **Hey Eri."**

" **Hm?"**

" **After you finish your breakfast get dress."**

" **Why? Where are we going?"**

 **He just simply smiled and pat her head she flinched but didn't pull away.**

" **We're going out."**

 **Later that day.**

"OOhhh. Even in this universe Izuku is sweet around Eri."

 **Eri always liked apples. But like all kids she like something sweet too, combine them together and we have candy apples.**

 **Izuku smiled looking at Eri who was busy munching her candy apple.**

 **They went to the mall and bought Eri some new clothes. Sure she was uncomfortable to some people but Izuku was able to calm her down. After that they went get some lunch then after a bit of walking they stumbled upon a stand that sells candy apples, Eri's mouth watered and her eyes had stars in them he couldn't help but bought the both of them some. Her smile made his heart swell.**

"Mine too."

"Mine also.."

 **It was on these days that he could just forget everything…**

 **It was on these days that he couldn't be a Villain…**

 **It was on these days that he could be happy…**

 **Smiling they went to their final destination.**

" **Woah!"**

" **Yeah."**

" **It's so big!"**

" **Yeah."**

" **What is that? U…A?"**

" **Yes Eri, welcome to U.A."**

"U.A?!"

"Does he go there?!"

"But he's a Villian"

"Then what is he doing there?"

 **In front of the pair was the no.1 hero school of Japan. The barrier was up, but this was no bother for Izuku.**

 **Taking something out of his pockets he planted it on the barrier.**

" **What are you doing?"**

" **Getting us in."**

 **The U.A. Barrier, it was tough to get through sure. But with his device.**

 ***Boom*Crack***

 **It can crumble down.**

 **He heard the alarms go off and he knew that the teachers would come.**

" **Come on." Grabbing Eri's hand they went in.**

" **Hold it."**

 **They stopped, looking at the entrance was a man, wearing all black and had a scarf around his neck.**

"Aizawa!" they cheered seeing their sensei.

' _ **Hmmm, I'm gonna take a guess and say that this is EraserHead.'**_

"And your guess is right."

" **Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked the man.**

" **My name is Izuku Midoriya, but you may know me as Deku."**

 **The man's eyes narrowed and his hand went to his scarf.**

" **Oh? And why did you come here? You do know that this is UA right? Or are you a fool after all?"**

" **I've come here to make a deal."**

" **And why do you think we would negotiate?" the man said hand still on his scarf.**

" **He's right." A new voice came behind the man, out came a small animal. "You are a Villain. So why do you think that we would negotiate."**

 **Izuku smiled. "Because you probably know me already. I wouldn't come here prepared." He raised his hand and showed a device. "This right here is a remote, and with a press of a button this whole school will burn to the ground."**

"Wait hold on…he wouldn't."

"Maybe?"

"I mean come on."

"We really don't know Kaminari."

 **The man earlier gripped his scarf and prepared to engage.**

" **Aizawa stand down."**

" **But-."**

" **Stand. Down."**

 **He relented but let go of his scarf. Unnoticed by the group that some students and teachers went out. One was All-Might and the other was a sandy blonde male known as Katsuki Bakugou.**

" **Wait..is that?"**

" **You know him Baku-Bro?"**

" **Hey, All Might you look a bit paler than usual you ok?"**

" **Yes…I-I'm fine."**

 **Back to the group Izuku lowered his hand.**

" **What are your demands?"**

" **I would like to get myself arrested, there are also information in a laptop in my apartment."**

"Why would he do that?"

"Yeah…wasn't he safe?"

" **Hmmm, and in return?"**

 **Izuku gripped Eri's hand and put her in front of him.**

"Oh."

"Wait..that's his plan?"

" **In return…I would like you to take care of her, protect her, be there for her, I don't care."**

 **Eri's eyes widen and so did the others.**

" **Bu-Bu."**

" **That is what I want."**

…

…

" **Very well."**

" **Principal, maybe-."**

" **Aizawa, would you be kind and take the girl."**

 **The man now named Aizawa, paused but nodded and went towards the pair.**

 **Eri seeing this, didn't like it one bit and grabbed Izuku's shirt like her life depended on it.**

"Hey wait. No! Izuku you can't just give her!"

"Yeah….I mean..."

" **No! I don't want to go! Please!"**

" **Eri, go. Please you'll be safe around them." Izuku tried to free himself, but her gripped was stronger.**

" **Come on little girl."**

" **No! Please!"**

It was at this that they just watched. Everybody was silent. Everybody was at the edge of their seats.

 **Aizawa was about to grabbed her shoulder he felt something tap his knee. Looking down he saw the small animal shaking his head.**

" **Eri, you'll be safe."**

" **I don't want to be!"**

" **Eri you can't stay with me, I'm dangerous."**

" **No! You saved me! I don't want to let you go!"**

 **Izuku's eyes felt wet but he stopped them from dropping. While Eri was crying her eyes out gripping his shirt.**

 ***sob*sob***

" **Eri…"**

 ***sob***

" **I'm a Villain….you can't stay with me."**

" ***sob* I-I don't care*sob* you're my Hero *sob* so please…stay."**

 **And that did it.**

 **A Hero.**

 **She called me her Hero.**

 **The tears that was threatening to fall, finally fell.**

Some of the students were also crying.

"Baku-bro, are you crying?"

"No! I just…have something in my eye."

"Dude, it's all right."

"Fuck you!"

' _ **When was the last time I cried?'**_

 **I hugged Eri close and we just cried there.**

' _ **Your Hero…Thank you Eri.'**_

 **Izuku pushed Eri away.**

" **Take care of yourself."**

 **He raised his hand, and chopped the backside of her neck. Knocking her out.**

"Wait what?!"

 **He caught her before she hit the floor. Standing up he handed her to Aizawa.**

" **Take care of her."**

 **He nodded.**

 **At the distance he could hear the sirens.**

 **What makes a Hero?**

 **His deeds? His status?**

 **Bravery?**

 **Power?**

 **All of us have their own meaning.**

 **All I know is.**

 **I'm her Hero.**

 **The screen turned black and the sirens stopped.**

" **Police! On the Ground now!"**

The screen turned off and everybody was speechless.

"A Hero."

"Huh?"

Everybody looked at Ochaco.

"He's a Hero."

They didn't know what she meant at first, but it only took a moment before all of them smiled.

"Yes. Yes he is."

* * *

 **And that's a Wrap!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that I really have nothing more to say.**

 **Anyway thank you guys for the Views, Follows, Favs and Reviews. You guys are awesome!**

 **and**

 **byebye!**


	30. Chapter 30-Legacy Never Dies

**Hey Guys TeenGamer21 here and welcome back to another chapter.**

 **Now there are no major announcements just want to say a few things:**

 **The jokes, Quips, Quotes that I used here that some of you may recognize are not mine. So are the characters and even BNHA/My Hero Academia. The only thing I own is this story.**

 **So you might recognize some parts and want to say that they are not mine, they are from their respective owners.**

 **So with that.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"All right, after this we will watch one more and we will call it a day. Understand?"

"Yes Sensei!"

"All right. Hatsume!"

"Yes!"

With a push of a button

The screen flickered to life once more.

 **It was another beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, people's laughter was heard from multiple places, some dudes putting 15 bags filled with money in a van.**

"Ok that's not normal."

 **Yep…just another ordinary day.**

 **For a certain someone atleast.**

"And that is…?"

"I bet you it's Midoriya." Sero said looking at Kaminari.

"You're on! If I win you have to wear the same underwear for a week!"

"Eeeeww~" came from the rest of the viewers who was listening to the conversation.

"Ok fine. But if I win." Sero went closer to Kaminari and whispered his deal.

Kaminari's eyes widen

"Damn what?! No way!"

"A deals a deal."

Kaminari looked to his left where a certain ash blonde teen was. With a gulp he looked back at Sero.

"Fine."

" **Come on hurry up!" the first robber yelled, holding a pistol.**

"A pistol?"

"Really?"

" **I'm going as fast as I can here!" the other one said his arms stretching inside the hole of a building then going inside van.**

"Oh that a fancy Quirk. Ain't that right Deku-." Ochaco stopped what she was saying as she remembered that the teen in question was not by her side, but at the stage in front of her.

In her mind she would imagine that the green haired teen would go to a mumble-spree as he saw the Quirk and put it in his notebook.

She smiled at the thought.

She missed her friend.

' _Hopefully we'll hang out soon.'_

" **Go faster! The heroes might be here any minute!"**

" **Relax mate, the alarm hasn't been tripped yet so we're good."**

" **Tsk, hey Temo-." The one holding the pistol looked to his left only to find no one there. "Where's Temota?" the man said holding his gun out.**

"Ooooh, the plot thickens!"

"Shut up back there!"

"You shut up!"

"Oooohhhh!"

" **Shit." The man with stretchy arms cursed, halting what he was doing.**

"Language Bakugou!"

"That ain't me Four-eyes!"

"Oh."

….

"Language!"

"Fuck you!"

" **I thought the alarm wasn't tripped?"**

" **It wasn't"**

" **Then who's here then!" the man holding a gun yelled, then looked to his right to where his friend was.**

 **Only to find no one there.**

"Ooohh spooky~"

"Shut up!"

" **What the?"**

" **ummff!" he heard a sound above, looking up he saw someone stuck on the wall covered in white silk, looking closely it resembles a web.**

"Web?"

" **Shit!" Realizing who he was dealing with he raised his weapon.**

"Don't" Bakugou said raising a finger, when Iida's mouth opened and his arms was in the air. "Say. A word."

" **Show yourself Spider and fight like a man!" he said aiming at everything, that was until he heard a voice behind him.**

" **I don't suppose I can convince you to fight like a Spider huh?"**

"Really? That's his best One-Liner?"

"I thought it was good."

 **The man shot a few rounds behind him, but the figure jumped missing the shots entirely.**

" **Incoming!" The figure yelled shooting out a white web then aims his feet striking at the man's stomach.**

" **Gah!" the man fell over clutching his stomach.**

"Oohh."

" **Oh that must have hurt!"**

 **The man got up using the wall as support. With a snap he aimed his pistol at the figure. Only to be stopped when a web hit his arm and made him stuck to the wall.**

" **What the?! What is this crap?!"**

" **A webbing I developed. Blah blah science science." The figure said stepping in to the light.**

 **The figure was wearing some red and blue tights, the eyes were black and more look like shades one the chest area was a Spider Symbol.**

"Ok..I know girls look good in tights. But goddammn look at that hottie!"

"Look at that ass!"

" **Get me out of this!"**

" **Don't worry that will wear off in an hour. Enough time for the police or the Heroes to come and get you and your friends."**

" **Fuck you Spidey."**

" **Oh Language buddy." His head perked up when he heard sirens. "Oh gotta go! Say hi to Max for me!"**

 **The person was producing web out of his wrist and using them to swing building to building.**

"Oh man, look at that agility!" Mina said observing the swinging man.

 **The figure then swung up high then dropped down.**

 **And at the last moment produced another web.**

"Damn!"

" **Woooohoooo!" the man yelled in excitement. "Good morning everybody."**

" **Look Mom it's Spiderman!"**

" **Good morning."**

 **The figure now named Spiderman, clung to a wall.**

" **Man another ordinary Saturday." He then reached to his side. In which there was a Pizza Box clung to the wall with a web. "Man I'm starving."**

"Ok now I'm hungry."

"Me too."

"We should get some pizza after this."

"Yes! Pizza!"

"Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

 **Taking a slice he put his mask up just enough for his mouth to be uncovered. Taking a bite of his pizza he hummed in delight.**

" **Man, nothing beats Pizza."**

 **Finishing the first pizza he was about to reach for another only to be stopped when orange parks came in front of him. Taking a glance inside his mouth went straight.**

"Ok what is that?"

"Well it has got to be serious then."

" **I guess it's finally time." Taking one slice and putting it in his mouth he jumped to the portal and the portal closed.**

 **Somewhere In another Universe….**

" **Aaaaaandd. You're dead." A voice said right before a man was stabbed in the back with a sword.**

"Oh!"

"God!"

"Ok that…was disturbing as hell."

 **The sword was pulled and the man fell. Behind him was a man in red tights a sword in both of his hands and another at his back.**

" **Man, you didn't see that coming did you?" The man said sheathing his sword. "Both you and the audience." The man said, then looked at his right. "Wink."**

This would be no problem at all.

If it wasn't for the fact the that the man looked directly at them.

"Ummm..should we be worried about that?"

"Maybe?"

 **Then suddenly Orange sparks came in front of him.**

"Again?"

" **Huh, I guess it's finally time for us to visit huh." The man said and went to the portal.**

 **Somewhere in Another Universe…**

 **Earth.**

 **A man was sitting on a log. He was wearing a cape and some armor, his hair was short and was green. Beside him was hammer in one side and an axe on the other.**

"Ok that's badass."

"Yes. And isn't that Midoriya?"

The audience looked closer and then saw that the man was actually than their friend Izuku Midoriya.

"Man dude."

"What happened to him?"

"He looks….defeated."

 **He was staring at nothing. Just merely staring.**

 **Orange sparks came and just by that he knew what it meant.**

"Again?"

 **Grabbing the axe/hammer and without another word went to the portal.**

 **Somewhere…**

 **The sky was grey, but with no hint of rain.**

"This…looks..sad."

 **There was a forest. And inside the forest was a group of people. All in different sizes and clothes.**

"That's a lot of people."

"What are they wearing?"

 **Each and every one of them were different.**

 **But all of them were here for one reason only.**

 **Suddenly orange sparks came and out came Spiderman.**

" **Am I late?"**

" **No."**

 **Another orange sparks and out came the man with red tights.**

" **Yo."**

 **Another and out came the man with an axe/hammer.**

" **I am here."**

" **And now we can finally begin." Said a voice and orange sparks came and out came a man with slick green hair, he was wearing a cape with blue clothes and an amulet.**

"Wait…"

"Is that..?"

"Izuku?"

"There's two?"

"We've seen a lot of Izuku's already."

"No I mean-You know what I mean!"

" **Yes. Who wants to go first?"**

 **No one bulged.**

 **They just looked at the thing that was at the center of all of them.**

 **A stone.**

 **A grave stone to be exact.**

 **And it reads:**

" **Here lies a Creator. A father. A son. But most importantly.**

 **A Hero."**

" **Stan Lee"**

 **1922-2018**

"Woah..woah."

"Who is that?"

"Creator?"

"Is he a god then?"

"Maybe….maybe he created all of them."

"Whoever this person was…he or she was clearly special to them."

" **I will." Said a man with short green hair and wearing a yellow suit.**

" **Go ahead wolverine."**

 **He just nods.**

" **Hey there old man."**

 **One by one each person came and said their good byes.**

"Wow that's…wow."

 **But the man wielding a weapon with the combination of an axe and hammer noticed one person was missing, and that someone was dear to him.**

" **Where are you going Thor?"**

"Thor?"

"Like the God of thunder?"

"Badass!"

" **I need to find my brother."**

 **The man stared and pointed at the direction. "He's over there."**

" **Thank you Mr.…"**

" **Doctor"**

"His name is Doctor?"

 **Thor stared. "Mr. Doctor?"**

" **It's Strange."**

"It is, it very much is."

" **Maybe." Thor walked away. "But who am I to judge a mortals name."**

 **Doctor Strange just stared at Thor's fleeing figure. "Everytime."**

 **Thor was looking everywhere, he almost thought that he was lost. That was until he saw someone. Someone familiar to him.**

" **Loki?"**

"The God of mischief?"

"How do you know this Yaoyorozu-san?"

She blushed. "I read a lot of books."

 **The man was dressed in a green coat of some kind with yellow lines. The man named Loki stared at Thor.**

" **By the way you're dressed and by the way you called me, you must be my brother in another universe."**

"Ohhh."

"Well they are related somewhat."

" **That's correct."**

" **What are you doing here Thor? Or is it Izuku?"**

" **I think we'll be confused if you keep calling me Izuku, since you also are Izuku."**

"Ok I gotta need a huge step back."

"Ok..so all of them are Izuku?"

"Yes just different Universes."

"Universes that this Stan Lee made?"

"Yes, I think so."

 **Loki smiled.**

" **And the reason I'm here brother-."**

" **I am not your brother." Loki snapped.**

" **You are."**

" **No, I'm from a different universe you imbecile. I'm am not your brother."**

" **Universe or no. You are still my brother."**

 **Loki was silent.**

" **And just like him, you use illusions."**

"Illusions?"

"God of Mischief."

"Ah."

….

…

"You still don't get it do you?"

"Nope."

Hand meets face once more.

" **What?"**

" **No more illusions."**

 **Loki stared, then smiled. And started to disappear.**

 **Loki was now on the ground. Eyes red, hair was everywhere, his spear was stabbed on the ground and the trees had scratches on them.**

" **You really do know me." Said Loki.**

" **You are my brother and you are me." Thor took a seat beside Loki.**

 **And between them was silence as they watched person after person took a knee on the grave stone.**

" **Do you think he suffered?"**

" **He lived joyful life."**

"I bet he did."

"He must be really special to him then."

" **Do you think he's at peace?"**

" **I like to think so."**

 **Silence once more.**

" **Maybe we could see him in Valhalla one day."**

" **Valhalla is a place for heroes and righteous. He'll be there."**

" **Hmph." Loki smiled. "One day."**

" **One day."**

"Aww~"

 **And as time passed people went back to where they belong.**

 **People left and only few were left behind.**

 **But our attention is to the person who is in front of the gravestone.**

 **This man was wearing an undershirt with some bits of armour in the chest area, Cargo pants. But the most noticeable feature of this man was his glove on his left hand.**

 **It was gold and had 6 gems on them.**

" **It was supposed to be half of the Universe Stan….not an entire one."**

"Half?"

"Wow..that was powerful."

" **Yes, but we couldn't actually control that." Said Doctor Strange.**

" **Do you think he would mind if I use the Time Stone on him?"**

" **I think it would be better to let him rest."**

"Yes the dead should rest. It is in that time that they can sleep and be at peace." Tokoyami said arms crossed.

" **Legacy never dies."**

" **It never will."**

" **I hope the people will remember you Stan."**

" **Good bye."**

And with that the screen went black.

"I wonder who was Stan Lee?"

"A very special man."

"Yes. And seems to be a kind of person that everyone will remember."

* * *

 **And that's a Wrap!**

 **Yes this chapter is for Stan Lee, may his soul rest in peace.**

 **Edit: Thank you to the people that pointed out the mistake.**

 **I wanted to this for a long time now, just didn't have the time for it.**

 **So before I go and say good bye I just have one question.**

 **Do you guys want Spiderman/SpiderDeku. To be Red and Blue or Green and Black?**

 **I just feel like Green and Black suits him that red and blue, but I really want to hear your guys opinion on this since you guys are the readers and I want you guys to enjoy this as much as I do.**

 **so with that**

 **Byebye**


	31. Chapter 31-Telepathy(ish)?

**Hey Guys TeenGamer21 here and here is the next chapter of this series.**

 **I liked the feedback I had with the last chapter and I wanted to thank you guys for it.**

 **Also I just remembered. If and only if you saw someone posting my story. Like per say Wattpad and it isn't me? Kindly report it, someone already told me about this and I appreciated him/her. Thank you you're my hero. I also dislike someone stealing their hard work, it's just...a disrespect to the author himself/herself.**

 **I have an account in WattPad my name is ColdStone21. That's it.**

 **Really love you guys.**

 **so I hope all of you.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

With the press of a button the screen flickered to life and everybody rested on their seats.

The staff that was there simply leaned back and stared at the screen

" **Alright class settle down. We're about to start our lesson." Aizawa said as he got inside the classroom.**

"Sensei!"

"What?"

…

…

…

"Aaaahhh!" the class 1-A screamed seeing that their sensei was on the floor with his yellow sleeping bag staring tiredly at the screen

"Sensei! How long were you there?!"

"Since the beginning."

"But..why didn't you say anything."

"I found no reason to, you lot seemed to be immersed with what you're watching so I didn't bother."

As much as they wanted to complain, this is pretty much their sensei and they pretty much know that this isn't going to change.

"How about we go back with the film."

They nodded forgetting about their sensei for the moment and looked back at the screen.

 **It was an ordinary day for all. Just a few lessons and assignments, but nothing major has happened.**

 **Everybody was taking notes of the lesson, even Mina who had gritted her teeth as she wrote the lesson.**

' _ **I need some sleep'**_

"Hm?"

 **Midoriya hearing his teacher looked up, only to see that his sensei was writing something on the board. He raised his eyebrows at this, but didn't pay it anymore attention, he just deduced it to him being tired from training.**

"That's weird."

"Yeah.."

"Wasn't he speaking just now?"

"Nah, he might be paranoid or something."

' _ **Maybe I should just cut this short…'**_

"Ok, that was definitely him."

 **Hearing his teacher once more he looked up, only to see him turning around and discussing the lesson.**

"The fuck?"

 **Izuku blinked.**

" **Midoriya are you paying attention?" asked his sensei as he saw the look of the green-haired teen.**

" **Yes Sensei!" Izuku replied not wanting to get in trouble.**

 **Aizawa stared at him for a moment before shrugging and going back to his discussion.**

 **Izuku now confused at what he was hearing, he began to question himself if he was actually alright.**

"Clearly you're not."

"Someone's going cray-cray!"

 **He shrug his shoulders, promising to himself that he would figure it out later.**

 **Later….**

' _ **I wonder what's gonna happen later?'**_

' _ **I wonder if she'll like me?'**_

' _ **My butt itches.'**_

' _ **Fuck this and fuck you.'**_

"What?"

"In"

"The"

"Name"

"Of"

"Sprinkles."

"Damnit Uraraka!"

 **Izuku now has a headache, the good news was he figured out what was happening to him. He could read minds, bad news is he can't control it, even more bad news was that he was in the cafeteria and he could hear everybody's minds.**

"Oooohhhh"

"Wait. So he has two Quirks?"

"It seems so."

 **Right about now he trying his damnest to just make them stop.**

 **Stop.**

 **His eyes widen.**

 **All of them stopped. The voices stopped, the only thing that he could hear was the chatter in the cafeteria.**

"Well ain't that fantastic."

"Yes, that is invading of one's privacy!"

"Shut up!"

 **He looked around, everybody was just talking. He was glad it stopped, now how did it even start in the first place? Was this his original Quirk? Why manifest now? What triggered it?**

"And the mumbling begins!"

" **Midoriya-chan you're mumbling again." Tsuyu who seating beside him said.**

 **Realizing that his friends was close to him, he quickly apologized and started eating. Now noticing the group that he was on, he noticed that besides Iida, Todoroki and Ochaco being with him, there was also Mina and Tsuyu who joined the group.**

 **He glanced beside him and saw Tsuyu, he then noticed that she wearing a small clip on her hair.**

' _ **Huh, that clip really suits Tsuyu. It makes her look cute.'**_

"Awwww~"

"Hear that Tsu? You're boyfriend complimented you!" Mina hugged her friend, Tsuyu simply smiled.

"Yes, my boyfriend" Tsuyu said as she looked directly at Mina's eyes to find a reaction.

She did. And that was all she needed.

' _Hmmm, I have that clip in my dresser. Might as well wear it.'_

 **The chatter in the cafeteria stopped, he also noticed this.**

 **But not only that everybody was looking around, except for Class 1-A on the other tables and the Class 1-A on his table. All of them were staring at Izuku.**

"Ok what the actual fuck?"

 **He blinked.**

" **Um, guys…?"**

" **Thanks Midoriya." Tsuyu with her frog smile thanked Izuku.**

"She heard him!" The girls jumped, mostly the people who think they were cute, the boys just simply grinned staring at the fortunate or unfortunate situation that their friend was in.

" **Wha-." Piecing together the dots he realized that everybody heard his thoughts.**

 **Everybody.**

 **His face turned red and he just wanted to hide in a hole somewhere.**

" **Midoriya are you ok?"**

"… **..yes…"**

"You don't look ok."

"Yeah, he's all red."

"Since when have you seen Midoriya not red in the face?"

"….Good point."

"Well except for the times that he was crying."

"That is also a good point."

 **Later…**

 **Everybody was now back to the classrooms, they simply deduced that Izuku was talking out loud, but this doesn't explain how everyone could hear him.**

 **They got their answer of course when they could hear Izuku talking about Quirks, his Quirk, and some other gibberish, with his mouth closed.**

" **DEKU, WE CAN FUCKING HEAR YOU SHUT UP!"**

" **BAKUGOU LANGUAGE AND STOP SHOUTING!"**

" **YOU'RE SHOUTING TOO DUMBASS!"**

" **I'M SIMPLY DOING MY JOB AS YOUR PRESIDENT!"**

" **FUCK YOU!"**

 **While they were having their shouting competition Izuku was trying once more to make everything stop.**

' _ **How do I turn this off?'**_

 **Then the door opened and Midnight came in.**

" **Alright class settle down, and we'll begin our lesson."**

 **Izuku tried saying stop again, but everybody could hear him. What he's wishing right now was he wouldn't talk in his mind that much.**

 **He then looked at the teacher who was facing away from the class.**

' _ **Midnight sure has a nice ass.'**_

….

….

….

….

….

"Daaaaammmmnnn!"

 **At the Teacher's Lounge**

Midnight was checking some papers when suddenly she shivered.

"My Raping-Kidnapping Senses are tingling."

"You got a problem, y'know that?" Present Mic said as he was beside her.

Midnight didn't pay attention to the hero beside her, only focusing on her senses.

Then she simply grinned.

Present Mic seeing the grin packed his things and went out, praying on the poor soul that was going to be her victim.

' _Should I report this?'_

Thinking for a moment he merely shrugged.

"She couldn't do anything bad to the poor guy, maybe it was just a misunderstanding."

 **Back to the Room**

Everyone was going crazy at Izuku's comment, someone though had enough.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Everybody quieted down not for the reason of the shout, but for the reason who shouted. And no it wasn't Bakugou.

It was Ochaco

With an aura that was fierce she pointed at the screen and everybody got the message.

 **His eyes widen at his thought and looked around.**

 **Only to find no one looking at him.**

 **No one giving him the stink eye.**

 **Well Mineta was staring at Midnight, but that was not the point.**

 **Did it really stop?**

"Maybe?"

"I mean who knows?"

 **He had to try it. And to do that he had to say something that he will never ever say. And really hope that no one hears this.**

"What is it?"

"Sssshh. I want to hear it."

 **He looked up front again.**

 **Took a deep breath.**

' _ **I want to fuck Midnight's ass until it's sore..'**_

…

…

…

…

…

It was on that day.

That the Class 1-A had the most loudest outburst in the whole world.

 **At the Hall way**

Midnight was simply walking the hallway, she question about her plan.

' _Maybe I shouldn't do this..'_

It was then that she went down on her knees as a sensation hit her like a truck.

She was sweating right now.

Finally standing up after a few minutes. She now had a determined look.

"Let's do this."

 **Back at the room**

The whole room was chaos.

Uraraka was on the ceiling.

The rest of the girls was trying to get her down.

The boys were now having a competition on who was the hottest Midnight or Mt. Lady.

The teachers were….simply staring.

"Some students we have huh?"

"They sure are a lively one."

"Yes, but enough of this. Aizawa if you would."

With a grunt he stood up and gave everybody his famous glare.

Within a minute everybody was settled down once more.

 **He closed his eyes and prayed to whatever deity he can remember and prayed that no one heard him.**

 **A second has passed, and he opened his eyes. No one was staring at him.**

 **No odd looks, no looks of disgust. Nothing.**

 **He sighed in relief.**

 **Maybe it was just a moment, and that moment has passed.**

 **Midnight finished writing the lesson on the board and turned around.**

" **All right, listen up. This will be in the test so you better pay close attention."**

" **Ugghh"**

" **Oh man."**

" **Also…" Midnight grinned and looked directly at Izuku. "Midoriya meet me at my office later on, we need to have a little…** _ **'talk'**_ **."**

" **Oooo."**

" **Someone's in trouble…"**

 **Midoriya knew better. The way she was looking at him, the way she emphasized the word…oh he knew.**

 **She heard him..**

… **.And now he just wants to crawl in a hole..**

And with that the screen flickered off..

…

…

…

"So uhhh."

"That happened.."

….

…

"Let's get Izuku off of that chair."

 **-10 minutes later-**

With the last strap off, Izuku was finally free.

He stood up with the help of his friends and looked around.

"H-hey guys." He did a small wave and everybody waved back.

"Now, how about you all go back to your dorms. Oh except for you Young Midoriya."

"Huh? Why me?"

The principal smiled. "There is someone I want you to meet."

And with that the rest of the students began to walk back to the dorms. Izuku and the Principal walked towards their destination.

"Where are we going sir?"

"Oh I contacted someone, who might help you."

"Help me sir?"

"Yes, it seems that your mind is getting used quite often and I suppose that you need some sort of relaxation or a relief."

"Um sir?"

"Which is why I called a psychiatrist or a therapist!"

"What? For me sir?"

"Yes and here we are!"

They reached at the door and Izuku opened it.

Only to be met face to face with a girl with green hair cat ears in a yellow costume

"Hi Little Kitten!"

"R-R-Ragdoll!"

"That's me! Ragdoll, one of the members of the PussyCats!" she did a little pose.

And Izuku sweatdropped.

"Well then I'll leave him to you Ms. Ragdoll. Have a nice day."

"You can count on me sir!"

And with that the Principal left leaving Izuku and Ragdoll at the doorway.

"Ok then Kitten."

"Y-yes ma'am?"

"I heard everything about your situation and I'm here to help! You'll be going here after classes and we'll simply talk a few thing to relieve some of that stress of yours in that little head of yours."

"Umm ok."

"Ok then."

"Good, I'm pretty busy right now so I can't actually have a session with you right now."

"Um ok then."

With a few steps back, Izuku walked away.

"Hmmm..He really is cute." Ragdoll smiled and closed the door.

Izuku was now walking to the dorms.

' _Man this has been a weird week.'_

With so much things happening at once, he was still adapting to the whole situation he has right now. Different Universes? He could hardly believe it and yet here he was.

His thinking was interrupted when he bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry!"

"It's alright Midoriya."

Looking up he saw that it was Midnight.

"Midnight-sensei! I'm sorry!"

"It's all right Midoriya."

"I-I-i-I-I-I"

"Hey Midoriya?"

"Y-Yes M-Ma'am?"

She smiled and presented him a handkerchief.

"Does this smell funny to you?"

"Huh?" He took a sniff on the handkerchief only to find that it did smell funny. "A bit it kind..a…sm..el…ls…fu-." his sentence was cut short when he felt a bit sleepy and fell.

Only to be caught.

"Sssshh. Sleep tight."

The last thing he saw before passing out was Midnights face grinning at him.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **Thank you guys so much for all the support.**

 **Also my announcement is that. I will be busy. Yes I know that I'm always busy and I can't update this story way faster than I should, it's just this week and the next? I will be busy doing my projects, thesis(Baby Thesis) and case study. I also have ROTC this following weekend and the Graduation of the ROTC in April 3. So as much as this is pretty much torturing you guys of me explaining why I can't update, I don't want to waste your time, thanks for actually reading this.**

 **And so that ends my announcement.**

 **so see you guys when I can.**

 **byebye**


	32. Chapter 32-Through My Eyes

**Hello everybody and welcome back to the next chapter of this series.**

 **And I won't keep you long.**

 **Warning: This is short.**

 **And with that**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He couldn't move.

He can't move his arms or his legs.

He can only look straight.

' _Where am I?'_

' _Why can't I move?'_

When Izuku opened his eyes the first thing he notice was what was in front of him.

Fog.

The second was his situation. It was no use, even with every strength he called he couldn't move. He panicked of course.

' _Where am I?'_

' _Did I get captured?'_

' _Is everyone alright?'_

He couldn't do anything.

It felt like hours that he was staring at nothing, but nothing changed.

' _What is happening?'_

And just then, the fog shifted.

' _What the?'_

Then a bright white light making him close his eyes.

' _Too bright!'_

The blinding white light kept shining making it impossible to open his eyes.

Until it stopped.

Opening his eyes he found himself in his classroom.

' _Huh wasn't I-.'_ he couldn't finish his sentence when he saw the door opened and he looked.

There was Ochaco.

"Hey Deku!"

"Hi Ochaco!"

Two things he noticed in this interaction.

1\. He called Uraraka by her first name.

2\. When he greeted her, he didn't open his mouth.

' _What's going on?!'_

He tried to open his mouth, to call out to her, but nothing came out. He just watched and his body couldn't move.

He just watched Uraraka came closer to him, went to the tip of her toes and made silent.

She kissed him.

On the lips.

He then watched as he himself moved. Putting his arms around her and deepening the kiss.

' _I can't control my body!'_

His hand went behind her head and deepening the kiss once more.

He then felt his tongue touch something soft. And that softness disappeared and replaced with something moving, wrestling his tongue.

' _Help! I can't control it!'_

They both let go with saliva trailing.

"Guess you missed me huh?" he said.

"Yep."

' _I don't know what's happening!'_

And just then.

He felt his knees went weak.

And he fell.

He then saw grass.

And one thing for sure, he was gasping for air.

' _What's going on?!'_

Looking for at his field of vision he saw something stabbed in front of him. It was sharp and had a black-ish colour. He deduced that it was a sword of some kind.

He then heard noises.

Grunts, roars and chains.

Somehow he looked up.

And saw so many lights, no torches. He saw monsters that he saw from cartoons, all green and holding huge clubs.

He then saw knights of some kind and beside them was cannons.

' _A thousand? No, maybe about 50 or 70 thousand?!'_

Why was he in this mess?

What are these?

Dreams?

Why couldn't he move?!

"Why did I have to fight that?" he heard him say as he looked back down.

"For your beloved, right?" he heard a voice

Just then he saw an image of a purple haired girl sleeping.

' _Wait-Jirou?'_

The image was gone and he was back staring at the grass.

' _What was that?'_

"Hey Del?"

"What?"

After a moment of silence.

"Will…I die?"

"Probably." Then he felt the person somehow grinned. "Well if you're going to die anyway, might as well do your best as a hero."

"I guess you have a point." He felt himself grin and a surge of power came rushing.

He then stood up and looked what was in front of him.

"All right."

And with a war cry of his own he charged.

Everything went black.

"Gah!"

With a jolt Izuku sat up gasping for air as if he just ran a marathon.

"W-wh-what was that?" He grasped his chest as he checked his heartbeat, it was beating so loud that some may confuse it to be part of a band.

He calmed himself.

"It felt so real…"

He wondered what he just saw, everything felt so real, every touch and even the voices that he heard was real.

"Well looks who's awake."

Izuku heard a voice, he then looked up only to have his eyes widen as he saw Midnight.

Wearing a lingerie.

He gulped as Midnight walked towards him.

"You and I…"

She crawled towards him.

She stopped as she was infront of him now, so much that he could feel her breath.

"…Are going to have some fun~"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **Yes a cliffhanger! Yes I'm an asshole for doing that. And yes what Izuku saw was his alternates selves but this time through his eyes.**

 **Now to some people who recognize that scene where there was Izuku and a sword. That scene ofcourse was from Familiar of Zero, I don't own that anime and I also don't own My Hero Academia.**

 **I just used that one scene for the reason of this fic.**

 **So with that I leave you guys!**

 **Byebye**


	33. Chapter 33-Yep Another Day

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. And the warning of course is that their is a very small lemon and this is not a reaction fic, it originally was but I decided to add a few things.**

 **You'll know at the end of the chapter.**

 **and with that**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ummm…Miss Midnight?"

"Yes?"

"Is this really a good idea?"

"Of course it is sweetie~"

We are now back to our green-haired protagonist who has found himself into another situation he can't get himself out of.

A couple of minutes has already passed since he woke up and him being in this situation is not helping his confusion.

"I think I need an adult." Izuku nervously laughed.

"Oh Izuku~" Midnight said as she sat down on his lap and put her lips over his ear and whispered.

"I am an adult."

 **-At the 1-A dorms-**

"Hey have you guys seen Deku?" Ochaco asked her friends at the living room.

Right about now was night time for our heroes-in-training and at this time everybody was having dinner, the rest of them were either in the living room or at their respective rooms.

"Nah, haven't seen him since we went to watch at the U.V.R." said Kaminari face covered with rice.

"Oh."

"Last I saw him he was with the principal."

"Oh do you think he's in trouble?"

"I think the principal in just checking on him."

While they were discussing where their friend went, Mina who just finished washing her dishes grabbed the attention of her 'girlfriends'

"Welp I'm gonna study!"

"You're gonna study? For real?"

"Mina are you feeling sick?"

"Hey!" Mina shouted with a pout "I can study if I want to!"

"We know, we didn't mean to insult you it's just…." Momo trying to find the right words made her sentence hanging.

"So out of the blue is all." Tooru said and Momo thanked her for it.

"I know guys." Mina chuckled. "I'm just gonna chill in my room is all. See ya!" and with that she walked away towards the elevator.

Getting inside she pressed the button that was her floor. She waited for the doors to close.

"Hold it."

Hearing a voice she put a hand on the door to prevent it from closing.

The origin of the voice was none other than Tsuyu.

"Thanks. Ribbit."

"No prob."

And with that they ascended.

With silence.

Uncomfortable silence.

…..

Yep….

So uhhh….

"So…how are you and Izuku?" Great starter Mina.

"We're fine."

"Oh."

And back again with the silence.

"How about you?"

"Huh?"

How about her? What did she mean by that? She wasn't in a relationship, sure she has a crush but that was it was.

Tsuyu looked at her.

"When did you have a crush with Izuku?"

Mina tensed. How did she know that? She was observant yes, but that observant? How did she know? Was she that obvious from the beginning? Or maybe she was just testing her.

"Mina you're mumbling."

Crap. What could she tell her? 'Hey I had a crush on your boyfriend since the Sports Festival!' yeah right.

"Yes, you can say that."

…

…

"I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yes, yes you did. Ribbit."

Mina sighed, the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"Why don't we go to my room to talk?"

This was going to be a long night…

Now how about we go back to our protagonist..

 **-Back at Izuku-**

"Ah Yes! YES!"

"Miss Midnight! I'm gonna!"

"Do it! Inside!"

"Ahh!"

And of course Izuku is engaged in sexual activity with Midnight.

Right about now they were under the covers, Izuku on top and Midnight on the bottom. They were both panting as it was their 6th round.

They continued to fill their lungs with air, until Izuku grabbed her hips and Midnight purred.

"Ready for another round?"

The green lightning surrounding Izuku and the familiar thing inside her was the answer.

 **-The Next Day (1-A Classroom)-**

"Man, has Izuku came to the dorms at all?"

"Don't know, he didn't go to breakfast either."

The door opened and Aizawa came and everybody quieted down.

"Ok class-."

"Sorry I'm late!" the door opened with a slam and at the doorway was Izuku Midoriya all sweaty and looked like he ran a marathon.

"Whatever get to your seat Midoriya." Aizawa nonchalantly said.

"Y-yes sensei."

Izuku plopped down at his seat tired.

With everything finally calming down Aizawa began homeroom after that was Midnight class.

A few minutes later Aizawa turned to leave, but was surprised when he saw that Ectoplasm was at the door.

"I will be replacing Midnight for the time being."

"Why?"

"She sent me a message that she was feeling sore and couldn't work."

Izuku gulped but no one else noticed it.

"That woman. Fine take care."

"Thanks."

Ectoplasm went to the table and began the lesson, while it was strange for a pro hero to be sore and absent they didn't question it, they did wonder why Izuku was muttering and has bags under his eyes.

But they just let it slide.

 **-Lunch Time-**

"Hey Midoriya."

"Hm?"

"Where were you last night?"

Right now the students were having their lunch at each table with their own circle of friends, our protagonist however was enjoying his lunch outside of the cafeteria and under the shade of a tree, he was accompanied however with his girlfriend Tsuyu.

"Ummm….I was…Trai-training! Yeah training!" he yelled, he couldn't say to Tsuyu that he was busy with another girl, his teacher nonetheless.

"Hmmm." Tsuyu did her thinking pose which has her index finger under her chin. "Weird, I could smell the sweat and sex from you…"

Izuku started sweating.

"And Midnight-sensei was gone and…sore.."

He was sweating bullets right now.

"And you're bad at lying."

That did it.

Right now he hung his head low, ashamed.

"I'm sorry."

"Explain."

And explain he did. Where he went with the principal, meeting Midnight, going unconscious then of course waking up inside a room, then of course what he did the entire night.

Now that he said everything…he was douche wasn't he?

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"Wha?!"

Izuku was staring at Tsuyu like she grew a second head. She looked at him with her usual stoic face.

"I said it's ok."

"Aren't you-."

"Yes, I'm mad. Irritated actually, but I still like you."

"Wh-why?"

"Because Izuku." She looked him right in the eye. "It doesn't change how much I feel about you."

This overwhelmed Izuku by a large margin and he just wanted to kiss her right there.

And so he did.

Their lips met an embrace and couldn't let go the warmth that they shared.

A minute has passed and they let go.

"I…really don't deserve you." Izuku said catching his breath.

"Yes, you do." She smiled.

The bell rang signalling the end of lunch.

"That's the bell."

"Yeah."

They didn't move.

"We should go."

"Yeah."

They still didn't move.

They leaned in for another kiss.

"ahem" someone faked a coughed and made them freeze in their movements. The couple looked to the side and saw Mandalay.

"As much as I like a good show, you two need to get to class." She grinned.

They didn't waste a second more and packed their stuff with a blush on their cheeks and ran off to their classroom.

Mandalay sighed.

"Kids."

 **-After school-**

"God what a day!" screamed Sato stretching his arms.

"I know, I'm beat."

Just then Aizawa came in the room.

"All right listen up." The class went quiet. "I know that some of you wants to watch other universes again." All of them grinned. "But this time, your group will be joined by some students from the class 1-B."

"Huh? Why is that sensei?" Asked Sero.

"I was getting to that. The reason of course was one student thought that it was unfair that only one of the hero course are able to watch, therefore some students volunteered to watch."

"That is of course if it's all right with Young Midoriya." Said a voice, the students looked at the doorway and saw their principal. "The things that we watch in that room is personal of course and belongs to Midoriya, you may have permission, but this doesn't mean that others have it."

Midoriya was uncomfortable being on the spotlight, but everything the principal said was true.

"What we may see in that room, could be a memory or something that you wish to do, a grudge or a hidden feeling. Everything is personal there. So…are you willing to share this to them?"

Izuku thought this true, he had no problem at all since his friends was watching, but others? Would they judge him?

"You can decline of course. Say the word and I won't let them watch."

So what was his decision then?

….

…

"T-they can watch, but one condition…" Izuku held a finger, and the Principal nodded.

"And that is?"

"…I get to know their Quirks.."

Some of his friends fell out of their chairs while others simply smiled at their friend.

"Hmmm, very well then."

 **-U.V.R-**

The students of class 1-A was gathered inside the room, Mei and Izuku was chatting near the chair.

Mei upgraded the chair so that someway he was comfortable, before it looked like an execution chair or an electric chair, it was still a wooden chair, but now it had some cushions on some parts, such as the legs, forearms, back and neck.

It…was comfortable to say the least.

The teachers that accompanied them of course was All Might, Principal Nezu, Ectoplasm and Snipe.

The students of Class 1-A was looking for Aizawa, but knowing their teacher he could be hiding somewhere.

He was hiding.

He was of course at his yellow sleeping bag under the class 1-A themselves.

Funny how you can't find a bright yellow sleeping bag.

Anyway everybody went quite when the door opened.

"Hello Class 1-A! Class 1-B has arrived!"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **So yeah, there will only be a select few people for class 1-B, I'm not going put every student here because I don't know their characters *cue sweatdrop***

 **So leave a review or pm me for the characters you want to be featured in the next chapter. And to help me make their characters leave a sentence of what they are. Example: Setsuna - Lively girl, wants to play dirty and do naughty things. She likes muscles, etc. etc.**

 **and with that thank you and...**

 **byebye**


	34. Chapter 34-The Notebook

**Hello eveybody and welcome back to another chapter of Seeing Other Universes in a Screen!**

 **Now I know, I know. It has been a month or two since my last update. I want to apologize for that, College was...torture, leaving me with no time at all to do this. But I'm still alive and continuing this story!**

 **So I don't want to take a lot of your time so we're just gonna begin.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"Hello Class 1-A! Class 1-B has arrived!" yelled a certain someone "Gack!" followed by a sound of pain.

The others looked at the source of the noise and spotted a small group of people, these people were: Kendou, Ibara, Pony, Setsuna, Reiko and Monoma, who was on the ground being held by Kendou

"Hello once again Kendou." Momo greeted with a wave, in which Kendou returned.

"The others couldn't come, because they had to do something, so it's only us."

"That is fine! We are delighted to have you here please take a seat!" Iida said with his hands flying everywhere.

"Yes, take as seat so we can begin."

Everyone nodded and took a seat behind Class 1-A. Kendou put Monoma beside her just in case he was needed to be put down. Again.

"All right! Lights!" The light turned off.

"Camera!" and for some reason the chair produced a beep.

"Is that nor-."

"ACTION!"

And with that screen turned on and the first thing they saw was a notebook.

' _ **Reiko Yanagi of Class 1-B.'**_

"Hm? Me?" Reiko said in a monotone.

"Wonder why though?"

"Ain't that the green haired's voice?"

' _ **Her Quirk makes her move objects with her mind hence her naming it "Poltergeist", she must be a fan of horror stories that includes ghost, her appearance says so…is it possible that her Quirk makes her a ghost? Or is it only levitation? Well it's telekinetic, so distracting her focus would suffice. The strengths of her Quirk and the possibilities are amazing!'**_

"Ok first off, Creepy and second that's so accurate." Setsuna was bewildered by the amount of information she just heard.

"Some of those were right, I do love a good horror movie." Reiko agreeing to what she just heard, some of them were general information about her so no big deal.

 **It was an ordinary day for everyone, the sun was shining and everyone was enjoying their lunch in the cafeteria.**

 **All except of course on particular green-haired student, Izuku Midoriya.**

 **He finished eating his lunch and just began to fill his 'Hero Notebook'. At first he was just going to update Kirishima's page, but then he saw a certain grey-haired female who used her Quirk to pick up her fork.**

 **So right about now he was filling his notebook with information that he saw and every possibility he can come up with.**

 **He just finished sketching her, she was of course in her signature pose her arms bent slightly and wearing the U.A. PE uniform.**

"Wow, he can draw."

"Is that what his notebooks looks like?" Jirou asked, remembering that her friend always had a notebook beside him and was sometimes scribbling something.

"Yeah you idiots, the nerd has information about Quirks in his notebooks." Katsuki said remembering the notebooks that his 'friend' always had. He flinched when he remembered a certain notebook he burnt. _'Dammit'_

 **Hearing the bell rang, he sighed and stood up.**

 **He checked the page he was on.**

 **48.**

Everybody's jaw dropped.

' _48?! HOW MANY INFO DOES HE HAVE?!'_

With how the notebooks seemed to be accurate, they were kinda glad that he wasn't a spy or a villain.

"Hmmm interesting." Nezu said intrigued by the information he had obtained. Could the Izuku they have share the same intelligence?

' _ **Hmmmm, not bad'**_

 **He smiled then closed his notebook. At the front it reads "Class 1-B Quirk Analysis #2"**

" **Better get to class."**

 **-Later that day-**

 **The day was about to end and the students will be freed from school and can finally laze around their dorms.**

"The true story of every Student ever." Mina said.

"Yep I agree on that sister!" Setsuna said agreeing at the pink student.

Mina gasped "Did we just become best friends?"

"Hey!" Tooru complained

"You bet'cha sister!" they hugged and the others couldn't decide if this was a start of a good friendship or just a huge storm that would inflict on them in the future.

They can only pray that it was the first one.

 **That of course was the plan, when suddenly Aizawa went inside with his sleeping bag in his arms.**

 **Looking deadly tired as usual he then proceeded to take his position on the table.**

" **You'll be fighting Class B in the next hour or so." And with that he grabbed his sleeping bag and proceeded to sleep on the floor.**

… **.**

… **.**

… **.**

" **WHAT?!"**

"You can't just give us that and sleep!"

"Oh yes I can."

"No you ca-." stopping mid-sentence Kaminari looked around for the voice, seeing no one, he could just blame the screen for making too much noice.

Little did he know that his sensei was close….very close.

" **Be Quiet I'm trying to sleep here."**

" **Sensei we need more information than that!" Iida with his hands flying everywhere shouted.**

" **Fine, fine you brats." Standing up he looked at his students. "Some idiot at the Class 1-B declared that it was time to see who was best, 1-A or 1-B, Vlad agreed to it and so did the principal. In an hour or so you will be engaged into a fight. You versus them."**

"I wonder who that idiot would be." Everyone from Class 1-B just looked at the unconscious form of Monoma.

"Found him."

 **Everybody gulped, sure they improved since their last face-off in the Sports Festival but this was different, they only knew some of their foes Quirks let alone what they could do, while they know everybody's Quirks and abilities thanks to the Sports Festival.**

" **Any Questions?"**

 **One person raised their hand.**

" **Yes Midoriya?"**

" **Are we allowed to make strategy?"**

 **-2 hours Later-**

 **Right about now the class 1-A students were sitting in the living room waiting for Izuku, Iida and Momo to return from their trip in Izuku's room to get something.**

"Wonder what it's gonna be?"

" **Wonder what's it gonna be?"**

"Are we seriously gonna synch with our alternate selves?"

"Well they are us…sooo."

" **Don't know, what I do know is that Izuku seemed excited about it."**

 **Kirishima stood up bumped his fist together "Whatever it is I'm pumped up!"**

" **Kirishima-san! Please sit down!"**

 **Turning their heads to the voice they saw Iida and Momo holding three notebooks each on their hands.**

' _So he brought those?'_ Katsuki who know about the notebooks was interested, Izuku never shares his notebooks, why start now?

" **Hey guys!" Sero greeted with his usual smile, he then looked at the notebooks "What are those?"**

"WHA-." Kaminari and Sero was about to say something.

"Say the meme and I swear I will poke your eyes." Jirou said with her jacks raised.

"AAaaat a beautiful day!"

" **Oh! These are from Midoriya!" Iida exclaimed reading the title "Hero analysis #34."**

 **Momo nodded "Yes, he gave them to us to read, he said this will give us an edge to the upcoming battle."**

"Wait-so that's our strategy?"

"What good will that do? I mean sure Midoriya is smart and all, but…" Sero said but was immediately cut off by Bakugou.

"Don't underestimate him"

" **How?" Mineta asked "They're just notebooks"**

" **They're not just notebooks grapehead." The others were surprised when they heard Bakugo of all people speak. He grunted and stood up walking towards and grabbing one of the notebooks that Momo had.**

"Hey don't underestimate us either!"

"We're in U.A for a reason you know!"

" **Yeah, we'll put you upside down with our Quirks!** " said Pony in English.

Everyone stared at her, only understanding half of what she just said.

"She's still learning."

 **He examined the notebook** _ **'#28'**_ **with a 'tch' he opened it to a random page and read some of the contents.**

 **His classmates of course got scared when they saw his maniac smile came.**

" **That fucking nerd knew all of this and held it."**

" **What are you talking about Bakugo-san?" Uraraka asked standing beside him, she was then startled when the notebook itself came flying towards her, she flailed her arms but caught it.**

" **Read it and you'll know, I'm gonna take a shower." He turned and left.**

" **Meanie." Ochaco pouted.**

 **Opening the first page she read the contents.**

" **Thi-this-what?!"**

" **I know it isn't much." Izuku came down the stairs one notebook in his hand "I just hoped that it's enough."**

" **Deku! This is more than enough!" Ochaco exclaimed happily.**

" **Yeah dude this is awesome!" Kirishima excitedly said while reading a paragraph about his Quirk and how to utilize it more.** _ **'Why haven't I tried to use myself as a hammer?'**_

" **Yes and a bit creepy though. Ribbit" said Tsuyu who was reading a notebook containing her.**

"In what way is it creepy?"

" **S-sorry."**

" **Don't be, but does my butt really distract you?" she said showing him a sketch of her and pointing at a sentence that said 'Sometime her butt is distracting me and making me want to look….but since she keeps hitting Mineta I think I should stop'**

"Ooohh, do I see something here?" Setsuna said teasingly.

"Setsuna, maybe you should stop with the teasing it's not right to judge so suddenly." Ibara said with somehow a ray light shining upon her face.

"Don't be, we're together anyway."

….

….

….

"WHAT?!"

"Oh so he's taken?"

"You go girl! Claim you man!"

" **Well-I-uhh…Don't hit me?"**

 **She chuckled at that.**

" **Anyway, how is this going to help us in our fight later?"**

" **Oh! those right there will help you guys. This." Izuku said as he presented the notebook he had "Will help us with the fight"**

 **The notebook itself held no amazement or flare. It was the title that made them scared.**

' _ **Class 1-A vs Class 1-B. Fight preparation plan #4'**_

"Hold the motherfucking-shit second here." Bakugou said with his scowl present.

"Your friend has a colourful vocabulary." Kendou whispered at Momo, who just nodded.

"He prepared for this shit!"

' _ **HOW LONG WAS HE PREPARING FOR THIS?!'**_

 **-2 hours later-**

 **Aizawa, Vlad King, All-Might and the principal were all standing and waiting at Ground Beta. The principal was the judge for this exercise just to see the performance of the two rival class.**

" **I'm telling you Eraser, my students are prepared and everything."**

" **Ok."**

" **Your students just knew the exercise earlier, meaning they didn't have the chance to prepare and train."**

"Hold on! Aizawa held this information for how long?!"

"And why?!"

"Logical ruse."

Kaminari jumped hearing his sensei's voice from behind him, but looking at back he didn't see anyone.

"Am I going crazy?!"

Aizawa just under his chair. _'No you're just an idiot.'_

" **They didn't need to."**

" **Huh?"**

" **They're prepared."**

 **Vlad stared at Aizawa perplexed, but he had to agree on one thing, this was the first time he saw an entire class pass Aizawa's test.**

" **We'll see."**

" **Ah! I think I see Class 1-B!" Nezu said pointing at a certain direction, his company looked as well and true to his word they saw the entire Class 1-B walk towards them.**

 **Pony was holding a boom box while Yosetsu was fiddling with it.**

" **You got it working it yet?" asked Monoma.**

" **Nope, stupid thing won't work."**

 **Monoma sighed his plan to look cool was a total failure.**

" **Don't worry about it!" exclaimed Tetsutetsu "We still look manly without that boom box!"**

"YEAH! MANLINESS!"

" **He's right Monoma." Kendou agreed "We don't need that boom box anyway."** _ **'Plus it's embarrassing'**_ **she add in her mind.**

" **It's good that you're here young ones!" All-Might said, puffing into his buff form then puffing out while coughing out some blood.**

" **Yes, I hope you rested well" said Vlad King standing proud in front of his students.**

" **YES SENSEI!"**

" **Wonder where's Class 1-A?"**

" **What's that?" Monoma said with his usual smile but his eyes are overshadowed "We got here before them?! And they're more superior than us?! What a shame to this class of students, clearly we're more attentive than them!"**

"Oh shut up."

" **Shut your mouth brat, they're here." Aizawa said annoyed.**

 **They looked behind them and true to his word, the whole Class 1-A was walking towards them.**

 **-Somewhere in Danville-**

" _ **~Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!~"**_

"Why do I feel like that's a thing or this is a reference to something."

" **Behold Perry the Platypus! My Slow-mo-inator!" said a man with a…sort-of triangle face with a long nose. He turned around and presented a purple ray gun. "Now this machine will…well it kinda…"**

 **The green platypus in front of him was waiting to finish his explanation while maintaining a serious face.**

" **To be honest this is pretty much the same thing, when I made Ugly-inator or something. Blah blah, I run out of ideas so…."**

"His what?"

"Ugly-inator? Like how does that work?" Kaminari asked.

"Whoever gets hit, gets to have the same ugly face you have."

"OOOOOHHHHH!"

"BUUURRNNN!"

 **He and the platypus just stared at each other.**

"… **.Awkward…"**

 **The platypus just shrugged.**

" **Well I got some cheesecake in the fridge want some?"**

 **The platypus nodded.**

"Well they seem causal."

 **The long nose-triangle-face guy smiled "Good! I'm getting kinda old for this kind of thing."**

 **He tossed the gun and unbeknownst to the both of them it fired.**

 **-Back to UA academy-**

 **Class 1-A was suddenly struck with green energy and made them go extremely slow.**

"Umm, shouldn't they be worried?"

 **Everyone who was not Class 1-A were surprised at this, but seeing that they weren't in danger they just watched.**

" **Hey I think I got it working!" said Yosetsu hitting the play button on the boom box.**

" **tch"**

 **(Ain't No Rest for The Wicked – by Cage the Elephant)**

 _ **~There ain't no rest for the Wicked, Money don't grow on trees.~**_

 _ **~ I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed. There ain't nothing in this world for free~**_

 **Class 1-A was just walking towards them like they were in climax of a movie and was preparing for a fight.**

"Oh cool!"

"They look like one of them movies!"

 **Others was just intrigued of the timing of all of this.**

 **The slow-mo lasted only a few seconds and Class 1-A was standing in front of them and by some strange reason the boom box exploded.**

" **Class 1-A is here!" shouted Iida with a salute.**

" **EXCELLENT!"**

" **Now is the time to decide which one is better, Class 1-A or Class 1-B!"**

" **Now here are the rules!" All Might said while taking out a piece of paper.**

' _ **A script?'**_

" **Both Class 1-A and Class 1-B, will have their own bases, the goal is simple beat each other up and the last class standing wins!" All Might read the whole entire thing.**

" **But to make it more interesting…" Nezu started "Whoever is the MVP, will be in charge of the opposing team."**

 **Aizawa then grinned, the same grin that sent shivers to entire Class 1-A. "So whoever losses will do whatever the MVP says."**

" **SIR YES SIR!"**

" **Good, now get inside and prepare."**

 **-15 minutes later-**

" **So who do you think would win?"**

" **I think it's too early to say."**

" **Are the preparations complete?" asked Nezu.**

" **Yes, they are at their own bases, they talked strategy and they prepared everything. Right now they're just waiting for the go."**

" **Very well, press the button then."**

"Here we go!"

 **Vlad king pushed the button signalling the start of the fight.**

 **-Approximately 5 minutes later-**

 **What was thought a fight, was actually a slaughter.**

 **The whole Class 1-B was down.**

"How in the fuck?"

"Setsuna please watch your language!"

 **Monoma was buried in the ground only his head was visible, Pony was upside down with tape around her body, Kendou was lying face down unconscious, each and every one of them was knocked out and surrounding them was Class 1-A jumping around and celebrating, not a single one of them had a scratch, except for Kirishima who for some reason was covered in dirt with a drill on his hand.**

" **We did it!"**

" **Yeah! Deku your plan worked!"**

" **Yeah!"**

" **But, why hasn't the teachers announced it yet?" said Momo who was wondering why it was silent. Maybe their plan didn't worked? Maybe there was somebody out there left?**

 **Doing a head count they determined that all of them were there, they didn't actually give them much time anyway.**

 **Truthfully the teachers was gobsmacked except for Aizawa who staring at the screen with a shit-eating grin.**

"Wipe that grin out of your face."

"Hey they won, don't know how but they won."

"Maybe it's because of the notebooks?"

"Might be, that kid did have some information on Reiko."

 **Aizawa pushed a button for the mic and began with his announcement.**

" **Congratulations, you won." With that he released the button and went to his sleeping bag.**

"That's it?"

"What did you expect?"

 **Back to the students, they were just laughing and others began to help the Class 1-B get up and get to the nurse office.**

" **Well atleast we won." Sato said getting Pony out of the pole she was stuck on.**

" **Yeah, who knew?" Kirishima said while digging Monomo out of the hole he was in. "Well I guess Izuku knew."**

" **Yeah who would've thought that he predicted everything right."**

" **Yep, man his notes is scary." Said Kirishima who was finished digging Monoma out of the hole.**

" **Do you think he has notes on us? Like ways to beat us?" asked Kaminari who was turning off all the lights surrounding a guy who was entirely black.**

 **There was a pause**

 **They then looked at each other**

 **Then looked at Izuku, who was helping Iida untangling Ibara out of her own vines.**

 **Looked at each other again.**

" **Nah" they said at the same time**

 **-Later that night-**

"Man there are a lot of time skips."

"Well, we don't want to watch the whole entire day."

"That would be boring as hell"

 **Izuku just finished taking a shower and opened the door to his room. Upon opening the door he spotted the notebooks that he lent to his classmates.**

 **Smiling he went to them and picked them one by one and put them back to their rightful place, in his closet.**

 **With one last final notebook finally stored, he looked around his room.**

 **Spotting no one in particular, even one invisible girl.**

"How would he know if she was there?"

"Yeah….she's invisible."

 **He then pushed aside a couple of notebooks, after that a rope was visible**

" **Good thing when I told them where my notebooks were, they didn't discover this."**

 **Pulling the rope it then made a small click sound.**

 **Looking at the side of the closet a small drawer popped out, going to that small drawer it revealed more notebooks.**

 **But unlike his other notebooks these ones had names on them**

' _ **Bakugou', 'Kirishima', 'Sato', 'Ashido', 'EraserHead', 'Nezu', 'Todoroki', 'Uraraka', 'Midnight'.**_

"Holy…"

"Shit."

' _Hmmmm, even me Midoriya? You're very interesting person'_ Nezu thought with a hand on his chin.

 **Names upon names were on the notebooks.**

 **And Izuku just smiled.**

" **It's good to be prepared."**

 **He closed the drawer**

And the screen went black.

….

….

….

…

"Ok what the fuck?"

* * *

 **Hey Everybody so hopefully I would be able to get back on schedule or atleast post something and have you guys not wait for another month for it. Sorry Again for that.**

 **So I guess I'm just gonna leave it here.**

 **See you guys next time**

 **and**

 **byebye**


	35. Chapter 35-You look really cool

**Hey everybody...ok ok put down those pitch forks let's talk about this...**

 **I know...I left for almost a month or two. But I'm back!**

 **Yep, summer class is officially done and I have two weeks of vacation, right about now I'm resting. So what about updates? So hopefully I will be able to post like two or three stories per week. I have a lot of ideas in my notes now.**

 **So I asked myself while writing this. How can I make an epic comeback? Should I make an action? a comedy? a romance? Well I couldn't decide so I decided to make all of them in this one. So this was originally planned to be posted in July 20 which was the anniversary of this story. But things got int the way so that was Impossible. So anyway...happy anniversary!**

 **Ok so that's about it, thank you so much for supporting this story.**

 **and enjoy!**

* * *

"Well that was creepy…." Said Pony, who was unsure to what she saw.

"Who knew Midoriya-san was such an intelligent person."

"Yeah….."

…

…

"Want to check his closet later?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Enough! As much as this is entertaining and all, we must continue so that you kids can go back to the dorms safely." Said Nezu while standing at the top of one of the chairs.

"Yes Sir!"

"Now! Hasume!"

"Yes sir!"

And with that the screen onced again turned on and images began to flicker back to life.

 **It was a bright and sunny day, the birds were chirping, the vendors were making sales, the people buzzing, a gigantic Villain destroying some nearby buildings…**

"Hold on…there's a vendor?!"

"That's what you're worried about!"

 ***ROAR***

 **Yep, just another day in the world full of Quirks.**

"True."

" **Raahhhh!" the giant Villain roared once again kicking some cars off his way.**

 **The civilians that were in the Vicinity were being evacuated by the Police.**

" **This way people!"**

" **Qucikly!"**

" **Run!"**

 **With the whole crowd running they really didn't notice a couple trapped underneath a rubble, what's worse is that it was nearby the Villain.**

"Oh no!"

" **Don't worry it'll be fine." Said the man comforting his wife, the woman whimpered.**

 **In a world full of Quirks, covering almost 82% of the population the government needed them to be in check, making laws and also making a certain job.**

 ***STEP***

 **The rubble moved thanks to foot step of the Giant, who was getting closer to the rubble.**

" **Honey!"**

" **Don't worry everything will be ok!"**

" **Huh?"**

"Could it be?"

 **They felt the rubble moved and once the last one was out they could see the sunshine once more and in front of them was a bulky figure wearing a yellow suit that was also covering his head.**

"SATO?!"

" **Because us Heroes are here!"**

 **Pro Hero: Sugar Man**

 **Quirk: Sugar Rush**

"It is him!"

"Dude you look great!"

"T-thanks.." the said person was now embarrassed from all the attention he was getting and just scratched his head.

" **It's Sugar Man!"**

" **Don't worry I got this-."**

 ***ROAR***

 **Sugar Man was interrupted when the giant Villain roared again, deciding quickly he was about to pick the couple up when a sound of an engine stopped him, in a blink of an eye Sugar Man was atleast 50 feet away from the Villain the woman was in his arms looking to his left he saw a man wearing a white armour with the man on his back.**

"There's only one person I know that can move fast!"

"Yeah!"

 **Sugar Man grinned "It's good to see you Ingenium!"**

" **You as well Sugar Man!"**

 **Pro Hero: Ingenium**

 **Quirk: Engine**

"Dude you look great!"

"Yes, it seems this timeline brought a few benefits."

" **DAMN YOU HEROES!"**

" **So what are we gonna do about him?"**

" **Let's get the civilians to safety first!"**

" **Ok let's g-."**

" **Watch out!"**

 **As they were distracted they didn't notice the rubble that was falling above them, Ingenium was about to run and so was Sugar Man, they were then surrounded by darkness.**

" **Hya!"**

 **The sounds of something getting destroyed was the next thing they heard.**

 **Soon they saw light again and they see a blonde man wearing a some sort of gi while barefoot.**

"OJIRO!"

" **It's nice to see some friendly faces." A cool voice said beside them, the two heroes and the couple turned to a man wearing a cloak with fur on the neckline and a bird head, they then saw a shadow move, the shadow had yellow glowing eyes and seemed to look like the bird man**

"TOKOYAMI!"

" **To you as well."**

 **Pro Hero: Tsukoyomi**

 **Quirk: Dark Shadow**

" **Hey guys! Long time no see!"**

 **Pro Hero: Tail Man**

 **Quirk: Tail**

 ***Roar***

" **We should probably do something about him."**

" **Yeah…"**

 ***BOOM!***

 **Suddenly a giant explosion came from a few streets away from them.**

" **What was that?"**

" **A villain?"**

" **Or could it be…"**

 ***BOOM!***

 **Another explosion and they can hear a distinct screaming that was getting louder by the second.**

"There's only one person it can be."

Every Class 1-A turned to Bakugou, who was wearing his usual scowl.

"What are you looking at you extras!"

"Yep, that's him"

"SHUT IT!"

" **Yep."**

" **It's him"**

" **You sure?"**

" **DIIIIIEEEEEE!"**

" **Oh I'm pretty sure."**

 **The giant villain turned towards the screaming, and saw an ash blonde man was heading towards him like a bullet.**

" **Wha?"**

" **HELL METEOR!"**

 ***BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!"**

 **A giant explosion illuminated the whole street as the male individual sent a giant explosion right to the Villains face.**

" **Bitch!"**

 **Pro Hero: Ground Zero**

 **Quirk: Explosion**

"Ground Zero? Meh, better than King Explosion Murder" said Mina in a teasing voice.

"Shut it Pinky!"

"Hey! Screw you!"

" **You think you can stop me!" with a swipe with his giant hand, the Villain cleared some of the smoke. "You puny Hero!"**

" **LOOK UP DUMBASS!"**

" **Huh?" He did, the exact moment he did he was met by a man with green suit with black lines on the side, red boots and some black armour covering his ankles, his arms was covered with a white cloth with some protection on his elbows, he also wears a helmet with a visor, and the man was also covered with green electricity.**

"MIDORIYA!"

" **Meteor SMASH!" his fist extended to the Villains face, making a giant shockwave that broke some of the windows in the nearby buildings.**

 **The crowd that was still there had to brace themselves and so did the heroes that was on the ground.**

 ***THUD***

 **The Villain went down, unconscious. The victor was left in mid-air still covered with lighting.**

 **Pro Hero: Deku**

 **Quirk: One For All / Raw Strength**

"Hm? Does he have two Quirks then?"

"One for All? That's a strange name."

"Quirks are strange."

 ***Thud***

 **Deku grinned behind his mask as he safely landed with the help of One For All.**

" **YO DEKU!"**

 **Looking to his left, he saw four individuals walking towards him, with ambulances behind them nursing some of the wounded.**

" **HEY GUYS!"**

 _ **30 minutes later….**_

 **After the Villain was arrested, the Heroes was swarmed by their fans asking for their autograph or being questioned by the reporters, of course Ground Zero with his usual scowl kept some at bay, but some brave souls were still able to ask him some questions.**

"Yeah…are they alive though?"

 **After that the Heroes decided to chat a bit at a nearby rooftop.**

" **Long time no see." Deku said his helmet dropping off as if it was a hoodie. "How are you guys?"**

"Well that's handy."

"AH HOODIE TURNING INTO A HELMET?! SUCH A FANTASTIC IDEA!" Hatsume who was observing almost right next to Izuku's chair yelled excitedly.

Everybody watching just sweat dropped.

' _It's kinda like a female version of Izuku….we kinda saw that the other too didn't we?'_

" **I'm fine Midoriya! Thanks for asking, I'm been doing well and so is my agency! We have grown in numbers this past-."**

" **SHUT UP, A SIMPLE FINE IS ENOUGH!" Ground Zero yelled.**

" **Ah, Bakugou I see you haven't changed a bit. Your Heart is still covered with darkness, yet still pure at the same time"**

" **SHUT UP BIRD FACE!"**

" **Anyway, how are you guys?" Sugar Man pulling down his hood said.**

" **It's been fine Sato, busy, but fine nonetheless."**

" **Yeah, the life of the no.1 Hero isn't easy."**

"NO.1!"

"Yo! He's been busy!"

" **Shut up! I'm gonna take that spot like last year!"**

" **We'll see Kaachan."**

"Ooooh, Bakugou getting challenged by Deku!"

"FUCK YOU!"

 **They have been talking for what felt like an hour but it was only 20 minutes, they said their goodbyes and they then took off.**

 **Leaving Katsuki Bakugou and Izuku Midoriya at the rooftop alone.**

 **They were silence between them as they stared at the sky and the buzzing city.**

" **How are you nerd?"**

"He cares?"

" **Fine, Mina's doing well with her agency, Eri's doing well in U.A. and-."**

" **I'm not talking about that idiot."**

… **.**

"What is he talking about then?"

… **.**

" **I know.."**

" **I'm not gonna ask again."**

" **I'm fine Kaachan, just…..tired."**

…

…

" **She'll be alright, she's fighter after all."**

" **Yeah….thanks"**

 _ **4 hours later….**_

 **The opening of a door revealed Izuku, wearing a simple black t-shirt with green lines on the side and 'PLUS ULTRA' written on his chest, while wearing jeans.**

 ***snort***

"Nerd."

"Yeah, but he's my nerd." Said Tsuyu with a smile.

"You go girl!"

" **I'm home!"**

" **I'm in the kitchen!" said his loving wife. He smiled, he could never got tired of coming home to his wife, ask how her day went get a mug of coffee..**

 **..And what's that smell?**

… **..did she say she was in the kitchen?**

 **Rushing towards the kitchen, what he saw made him want to chuckle and face palm.**

 **He loves his wife.**

 **But damn, she doesn't know how to cook…**

"HEY!"

"It's true though."

"Wait is this a continuation from the first one?"

..

..

"Maybe, we are going on random so it's not impossible."

"Hmmm, convenient."

" **Ummm…surprise?"**

 **He just laughed and turned off the stove and hugged her, her warmth was comforting.**

" **What were you making this time?"**

" **..Just some simple spaghetti.." she pouted, she looked cute.**

" **And how did you mess up?" almost singing.**

 **Her pout went even cuter and she tried to retort but just simply answered**

" **I forgot the water…"**

"How in the.."

"Fuck did you forget the water!"

"Shut up!"

"Fuck you! You're an idiot!"

While the bickering continues, Aizawa who was still under them just sighed. _'Kids.'_

…

…

" **You tried making spaghetti….without water?"**

" **Hey I forgot ok!"**

 **Damn he loves his wife so much. With a chuckle he just leaned in and kissed her right on the lips, she gasped but kissed back.**

"AAwwwww~" all the girls cooed.

 **It was just a simple passionate kiss that lasted only a minute, but to them it was something special.**

 **They broke apart with their foreheads touching.**

" **Feel better?"**

" **Yeah….sorry I ruined dinner."**

" **It's ok, we could always go for takeout."**

" **Mom, Dad I'm home! What's that smell? Did mom try to cook again?"**

"Again?"

 **Izuku laughed at that and at the door was Eri wearing the U.A. Uniform.**

" **What did she try to cook this time?"**

" **Spaghetti."**

" **Seriously mom?"**

" **Hey!"**

 **After 3 hours of bickering and playful banter, they finally had dinner which was just simple burgers and fries but it was enough for them.**

 **After that Izuku was just washing the dishes, Mina was busy tucking in Eri and their youngest daughter.**

 **Izuku was humming a tune when suddenly he heard the phone ring.**

" **I'll get it!" drying his hands he picked up the phone.**

" **Yes Midoriya Residence how can I help you?"**

" **Midoirya, this is the doctor speaking. From the hospital."**

 **Izuku felt his heart drop at this.** _ **Please no. No, no, no.**_

"What?"

"Yeah, I kinda..feel something bad is gonna happen."

" **Her condition is critical…I..would like to speak to you personally, if that would be alright."**

" **Yes…I..just need to get dressed."**

" **Of course, we'll be waiting." The doctor hang up and Izuku was just left staring at nothing, his body moved when he heard a noise.**

 **Looking up he saw his wife at the stairs looking at him.**

" **Izuku…is everything all right?"**

" **Yeah..I uhh just need to go to the hospital." He said slowly, a part of his mind didn't want to go too scared to what he might see.**

 **Mina understood immediately, she went beside him and hugged him.**

" **Everything we'll be all right ok? You can do this."**

" **Yeah…I need to go."**

" **We'll be waiting."**

"What is it?"

"I think it's best to just watch"

 _ **10 minutes later.**_

 **Izuku drove towards the hospital, somehow the whole street was empty it was unsettling for him. But he still managed to drive towards the hospital with no problem. He even thought of just leaving, not actually prepared of what he will see in there.**

 **With a deep breath he went inside and a doctor was waiting for him. He knows this doctor, they met a lot of times.**

' _What could it be?'_

" **Mr. Midoriya."**

" **Doc."**

" **Please follow me." And he did, walking down the hallway his steps felt heavier as he walked. His heart couldn't just stop beating, it was beating so fast and loud that the doctor might hear it.**

 **They stopped at a door, a door that was familiar with Izuku, he visited this almost every day.**

" **The medicine that we keep injecting into her bloodstream is working, it somewhat stops the decease, giving her more time."**

 **He had a feeling that there was a 'but' somewhere .**

" **Then why call me? What's the problem? If the problem is money then it-."**

" **She doesn't want it."**

 **That put silenced him**

" **She says that it's sometimes painful, it keeps her up at night….it's making her suffer."**

…

…

 **He doesn't know what to say, what can he say? What can you say when the most important person in your life is suffering and continues to suffer.**

 **He doesn't know what to do.**

" **Sometimes she uses her Quirk to stop the nurses from injecting the medicine. She keeps saying 'it's all right. I'm fine.' But we all know otherwise."**

 **He lightly chuckled, guess that where his stubbornness comes from.**

" **What do you want me to do?"**

" **You can talk to her, convince her to take the medicine…or…you can pull the plug."**

..

…

…

"Say what now?"

 **That made him stare wide eyes at the doctor, in a split second the doctor was pinned to the wall with Izuku pinning him with both of his hands.**

"Woah! Woah! Woah!"

"Hold on here!"

"Yeah!"

" **You're….telling me…to kill her?"**

" **Mr.-Mr. Midoriya…" the doctor tried to speak but struggled then suddenly he was set to the ground.**

" **I'm-I'm sorry."**

" **It's ok, I was expecting that to be honest."**

 **With a sigh the doctor continued.**

" **Her condition is getting worse, all we're doing is stalling time. I'm sorry, but…"**

" **It's ok…I understand."**

 **The doctor smiled sadly. "I'll give you some time. Here." He took out a small bottle from his coat and handed it to Izuku. "If you somehow talked to her to get her medicine then simply inject this if not….then.."**

" **Ok."**

"… **.I'll give you some space." The doctor walked away leaving Izuku at the hall way.**

… **.**

… **.**

 **Turning around he opened the door slowly. With a deep breath he opened it and went inside.**

 **What he saw, was heartbraking.**

 **On the bed was a woman, but no ordinary woman.**

 **It was his mother.**

"Oh."

"Yeah…."

"Damn…that sucks."

 **She looked a bit skinny now from all those years, probably all the times that she 'lost her apatite'.**

 **She was staring at the window beside her bed watching the night sky.**

 **With a gulp, he sat down to the chair next to the bed.**

" **H-hey Mom." He smiled, holding her hand, if only he wasn't shaking he could actually say that it was comforting, but it was almost like he was holding her for dear life, like she would disappear.**

"I hate being in his place."

"Hey! That's not nice!"

"No! I meant it like….I don't want to be you know…"

"We know Kaminari…we know."

' _I can't actually imagine my mom and dad being there either.'_ Thought Ochaco who was staring at the screen with wide eyes.

 **She turned to him and smiled.**

" **Hey Izu…."**

 **He wanted say something, to say something that was comforting. That everything was allright, that everything would be fine tomorrow and they would just laugh all this off.**

 **He just smiled.**

" **I saw the news earlier…"**

" **Y-you did?"**

" **Yeah…I'm so proud of you.."**

 **He just smiled, not trusting his voice.**

" **All the people you've saved…"**

…

…

" **I know why you're here." She smiled. "It's ok."**

" **No it's not…" he sobbed, tears threatening to fall but held it back. This was no time for him to cry.**

" **Mom…you're my everything…if I lose you…I'll have nothing left."**

That broke their hearts. Some were actually saying that it was the most manliest thing ever.

While others just found it an emotional scene.

 **It was true, all his life all he had was his mother, from the day he was born, from the day the he was declared Quirkless, each and everyday his mother was there for him supporting his dream, even though it damaged his body his mother was always there. He just couldn't think of a day where his mother wasn't there at all.**

"Wait Quirkless?"

"Sshh."

" **That's not true. You have everybody."**

 **He looked up to his mother, meeting her smile.**

" **You have your wife."**

 **Images of Mina came to his head, from the day he met her to day they got married.**

" **You have your daughters."**

 **Eri and his second daughter came.**

" **You have Katsuki and your friends."**

 **He smiled thinking all of his friends and the crazy adventures they had**

" **You'll always have someone…and you will have me, always."**

 **Teats threatening to fall, he looked down. He will always have somebody, he's not alone anymore.**

 **He just couldn't lose her.**

 **With a burst of speed he was at her bedside with a syringe with one hand and the bottle on the other.**

 **His mother looked at him and he looked back.**

 _ **Do it**_

 **He loves his mother**

 _ **Do it, you can't**_

 **He wants her to live, he wants to save her.**

 _ **I can't lose her.**_

 **He balled his hand to a fist, the syringe breaking in his hand.**

 _ **And yet, the longer that she's here….she keeps getting hurt.**_

 **Izuku stumbled to his knees and held his mother's hand.**

" **Hey Izuku….Help.." she smiled.**

" _ **Help!"**_

" _ **I am Here!"**_

" _ **A smiling dependable, cool Hero…"**_

 **Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself.**

 **She would always be there, no matter where he go.**

 **It was fine now, why?**

" **I am here."**

 **His mother smiled. A smile of a mother, a loving mother.**

" **Hey Izuku?" with one last smile she said "You look really cool."**

 **It was at that night that the doctor came and saw both mother and son in an embrace. The bottle at the ground.**

 **He smiled and went out.**

 **Leaving the two alone.**

 **The beeping of the heart monitor was the sound that carried their dreams, until it suddenly stopped.**

…

…

…

"I-Wha-What?"

* * *

 **And that's a Wrap!**

 **So I have no further announcement for this chapter, thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, pm's and the follows**

 **Love you all**

 **and**

 **bye bye.**


	36. Chapter 36-Cinamon Roll

**Hello every welcome back to See Other Universes! in a Screen!**

 **I know that some of were hit in the feels with the last chapter, that was kinda my intention considering that was whole story of it...my whole intention though was to have you readers be in a rollercoater of emotions with the mix genres that I had in there but of course Drama or sadness was the core of it. Anyway I hope you guys liked it and we are now here with another chapter...**

 **You can put down those pitchforks now don't worry this isn't a sad one again. I promise...put it down...gently..**

 **Also before you guys read this, I just want to say that thank you so much for supporting this fanfiction all the way through.**

 **I also have something to say in the end...**

 **soo**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

The whole room was just quiet, utterly surprised at the rollercoaster of emotions that they just witnessed and felt.

' _Damn.'_

"Ok students. We'll go for one more then we will conduct a short break. Then two more then that will be all for this day." Said the principal full authority in his voice.

"Yes sir!"

"Hatsume if you would."

"Yes!"

And with a press of a button the screen went to life.

 **-9:00 pm-**

 **Flames were everywhere.**

 **Buildings have already fallen and even pieces were lying on the ground.**

"Oh my."

"Oh man, how can that happen?"

 **Giant hulking figures that was bigger than a van was stalking the streets picking up civilians looking at them and then throwing them off their shoulders.**

"Nomus?!" yelled Class 1-A who was very familiar with the creatures in the screen.

"No-what?" the newly awakened Monoma asked.

"Those giant purple things, they are called Nomus."

"Yeah, they're the ones that we fought at the USJ."

"And also back at Hosuh." Added Iida with Todoroki nodding in confirmation.

 **People were screaming, running, trying to get away from the chaos and destruction.**

" **Come on."**

"Huh?"

 **In an alleyway there were two people. These two people of course were reporters, one was a reporter and the other a cameraman.**

"Idiots are what they are."

"Bakugou language!"

"Well I kinda agree Iida, they seem pretty reckless."

" **Everybody needs to see this."**

" **Are you sure about this? I-It seems kinda..y'know…dangerous?"**

"Atleast someone has common sense." Said Kaminari grinning

"Yeah, something you obviously don't have."

"OOOOOHHHHHH!"

" **Are you kidding me?! This is story of the century! I'll get promoted for sure!"**

"Idiot."

" **Yeah…if we survive that is." The cameraman said dejectedly.**

" **Oh stop being a pussy and just point the camera."**

" **Yeah yeah, we're live in Three. Two. One." And with that the she began to speak.**

" **Good evening fellow citizens, I'm here today in the midst of the chaos."**

 ***BOOM!***

" **As you can see folks, Villains has come terrorizing the city. Heroes has been seen roaming around, one question is at everybody's mind. What started this madness?"**

"Yeah, and also where are the Heroes?"

 **Now that is a good question, how about we rewind time and see how this all started…**

 **14 hours earlier…**

 **-7:00 am-**

" **Thank you, have a nice day!" came from the woman at the cashier. She smiled at seeing the retreating figure of a green haired kid, who just purchased the last of her cinnamon rolls, but this was no ordinary cinnamon roll.**

 **This was a cinnamon roll with a tad bit flavour of katsudon. It seemed impossible at first but after she made it she was able to sell it quite successfully.**

"Wow that is amazing."

"Hey Satou can you make one of those?"

"I don't know, a Cinamon Roll that tastes like Katsudon? I don't know that's kinda…out of my league."

With the mention of food of course came the sound of grumbling stomachs of the teenagers in the room.

"Good thing, we'll have a break after this."

"Agreed."

" **Hmmm, cute kid." She smiled and went back to her pastries.**

 **At the street was a teenager, his walk showed that he was happy almost skipping in some of his steps.**

 **The teenager was wearing some red shoes, blue jeans and a dark green v-neck. The teenager had green hair or green highlights, green eyes and was holding a bag, a bag of course that was containing a certain cinnamon roll that he happily purchased.**

"IZUKU!/MIDORIYA!/DEKU!" cheered the whole Class 1-A from seeing their friend once more. They never get tired of it.

 **This teenager was ofcourse our Hero in training Izuku Midoriya.**

 **When Izuku heard of a Cinamon roll that tasted Katsudon he just had to taste it.**

 **Because:**

 **1\. Katsudo was his favourite.**

 **2\. He likes Cinamon Roll**

"Wait….isn't Midoriya also a Cinamon Roll?" asked Sero.

"Kinda…?"

"Then doesn't that mean it's cannibalism?"

"You do realize that telling someone is a Cinamon roll means that you think this person as cute and has faced hardships and is way too pure for this world." Said Jiro

"I mean.." Sero gestured with his hands to where Izuku was sitting, and pretty much gestured to all of him.

"Huh..point taken."

 **Combining these two, well Izuku hoped that it would the most delicious snack he ever tasted.**

 **Taking it out he opened his mouth and got prepared to take a bite.**

 **Almost there…**

"Pfft!"

Everyone looked at source of it to find Ochaco with her hand over her mouth.

"Sorry! It's just-ADORABLE!"

As much as it was weird to say it they agreed, this particular scene was adorable.

 **He can pretty much hear angels near him singing.**

 ***Bump***

 **Suddenly someone bumped into him.**

 **Causing him to drop his food.**

"Oh no!" Class 1-A shouted.

"Oh no!" Clas 1-B

"Oh no!" then the teachers and also Hatsume.

"OH YEAH!" Present Mic came bursting through the door holding a glass of juice.

Sensing the awkward silence that was in the room, he slowly stepped out of the room and closing the door with him.

' _Idiot'_ thought a certain teacher in a sleeping bag.

 **Everything went slow motion as he hopelessly stared at his food.**

 **The angels were replaced by a choir.**

 **And Carl Orff - O Fortuna was playing.**

 **Izuku watched helplessly as his food was dropping to the ground.**

 **His life with his food flashed right before his eyes.**

 **The moment that he saw it at a commercial**

"Huh."

 **The moment he saw it at the bakery.**

 **The moment he bought it**

 **And the moment that they happily got married.**

"Ok that's weird as fuck."

…

…

 **Ok the last one isn't true at all. But still!**

 ***Thud***

" **Watch where you're going!" Said the man that bumped into him, Izuku looked at him, scanning his face.**

 **The man was in his 20's, with brown hair and matching brown eyes. He also had a scowl that was quite familiar to a certain friend of his, but less menacing and scary.**

"Bakugou."

"Bakugou."

"BakuBro!"

"Shut the hell up! And get off of me Shitty Hair!"

" **S-sorry.."**

" **Fuck off!" the man stomped off.**

 **Izuku looked back at his dropped food.**

' _ **Maybe I can still'**_

 **It was kinda gross…but 5 second rule right?**

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"But it's food!"

"It's gross!"

 **He reached to grab it, when suddenly someone kicked it to the streets.**

"Well that's unfortunate."

 **Shocked at this, his eyes followed his food only to see it on the street. Just sitting there. Looking left and right he saw no cars or any other vehicles in sight.**

'… _ **Maybe…I can still get it?'**_

 **Just as he took a step forward, a series of events happened that even he either found strange or quite unbelievable.**

 **First off, 10 cars drove off, then a giant foot stomped the said food, then lightning struck and out of nowhere a satellite suddenly dropped and smash exactly where his cinnamon was.**

...

…..

"Wow. I uhhh, have nothing to say..huh"

Everyone's jaw dropped, it almost looked like a cartoon.

"Talk about bad luck."

…

…

…

 **Izuku looked horrified and didn't even bother to rationalize what he just saw.**

 **His posture then became sad and he walked back to the dorms.**

' _ **Oh well…'**_

"Awww…."

"Maybe he buy one more?"

"It was the last one dumbass!"

 **-U.A. Dorminatory-**

 **-8:00 am-**

" **Give me the controller it's my turn!"**

 **Currently the students of 1-A was in the living room, some were playing cards, some were playing video games, some were chatting and some were just reading.**

" **You want it so bad?!" Bakugou shouted holding the controller away from Kaminari. He stood up, opened the window and with a loud yell of..**

" **YEET!"**

 **Threw it.**

"Why in the hell did you do that for!"

"Yeah, that was kinda excessive Bakugou!"

"Why? Because I motherfucking like it!"

"Such foul language. Lord please guide this poor soul" Ibara began to pray as a light came.

"Where in the hell did the light come from?"

"Yeah…we don't really know."

" **AHHHH! WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"**

" **Because I like it."**

 **Mina who was playing cards with Ochaco, Tsuyu and Jirou, sighed. It was just another boring Saturday and with nothing to do, they all just decided to come downstairs.**

 **She did a head count on the students that were in the living room, she then noticed that their green-haired friend was gone.**

" **Hey, where's Midoriya?"**

" **Oh him?" Kirishima grunted while in the middle of an arm wrestling match with Satou. "He said he just needed to buy something."**

"And that something in now on the floor."

"Squashed."

" **Oh."**

" **I hope he's ok.."**

" **It's Deku, ofcourse he's ok!"**

 **They all then heard the door open and with a "I'm home!" they knew their friend was finally home.**

 **Sero came to greet him but then stepped back on what he saw, curious to what their taped-quirk friend saw they leaned in.**

 **What they saw shocked them**

 **Right there was Izuku Midoriya, their friend and classmate.**

 **And right about now he looked like a puppy who just got kicked or their favourite toy was taken from them.**

"Huh, that is actually a very accurate description."

"I agree."

"Sssh!"

" **..H-hey man…you all right?" asked Sero clearly worried for his friend.**

" **Y-yeah." Izuku clearly not ok. "J-just tired is all."**

 **The whole room froze at seeing their classmate sad.**

" **M-midoriya? What exactly happened?"**

" **We-well, I was buying a cinnamon roll—."**

' _ **THAT'S CANNIBALISM!'**_

"YEAH!"

"SHUT UP YOU CHEAP VERSION OF PICKACHU!"

…

…

What?

" **I bought it then suddenly a guy with brown hair bumped into me making me drop it."**

 **The room was suddenly engulfed with menacing aura, but Izuku seemed to not notice this.**

" **So..yeah."**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 ***CRASH***

 ***THUD***

" **DON'T WORRY MIDORIYA!" Shouted Satou who was in the kitchen. "I'LL MAKE YOU THE MOST DELICIOUS TREAT THERE IS!"**

"Someone's dedicated."

" **Yeah…" they then smelled smoke and found Bakugou with his hands opened and smoke coming out. "And I'll find the bastard that made you cry."**

"Awwww~how sweet, Bakugou does care~"

"Shut it!"

"If I didn't know any better I would say you're just a tsundere."

"I'm not!"

" **Count me in!" yelled Kirishima fist already hardened.**

" **I-It's ok guys.." muttered Izuku, but they were still able to hear him. "I-I'm just gonna go to my room to sl-sleep." He said as he went to the elevator.**

…

…

…

" **We need to find that bastard. Now."**

 **From the eyes of a stranger, this was confusing, why were they all worried? Why is an explosive teen like Katsuki Bakugou wants to find a man that made their green haired friend sad.**

 **Well a little context in in order.**

"Ummm thanks?"

"You do realise you're not talking to anybody right?"

 **In some universe far, far away Izuku Midoriya would have been another anime Cinamon Roll, where he is the most adorable and purest child that was ever born. In this universe Izuku Midoriya is a Cinamon Roll but multiply that cuteness/adorableness to a thousand fold. What do you get?**

 **Everybody thinking Izuku is cute/adorable and must be protected at all cost.**

"Isn't that a bit…excessive?"

 **And this means everybody. Everybody.**

 **But ofcourse the only people that are affected by this is whoever Izuku smiles at, when you see him smile you're already affected by it.**

 **Now back to the story…**

"Wait…is he actually talking to us?"

"Nah, he can't be"

… **.**

…

 **And yes I'm the narrator and I can break the fourth wall.**

"Ok he is."

" **Hold on Bakugou we can't just simply kill this person." Said Todoroki blocking almost half of his classmates.**

"Finally!"

" **And why the hell not!"**

" **Because you need to put the body on ice after.."**

"Fuck!"

…

…

" **Good let's go."**

 **Half of the 1-A students began to march towards the door.**

" **What are you kids doing?" said Aizawa who was at the door, clearly tired as always.**

" **We just need to find a bastard." Aizawa just stared at Bakugou, then turned towards Iida.**

" **Care to explain?"**

" **Sir! It has come to our attention that a man was the sole reason for the displeasure and disheartening of our fellow classmate and-."**

"Can't you just…explain it in less than 5 words?!"

"No ofcourse not! I believe that we must give information that is needed in every detail tha-."

"SHUT UP!"

" **Can anyone explain without giving me a headache." He said massaging his head, sometimes these kids were too much for him.**

" **Someone made Izuku cry!"**

 **The scarf of Aizawa's neck lifted up and so did his hair for just a moment.**

"Why did he-Oh right Everyone."

"Yeah, then does that mean also Villains then?"

"Huh…"

" **What?"**

" **Yeah! Izuku came home with tears! He said because a guy with brown hair bumped into him making him drop his snack!"**

" **Yeah!" yelled Satou who was in the kitchen. "I'm making him something delicious now!"**

 **Aizawa was silent after this, he turned to his students.**

" **First off, none of you are leaving." There were a lot of groans at that. "Second, try not to burn the building down." Satou replied with a 'Yes Sensei!' "And lastly, try to comfort Midoriya, I'll be heading out." he turned and walked away.**

 **The students groaned but did what their teacher told them.**

 **Right about now they were discussing on how to cheer their friend up.**

 **Back to Aizawa he went towards the Principal's office.**

 **Knocking on the door and hearing a 'Come in.' he went inside.**

" **Nezu."**

" **Oh, Aizawa what can I do for you today?"**

" **Someone hurt the Cinamon Roll."**

…

…

…

"Seriously?"

…

" **I see." Nezu said quietly with a shadow above his eyes. "And it seems you would like to conduct a hunt?"**

" **Yes."**

" **Ok, permission granted."**

 **And with that Aizawa left, leaving Nezu all alone in his office.**

" **Well, it seems I have a job to do." He then pulled a drawer at his desk, inside the drawer was phone in the shape of a circle, it was yellow and had an 'H' on the center. Fipping the phone open he heard it ring.**

 **-Hello mr. Nezu, to whom would you like to send this call?- said a robotic voice**

" **Send this call to every hero and heroine that knows Izuku Midoriya."**

"How excessive can they be!"

"It seems to be nothing to them."

"Yeah, it seems to be very normal to them, is Izuku just that adorable?"

 **-Understood. What would you like to tell them?-**

" **Tell them. The Cinamon Roll has cried. Time for a hunt.-**

 **-12:00 pm-**

" **We are here live at Musutafu, where almost 15 heroes are seen to be trying to find someone that has br-ah!" the reporter was suddenly interrupted by a white cloth that covered her limbs. She was then surprised by a man suddenly landing in front of her, he examined her but he shook his head and released his capture weapon then jumping away.**

"Go Aizawa!"

"Go Sensei!"

" **Who was that?"**

" **Anyway, more and more.." her voice then became distant as it zoomed out showing that she was being seen in a t.v.**

 **Completely zooming out, it could be seen that the location is now a bar, a nice looking bar with stools and drinks.**

" **Kurogiri, what's for breakfast?" said a man with blue-ish hair and a somewhat dried up face.**

" **Just a simple miso soup." Said a man with purple smoke, handing the said dish to the man.**

" **Thanks." He then looked at the tv. "What's going on now?"**

" **Oh, the heroes seems to be busy with something, hunting someone they say."**

" **Oh, who?"**

" **They didn't say."**

 **..**

 **..**

…

" **You know we're lucky we found this bar." Said Kurogiri polishing a glass.**

" **Yeah, it's almost identical to ours."**

" **Yes, it's almost like an unseen force wants this to be our setting."**

"An unseen force? Like a God?"

"Well yeah…I guess a God to them I suppose."

 **Hey I'm the only that can break the fourth wall here.**

" **Yeah, whoever that unseen force is, he's probably lazy…"**

" **Maybe.." Kurogiri then turned up the volume as the no.2 hero Endeavour, approached the camera and grabbed it.**

" **Listen here." said the hero. "All man that have brown hair come here, you dare make my Cinamon Roll cry? I'll burn you alive for what you've done!"**

" **Cinamon Roll?" questioned Kurogiri.**

" **That's what this is about? Such an idiotic reason." Said Shigaraki while eating his breakfast.**

" **Ummm sir?" asked the reporter.**

" **What?!"**

" **Who…is this Cinamon roll that you k-keep saying." Stuttered the reporter as she was afraid of the fire hero.**

" **Who-It's Izuku Midoriya!"**

Todoroki who was in his chair didn't know wether to laugh or to be confused at this.

 ***Shatter***

 **Shigaraki smashed his plate at the ground at hearing the name.**

 **It was also a known fact that no one. No one can harm that boy, let alone make him cry.**

" **Kurogiri, release the Nomus."**

" **Shigaraki you need to have permission from Sensei first."**

 **The television then went to static before a man with a mask showed himself.**

" **You have my permission. Do what you must to find this man and kill him."**

"Wait isn't that the guy that All-Might beat?"

"Yeah…isn't he supposed to be in prison?"

… **.**

…

…

…

" **Sensei aren't you at the prison right now?"**

 **Time skip brought to you by the whole Class 1-A hugging Izuku.**

"Now that's just adorable."

"I want to join the cuddle pile!"

 **-7:00 pm-**

 **With all the time that passed everything went back to normal, the Villains that surprisingly joined the Heroes and not attacked them went back to where they came from.**

 **The Heroes of course were devastated that they failed at catching the person that was responsible for making their cute Cinamon Roll cry, but of course it was lifted when said boy came to them and thanked them with his famous smile.**

 **Some even yelled 'Let me have him!' which was followed by 'Control yourself!'**

' _That seems familiar."_

Somewhere, a certain blonde sneezed almost as if someone was talking about her.

 **Class 1-A were again at the living room playing games, eating, etc.**

" **Hey, where's Midoriya?"**

" **He said he needed to check on his mom." Said Todoroki who was watching a movie about a girl that controls ice.**

" **Oh."**

 **-With Izuku-**

 **Izuku was just humming a song, while walking towards his mother's apartment.**

 **Until of course he was tripped.**

"Not again!"

 **And fell face first.**

" **Ow!" he gripped his head trying to nurse the pain, until he felt someone kick his side.**

"Ah shit…he's so dead."

"Yeah…"

" **Why don't you watch where you're going!"**

 **-9:00 pm-**

 **Flames were everywhere.**

 **We already knew that, let's go back to the reporter, shall we?**

" **Some may ask…how did this all happen."**

 ***Roar***

" **Ok, we gotta go now!" the reporter and the cameraman ran at the opposite direction.**

" **Attention citizens" said a man in a suit. All for One, releasing his menacing aura to the whole street. "Bring me the man that made this boy cry." He said pointing at his side, where Izuku Midoriya is seen still tending to his head.**

"How is he not fazed by that!"

"He is literally sitting beside a Villain!"

 ***ROAR***

 **Then a random citizen saw something at the distance.**

" **Look!"**

" **It's a bird!"**

" **It's a plane!"**

" **No you idiots! It's the Heroes!"**

 **Midnight landed a few meters away from the chaos and so did Present Mic and Eraser Head.**

 **The Wild Pussycats were also here and so way the new Heroes such as Mt. Lady and Kamui Woods.**

" **Citizens!"**

 **They were brought hope, the Heroes were here! They can save the day!**

"Nah…they're pretty much there for the guy also"

" **Bring us the man that brought harm to our Cinamon Roll."**

"Told you.."

 **They were so wrong.**

And screen faded to black.

"Well then, why don't we wake up Young Midoriya here and have a short break"

The students cheered and walked towards Izuku. Mei was already there and taking the straps off.

"Huh..I wonder what's going in his mind though…you know when this happens.."

"Don't know.."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **I hope you guys liked it, thank you so much for the support.**

 **Now with the thing I need to say:**

 **I've been reading a lot of fanfics here in and some of the authors here are very talented yet very stressed also, some are even forcing themselves just to write or just to go by with their lives...I'm bad at saying things such as this but what I'm trying to say is that**

 **You don't have to force if you guys don't want to, if you're tired take a rest. Writing should just be a hobby, a hobby that you enjoy and this ofcourse is not only for writers here, no it also for you fellow readers :)**

 **You shouldn't do something because you're being forced to do it or that you feel that it's an obligation. If you're tired take a rest. It's ok.**

 **Again I'm bad at this but I hope you guys understand what I'm trying to say here.**

 **So I wasted too much of your time already.**

 **So**

 **Bye bye**


	37. Chapter 37-

" **Is that the las** **t** **of them?"**

" _Of course, we're the last ones."_

" **How about her?"**

" _What about her?"_

" **Is..she still watching?"**

" _We never know…"_

" **Well that ain't creepy at all mate…"**

" _Says you the stalker.."_

" **Touche"**

"It's strange seeing others like us.."

" **Yeah…atleast we're not alone."**

"But not all are like us."

" _Yes, but we still are the same person, just different personas"_

"Some are more vile, dangerous even…"

" _And so are we"_

"But you get my point."

" **Of course we do, who do you think we are?"**

"Enough, your bickering is annoying. Also they're waking him up."

"We noticed, the others already faded back."

"Then be prepared to go back as we-."

..

..

" **He's gone."**

" _Well atleast sleeping beauty is waking up."_

"Yeah…but why do I feel like something is gonna happen?"

" _You feel it too?"_

" **The only thing we can do is wait and be prepared for anything."**

" _Yeah…anything."_


	38. Chapter 38 - A Date with a Cougar

**Hey guys I'm back and welcome back to another chapter, so my reason for actually taking this long to upload this was because of some connection problems with the wifi.**

 **So I think it's fine now...? I'm not sure.**

 **So I guess either way enjoy this chapter and**

 **Shout out to: Whitetiger789 this is pretty much his/her suggestion so...yeah.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

With the last strap off of him, Izuku was now free he stumbled quite a bit, but overall he was fine. His classmates were surrounding him asking him if he was fine and all that.

Kendou from class 1-B approached him.

"Hey there Midoriya how are you feeling?"

"Oh! I'm fine Kendou-san, just a bit dizzy but fine nonetheless."

"I do have a question though."

"Hm?"

"Do you have notebooks? Like you know that analyses quirks?"

"Umm yeah?"

"Oh! Do you have something that explains us? Like you know the whole Class 1-B, we were wondering on what we can improve with our quirks."

This got him excited, sure part of the deal was to study their quirks. But sharing information that was willing to listen was fulfilling to him.

"Y-Yeah s-sure!"

They had a short break of course, some went to the bathroom, while some went to the cafeteria, with the principal telling the pro hero Lunch Rush to stay a bit so that the kids will have some snacks, the said kids was now eating some bars and chips and a few juice packs. Some students went with their usual group, while others went to make some new friends. Reiko Yanagi was one of them.

The ghost girl made her way to her target, which was our green-haired friend Izuku Midoriya and sat with him, this shocked him of course but not enough for him to jump he just gave her a small wave.

"Midoriya?"

"H-hm?"

"You like Quirks don't you?"

This of course made him blush, but still answered. "Y-yeah, I do"

"….Do you like mine?"

"Of course!" he excitedly said like a kid in a candy store.

"Your Quirk is amazing! With the ability of telepathy you could save a lot of people in Rescue missions! Or you can drag a Villain to the heroes or make him go on his knees! So many possibilities you will become a great hero!" as he continued to ramble on and on, Reiko just stared at him looking at his features closely. From his freckles to his soft fluffy hair.

' _I wonder if it's actually fluffy?'_

"Midoriya." She making him stop rambling.

"Y-Yes?"

"Can I touch your hair?" she requested.

*Squeal*

*Boom*

*GASP*

*Slurp*

She forgot there were other people in the cafeteria and there were also some people sitting with him.

True to her word Midoriya was not alone. Sitting beside him was his girlfriend Tsuyu, his classmate and friend Todoroki, alongside with Iida and Ochaco. The one that squealed was Setsuna who was on the other side of their table, the explosion was of course from Bakugou and the people that gasp was Ochaco, Mina, Tooru, Ibara and Iida and the Slurping sound was coming from Todoroki who was still eating his Soba.

Midoriya of course was no better, he was red in the face and stuttering.

"Of course you can. Ribbit"

"Tsu!"

"Your hair is fluffy." Tsuyu said this as she reached out her hand and began to comb his hair with her hand making him, if possible even redder than before.

He then felt another hand on his hair and saw Reiko pretty much petting him.

Izuku was on the verge of fainting now, with two girls pretty much exploring his hair he just wished that this would stop or atleast a distraction would happen.

"What's this?! Class 1-A has fluffy hair! Truly Class 1-B is greater-Gah!" Monoma who was on his rant again got his neck chopped again by none other that Kendou.

"Sorry about that Midoriya" she said with an apologetic smile.

"It's no-no problem." He replied, but was stopped when he felt Kendou of all people started petting him.

"Wow you really have soft hair!" she said as she continued to explore his hair.

He really wished that Monoma would wake up now.

-Back in the U.V.R.-

Everyone was now back in the room and with some idle chatter they began to prepare themselves once more.

"Is everyone ready!"

With a collection of shouts she nodded and pressed the button, the screen blared to life as Izuku doze off.

Some may wonder, what's going on through his head?

No matter, he's probably just asleep in his own thoughts.

Their attention went to the screen once more as there was a picture of Izuku in the screen.

 **Izuku Midoriya is many things. Kind, gentle, caring, protective, shy, a huge cinnamon roll, always stutters, mumbles and many other things, but among those things he is not by far a lady's man.**

"Damn straight!"

"Sssh."

 **If you ask a friend of his and even his mother they will say that he is not good with girls. He always stutters and gets embarrassed when they are in close contact with him. Even Mineta, the class super pervert, claims that he has this 'always virgin aura' on him and claims that he won't ever get laid.**

' _If they only knew.'_ Tsuyu thought remembering the conversation they had.

 **This ofcourse were everybody's opinion on him. Well that was until they notice that Izuku keeps leaving every weekend to meet somebody.**

 **He claims that he's just seeing a friend. But of course they would have none of it.**

 **Example is this right now.**

" **I'm going out!" yelled the rushing green-teen from the elevator.**

" **Let me guess, to a friend?"**

 **The green-haired teen only chuckled nervously and rushed out.**

 **And with that the whole building was quiet once more, everything was organized and peaceful.**

"3, 2, 1.." Counted almost everybody in Class 1-A.

" **HOLY SHIT! THAT FUCKING BASTARD!"**

 ***Boom***

Everybody from Class 1-A just smiled, right about now they were just so used to it.

 **Ofcourse in Class 1-A it was never peaceful for long.**

 **Everybody in the living room jumped at the scream, they initially looked at Bakugou because out of everyone he was the loudest and the one who always curses, but to their surprise they saw him standing up with destroyed console in his hand.**

"Awwww…"

 **Rushing from the elevator was Mineta who was somehow out of breath and looking ready to kill someone, on his hand was a phone with an All Might phone case.**

"There's only one guy who has pretty much every All-Might merch."

 **Izuku's phone, he must have left it or dropped it or Mineta stole it.**

"Ding ding ding!"

"Oh come on it was so obvious!"

 **Either way the purple pervert was holding Midoriya's phone.**

" **Mineta, what are you screaming about?"**

" **Yeah, it's a bit early for you to be screaming and is that Midoriya's phone?"**

 **Mineta didn't say anything and just slammed the phone at the table, some of the students leaned in and saw what was on the screen, it seemed to be a conversation of Izuku and someone else. Nothing suspicious there, but they saw the reply to Izuku's 'I'm on my way'.**

 **See you there babe. ( ˘ ³˘) .**

 **Everybody was silent, it was total silence that you can hear a pin dropping. They pretty much stared at the phone for so long that they didn't even notice that minutes passed and it was lunch time.**

" **WHAT THE F-."**

"-UCK!"

"Language!"

"Fuck you!"

 **Izuku Midoriya was currently running to his destination, he didn't want to be late even if he is 15 minutes early, his mother did taught him to never keep a lady waiting.**

"Awww, that's sweet~"

"His mother raised him well."

 **He arrived at his destination panting, but as much as he was early his 'date' was already there.**

 **Standing near a post was middle-aged woman with ash-blonde hair and red eyes. This of course was his best friend's mother.**

Everybody was silent, everyone slowly looked at Bakugou who was…smiling?

Maybe it just looked like her?

 **Mitsuki Bakugou.**

Ok it was totally his mother.

"Hey buddy." Said Kirishima trying to calm down the ticking time bomb that was inside the room with them.

Everyone was either preparing to leave or asking Momo to make a blast shield for each and every one of them.

 **Yep, he was dating his best friend's mother.**

 **How did this happened someone might ask.**

 **Long story short, Ms. Bakugou asked Izuku inside their residence a couple of months back to apologize for the treatment her son was giving to him, he quickly dismissed it saying it was ok, but to her of course it was not. So after a few talks a few teas and a few laughs and few encouraging words that can make any woman fall. They got close…really close.**

"How close?" some idiot asked. Everyone except Bakugou stared at Kaminari.

' _You idiot!'_

 **To the point that someone has a new daddy.**

*Sparks*

Small sparks wet off in Bakugou's hands as he just smiled at the screen.

He then stood up and went to Izuku, Kirishima tried to stop his friend back the man was on the mission.

"Dude! It's not Midoriya! Come on let's be rational about this!"

"Oh I am…I'm just gonna give my good ol'friend a pat on the back."

Luckily someone did stop him…by encasing him in ice.

Everyone looked at Todoroki who had small smile on his face and a phone in his other hand.

"Thanks...?"

"No problem." He then hit record on his phone.

… **Anyway….**

" **You're mumbling again." Whispered a female to his ear.**

 **To that of course he jumped and looked to his right and saw his 'date' smiling and leaning showing a bit of cleavage.**

" **S-s-s-sorry" he stuttered.**

 **His date smiled and laughed lightly making him blush.**

" **It's ok Zuku, it's just adorable."**

" **H-have you been waiting long?"**

" **Nah, only just got here because I was bored."**

" **Oh."**

 **Mitsuki smiled and grabbed his hand.**

" **Come on! Can't have this day come to waste!"**

 **And then their date started. He was such a blushing mess that he didn't notice her attire was: White Denim booty shorts, sneakers and a violet sleeveless hoodie.**

 **Just by looking at her attire is making something hard.**

 **Their date plan was simple.**

 **1\. Go watch a movie**

 **2\. Eat a fast food restaurant**

 **3\. Figure out what to do next**

 **4\. Go home.**

"Just a standard date then."

"This is weird…Am I the only that find this weird?"

"Yes/No" a mix of answers was given.

 **Right now they just entered the Cinema and trying to find their seats. The movie they were going to watch was a parody of a Horror movie, this movie was old back to the time were Quirks didn't exist. After finding their seats they settled in.**

 **Izuku looked around and saw only 3 more people were in the cinema with them.**

' _ **I guess this movie isn't that popular.'**_

 **Of course he would still watch it, Mitsuki was the one that chose this movie so might as well watch it.**

 **The lights turned off and the movie started, it was interesting to say the least a lot of scenes that include sex was there, but interesting nonetheless.**

 **That's when he felt a hand on his thigh, looking to his right he saw Mitsuki watching the movie smiling.**

"Ah shit…"

"Looks like someone is daring today."

' _ **She isn't thinking to-."**_

 **His thought was interrupted when he felt the hand went to his groin.**

 **He almost gasped, but out his hand on his mouth to stop himself.**

' _ **Is she really daring today?!'**_

"With that look and that scene I would say yes."

 **He got his answer when she squeezed.**

 **He stopped his moan with all the power that he had.**

 **Mitsuki smiled at this ofcours accepting the challenge, very gently she lifted her hand from his crotch earning a relieve sigh from the boy, but this was of course stopped when he saw the she slightly stood up and went to her knees in front of him.**

' _ **Not good.'**_

 **She smiled seductively at him and her hands travelled to his belt. With a jolt he stopped her mouthing 'Are you crazy!'**

 **They were in a public area! Sure there were only three people that were in front of them. But still!**

 **She smiled and mouthed 'You know I am.' Closing the gap and meeting his lips.**

"Damn"

 **It took him by surprise but kissed back unconsciously releasing his grip and having her snake her way to his zipper.**

 **They then separated and Izuku felt a slight tug. Looking down he saw his dick out in the open and was in the hands on Mitsuki.**

 **She smiled while she stroke him up and down.**

 **He struggled to contain his moan and chose to bit his fist to muffle the sounds, then he felt a slight relief as she let go of his member.**

 **Thinking that it was over he removed his fist from his mouth, looking at Mitsuku his eyes widen and his jaw slacken as she unbuttoned her shorts.**

' _ **Shit'**_

 **2 hours later…**

 **Mitsuki and Izuku left the cinema all sweaty and panting, no one questioned them even if Mitsuki kinda smelled off for some reason, but no one questioned it.**

"HOW?!"

"Nobody? Nobody questioned it?"

 **They continued on with their plan, go to a fast food restaurant and eat. They then decided to do some shopping, it was completely normal and they were enjoying their date without any interruption of any kind.**

 **But like all things it must come to an end. It was already 5 pm and Izuku did not want to miss curfew and face the wrath of his sensei.**

" **Today was fun Mitsuki."**

" **Yes, yes it was."**

" **I guess this is where we part ways I have a train to catch after all." Izuku said while still holding her hand, he then decided to become bold for once**

 **And kiss her on the cheek**

" **So uhh, yeah." He then made a hasty retreat and sprinted toward the train station, leaving Mitsuki alone holding her cheek. She chuckled and mumbled.**

" **What a cute kid."**

 **Time has passed since he left and he busied himself by thinking every scenario and the why's to the kiss while also resembling a tomato.**

 **Right about now the blush was gone and he was in the front doors of the U.A Dorms.**

"Home sweet home."

"I wonder what our reaction would be?"

"Knowing us, we pretty much go overboard."

 **The doors opened and he didn't have the chance to greet everyone because in the blink of an eye he was now in a chair wrapped with tape and a light over his head.**

"Aha! See!"

" **Wha-what's going?!" he panicked, did the Villains took over the dominatory?**

" **Izuku Midoriya." A female voice said, he looked in front of him and saw Mina in a business suit.**

" **A-Ashido-san? What's going on?"**

 **Mina then slammed her hands on the table that was magically in front of him now.**

" **Where were you on the night of the murder?!"**

"Murder?"

"What kind of show do you watch again?"

Mina of course just chuckled nervously.

" **Wai-wha?"**

" **Answer me dammit!"**

 **Izuku was so confused that he didn't even know what the hell was going on.**

" **Mina I think your questioning is not gonna help." Said a matured female voice, looking to his left he saw Momo dressed casually.**

" **Yes, this does seem…extreme." Said Tokoyami who was in the corner of the room.**

" **Boooo" Mina pouted.**

 **After untying Izuku from Sero's tape, said boy apologized to the teen, Izuku was treated by the sight that some of his classmates were also in the room**

" **What going on?" he asked confusion in his voice.**

 **Kirishima then gave him a phone, but it was no ordinary phone it was his phone. He must have left it and didn't notice for the entire day.**

"I don't think I know anyone that can survive without a phone for a day."

"Yeah. I would pretty much freak out if I lost my phone."

" **Uhh, thanks?"**

" **We saw some of the messages."**

 **Then it clicked. If they saw his messages then they probably know that he has a girlfriend and that girlfriend is Bakugou's mom and that means that Bakugou is going to kill him.**

"Well right about now he's in ice so nothing to worry for now." Sero said staring at the Bakugou ice sculpture that was inside the room.

" **Dude you're mumbling again." Kirishima snapped him from his habit. "Relax, we only saw one message it was 'see you there'. That's it, we wanted to respect your privacy after all."**

 **He sighed in relief, looks like he's going to survive another day. But since they already know might as well tell them some of it.**

" **Well, I guess you guys are wondering who that was?"**

 **He received several nods.**

" **Well, that was my girlfriend.." as he said this Todoroki encased both Mina and Mineta in ice.**

"I get Mineta, but why Mina also?"

"Because Mina would probably interrogate him again for the details."

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" said girl pouted.

Everyone just pointed at the screen and gesturing the whole interrogation.

She blushed and just turned away with a 'hmph'.

" **I'm glad for you that you found someone Midoriya." Todoroki said while a hand was on his shoulder.**

" **Yeah man Congrats!"**

" **T-thanks everybody…"**

 **It was quite nice that nobody suspected a thing and peace was once again back at the dorminatory.**

" **YO DEKU!" screamed Bakugou who was coming out of the elevator. "Why the hell is my mom asking if you gotten home safe?!"**

"Busted!"

 **He spoke too soon didn't he?**

"Yep."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **Thank you for all the support, I'm keeping this A/N short as possible in case that I encounter another problem in the Wifi!**

 **so bye bye!**


	39. Chapter 39-A special for you guys :)

**Hey guys...yeah...I missed you too...but please don't kill me...*chuckles nervously***

 **The only excuse that I can give is that I was busy with College, projects and all and when the semester break finally came I just wanted to rest. I didn't mean to abandon this story no I never wanted that. I just needed rest.**

 **So here I am back again with another chapter of See Other Universes in The Screen.** **Now I know some of you are tired with the old thing going back and forth such as the same old thing over and over again. This chapter was supposed to be climax or atleast the tipping point for the second act, but since I have been gone for so long I think some of you can't actually follow so I thought might as well give you guys a special chapter since you guys deserve it.**

 **And I know that some of are loss with the lore and everything so next chapter will be a short recap of everything so far that is important to remember for the second act. It's just a recap and also it gives me a chance to test something. So expect the next chapter to be just a recap and me testing a few things with the formats.**

 **So anyway I wasted enough of your time, enjoy the special chapter!**

* * *

With everyone still seated except for Bakugou who was still frozen, Mei pressed the button and the screen flared back to life.

 _ **He was here (Chapter 2: I'm Sorry - Sequel)**_

 **A soft and peaceful breeze has been set upon the day as the sun has almost been set accompanied by the orange glow. It was rare for everyone these days to have this kind of peace in their day, but it was a welcome one. As everything and everybody continued to rest, a lone figure was walking towards a particular grave stone.**

 **The figure had ash blonde hair and red eyes. The person was wearing civilian clothes that consists of a black skull t-shirt and cargo pants.**

 **This person was Bakugou Katsuki.**

"Baku-bro?" said Kirishima looking at his frozen friend and the one on the screen "Is it me or does he look?"

"Different?" Sato suggested

"Yeah"

"Why?" Setsuna began "What does boom-stick over there looks like all the time?"

"A lot more angrier and a lot more curse to supply it with" said Mina knowing the loudest of the bunch in their class.

 **And he is here to visit his old friend, Midoriya Izuku.**

"Huh? Is this like…after the second one we watched?"

"Might be…but then again there are a lot of versions of this" Tokoyami supplied

"Right."

"Hey" Kendou whispered to Momo "What are they talking about?"

"I'll tell you later"

" **Hey there Zuku" his voice sounded tired yet he seemed to have steeled himself, it has been months since the 'incident' and he still visited his old friend telling him all the tales he has during his time with U.A.**

"Zuku?"

"Man, this Bakugou is a lot different than what we have."

"He did just lost his friend. If I remember correctly weren't Midoriya and Bakougou childhood friends?"

"You might be right"

" **A lot has happened these past few months." He smirked "If you were there you would ramble on and on about the quirks that was used and how amazing everything is. Even though you were tired and beaten down…that wouldn't stop you." He looked down. "I saved a life y'know?, and no it was not Four-eyes, he learned his lesson already."**

"He saved someone?"

"Oh yeah! Go Baku-bro!"

" **It was a white-haired girl, her name is Eri. She was being abused by bastard named Chisaki. Long story short we had a battle while Eri was on my back and I won" he smiled triumphantly.**

"Eri?"

"So Bakugou was the one replacing Midoriya in our version."

"So he was part of the raid then!"

"That would explain it."

 **He can just hear his old friend saying 'Really?! That's amazing Kaachan!'**

"Awww"

Some students wiped a tear from their eye, while Aizawa who was still hiding under a chair observed the Bakugou in the screen.

' _Looks like the problem child had an impact on Bakugou'_ as much it was nice to see the maturity of his student, it was a shame that result came with a cost of a life.

" **Of course, I'm amazing after all" he said while pointing his thumb to himself "I'll be the no.1 hero!".**

" **But sir Nighteye was one of the casualties, yes sir Nighteye, the old sidekick of All Might. I got his autograph, here" digging his pockets, he finally found what he was looking for, a small paper with the signature of Sir Nighteye. "Go it for you, I bet you go crazy just to have his autograph" he put the paper and held it down with a rock nearby. "But I guess you're pretty much tearing his ear off with all your ramblings up there huh?" Bakugou smiled.**

Some chuckled, he was right though Midoriya was a hero-fanboy.

" **I fucking miss you nerd. Hope you're still supporting me"**

"Aww ain't that sweet Bakugo missing Midoriya" Sero cooed while grinning like an idiot

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" The students turned and saw Bakugo who was now half frozen, only his bottom part was frozen.

"You gotta admit Bakugo that's pretty manly" said Kirishima.

" **Papa, who are you talking to?" Bakugo turned his gaze behind him to see Eri.**

Those who were drinking did a spit-take at that.

"PAPA?!"

 **Bakugou smiled and beckoned Eri to come closer, he pointed at his friends grave. "Just an old friend Eri, one that was supposed to be a hero like me".**

The screen shut down.

"Well….ain't that sweet"

"MOVING ON!" With a press of a button the screen came back to life

 _ **Super Dad and Super Mom…?**_ _ **(Chapter 6: SUPER DAD - Sequel)**_

 **The sun was now up, with the cool breeze of the morning air. The birds were now chirping, the students doing their routines, one of these students was Izuku Midoriya who was now returning from his morning jog and was now going to wake up his 'kids'. He smiled thinking of this, it's been almost a year now since he adopted these kids and he always smiles whenever he thinks of them.**

"Aww~ he's a good father"

"Hey Tsu" Mina began with her cheeky grin "Wonder what your kids would look like?" she grinned

Tsu put a finger under her chin "Probably with green hair"

Some chuckled at this

While some were…hesitant and was thinking about something else entirely

' _Wonder what our kids would look like?'_

 **Shaking off his shoes he went to the elevator, but stopped when he heard someone in the kitchen.**

" **Careful Eri"**

' _ **Eri? Kota?'**_ **Izuku slowly went to the kitchen, upon entering he was shocked to see Momo there wearing an apron and was cooking breakfast, Eri and Kota were holding plates and slowly walked towards the dining table, seeing Izuku the little girl smiled.**

" **Good morning Papa!"**

" **Morning Zuku"**

"What is Momo doing there?"

"Awwww, they look like siblings!"

 **Momo hearing the children call out to Izuku, turned to his direction, "Oh hello Midoriya, back from your morning jog?" she smiled while also paying attention to her cooking.**

The real life Momo glanced at this and her mind went elsewhere.

 _Momo's Mind:_

 _Izuku has just came back from work and was putting of his shoes. "Honey I'm home!"_

" _Welcome home darling!" yelled Momo from the kitchen_

" _How are you?"_

" _I was fine, the kids are upstairs"_

 _Izuku smiled and leaned in._

Momo slapped herself to wake up. Kendou noticed this "Hey you ok?"

"Yes!"

" **Yeah…what's going on here?" he asked, it was the first time he saw Eri and Kota awake so early in the morning, Momo was given, but those two? No.**

" **Oh, Eri and Kota wanted to help setup the table for once. They said they wanted to be responsible like you."**

"I'm gonna get cavities thanks to those kids!"

"Same!"

" **Look papa I setup the table!" Eri shouted with glee.**

 **Izuku smiled at this "Good work Eri" he crouched down to their level "Now how about you two get ready for school while me and Momo prepare your breakfast"**

"You two sound like you're married or something" Sero grinned making Momo blushed, but not denying it either.

" **Ok/Kay" with that said the two children ran past Midoriya and into the elevator.**

 **Once he heard the elevator ding he went to the kitchen to assist his classmate.**

" **Anything I can help with?"**

" **Hm? Oh can you chop those carrots for me?"**

" **Sure thing"**

 **A comfortable silence fell between the two as the sounds that were only there was the sizzling of the pan and knife meeting the chopping board.**

" **They really admire you y'know" Momo said so suddenly.**

" **Huh?"**

" **Eri and Kota, they really look up to you. More than the person that saved them, more than a father figure." She turned to him and smiled. "You really are a Hero, I hope someday I can be like you"**

"That's sweet"

"Why does she sound sad though?"

The real Momo sighed knowing exactly why and completely understood the Momo on the screen, it was herself after all.

 **With that she turned to the pan once more**

" **You can't"**

"Huh?"

" **Huh?" she turn to him once more and was met with his determined gaze**

" **You can never be like me. You can never be the Hero I am to them"**

"Wow, that sounds…harsh"

" **Y-yes, tha-"**

" **But you can be you"**

…

….

…..

"What kind of bullshit is that?!"

" **Huh?" she was confused now, seeing her confusion made Izuku come to his senses and was now red, but he was still able to make an explanation.**

" **W-well, you can never be like me, you can only be you and improve yourself. Once you try to set your goal to be like me, t-then you w-won't be able to reach it…you don't need to compare yourself to me because you're amazing on your own"**

" **Me? Amazing?" *chuckle* "you must be joking"**

 ***grab***

 ***gasp***

 **Momo gasped as Izuku grabbed her wrist and made her look to his eyes, funny a couple of months ago she was taller than Izuku right now they were pretty much the same height.**

" **You're amazing Yaoyorozu-san!" he smiled.**

 **That damn smile.**

 **Was something burning?**

 **Izuku and Momo sniffed the air and looked to their side as the bacon that was being cooked in the pan was burning, they both panicked and tried to solve the issue.**

 **Izuku tried to turn off the stove, which he was successful at. Momo tried to cover the pan, in which she was unsuccessful due to some unknown reason she slipped and grabbed the closest thing, which was Izuku, taking him down with her.**

"Cue the Sexy Saxophone!"

"I got you fam!" yelled Kaminari who mysteriously pulled out a Saxophone out of nowhere and played it.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

 **Seconds flew and they both opened their eyes, and both of them blushed at their position. Izuku was on top of Momo in a rather…sexual/precarious position.**

 **They should separate now before-**

" **Oh"**

 **They looked to the doorway to see Kota and Eri leaning on the doorway.**

 **They just stood there, while Izuku and Momo was trying to come up with an explanation.**

 **But of course the Universe hated them, and Eri decided to ask very innocently like the adorable little girl she is a question that none of them were prepared for.**

" **Are you guys trying to make a baby?"**

Cue spit take here

 **The teens blushed at this.**

" **ERI, WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT?!"**

" **ERI THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"**

 **It took them some time to explain the kids that what they saw was not what it seemed at the time, but just like any other time word got out and the whole Class 1- A teased the two and with Iida lecturing both of them of doing it somewhere private.**

 **Days passed and they managed to move on from that and they decided to relax for once and that they deserve it with tests and assignments that their teachers sent them, they deserved a rest. So, they went to nearest park to have a picnic.**

 **Some of the boys decided to play football, some of the girls were cheering for their chosen team and some are just relaxing somewhere. Izuku who was explaining to Eri and Kota how to play football, was sitting with the kids on a picnic basket accompanied by Tsuyu who was combing and braiding Eri's hair.**

Tsuyu smiled at this. She actually missed doing those things she mostly did it to her little sister. She missed her family just like her friends.

" **So they just have to get it to the other side?" asked Kota**

" **Yep"**

" **That kinda seems…boring"**

 **Izuku chuckled "It may seem like that, but trust me it gets exciting" seeing that their game was almost over he turned to the two kids "How about we play after they're done"**

" **Yay!/ Okay"**

 **Tsuyu slightly frowned "Be careful you two, don't want to get any serious injuries" she looked at Izuku "Especially you Midori-chan"**

"Yep"

" **What? Me? When have I ever get seriously injured?" he asked and Tsuyu looked at him with the face that really says 'Do you really want me to answer that?'**

"I mean….she's not wrong"

"Yeah, was there any time that Izuku didn't get injured?"

"There are some, but not that many"

" **Don't answer that" he chuckled nervously.**

 **Tsuyu sighed finishing braiding Eri's hair "Just be safe"**

" **You go it" he said with a thumbs up**

 **2 hours later….**

" **What did I just say" Tsuyu said while putting a bandage on Izuku's cheek**

The class 1-A laughed while class 1-B just smiled.

They pretty much saw this already, so it was no surprise.

" **Ow!" he flinched away from her only be dragged by the collar towards her. "Not get seriously injured?" he said sheepishly**

" **And what did you just do?"**

" **Get seriously injured?"**

"She's scolding you like a mom huh?"

"Or just an irritated girlfriend"

"That is to say, if they are together though"

" **hmph" putting the last bandage on Izuku, she decided to clean up.**

" **To be fair I didn't get seriously injured."**

 **Tsuyu stared at him "Midoriya-chan, you landed on a bush that has thorns in it, got hit with a football on the nose. Twice. And somehow hit a three atleast a dozen times" she said in a voice that held no argument whatsoever and Izuku just sat there scratching his neck.**

"How are that much of a trouble magnet!"

"We wonder that too, but honestly we don't really know"

 **Just then Kota and Eri jumped to the sofa sandwiching themselves between the two teens.**

" **You finished patching up the idiot here?" said Kota pointing his thumb towards Izuku who looked somewhat offended.**

" **Yep" Tsu smiled**

" **Can you braid my hair again?" asked Eri holding some of her hair as emphasis. Tsuyu just smiled and started braiding her hair again once more.**

" **How about you Kota? Want me to braid your hair?" asked Izuku jokingly**

 **Kota gripped his hat tight "No way I'm letting you touch my hair!"**

 **This went on for an hour as Izuku playfully chased Kota around the living room and Tsuyu and Eri just sat there smiling.**

"Aww, they're like a little family"

 **Days passed and everything was calm, Saturday came and everybody just laze around the living room doing whatever they wanted.**

 **Some were playing games, some were chatting, reading and some were just there for the sake of being there.**

 **Mandalay came by and asked to spend some time with Kota, the child was thrilled and agreed, meaning right about now Eri was left inside the dorms.**

" **Hey where's Eri?" asked Kirishima, him being the self-proclaimed uncle of the two kids, noticed her not in the living room with them.**

"Oh hell yeah!"

"Sit down!"

" **Oh, she's upstairs taking a shower." Said Izuku who was taking glances at the elevator just in case his 'daughter' needed any help.**

" **Oh man, little girl is growing up" Kirishima sniffled, "So manly!"**

 **Others just sweat-dropped at this, but their attention was taken when they heard the elevator ding, looking at the elevator they were greeted by the sight of Eri, whose hair was still wet and using a towel that was way too big for her to cover her body, holding a shampoo bottle, seeing everybody was in the living room she raised the bottle**

" **Mama, I ran out of shampoo!" she said innocently not knowing the full effect of those words.**

…

…

…

…

Every girl in Class 1-A just stopped breathing for a second and their gazes landed on each other.

' _Mama?!'_

 **Everybody, and that means everybody in the room was frozen. Kirishima dropped the spatula he was holding, Bakugou and Kaminari stopped playing, Todoroki looked somewhat surprised and intrigued by this, Izuku was malfunctioning and the rest of the boys were either shocked or their jaws was dropped.**

 **The girls however…was giddy and nervous.**

 **Who was this cute little sunshine calling her mama?**

"Damn STAIGHT!"

 **Seeing no one was responding Eri walked towards the girls. Each and every step felt like something big was coming. Their nerves and excitement were growing. Whoever this child chose to be her mother figure will have the responsibility of caring, discipling and giving her love she so deserves.**

"Damn fucking straight!"

 **Eri reached her destination and tugged at her so called Mama.**

"No"

"Sprinkles"

"…Way"

…

…

"Yeah no one's gonna comment on the sprinkles part?"

 **Who was our resident black-haired girl, and the Everything Hero: Creati, also known as Momo Yaoyorozu. Who was now frozen, shocked and happy.**

" **Mama, I ran out of shampoo." She said tugging at her pants.**

 **At this time Momo's eyes sparkled and picked up Eri "Oh of course, let me take care of that Eri" she hugged the child, not caring that her shirt was getting wet and went to the elevator with a sparkling aura around her.**

 **The rest of student just sat there, dumbfounded.**

Mina went to Momo and whispered in her ear "So, when's the wedding?"

Making Momo blush.

 **Well that was until Mina smirked and leaned on Izuku**

" **So, Papa, when's the wedding?"**

 **The whole day just consisted of Izuku blushing with a very happy Momo combing Eri's hair beside him.**

"Momo looks like a doting mother~" the girls cooed while said girl was blushing.

Bakugou grumbled, now free from his ice prison, went back to his seat.

"So shall we continue?" gaining nods from everyone, Hatsume pressed a button and the screen flared back to life.

 _ **I Don't Care**_ _ **(Chapter 21: Enemy Love - Sequel)**_

 **It was a cold night, much colder than the previous nights, but he didn't care. Right about now he didn't care how cold it was, or how everything was pretty much chaos to him from left to right, or the fact that a villain was fighting All Might and was going toe-to-toe with him, or even that he was skating on ice without the proper boots for them.**

A certain group of the Class 1-A thought _'Is this the time they tried to rescue Bakugou?'_

The rest were quite familiar with the scene, seeing that the environment were the time when it was the last fight of the Symbol of Peace.

 **No, he didn't care.**

Why though? Was the one thought in everyone's minds.

 **Because right now what he only cared about was the girl in front of him, the girl that for the past month he grew closer and closer with. And he just started to care about her more.**

"Wait isn't that the same girl from before?" said Kyoka.

The rest squinted their eyes and noticed it as well.

"Hey you're right!"

"It's a fucking female version of fucking-hand-face"

 **The same girl that attacked him in the USJ**

 **The same girl that he hung out with**

 **The same girl that was a villain.**

 **With his one arm outstretch and hand open, waiting-no, wanting her to grab it, I yelled**

" **Take my hand!"**

 _ **Flashback (A/N: I don't know the exact date, the flashback is taking place at the Training Camp in the forest)**_

 **The past months have been…exhausting, enjoyable, but exhausting none the least. Some even went just a blur to him, but he didn't let that faze him.**

 **After all he was hanging out with a villain.**

 **A villain of course that was in the freaking League of Villains.**

 **Now some might ask: 'Why haven't I gotten her arrested yet?' well honestly, that did come to mind, but I can feel that she's…different.**

"Ah, young love" commented their principal wiping off a fake tear from his eye, sure he didn't like how a student was hanging out with a Villain, but he respected Midoriya's judgement.

 **And no it's not because I have a crush on her. Nope definitely not that.**

"Yeah definitely not that" Mina leaned closer to Ochaco "It's totally that" Ochaco giggled at that.

 **Let's see right about that time I was in Kiyashi Ward, and Shigaraki-chan wanted to talk.**

 **We've been hanging these past months, both of us we're enjoying ourselves with some arcade games and even games that we brough ourselves. Playfully competing and just simply hanging out was enjoyable for them, it also helps with all the stress that's been going on with our lives, and of course her company was enjoyable.**

 **We met up at the fountain nearby and have a… 'talk'.**

"What kind of talk?"

"Is it the birds and the bees?"

"Oh God I hope not"

 **She was really mad for some reason, because of Stain grabbing the attention, she asked what did society saw in Stain that The League of Villain were lacking?**

 **I answered her.**

 **Ambition.**

 **And boy howdy, was she mad, heck I she was way more mad than the time I beat her at Hero Fighter.**

"Hero Fighter?" Ibara asked.

"It's a 2D game where you choose your own hero and fight them with either an ai or a real opponent." Setsuna answered her friend.

"Oh thank you Setsuna-san, you are wonderful friend" a light was then above her head

' _Where the hell did that light come from?'_

' _I really need to fix that light bulb'_

 **I explained to her that the League's goal was to simply destroy, while Stain's goal was to shape the society as a whole. Stain's goal had meaning behind it, while the League only seeks destruction.**

 **She was silent after a while, then she began to laugh.**

 **Some-how she was creepy and cute at the same time. Man, I have it bad.**

"Yes you do, yes you fucking do"

 **We hung out after that, going to some shops ate a few snacks, and I bought her some headphones that has the words 'Best Gamer Ever'.**

 **She smiled and yelled confidently "Damn straight!"**

"She should buy him a T-shirt that says: Best Boyfriend Ever!" Tooru squealed

"Not bad, but since it's Midoriya who literally has a T-shirt that says 'T-shirt', I say it's a good gift."

 **We said our good byes, and I went home.**

 **Which brings me to this current situation.**

 **We were doing the test of courage in our training camp, and Shigaraki texted me to go to a part of the forest that was close to my current location.**

"Wait he knew one the League was here and didn't tell anybody?"

"Was he just going to trust her like that?"

 **Following her directions I saw her leaning on a tree.**

"Yep"

" **Hey Shigaraki-chan, what are you doing here?" I was curios of course, it's not everyday I get to meet her like this.**

"Chan?"

"Well that's just adorable"

 **She was silent for a moment and she answered.**

" **The League is here" she said almost…somber.**

" **Oh" I knew that she was still an enemy. "So, you want me to fight you?" was this her plan then? Get me here so we can fight alone?**

" **No! I mean of course not dweeb" pushing herself off the tree she turned to me.**

"She still calls him dweeb."

"That's love for you"

" **Then…what are you doing here? Wait, why are you telling me this?" I asked surprised at this.**

" **I came here-.." she hesitated almost unsure, she took a deep breath. "I came here to see you dumbass. The reason I'm telling you this is because…I want you to leave."**

 **Huh?**

" **After we're done here, I can't say that you will be unharmed, heck knowing you I'm betting you will be the only one to get seriously harmed in this." She chuckled at that last part.**

"Damn fucking straight."

"Can't deny that"

" **B-but, why tell me this?" there has to be a reason right?**

 **She went quiet.**

" **Shigaraki-chan"**

" **DON'T CALL ME THAT!"**

 **I reared back, stunned at her outburst.**

 **She looked away.**

" **This was a mistake."**

" **What was?"**

" **This!" she gestured to the both of us "All of this! We're enemies! We're destined to fight! We can't be together like this!" she almost sounded like she wanted to cry, but was holding it back.**

"Aww"

"What a mad bouquet of Darkness"

"Forbidden love is such a beauty is it not?" said Aoyama while sparkling

 **We are enemies. Heroes and Villains.**

 **That was our destiny. Our fate. Almost like…it was written in the stars…**

"Huh? Is that music?"

 **But…**

"Wait is this a musical now?"

" **She turned and was about to walk away. I need to speak. I need to say to her what I want to say.**

 **~You know I want you**

 **~It's not a secret I try to hide**

 **~I know you want me**

 **~So don't keep saying our hands are tied**

 **I approached her and held her wrist, looking at her eyes. Huh, I never noticed how pretty they look. She needed to hear this. I'll break every wall there is that's keeping us apart.**

 **~You claim it's not in the cards**

 **~Fate is pulling you miles away**

 **~And out of reach from me**

 **~But you're here in my heart**

 **~So who can stop me if I decide**

 **~That you're my destiny?**

 **I can pretty much feel the blush on my face, and her surprised look was understandable but I didn't stop**

 **~What if we rewrite the stars?**

 **~Say you were made to be mine**

 **~Nothing could keep us apart**

 **~You'd be the one I was meant to find**

 **~It's up to you, and it's up to me**

 **~No one can say what we get to be**

 **~So why don't we rewrite the stars?**

 **~Maybe the world could be ours**

 **~Tonight**

 **We stared at each other for what felt like hours, but in reality it was a couple of seconds, but that was all she needed before getting out of my hold and sprinting towards deeper in the woods. I gave chase, there was no way I would let her go.**

 **Catching my breath I lost sight her, she couldn't have gotten far she must be close.**

 **I heard rustling beside me, looking to my left I saw nothing, looking up. I saw her, sitting at a branch her gaze at me.**

 **~You think it's easy**

 **~You think I don't want to run to you**

 **~But there are mountains**

 **~And there are doors that we can't walk through**

 **She hopped down, and gracefully landed. She walked towards me and grasped my cheeks with her four fingers**

 **~I know you're wondering why**

 **~Because we're able to be**

 **~Just you and me**

 **~Within these walls**

 **~But when we go outside**

 **~You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all**

 **She pushed me to a tree giving her distance between us. She looked at me with an unreadable gaze. This was our faith after all right? There was nothing between us. And there can never be something.**

 **~No one can rewrite the stars**

 **~How can you say you'll be mine?**

 **~Everything keeps us apart**

 **~And I'm not the one you were meant to find**

 **She almost seemed…hurt.**

 **~It's not up to you**

 **~It's not up to me**

 **~When everyone tells us what we can be**

 **~How can we rewrite the stars?**

 **~Say that the world can be ours**

 **~Tonight**

 **Screw destiny.**

 **I grabbed her wrists again, and put her in my arms. Going to Full-Cowling real quick.**

 **~All I want is to fly with you**

 **And I jumped to the skies.**

 **~All I want is to fall with you**

 **We slowly fell, but that didn't stop me, I jumped off a branch and returned to the skies, I did this over and over again while just looking at her, smiling.**

 **Her smile…brightens my day everytime**

 **~So just give me all of you**

 **I didn't care what society says.**

 **~It feels impossible (it's not impossible)**

 **I just wanted to be with her.**

 **~Is it impossible?**

 **I didn't want to leave her, just because of some system. I'll give her hope.**

 **~Say that it's possible**

 **I'll give her happiness.**

 **With one leap, we were twirling in the skies. Numb legs be damn. We were laughing freely.**

 **~How do we rewrite the stars?**

 **~Say you were made to be mine?**

 **~Nothing can keep us apart**

 **~'Cause you are the one I was meant to find**

 **~It's up to you**

 **~And it's up to me**

 **~No one can say what we get to be**

 **~And why don't we rewrite the stars?**

 **~Changing the world to be ours**

 **I gracefully landed, she was still in my arms smiling. It felt bitter for some reason.**

 **~You know I want you**

 **~It's not a secret I try to hide**

 **~But I can't have you**

 **~We're bound to break and my hands are tied**

Everyone was stunned.

Everyone. No one was ready to hear Midoriya sing or have the musical either. The sheer performance was so…majestic…so surreal…it was just amazing.

*Clap*clap*clap*

They turned and saw Tokoyami standing up and clapping even though it was just a scene and it seemed ridiculous at the same time he couldn't help but be moved by this.

Aoyama joined in and clapped way faster, then Ibara joined in with tears in her eyes then the rest of them joined in one by one. Even Aizawa who still on his side clapped and no one can ever prove that he wiped a single tear from his eye.

Everyone settled down and went back to their seats.

"Damn…"

"I know right!"

 **She got off of me. We stared at each other for what felt like ages.**

" **Come with me." I offered. "Please"**

 **She was stunned. "I-"**

' _ **Villains are Here!'**_ **the voice of Mandalay in my head brought me out my thoughts. I realized one more thing.** _ **'Kota!'**_ **I looked to the cliff where Kota's hideout was.** _ **'I need to get to him'**_

 **I looked back at where Shigaraki was, only to find her gone.**

 **I wanted to find her. But I need Kota to be safe first.**

 **Charging One-For-All I dashed towards Kota.**

 _ **Flashback End**_

 **Everything else became a blur to him. Rescuing Kota, Defeating Muscular, Katsuki getting kidnapped, Kirishima inviting us to rescue and going to Kamino Ward, and seeing All-For-One himself.**

 **But was stopped me of course was seeing her.**

 **She just stood there. No trying to get Katsuki at all while the others were trying to capture Bakugou.**

 **She seemed…lost.**

 **We devised a plan.**

"GO GET YOUR GIRL IZUKU!"

"YEAH BE A MAN!"

 **Todoroki would make a giant Ice ramp and Kirishima and Iida would be launched by me and they will rescue Kaachan.**

 **While me…**

 _ **Flashback**_

" **Are you serious Midoriya?!" Iida whispered-yelled. "Why would you want to bring her with us?" he said gesturing at Shigaraki.**

 **I thought for a moment.**

" **I want to rescue her." I said determined to rescue her at all cost. "Please trust me" I looked at Iida and Todoroki. We stared at each other for some time, but it was Todoroki who relented**

Both of the students understood. They were both saved by Midoriya after all

' _Without him, I wouldn't be able to become a true hero.'_

" **Ok"**

 _ **Flashback End**_

 **Todoroki would put an Ice Wall that will between her and the others, while also making a path of ice past her.**

 **While I just turned around and leaped. While I was in mid-air, Charging One-For-All I yelled**

" **New Hampshire Smash!" I was blasted backwards, but that was all I needed landing on the ice I used the momentum to get to her in a couple of seconds.**

 **I just didn't care**

 **Outstretching my hand towards her I yelled**

" **Take my Hand!"**

 **Everything slowed down.**

 **She was shocked that…he was here. Could she actually leave? And be with him?**

"YES!"

 **Society these days, would say that they were enemies. They were destined to fight.**

 **They were not meant to be together…**

"FUCK SOCIETY!"

 **And in all honesty….she just didn't care.**

"YES!"

 **She grabbed his hand and she was pulled towards him. He hugged her close, while he was still smiling.**

 **She could feel her own smile breaking her face.**

" **You crazy or something nerd?"**

The screen faded to black and all of them wanted to atleast have a breather.

 **(A/N: Just putting it here because this has been a roller coaster of emotions even for me** **….Better stretch don't want you back to ache or something like that….so how are the kids?)**

Confirming that everyone was ready. Hatsume made the Screen come back to life

 _ **You Better Run, You Better Hide, Because Your Yandere Wives are Here!**_ _ **(Chapter 22: My Stalkers - Sequel)**_

 **The moment he woke up, everything was dark. He groggily woke up, he still felt tired, but awake nonetheless. Looking at the window he saw that it was night time.**

"How long was he out then?"

' _ **What happened?'**_ **and almost instantly he remembered everything from his morning jog, heading to his room, running, then getting Yuno injecting him with a syringe that made him fall asleep.** _ **'Where's Yuno then?'**_ **in a state of panic he looked around only stopping when he heard a soft snore beside him.**

"Wait this is from the one before right? When Izuku got chased by the girls!" Kaminari yelled like he just said the smartest thing ever.

"I could say you're smart, but considering that it literally told us that makes me doubt that Jamming-way" Jirou commented, earing her a betrayal and hurtful look from Kaminari while others laughed.

 **Slowly looking to his right he saw Yuno.**

"Well fuck"

 **In her underwear.**

"Double fuck"

 **Now at moments like these he would be blushing mad, stuttering and flailing around like the shy boy he is, but only for today he only blushed and focused that this was the same girl that injected him with a syringe and basically kidnapped him.**

 **Slowly getting of the bed he silently made his way outside, closing the door behind him, he deduced that his room was safe and headed there.**

 **Heading towards the elevator, he just wanted to sleep peacefully and just think tomorrow morning that all this was just a dream and everything would go back to normal.**

"Well knowing Midoriya and his tendency to attract trouble I doubt that."

 **But of course the universe has the say in this and to Izuku it said 'Fuck you'**

 **Because the moment he turned the corner towards the elevator, the door opened and revealing the girls, Momo, Tsuyu, Tooru and Anna. The moment they turned their gaze to him, their eyes soften and hearts were once again in their eyes.**

"Run"

 **He watched enough horror movie that he should be running now.**

" **~Izuku~" their voices echoed.**

 **Yep, definitely running now.**

"Should have run sooner"

 **With the burst of One For All he ran towards the stairs.**

"One for All?"

"Huh, that thing came out again."

"Probably a coincidence"

" **He's mine!"**

" **No he ain't yours bitch!"**

" **Get off!"**

 **Thankfully they were competitive and gave him enough time to escape. Choosing a random door he entered it. Locked it and stepped away.**

"Ah" Mina began with her cheeky grin "I've seen enough horror movies to say that it's a bad idea"

" **Why are the girls acting this way?!" he said almost scared. You poor adorable cinnamon roll, I almost feel sorry for what I'm about to do.**

 **He took a step back and thought everything through.**

" **Ok so, everyone was acting fine even when we moved in, nothing was strange everything was normal…well except of-course all the weird things that has been happening to me such as my underwear that keeps going missing, the feeling of someone watching me, the bright random flashes….could they be related?" he thought carefully, gears turning, thousands of years of evolution of the human mind being used for this one moment.**

" **Nah, it's pure coincidence" he waved it off.**

 **You precious dumb idiot.**

Some snickered. The narrator was really against him on this.

 **Suddenly he heard a creak behind him. Turning around he saw nothing out of the ordinary he also took the moment to see the room he entered. Based on the design and the instrument lying about. He deduced that it was Jirou's room that he entered. Impressed by the design of her room his thought process of course was interrupted when he heard the creak again, turning to the source he saw her bed. Walking towards it seeing nothing out of the ordinary he looked under her bed.**

"Well you coming to investigate was pretty much the worst idea in that situation"

 **Everything was dark and he couldn't see anything clear actually, but he could see something moving in the shadows, raising an eyebrow at this he was about to call out if someone was there, until heart shaped pupils stared back at him.**

"See?"

 **This surprised him of course and it made him jump back and hit the wall behind him, he was the followed by none other than Jirou crawling towards him her ear-jacks forward.**

 ***Stab***

 **Her ear-jacks were stabbed beside him and her face was inches away from his. He could feel her breath on his face and her body against him, she has a smile on her face that screamed, danger, sexy and cute to him.**

"Damn girl!" it was Jirous turn to blush

' _ **What the hell is happening?!'**_

" **~Hi Izu-kun~" she mewled sending shivers to his spine "~What brings you here~" she pressed a finger on his chest "~All~" slowly sliding it up "~Alone~" until it reached his chin**

*whistle* "who would have thought you had it in you Jirou. Making him melt like that. I'm proud of you!" Mina hugged the rocker girl

"That ain't me! Get off!"

" **A-a-a-a-h y-y-y-yo-oo-u know! Just h-h-anging out?" he stuttered can you blame him?**

 **She hummed, inching closer and closer.**

 **Why wasn't he stopping her?**

 **Then at that moment the door was slammed open by none other than Yuno, who has wielding a knife**

" **Zuku why did you leave the bed?" she said smiling, but not one of a happy camper, more of a possessive psychopath.**

 **Using the distraction to his advantage he pushed of the wall and slid under Jirou causing her to gasp, I sprinted towards the window and jumped. Landing on the ground while also stumbling he sprinted out of the sight of the dorms.**

"Déjà vu?"

 **If he looked back though, he would have seen all the girls that was chasing him looking at his retreating form with heart shaped pupils.**

"And that's not creepy at all!"

 **-10 mins later -**

 **Izuku gasped as he rested on a bench nearby. This has been one the most confusing days so far.**

' _ **Momo, Tsuyu, Tooru, Jirou, Yuno and Anna are after me for god knows what reason!'**_ **He gripped his hair.** _ **'What's next? The girls at 1-B are after me too? Yeah right'**_

"Considering your luck, I would say yep to that"

"I think he just jinxed himself"

 **He calmed himself.** _ **'Mina and Ochaco are visiting their family and won't come back for another week…are they going to chase me too?'**_ **He shook his head** _ **'No! They couldn't right? After all by that time the guys should have returned by then. Then after that I have enough time to think everything through and get the bottom of this. Right now I just need to hide and run for the time being.'**_

 **Suddenly he felt the cold wind. He looked down and noticed that he was still in his jogging shorts and undershirt. He hasn't changed since he came back from his jog.**

 **Sighing he stood up.**

" **I need a place to crash for the time being."**

" **Midoriya?" said a female voice, he jumped fearing that he needs to run once more, turning around he saw the Class 1-B president Itsuka Kendou.**

"Hey prez that's you!" yelled Setsuna

Kendou just smiled, wondering what she was like.

 **He sighed in relief knowing atleast one sane person.**

" **Hello Kendou-san" he greeted. " W-what are you doing a-at this hour?"**

" **I could say the same with you" she gestured at the can on her hand "The coffee machine won't work in the dorms, so I bought some canned coffee, what about you?"**

"You drink coffee?" Momo asked

"Yep, I'm not a morning person and coffee helps a lot."

" **Oh, uhhh…" he can't say about everything he saw, she might say he was crazy! "Just some trouble in the dorms, I just needed to get out for a while"**

"Well if you would summarize your classmates hunting you down just some simple trouble then sure, he can go with that."

" **Oh really?" her eyes seemed to spark at that "I heard you said you needed a place to crash, 1-B is always open y'know"**

"I don't like where this is going"

"Yeah that spark…."

" **Oh! I-I don't mean to intrude!"**

" **Nonsense! C'mon" she said and walked past him leaving no room for argument, he just scratched his head and followed her to their dorm.**

 **Atleast he could get some sleep for the time being. Yep sleep sounds nice.**

 **Reaching the dorm, the door opened allowing the two of them inside.**

" **Make yourself at home!" she said with a smile, sipping at her canned coffee**

" **Y-yeah sure. Say do you have any water?"**

" **Sure it's inside the fridge" he nodded and went towards the kitchen. Before reaching the fridge he noticed the coffee machine that Kendou was talking about. Walking towards it, he began to inspect the machine, even with his little knowledge of the device he pretty much say that it working just fine.**

"I don't like where this is going"

" **Then why did Ken-" his thought was interrupted when two arms snaked their way to his waist and a nose pressed against his back, the person took a long sniff making him shiver. There was no way-**

"STOP!"

" **You smell good, Izu-kun~" that voice**

" **Kendou!" he was about to turn around when suddenly he felt a stinging sensation on his side. Looking at his side he saw a syringe**

"Again?"

"Why the syringe? It's always the syringe!"

" **Not agai-" he couldn't finish as the world suddenly went black.**

" **Shh, shh, I got you Izu, I got you."**

 **That was all he heard before everything went gone. His last thought was..**

' _ **Fuck m-'**_

…

…

…

"I think it's best if we wake up young Midoriya now."

* * *

 **And that's a WRAP! Damn I miss typing that..**

 **So I have no new announcements except that again, next chapter will just be a recap and me testing a few things here and there and see if they work and see if there are any problems.**

 **Thank you guys for all the support, the favorites, the reviews, the follows I love you guys and..**

 **bye bye**


	40. Chapter 40-Recap

This chapter is a recap from chapter 1 to the latest chapter, also if this plays out nicely as I expected this sentence or paragraph is test. The Sole purpose of this chapter is to get a grasp of the story so far and for the people that forgot the story itself since I've been gone for so long. ***Nervous Chuckle***

* * *

It all started when the principal of U.A. invited the class 1-A to test a 'magnificent' device that Mei Hatsume, from the Support Course, made. Reaching their destination, they were treated with a screen and a chair and after a few moments they 'discussed' on who was going to that chair, of course it was our protagonist Izuku Midoriya. With the device they were able to see other universes or other versions of their Izuku Midoriya. With the device they were able to see each of their stories and experiences. Some brought joy, sadness, revelation and clarity. Hours passed and it was time for everyone to go home, which brings our hero in his current 'unofficial' relationship with Pixiebob. After an intimate night and a talk with his mother they slept and went back to U.A. for another session, a few shows later they decided to take a little break and have Izuku escorted to the nurses office due to a headache this also led to his heart to heart talk with his friend Tsuyu Asui after that this went smoothly and they went back to the viewing room. Things have escalated that the Hero Class 1-B joined in, things went normally for the whole group but Izuku Midoriya have been experiencing…anomalies as of late.

He have been hearing voices sometimes, and even remembering talks that he was sure happened, but his classmates denied any of it happened, he has been experiencing dreams that were weird and strange it would sometimes include a pink haired girl, he didn't tell anybody about this nor he wanted to tell anybody, he just didn't want to make his friends and teacher worry.

Everything went to normal, but for our heroes…something big was coming. Something out of this world.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Somewhere in Universe 1 12 12 6 15 18 15 14 5 9 26 21 11 21:**_

The evening breeze was in the air and everyone was asleep, except for people who have night shifts, students doing their last minute homework/projects.

In an alleyway something flickered for a moment, then the flickering expanded to a blue-ish portal.

 ***Swish***

 ***Swurl***

 ***Thud***

Something came out of the portal, a figure that was crouched.

Then the portal disappeared.

"Ha…ha…ha.." the figure panted, standing up he looked around.

"Hmm, let's see where or when we ended up" he raised his wrist and something lit up, a console of some sort, after a few buttons a robotic voice came out.

" **Detecting Time-line….established"**

" **Detecting Universe….established"**

" **Hello Izuku Midoriya, you have landed to the Universe: 1 12 12 6 15 18 15 14 5 9 26 21 11 21"**

"Huh, well that's good"

The figure smiled and walked forward illuminating himself.

The figure was well built and stood at the height 5'7, the person was wearing a high-tech Kevlar-vest with gadgets surrounding himself.

"Ok, Karen run Diagnostic"

" **Subject: Izuku Midoriya, Quirk: Dimension Hop, Status: Healthy"**

"Well atleast that's good news" Izuku grinned. He stepped out of the alleyway and breathed in the night air.

"Well let's see what this Universe has in store for us" he smiled and walked away, completely missing the lone figure on the rooftops.

"Hmmm" the figure grinned its emerald eyes glowed in the night. "Interesting"


End file.
